


En la Galaxia encontrarás lo que falta de tu alma

by kawaiigame12



Series: Universo 121200 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Nebula (Marvel), Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Nebula (Marvel) Angst, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: Después de que todo se volviera silencio, el estaba roto. ¿Qué podría sentir ahora?¿Vacío?¿Soledad?¿Dolor?El no sabía que sentir después de toda esta mierda que acababa de pasar.Volvieron y fueron atacados. El estaba solo ahora o eso creía.>>>>>>>Al regresar al planeta tierra después del chasquido, Tony y Nebula fueron atacados por los seguidores de Thanos, provocando que se separaran.Ahora Tony tiene que ver las adversidades que se encontran en su camino buscando el resto de si mismo entre la Galaxia.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas chic@s  
> Realmente estoy emocionada por traerles este nuevo fanfic xd  
> Estoy trabajando mucho en esta historia, se los juro, es algo muy importante para mi v::  
> y como verán tendrá diferente sagas por ahora no se cuántas sagas tendrá pero ahi veremos.  
> Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia.  
> Por ahora es el prólogo. Así que disfruten. :3

_**«Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»** _

_**Prólogo** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

La nave a cada momento recibía mas daño. Eran demasiados para ellos solo. ¿Qué podía hacer un humano herido? La única que estaba haciendo algo era la chica mitad robot. El solo se sostenía con fuerza cada vez que la nave era golpeada por los disparos.

  
La chica grito en frustración, tratando de esquivar las naves. Se escucharon ruidos secos en el techo de la nave. Para este momento el no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer?

  
La bestia rompió el techo de la nave provocando que la brisa fuerte del espacio entrará.

  
Retrocedió ante la cosa que tenía al frente y cayo dentro de una cápsula. Esta se cerro de inmediato cuando cayó al piso de esta. La bestia empezó a golpear el vidrio de la capsula.

  
Otro severo ataque hizo que la nave se moviera con brusquedad, provocando que el se moviera con igual brusquedad y sin poder evitarlo tocó unos de los interruptores.

  
_COMIENZO DE VIAJE EN, 1… 2… 3…. 4… 5._

  
—Mierda.

* * *

Era un intenso dolor, muy intenso. Era la primera vez desde que tenía metralleta cerca de su corazón que sentía un dolor tan intenso. Escupió sangre, Dios que horrible. ¿Porqué sucedió esto? ¿Ellos realmente perdieron? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

  
Observó al mago que aun estaba sentado contra los escombros de este maldito planeta, miraba el suelo, como si no hubiese otro punto donde el pueda fijarse. ¿Era el fin del juego? Maldita sea.

  
Uso su nanotecnología para su herida en su costado, para que no se desangrara más de lo que estaba. Sintió la presencia del chico a su lado.

  
—Sr. Stark—Llamó en un hilo de voz, sabía que quería llorar, el lo sabía, el niño no debería estar viéndolo en tan miserable estado. Dios, solo quería salir con el niño lejos de este lugar.

  
—Ayúdame Pete—le pidió con su voz reseca. Tenía mucha sed, estaba muy cansado.

  
El niño arácnido solo asintió y puso un brazo encima de sus hombros y la otra sostuvo la mano del mayor. Tony le costó levantarse, podía sentir el ardor sofocante en su costado.

  
Después de estar de pie, pudo sentir un escalofrío en toda su espalda. Ese momento, ese momento.

  
—algo está sucediendo—anuncio la chica de antenas que sostenía al tal Starlord.

  
Una brisa pesada paso sobre ellos. Y entonces, esa muchacha desapareció. Se convirtió en polvo.

  
Tony quedó impactado y sintió algo sofocante en su pecho. Después siguió el otro sujeto.

  
—¿Quill?—al igual que su pregunta. El se desvaneció en un instante.

  
Observó al otro hombre y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, la incertidumbre igual. Tony dio una mirada suplicante.

  
—Quill quédate—pidió sin saber el porque.

  
—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Preguntó en un hilo de voz y se desvaneció.

  
Tony trataba de estar en calma ante lo que estaba pasando. ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!?

  
—Tony.

  
El volteó su mirada y se enfocó en el mago.

  
—Era la única manera—le dijo, su mirada quedo vacía y desvaneció.

  
¿¡Qué es esto!?, esto no estaba sucediendo, ¿verdad? ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA!?

  
—Sr. Stark.

  
No. El niño no, por favor no. Sintió su sangre congelarse.

  
Trató de mirarlo con calma ocultando la desesperación que crecía en su mirada. Observó al chico que tenía un rostro de total miedo.

  
—No se que pasa—le dijo en balbuceos mientras se acercaba.

  
—Tranquilo—Le dijo de consuelo. ¿O lo hizo para el?

  
El chico cayo en sus brazos y sintió como se aferraba con desespero.

  
—Por favor—rogó en llanto el chico—No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir. Señor Stark por favor, no me quiero ir.

  
Oh Dios, podía sentir el miedo del muchacho. No, no. Esto es no es cierto, es una mentira, es una mentira.

  
EL CHICO SOLO TIENE DIECISÉIS AÑOS DIOS.

  
El no podía, no podía…

  
Sintió que no tuvo equilibrio con el muchacho y cayo al suelo duramente. Vio al niño viendo el cielo en agonía, como si fuera pedir algo que ya no podía ser. Lo observó con sus ojos lleno de lágrimas.

  
—Lo siento—le susurró.

  
No.

  
No.

  
No es su culpa.

  
El chico dejo caer su cabeza mientras todo de el se volvía polvo. Trató de consolarlo, pero no pudo, no pudo. Se fue. El niño se fue. Peter ya no está.

  
Sintió la tierra en sus manos.

  
¿Ahora era su turno? ¿No?

  
El espero… espero. ¿Qué sucede?

  
Observó sus manos, verificando si algo estaba sucediendo. Nada pasaba.

  
Entonces se dio cuenta que su peor miedo sucedió. El peor de todos.

  
Fijo su mirada en ningún punto en la distancia. Su peor miedo sucedió. Junto sus manos y los puso cerca de su cara, como si estuviera rogando. Porque realmente es lo que estaba haciendo. Rogaba nuevamente que todo fuera una pesadilla.

  
Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

  
—Lo hizo—escucho de la chica de piel azul. ¿Ella sobrevivió? ¿Y a que se refiere, _'que lo hizo_ '?

  
El no podía retener sus lágrimas, el llanto siguió y siguió. El no pudo hacer algo al respecto, todo fue su culpa. Todo. Sujetó su cabeza y lloró con más intensidad. Entonces gritó. El hizo un gritó ante la nada. Provocando un eco en el vacío planeta.

El chico se fue por su culpa. Murió por su culpa.

  
La muchacha veía al hombre humano en su agonía, gritándole al viento frío del planeta. Ella lloraba también, perdió a lo único que podía decirle familia, su hermana. Los guardianes que pudieron ser sus amigos también.

  
Todos se fueron.

* * *

¿Qué era peor después de sentir la desesperación? ¿Después de soltar toda tu agonía? ¿Después de perder la esperanza?

Sientes vacío. Eso era lo que sentía Tony. Un vacío, que no había sentido desde que lo mas cercano a un padre de verdad, también se lo llevó las garras de la muerte.

  
Cuando unos días antes de Navidad le llegó la horrible noticia de que su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Puras mierdas, es lo que pensó al recordar que no fue un accidente.

  
El hombre veía el cielo naranja de ese planeta. Su mirada era sombría, sus ojos estaban apagados. No se había sentido así en tanto tiempo. Ni con lo ocurrido con Steve.

  
Escuchó unos pasos pero no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que la chica robot estuvo a su lado.

  
—Tenemos que irnos. Este planeta al anochecer su oxígeno es bajó.

  
Tony miró a la chica, como si no hubiese entendido lo que dijo. Como si fuera que no la viera ahí realmente.

  
La chica solo sacudió levemente su cabeza—No tengo tiempo para esto. Si no quieres venir. Entonces muere en este lugar—le espetó con dureza.

  
Ella no quería hacer eso intencional, pero su sangre hervía. Necesitaba buscar a Thanos a toda costa y vengarse.

  
Tony vio como ella se alejaba y después vio el suelo. Los recuerdos vinieron. Peter desaparece. Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza.

  
Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y después los abrió lentamente. Entonces como pudo el se levantó, sintió la punzada de dolor que provocó la herida. La nanotecnología solo lo cerraba un poco pero era en vano, tenía que buscar ayuda para tratarse eso. Y eso era en la tierra. Si es que aún existía.

  
Buscó con la mirada a la mitad androide y vio que ya estaba a unos metros lejos. Sin más que pensar empezó a seguirla.

  
Cada paso era agonizante. Ser apuñalado con tu propia tecnología no es divertido.

  
No podía seguir el paso de la otra pero trataba de estar cerca y caminar con cuidado entre los escombros y el inestable camino.

  
Tardaron como unos veinte minutos y llegaron a una nave. Tony pensó de una vez que tal vez le pertenecía a los guardianes. Observó que la chica tocaba unos comandos en la entrada de la nave y este abrió sus puertas. Le recordaba a un Quinjet realmente. Quizás alguna tecnología en el espacio no era tan diferente de la tierra.

  
Entro con cuidado dentro de la nave, era mas espaciosa de lo que se imaginó. Camino despacio observando el interior de la nave. Vio una pantalla y trató de tocarla, pero una mano lo detuvo.

  
—Si vas a estar aquí, no toques nada—le aviso la chica con frialdad.

  
Tony se soltó de ella con fuerza—Bien, lo que tu digas—le espetó con igual tono.

  
Ella solo agudizó la mirada y después observó su costado—Hay que tratarte eso, antes de que se infecte.

  
—Estoy bi—

  
—Ser apuñalado y sin saber si atravesó tus órganos, no es estar bien—le menciono. La chica razón tenía. Sin esperar algo de su parte ella lo sujetó de su brazo y lo jaló.

  
Tony no quiso protestar así que solo siguió a la chica. Llegaron a una parte que era como la cabina. Ella lo sentó en uno de las sillas que estaba juntó a una mesa.

  
—Quédate ahí. No te muevas.

  
Tony por una vez en todo lo que había pasado, hizo caso al mandato de la chica robot. Ella se fue, escuchó algunas maldiciones en voz baja por parte de ella, pero no quiso prestarle atención. Ella regreso y trajo un frasco y un pedazo de tela.

  
Sin esperarlo ella le puso la tela en su boca. Protestó ante eso pero ella no hizo caso, abrió el frasco y observó una sustancia azul. Levantó su abrigo y empezó a juntarle eso.

  
—¡MHHHJM!—Tony sintió que el mundo se desvanecía y volvía. Sin pedirle a la chica agarro su hombro con fuerza y parece que ella no le prestó atención a eso y solo siguió juntando esa extraña sustancia en su herida.

  
Cuando ella termino, cerró el frasco y le quito la tela de la boca de Tony. Ella pudo ver un hilo de sangre en sus labios, tal vez la tela no fue suficiente y el se mordió sus labios a consecuencia.

  
—Es una sábila conseguida de un planeta lleno de pantanos venenosos. No preguntes como lo consiguieron. Solo te diré que servirá a que la herida no se infecte, no puedo hacer mas nada, alguien con mas experiencia debe ver cuanto mas daños tienes.

  
—Conozco algunas personas que podrían ayudarme—le informó con voz seca. Ahora se sentía mas exhausto.

  
—Eso será suficiente, te llevaré a tu planeta y después me iré a buscar a Thanos—le dijo mientras iba a la cabina de comandos.

  
—¿Enserio? Creo que tengo una misma idea—

  
—Ni lo pienses—le encaró con severidad—no podrías durar ni cinco minutos en el estado en que estás.

  
—Tsk—siseo. Ella tenía razón, pero denle crédito. Perdió todo por culpa de ese bastardo y todo fue por culpa suya.

  
Tony miró a otro lado. En eso escuchó como la nave encendía los motores. Y en un abrir de ojos estaban volando en el espacio.

  
Tony se levantó y observó la ventana del techo de la nave. Miles de estrellas, quizás otras galaxias a la distancia. Si fuera otro escenario, disfrutaría la vista. Fijo su mirada ante la chica en lo que parecía la cabina.

  
Se sentó cerca de ella, claro con cuidado.

  
—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó tratando de que el silencio se rompiera.

  
Ella tardo en responder. Sin mirarlo le contestó—Nebula.

  
—Tony. Tony Stark—se presentó igual sin mirarla.

  
—Tony. Escuchaba tu nombre de vez en cuando. Nunca pensé que fueras un terrano—le declaró.

  
—¿Porqué lo dices?—le pregunto Tony observándola detenidamente.

  
—Escuche lo que paso con la invasión a tu planeta. Destruiste la nave nodriza. Thanos supo en ese momento que tú eras diferente.

  
—Si, eso fue lo que parece que sentí por seis malditos años—le dijo con un semblante frío—Sabía que algo vendría. No pude hacer nada al respecto.

  
Nebula lo observó de reojo. Sintió un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

  
—El niño. ¿Era tu hijo?

  
Tony puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta. Pero poco después su ojos se oscurecieron. Mostró una sonrisa amarga.

  
—Ahora que lo preguntas, ya le encuentro sentido a mi sueño… Soñé que tenía un hijo… se veía tan real…—Sin que Nebula pudiera evitar ver, Tony empezó a llorar en silencio—Peter, que puedo decir de el, era un chico torpe, terco algunas veces, muy listo, me recordaba a mi a veces. El era un gran chico. Es un gran chico. Tenía un corazón de oro. Yo lo veía y veía el futuro. Veía un nuevo comienzo para los Vengadores… un nuevo líder—El llanto siguió en silencio.

  
—Lo siento…—susurró, pero Tony pudo escucharla.

  
—No es tu culpa—le dijo mientras miraba el piso con una sonrisa amarga. Quito sus lágrimas con el antebrazo—¿Y tú? ¿Quién era Gamora?

  
Tony pudo ver como los hombros de la chica se ponían rígidos. Ella suspiro.

  
—Mi hermana. Otra víctima que fue adoptada por Thanos al igual que yo. El destruyó su planeta y se la llevó, yo llegué poco después. Era lo más cercano a una familia. La odiaba. La amaba… Pero ahora ella está muerta.

  
—¿Adoptada? ¿Qué clase de bastardo mata a su propia hija?—la voz de Tony fue fría.

  
—Él.

  
—Eso quedo claro. Estamos en el mismo puesto con los peores padres, pero Thanos se lleva el primer lugar.

  
Nebula no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Observó a Tony con curiosidad.

  
—Tu si tienes cara de ser una buena persona—le dijo sincera.

  
Tony no se espero ese cumplido por parte de ella. El hombre sonrió un poco—Gracias. Supongo. Pero no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

Nebula pensó en sus palabras. No quería buscarle el significado a eso.

  
—Deberías tomar un descanso, tu cansancio se nota. Una batalla con Thanos no se toma a la ligera.

  
—Lo que menos quiero es dormir—le declaró Tony—no puedo… lo veré de nuevo.

  
—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Luchar con toda tus fuerzas o no durar nada en combate por el cansancio?

  
—Okay—Tony palmo su muslo—tienes razón…—el hombre observó la estrellas nuevamente. Suspiro un poco.

  
—Estaré aquí. No te preocupes.

  
Tony observó a Nebula con un poco de sorpresa y asintió—Gracias Nebula.

  
Ella solo asintió. Tony solo cerro sus ojos lentamente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

¿Un bosque?

  
¿Porqué estaba en un bosque?

  
Tony observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que estaba. ¿Cómo llego ahí?

  
¿No estaba en la nave con Nebula?

  
Camino un poco entre el silencioso bosque. Pudo escuchar algo. Risas. Eran risas de niños.

  
Escuchó un ruido seco en el suelo. Se volteó lentamente y vio una máscara. Era un persona con una máscara. ¿Una mujer? Pero su pelo se veía grisáceo, alborotado. Era bastante baja.

  
Su máscara fue en lo que mas le llamó la atención. Dos agujeros negros en lo que debería ser los ojos y uno donde debe estar la boca. Ella tenía un bastón largo, con algo parecido a cocos rojos amarrados.

  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Tony ya que ella no le quitaba la mirada.

  
Ella no respondió y en vez de eso, otra vez agitó su bastón contra la tierra e hizo otro ruido seco. Y otra vez y otra vez. Tony solo miraba.

  
—¡Despierta Tony!

  
Tony abrió los ojos y observó el techo de la nave. Estaba en el piso, ¿Cuándo llegó ahí?  
Pero su pregunta fue olvidada al sentir un movimiento brusco en la nave.

  
Tony se levantó con prisa, sin medir las consecuencias que su herida le enviará una punzada de dolor. Se puso de pie como pudo.

  
—¿¡Qué pasa!?

  
—Los malditos nos esperaban para el regreso a la tierra. ¡Maldita sea!—Tony observó la tierra y naves alienígenas cerca de ella.

  
_—“¿Qué…?”_

  
Lo primero que pensó fue en Pepper. Su _fiancé_ aún seguía en la tierra. Quería pensar que fuera así. Rhody, Happy. Oh no.

  
—No. No, no, no—repitió con horror la escena.

  
Todo fue rápido, los ataques, los disparos, Nebula haciendo lo que podía para huir de ellos o atacar de regreso. Después las bestias entrando a la nave.

  
La escuchó gritar su nombre cuando cayó dentro de la cápsula.

  
Empezó el conteo cuando presionó algo de los comandos de la pequeña nave.

  
—Mierda.

  
La cápsula fue liberada de la nave. Nebula observó sin poder hacer nada como era disparado la cápsula con Tony adentro.

  
El mecánico trató de hacer algo. Pero como paso cuando salieron del planeta TITAN. La cápsula hizo un salto de velocidad. Pudo ver como la tierra, la nave donde estaba Nebula y las otras naves enemigas, se iban de su visión, siendo reemplazadas por rayos de colores.

  
Sintió como la fuerza de la velocidad luz caía encima de el. Fueron unos minutos que se sintieron como horas.

  
Cuando todo paso se vio cara a cara con un bosque. La nave iba a estrellarse si no hacia algo.

 ~~~~  
Se sentó con prisa en el asiento y sujetó el control, trató de alentar la velocidad, pero fue imposible, cayó directo al bosque.

  
Ahora la pequeña cápsula estaba destruida, echaba humo. Tony se despertó desorientado, lo primero que le vino a la mente, era que tenía que salir de ahí. Uso la poca fuerza que tenía para romper una parte de la ventana. Hizo un agujero de buen tamaño para poder arrastrarse y salir.

  
Se arrastro lo más lejos de la nave y después se puso boca arriba, observando con la poca visión que tenía, el cielo, tenía un color extraño.

  
Escuchó voces, pero sonaban lejanas. Estaba muy herido. Necesitaba descansar.

  
Pudo ver una máscara y después oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno que les pareció, estuvo un poco corto, pero como puse anteriormente es el prólogo, les prometo que en siguientes capítulos ya serán mas largos.
> 
> Me siento muy mal por Tony, ha pasado demasiado, enserio necesita un abrazo de oso v,: (aun tengo heridas de IW y Marvel aun no saca el trailer de A4 xdxd y ya estamos a diciembre nu ma)  
> Tampoco me olvidó de Nebula, pobre bebé :,(
> 
> Por ahora será un principio lleno de misterios les voy diciendo desde ya xd
> 
> bueno comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos xd  
> nos vemos pronto bye~


	2. Nuevo mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mujer le habló, pero Tony solo hizo una mueca—No te entiendo ni un carajo, ¿sabes?—dijo sarcástico.
> 
> La mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama y los niños solo miraban. La anciana mujer mostró una sonrisa, Tony no quitó su mirada fría.
> 
> —¿Cómo sigues muchacho?—pregunto de repente la mujer.
> 
> Tony abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar hablar su idioma—¿Qué?

**_«Primera Saga: Perdido en está oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 1: Nuevo mundo_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._**

Loki mezclaba lentamente el azúcar en su té, su rostro era pacífica. Mientras que Strange, lo miraba meticulosamente. Los dos estaban en una sala del santuario, el mago estaba un poco tenso, mientras tenía apoyada su barbilla contra su mano. Loki por su parte estaba sentado en otro sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

  
El Dios le dio la mirada y le mostró una sonrisa leve. El mago solo frunció el seño.

  
—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió con Tony?—preguntó un poco exasperante.

  
Loki amplió levemente su sonrisa hacia Strange. Le daba un poco de pena hacia el mago, el había descubierto que Strange tenía sentimientos por el Stark. Pero obviamente es un tema reservado que no saca tanto a flote.

  
—Tony quedó atrapado en un planeta, quizás unos treinta hoyos de gusano lejos de Sakaar y noventa de Migard—contestó y luego tomó un sorbo de su té.

  
Strange agudizó su mirada, y después observó el piso. Se sentía mal. Se sentía culpable por lo que paso en el combate con Thanos, por lo que tuvo que hacer, para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

  
Había visto todos los futuros posibles y en solo uno. En solo uno pudo ver como Tony vencía a Thanos. Ese era la única oportunidad, para salvar a todos y que todo se solucionará.

  
Se sentía egoísta.

  
Le dejo un gran peso a Tony, después de todo lo que el pobre hombre había sufrido.

  
El había visto un poco el pasado de Tony gracias a la piedra del tiempo. Y en eso, cayó profundo. Muy profundo en sus sentimientos. No había sentido algo así, ni por Christine.

Se sentía raro. Se sentía mal, muy mal por lo que sentía. El hombre de todos modos tenía su vida juntó con alguien más. El solo podía ocultar lo que sentía.

  
—Tu aura esta extraña—habló de repente Loki.

  
Strange reacciono de inmediato, se le había olvidado que Loki estaba aquí y le estaba diciendo lo que había pasado después del chasquido.

  
En eso llegó Levi, y se puso al lado de Strange, el mago sabía que su amigo le estaba dando apoyo. Después se fijó en Loki, se le olvidaba que ese tipo supo de inmediato sobre sus sentimientos, que exasperante, pero por lo menos el Dios sabe cerrar la boca o si no lo enviaría por un portal infinito.

  
—Deberías acostumbrarte, siempre me va pasar—dijo el hombre mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Levi por su parte hizo lo mismo, bueno de alguna manera lo hizo.

  
—¿Quieres que te de un consejo nuevamente?

  
Strange frunció el seño sabiendo a donde quería llegar Loki.

  
—Dile lo que sientes, por que sino, dolerá más de lo que piensas.

  
Strange rodó los ojos—¿Podrías continuar la historia? En vez de hablar de mi vida—dijo un poco frustrado.

  
Loki sonrió, tomó otro sorbo de su té y después puso la tasa todavía sin terminar en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala—Como seguía diciendo, Tony quedó atrapado en un planeta, de una antigua y olvidada civilización. La vida de nuestro querido amigo cambio.

* * *

Voces, escuchaba voces.

  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el cielo, un cielo raro. Casi morado pastel. Giro lentamente su mirada y observó un manantial.

  
—¿Qué haces?—pregunto una voz. Una voz femenina.

  
Observó de nuevo hacía arriba, y observó a una mujer. Una mujer de piel hosca, cabello negro tal noche, cuernos casi azul oscuro sobresalían sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran negros. Ropa extraña, al estilo como si fuera de una tribu o algo parecido.

  
Ella le sonrió.

  
Y después lo que observó fue un techo, frunció el seño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?  
Y entonces ante su visión apareció una niña. ¿Una niña?

  
—Oh… ¿Qué?—Dios su garganta se sentía reseca. Se levantó como pudo de la cama donde estaba. La cama era demasiado cómoda, ni su cama de miles de dólares era tan suave así.

  
Y entonces su mirada se dirigió a los niños eran cuatro exactamente, ¿de dónde salieron estos niños? Y espera un minuto, ¿eran humanos? Bueno tenían rasgos humanos, si no fuera por algunos cuernos, ojos negros, ojos literal negro y otro blanco, cabellos de colores oscuros, otros claros. Y las marcas de su cuerpo, era como pintura, pero tenía forma, como si significará algo.

  
—emmm… ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—les preguntó nuevamente con su voz rasposa. Demonios tenia mucha sed—Olvídenlo, tienen algo que pueda beber, en serio tengo demasiada sed.

  
Una niña, de piel bronceada y ojos morados, cabello largo hasta la cadera, fue hacia un estante donde Tony pudo observar unas vasijas con agua. La niña lleno lo que parecía un bol de cerámica con el agua y después se la dio.

  
Tony aceptó el bol con agua y tomó casi con desespero el líquido. Dios que sed. Después de terminar le dio el bol a la niña.

  
—Gracias.

  
Los niños se le quedaron observando como bicho raro, lo cual le resultaba incómodo al mecánico.

  
—y… ¿Hola?—saludo sin saber que hacer. ¿Dónde estaba? Se volvió a preguntar.

  
Los niños se observaron uno al otro y después a Tony. Uno murmuró algo, algo que el mecánico no entendió, por que era otro idioma.

  
—Oigan, Enserio necesito saber donde estoy, no recuerdo nada… ¿Me entienden?—pregunto al final con incertidumbre por la mirada de los curiosos niños.

  
La niña que le sirvió agua le dio una mirada rara, como si lo estuviera analizando. Después dijo algo en su idioma hacia sus compañeros. Tony ya estaba a punto de irse de ahí, solo era de poner los pies en la tierra y huir. Pero, espera, ¿a dónde carajos iba a ir si ni sabía donde estaba?

  
Observó el lugar con detenimiento esta vez, la estructura era ovalada, algunas cosas que de nuevo le recordaba a las viejas civilizaciones. Algunos estantes hechos de bambús, con decoraciones de piedras de colores. El lugar era un poco grande, podía ver otra habitación cerca de los estantes. La cama donde estaba tenía mantas de lana suave, como si fuera hecho a mano, eran de muchos colores y tenían diseños lindos a su parecer.

  
Después se observó a si mismo una camisa de tela con mangas anchos, tenía sus propios pantalones, que estaban rotos hasta la rodilla. Diablos ¿Qué paso con eso?

  
Un momento, su herida, se examino a tientas el lugar donde se suponía donde estaba su herida, sintió ardor al tocarlo, pero no era tan sofocante como antes, pero lo que le extraño que además de sentir la vendas, pudo sentir hojas.

  
Tony se fijó de nuevo en los niños, estaban hablando entre ellos, el mecánico no entendía nada. Pero podía percibir el tono de incertidumbre y leve miedo en ellos.

  
—Hey tranquilos, yo no muerdo o algo por el estilo—dijo calmado. Los niños nuevamente lo observaron—¿Quiénes son?

  
Antes de que la niña de ojos morado contestara, de la entrada de la casa, que eran unas cortinas de igual diseño a las mantas, dejo ver a alguien de una estatura un poco baja, cabello gris y revoltoso, caía por toda su espalda, tenía un vestido crema de tela largo hasta los tobillos, tenía diseños de runas. Tenía collares de piedra sobre su pecho y uno en cada muñeca del brazo.

  
Entonces vio su máscara, espera ya había visto esa máscara en alguna parte, pero no recordaba. Tony supo que era una mujer la que acababa de entrar, pero con la desconfianza a tope retrocedió un poco hasta chocar contra la pared.

  
La mujer habló, el mismo idioma que los niños. Tony le dio una mirada confusa algo que percibió la mujer.

  
Ella se dirigió a los niños y les preguntó algo, los pequeños empezaron a contestar todos al mismo tiempo, que si fuera otra ocasión sonreiría, pero no quería. La mujer calmó a los niños y entonces se quito su máscara, era una mujer (según Tony) de quizás unos setenta años por ahí, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y su piel era morena.

  
La mujer se dirigió a el y Tony sin evitarlo le dio una mirada dura. El mecánico no quería tenerla cerca. No confiaba. En este punto no quería confiar en nadie.

  
La mujer le habló, pero Tony solo hizo una mueca—No te entiendo ni un carajo, ¿sabes?—dijo sarcástico.

  
La mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama y los niños solo miraban. La anciana mujer mostró una sonrisa, Tony no quitó su mirada fría.

  
—¿Cómo sigues muchacho?—pregunto de repente la mujer.

  
Tony abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar hablar su idioma—¿Qué?

  
—Impresionado de que hable tu idioma, eso es interesante, ¿acaso no lo viste venir?—pregunto tranquila la mujer.

  
Tony no contestó. La mujer solo agudizó la mirada preocupada.

  
—No se que fue lo que te pasó. Pero nosotros no te vamos a hacer nada, te lo prometo—le dijo sincera mientras levantaba la mano derecha y dibuja un corazón con un línea en el centro.

  
Tony siguió lejos de ella y juntó mas sus piernas contra su cuerpo, hasta parecía más pequeño de lo que era.

  
—¿Q-quienes son ustedes?—pregunto inseguro.

  
En ese momento la niña de ojos morados le dijo algo a la mujer, y ella la miró un momento y después miro a Tony.

  
—Mi nombre es Briseida, soy la anciana, madre de mi pueblo. Ellos son algunos de los cachorros del pueblo—dijo señalando a los niños (¿Porqué le dice cachorros?)—saluden pequeños.

  
—Hola—saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

  
Tony miro un momento a los niños—Hola…—observó un momento a la mujer y después a los niños—Soy Tony Stark, ¿Qué tal?—preguntó tratando de animar el ambiente, algo que siempre hace.

  
—Tu ojos—dijo la niña de ojos morados—¿Por qué no son dorados?

  
Tony frunció el seño antes la pregunta —¿Discul—

  
—Muy bien cachorros, es hora de que se vayan, espérenme en el manantial—Los pequeños le dieron un leve puchero pero después se fueron corriendo dejando a Tony y a la mujer a solas—lo siento por eso, no son muchas veces que conocen por primera vez a un vidente.

  
Ante eso Tony alzó una ceja—¿Un vidente?—pregunto no entendiendo lo quiso decirle aquella señora.

  
—Si, no todos los días un vidente cae desde los cielos y se estrella junto con su nave—dijo mientras agarraba un bastón con cocos rojos de uno de los estantes.

  
—desde los cielos… nave… ¡NAVE! ¿¡Qué le pasó!?—pregunto casi con desespero.

  
—Oh muchacho, ya no esperes mucho de esa nave, al caer a tierra quedó completamente destruida que hasta nos preguntamos como fue posible que sobreviviste.

  
Oh no, oh no, ¿Porqué demonios todo esto le pasaba a él? La nave estaba destruida y ahora no sabía como coño regresar, de donde sea que estaba, Pepper, Rhody, Happy, todos ellos estaban todavía en la tierra (o eso quería pensar), hasta la chica robot quedó sola, solo esperaba que haya sobrevivido.

  
Tenía que regresar y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Tenía que averiguar como regresar a todos, quería saber como regresar a Peter.

  
—Muchacho cálmate, ¿Porqué lloras?—pregunto la mujer acercándose un poco a él.

  
Tony se le quedó mirando interrogante, hasta que se tocó a tientas su rostro, sintió sus lágrimas, ¿Porqué tenía que llorar justo al frente de ella? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¡Demonios! ¿¡Porqué!?

  
—Yo… yo—trato de hablar pero el pánico no ayudaba.

  
—Sssh, tranquilo, tranquilo—le dijo tratando de calmarlo, toco suavemente su cabello y Tony solo la miraba con esos ojos que mostraban miseria, algo que hizo que a la mujer sintiera algo en el pecho. Sin más abrazo al pobre muchacho mientras le decía palabras tranquilízate—Descuida, ya estas bien, todo va estar bien, Sssh no llores.

  
Tony no quería aceptar el cariño de la mujer, su ego no se lo permitía, pero por otra parte, lo necesitaba, no solo por lo que pasó cuando todos desparecieron o cuando Peter desapareció. Dios ¿Porqué el? ¿Porqué ese niño de corazón de oro tuvo un destino tan cruel?

  
Tony aceptó el abrazó con rapidez y se dejo llevar. Lloraba por Peter, lloraba por su futura esposa, por Rhody, por Happy, Lloraba por lo que pasó con Steve y el equipo.

* * *

Después de un rato, que realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, estaba comiendo, lo que parecían frijoles, pero no quiso pensar que era solo quería comer.

  
—¿Quieres un poco más? Todavía hay bastante comida—le aviso la mujer sentada en la orilla de la cama con lo que parecía dos agujas grandes con unos hilos gruesos. ¿Qué? Tony podía saber de física y matemáticas, pero no sabía nada de costura.

  
—Amm, no gracias, ya estoy bien—le dijo un poco avergonzado, puso el plato ya vacío a un lado y observó a la mujer—¿Así que… Briseida, donde estoy exactamente? Por que creo que ya debes saber que no soy de por aquí, ya que soy—

  
—Un terrano—dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a Tony—Muchacho conozco algunas razas del universo, tu eres uno de ellos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta estas en el planeta madre de los Nakir, mi pueblo.

  
—¿Tu pueblo?—preguntó curioso Tony.

  
—Si muchacho, mi pueblo Nakir, desde que las estrellas empezaron a brillar por el universo comenzaron a existir, el planeta madre fue el lugar de la primera civilización, y después fue creciendo, hasta llegar a otros planetas—dijo y su rostro empezó a estar un poco serio. Algo que alarmó al mecánico.

  
—¿sucedió algo malo?—pregunto no muy seguro.

  
—Si. Los ataques, las invasiones—la mujer suspiro y se levantó, Tony la siguió con la mirada—Aquellos pueblos fueron destruidos y después quedamos nosotros. Bueno quedamos los pocos ahora. Hace unas semanas algo paso, algo muy raro.

  
Tony frunció el seño—¿Qué pasó?

  
—Algunos cachorros, guerreros y otros mas viejos, desaparecieron, no sabemos que pasó, solo pensamos que se fueron con nuestros ante pasados—dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Uno de ellos fue mi esposo, mi pareja, el padre y el líder de la aldea…

  
Tony en ese momento no sabía que pensar, ellos se fueron. Lo que hizo Thanos, afecto el universo entero… Todo el maldito universo. Eso era su culpa, era su culpa.

  
—Muchacho, tu aura de nuevo esta inquieta, ¿Qué tienes?—pregunto la mujer preocupada.  
Tony dudo en responder, tenía la culpa comiéndolo entero, ¿debía decirle que por culpa suya todo el universo desapareció por culpa de un escroto morado?

  
—¿Quieres ir al manantial muchacho? Les dijes a los cachorros que esperaran ahí—dijo de repente haciendo que Tony olvidará lo que estaba pensando.

  
—Yo… creo que está bien—murmuró pero que fue claro para Briseida.

  
—Bien, vamos, los pequeños deben estar desesperados por no tener nuestra presencia.

  
Tony iba a levantarse pero cuando puso sus pies descalzos en la tierra, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero pudo sostenerse a tiempo—Woah, ¿Desde cuando dijiste que estaba aquí?—pregunto impactado de por que sus piernas no contestaban bien.

  
—Desde casi dos semanas—contesto simplemente la mujer.

  
Tony ensancho los ojos cómicamente—¿Dos, como dijo?

  
—Dos semanas, hay algo que difiere en nuestro planeta el tiempo pasa más rápido, quizás en tu mundo es un día, pero aquí es una semana—explicó mientras sostenía su bastón.

  
—hay Dios…— _“¿Cómo diablos saldré de aquí?”_ —tienen alguna nave que me presten, tengo asuntos que atender, y enserio son realmente serios.

  
—Además de tu nave destruida, no tenemos ninguna nave, fuimos renegados a esa tecnología por las invasiones—le dijo un poco preocupada.

  
—¿Q-que no… no tienen naves? ¿Qué n-no..? Oh Dios… no, no, no de nuevo—se quejó mientras el pánico lo invadía—Dios estoy… e-en otr-o planeta, estoy jodido, estoy jodidamente atrapado—al final de sus palabras jadeo fuertemente como si no pudiera respirar.

  
Escuchó un golpe seco al suelo y levantó la mirada. Era Briseida que chocó su bastón contra el suelo nuevamente, y Tony cerró los ojos y se acostó nuevamente en la cama mientras se tapaba sus oídos, otra vez otro golpe, otro, otro.

  
Y después estaba calmado. ¿Qué?

  
—Nunca había visto un vidente tan emocional—comento la mujer curiosa.

  
Tony se levantó de la cama lentamente y la miró directamente, ¿Porqué lo seguía llamando vidente?

  
—Estoy empezando a creer que no eres un vidente—dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre su mentón.

  
—Quizás éstas en lo correcto—dijo Tony sin dejar de mirarla. Briseida lo miró curioso y después empezó a ir a la salida.

  
—Vamos Tony los niños esperan, y ten cuidado tu herida no se ha curado todavía—con eso la mujer salió.

  
Tony solo se quedó pensando, pero sacudió levemente su cabeza. Quizás averiguar en que clase de planeta estaba no sería nada malo, ya serían dos planetas en los que ha estado.

  
Nuevamente pensó en sus pasos, por que cada vez que daba un bendito paso sentía que iba a caerse. Tocó levemente su herida, parece que le dolía cada vez que se movía con brusquedad, así que iría con cuidado, no quería estar dos semanas o no se cuanto mas en una maldita cama mientras el universo agoniza.

  
Cuando salió de la casa, se impresionó de lo que veía, el cielo era raro, morado pastel. ¿Estaba atardeciendo? O ¿El cielo era así?

  
Las cabañas o casas, eran literal ovaladas, como los iglúes en el polo norte, solo que parecían hechos de barros. La gente, los niños, no era tan diferente a la tierra.

Realmente no le importaba como se veían.

  
Sintió que alguien lo observaba y se volteó lentamente. Dos niños. Una niña que su cabello tapaba sus ojos y un niño que le sobresalían sus colmillos. Tony les daba unos seis años a los dos o algo por ahí.

  
—Eres un vidente, pensé que eran un mito…—dijo el niño impresionado.

  
—¿Puedes leer nuestro futuro?—pregunto la niña.

  
—Woah, woah, woah, ¿Qué son estos cuentos de videntes? Creo que le contaron muchas historias o algo parecido, no se muchos de cuentos de su pueblo, del mío menos—dijo lo último en susurro por que poco recordaba de cuentos de hadas gracias a Howard, si no fuera por Jarvis no sabría mucho. También le daba crédito a Rhody en sus años en el MIT y a Peter. El niño le pedía que leyera algunos libros que encontraba interesante en la biblioteca.

  
—¿No sabes que es un vidente?—pregunto la niña curiosa y intrigada.

  
—No—contesto Tony pronunciando el «No» un poco largo—Si, pero ah… no, ah…

  
—Eso es imp—

  
—Muchacho por aquí—llamó Briseida a lo lejos.

  
Los niños observaron a la anciana mujer y fueron hacia ella, le preguntaron algo a Briseida pero en su idioma. Tony solo pudo escuchar algo decepción en el tono de los niños cuando la mujer les contestó.

  
El mecánico fue al lado de la mujer mientras lo niños iban corriendo por el camino.

  
—Estoy un poco perdido—dijo Tony viendo el lugar, los árboles no eran diferentes a la tierra tampoco. Parece que no todo era diferente.

  
—No te preocupes, te mostraré un poco el lugar—dijo la anciana mujer empezando a caminar siendo seguida de Tony.

  
Lo que pudo aprender rápidamente el mecánico, es que los Nakir vivían más con la naturaleza, que estar actualizados en tecnologías, parecían felices de alguna manera. Tony se preguntaba el como, ¿Cómo podían seguir así sin saber que pasó con sus seres queridos?

  
Se fijó en algunas piedras que había en cada cabaña, tenían flores, joyas y hasta armas.

  
—Así honran a sus seres queridos que se fueron—dijo la mujer leyendo sus pensamientos.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto, solo asintió la cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando sintió algo volando cerca de él.

  
Era un ave, un ave celeste y brillante.

  
—Pero que…—dijo sin saber que decir al ver a tal ser, nunca había visto algo así—Se ve… hermosa.

  
—Si lo son—dijo Briseida con una sonrisa.  
La ave revoloteaba alrededor de Tony, este no sabía que hacer pero le gustaba la presencia de la pequeña. Después se fue hacia el bosque donde Tony y Briseida se encontraban. Sin que la anciana mujer pudiera decirle algo, Tony empezó a ir por donde se fue la ave.

  
Entonces llegó al manantial, estaban los niños de hace un rato cuando despertó y también los dos niños pequeños. Habían otras personas, todos se distinguían con los mismos rasgos, piel hosca, cuernos, ojos de colores curiosos.

  
En ese momento Tony se sentía un poco celoso, le gustaría tener los ojos de color azul o dorado como le andan diciendo. Pero no se vería como Tony Stark, pero el solo se preguntaba como se vería. ¿Qué tal cuernos? Quizás, quizás.

  
—Veo que encontraste el camino tu solo Tony—hablo Briseida ya detrás de él.

  
Tony sonrió avergonzado—Lo siento, solo fue un impulso, los humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza.

  
—Ya veo—dijo la mujer con un tono de comprensión.

  
—Este lugar es asombroso, me gustaría que algo así pasara en la tierra—dijo de repente Tony.

  
—¿Y porque no pasa?—preguntó curiosa.

  
—Bueno… es complicado, los humanos no les gusta estar con otros, que no se vean «humanos»

  
—Eso suena un poco torpe para mi opinión, sin ofender muchacho.

  
—Meeh no te preocupes, la tierra está llena de algunos idiotas tira mierda, bueno eso creo que esta llena ahora…—dijo mientras pensaba en lo que pasó. Después sintió algo, observó el lugar, la gente riéndose, algunos niños, algunos. ¿Dónde están los otros?—Oye no sientes qu—

  
Se escuchó el rugido de algo en el profundo del bosque. Y entonces cuando se dieron cuenta los niños de antes estaban montados en lo que parecía un león grande, con partes de aves.

  
—¡NOLE PARA!—grito la misma niña de ojos morados.

  
Nole hizo caso, pero gracias a la velocidad que iba, chocó a Tony y gracias al fuerte impacto cayó con fuerza al agua.

  
—¡Tony!—grito Briseida.

  
—Ay… ups—dijo la niña de ojos morados.

  
Tony abrió los ojos, se asustó al estar en el agua, estaba casi en lo profundo del manantial. Buscó dónde estaba la superficie, pero en eso escuchó algo, como esos sonidos que hacen las ballenas, volteó su mirada lentamente y observó una bestia o ¿un dinosaurio? No importa la cosa que sea era enorme.

  
Un cuello largo, cabeza mas o menos pequeña y aplastada, cuerpo grande, cuatro aletas y una cola larga. La bestia empezó a nadar hacia él.

  
Ni un demonio, Tony Stark tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ser devorado por una bestia en el fondo de un manantial de un planeta extraterrestre.

  
Pero para sorpresa del hombre la bestia pasó de largo, bueno el agradeció eso, pero entonces se sorprendió cuando una bestia igual a la otra se puso frente a el, era casi igual solo que un poco pequeña, pero un poco mas grande que él.

  
La pequeña bestia lo miro curiosa, y después se fue. Tony sin esperar se fue a la superficie, respiro con fuerza al llegar, no se había dado cuenta que pasó mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

  
—¡TONY!—escuchó gritar a Briseida.

  
El mecánico nado hasta la orilla hasta encontrarse con Briseida, los niños y la bestia que lo arrojó al agua. Briseida empezó a revisarlo si tenía alguna herida o si su herida en su costado estaba bien.

  
Tony tenía la mirada perdida mientras las gotas de agua caían por su cara.

  
—Pero muchacho háblame, no te quedes callado, ¿Estás bien?—pregunto la mujer preocupada.

  
—Eso fue la cosa mas increíble que pude experimentar en mi jodida vida—dijo en un hilo de voz, que hizo que Briseida alzará una ceja por la extraña reacción del muchacho—¡Había una bestia mariana en el fondo del agua! Pensé que me iba a comer o algo, pero no, entonces una bestia más pequeña me observó y después se fue, les digo su planeta es increíble.

  
—No inventes ¿conoció a la guardián del manantial?—pregunto un niño con cuernos.

  
—Siempre eh querido conocerla, pero nunca se deja ver, se oculta en las cuevas profundas del agua—dijo el niño con ojos de color negro y el otro blanco.

  
—Espera una bestia pequeña, ¡OH ASÍ QUE YA ES MAMÁ!—dijo emocionada la niña de ojos morados.

  
—¿Cómo era su bebé?—pregunto la pequeña del cabello al frente.

  
—¿Era niño o niña?—preguntó el otro niño.

  
—Primero, ¿guardiana del manantial?, segundo ¿cuevas profundas? Y tercero bueno su bebé era igual a ella, pero no estoy seguro si era niño o niña. Demonios nunca eh estado tan emocionado desde que volé con mi primera armadura—dijo todo emocionado como si fuera un niño en navidad.

  
—Madre, creo que si es un vidente—comentó el niño de cuernos.

  
—Nene ahora no—le dijo suavemente—Muy bien parece que tienes una buena impresión del manantial.

  
—Eso creo Briseida—dijo con una sonrisa el mecánico observando de nuevo el manantial.

  
Los niños lo miraban curiosos, pero Tony ignoró sus miradas. Bueno aún no está acostumbrado al planeta donde sea que estaba, pero por ahora era agradable, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que dejar sus problemas mayores de lado. Tenia que buscar alguna manera de regresar a la tierra.

  
Estando en sus pensamientos, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, fue doloroso. Después observó al frente y vio lo que parecía una mujer ¿Guerrera? Eso es lo que le decía sus atuendos. La manera en como caminaba dictaba que no estaba muy contenta.

  
Tenia una extraña máscara que parecía que le pertenecía a un cráneo de un toro, un toro con tres ojos y tres cuernos, solo se podía ver sus labios de color negro que formaban una línea.

  
Vio a los pequeños tensarse ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

  
Literal la mujer llegó gritándoles en su idioma, los pequeños trataban de defenderse pero lastimosamente con balbuceos, hasta Briseida trató de calmarla pero la mujer estaba en cólera.

  
Tony ante eso, sin saber de dónde sacó la valentía se puso al frente de los niños, que estaban junto al león súper desarrollado.

  
—Hey, hey, hey, tranquila Xena la guerrera, no te molestes con los niños y se que puedes entenderme por que por alguna razón todos hablan mi idioma—dijo rápidamente el mecánico. La mujer frente a el se quedo quieta observándolo—Vamos son solos niños, a veces no saben lo que hacen, necesitan un poco de experiencia para aprender.

  
Briseida (juntó con los niños) lo miraba sorprendida, después observó a la guerrera frente al muchacho.

  
—El tiene razón, escúchalo—pidió la mujer serenamente.

  
La guerrera observó a Tony y después a Briseida—Lo último que quiero hacer es creer en un vidente como este.

  
Tony ante eso arrugo el seño ante el insulto—Oye—

  
—Nole, ven. Niños que sea la última ves que los vea con el y otra cosa, yo no pondría mi confianza en este sujeto—dijo todavía con rencor en su tono.

  
El gran animal hizo caso con la cabeza agachada y fue al lado de la mujer. Los niños se miraron entre si y observaron a Tony con pena, y empezaron a alejarse.

  
Tony no supo que hacer que observar a los niños alejarse por ella. El hombre observó a la mujer que ya se estaba alejando de ellos.

* * *

—¿Pero que mierda le pasa a ella?—pregunto enojado Tony mientras comía.

  
La noche había llegado y Tony parecía que le salían humos por las orejas por lo enojado que estaba. La casa era alumbrada con unas lámparas hechas de luciérnagas, algo curioso para el mecánico.

  
Ahora no tenía las mismas ropas de antes, ahora era un camisón negro del mismo estilo que el anterior y sus pantalones de igual color. Hacía frío, así que le agradaba la ropa.

  
—muchacho cálmate—pidió Briseida—no te tomes esto a pecho.

  
—Pero enserio, ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? ¿acaso no le enseñaron como recibir invitados o algo? ¿Vive la vida amargada?

  
Tony dejo su plato de lado a medio comer y cruzó sus brazos.

  
—pareces un cachorro, ¿sabes?

  
—Quizás lo soy—espetó.

  
—¿Enser—

  
—¡No! Es una forma de decir, ash olvídalo—dijo frustrado mientras se resolvía el cabello—tengo mayores problemas que esto, como decir, ¿¡Dónde está mi reactor!?

  
—¿Tú qué?

  
—¡Mi reactor! Es una cosa brillante de color celeste que estaba en mi pecho—dijo mientras se señalaba su pecho.

  
—Oh cierto—dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba e iba a una caja grande cerca de los estantes—¿Es esto Tony?—dijo mientras sacaba el reactor.

  
—¡si, si, si, si! dámelo—pidió impaciente el hombre. La mujer hizo caso al mandato y se lo dio. Tony de inmediato lo revisó parece que no había mucho daños, tocó algunas partes del reactor y después se mostró un holograma de las estadísticas de la Mark 50.

  
Que para pesar de Tony decía que estaba a _35%_ de potencia, bastante interesante, sabiendo la cantidad de energía que utilizó cuando batallo contra Thanos.

  
—No me jodas…—maldijo entre dientes—Ni con esto podré llegar a otro planeta. Solamente podría darle la vuelta al planeta, ¿Cuán grande es tu planeta Briseida?

  
—No tengo mucho conocimiento de eso, pero solo se que para llegar a un río llamado el _Sof_ , es casi un mes de camino.

  
—puede reducirlo a tres semanas—dijo sin ánimos y apagó el reactor—no puedo reparar mi reactor, y si no reparó mi reactor no podré irme, maldita sea estoy maldito—dijo mientras se tiraba lentamente a la cama.

  
Briseida se le quedo mirando y suspiro un momento—La maldición del conocimiento.

  
Tony ensancho los ojos ante lo que dijo la mujer—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó lentamente.

  
—La maldición del conocimiento, lo sentí desde el primer momento en que te vi—dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba un poco de agua—Es aquel, que sin poder evitarlo tiene el poder de saber cosas fuera del alcance de otros. A esos los llamamos los videntes, tienen la gracia del ver el futuro, pero tienen la desgracia de no poder evitarlo.

  
Tony la miraba detenidamente, no había palabras para lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que acababa de decir era literalmente lo que le había pasado, siempre sentía que algo malo, que algo eminente iba pasar, hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo, pero no fue suficiente.

  
No lo fue.

  
—Pero se que tienes ese don antes de esa tal maldición.

  
—¿Disculpa?—pregunto Tony.

  
—Siento algo en ti, está ocultó, es como si fuera algo tan hermoso y a la vez tan peligroso. Pero parece que tu no sabes de esto, ¿Porqué te ocultas esto?—pregunto lo último mientras agudizaba la mirada.

  
—¡OKAY! Creo es suficiente—dijo en alto tomando de sorpresa a Briseida—no se de que hablas y no quiero saberlo, solo voy a dormir ahora. Solo a dormir—dijo mientras se acostaba y se cubría con las mantas de lana.

  
Briseida lo observó un momento y después recogió el plato a medio comer de Tony y lo dejo en los trastos sucios. Apago las lámparas.

  
—Buenas noches Tony—le dijo la mujer y se fue a su habitación.

  
Tony se levantó un poco observando por donde se fue la mujer y volvió a acostarse.

  
Busco su reactor nuevamente, presionó otros comandos y lo dirigió a unos archivos.

  
Presionó algunos archivos hasta encontrar uno que decía. _“El cumpleaños de Tony, filmado por: Peter Parker"._

  
Pero solo lo dejo ahí y apago el reactor y trató de dormir. Pero al sentir los ojos que le picaban solo ocultó su rostro entre las mantas.

  
_“Son aquellos que tienen la gracia de ver el futuro, pero tienen la desgracia de no poder evitarlo”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y que tal?  
> ¿les agrado?
> 
> xdxd  
> me siento mal por Tony todavía ah tenido demasiados traumas, literalmente ha tenido mucho peso sobre su espalda.
> 
> Los Nakir los tengo inspirado por la película de Atlantis de Disney, realmente me encanto como plasmaron la civilización y eso xdxd es que es hermoso 
> 
> el próximo capi como siempre lo subiré la siguiente semana y asi se iran todos los capis de esta saga
> 
> (tengo pensado subir algunos dibujos sobre el fanfic y el anterior para que sepan como son los diseños, por aquí dejo mi IG: _kawaiigame12_ )


	3. ¿Vidente?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Tu planeta?—cuestionó Azalea.
> 
> —¿No piensas quedarte?—pregunto Cala un poco desanimada.
> 
> —Me encantaría, pero tengo… que hacer algo—suspiro pesadamente mientras sentía que la ansiedad llegaba—Es difícil de explicar y no quiero contarles esto a ustedes.
> 
> —Descuida hay muchas cosas que no nos dicen, que eso es… siempre—comento Cyril.

_**Galaxy and Souls** _

  
_**«Primera Saga: Perdido en está oscuridad»** _

  
_**Capítulo 2: ¿Vidente?** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**_._ **

**_._ **

Fuego, el fuego rodeaba el bosque, eso estaba pasando.

  
Todo se estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

  
Todo se destruía y todo era culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa.

* * *

Tony despertó con un jadeo de horror. El sudor bajaba por su cara y cuello, se lo quitó un poco y observó su entorno.

  
Estaba en la cabaña, todo estaba normal. Jadeaba pesadamente tratando de calmar su respiración. Se acostó nuevamente a la cama, parecía que no amanecía del todo porque se veía un poco oscuro. Pero el sueño ya lo había abandonado.

  
Pero vale intentar, así que nuevamente cerró sus ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero al poco tiempo escuchó los sonidos de un ave. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio al ave de ayer, estaba revoloteando encima de el y parece que intentaba quitarle la manta, hasta empezó a picotearlo.

  
—¡Hey está bien, está bien, ya entendí! Auch, ya desperté—Tony empezó a levantarse—¿Qué quieres?

  
La pequeña ave fue hacia la entrada y quedó revoloteando ahí, esperando a Tony. El mecánico frunció el seño y se levantó de la cama (sin olvidar agarrar su reactor), fue hacia a la entrada y cuando salió apenas se veía un leve brillo del sol que anunciaba su llegada.

  
Observó que la ave estaba por el camino de ayer y fue a seguirlo.

  
—Oye, no soy un hablador de animales o algo por estilo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

  
La ave solo revoloteo alrededor de el y después se fue por otro camino que no era el mismo para ir al manantial.

  
Para este momento Tony no sabía que estaba haciendo, ¿Porqué carajos estaba siguiendo a un ave? En primer lugar, ¿Porqué hacía esto?

  
Se detuvo cuando llego a la entrada de una cueva, para ese momento observó por todas partes y después a la entrada de la cueva que se veía mas o menos luminoso, la ave la estaba esperando.

  
—Nop, no de ninguna manera voy a entrar ahí, nop—se dijo mientras daba vuelta pero antes de hacerlo la ave lo detuvo y empezó a chillarle o esos silbidos que hacen las aves—No pequeñín, ni loco entraré aquí- ¡AGH! No se ni por que te estoy hablando, me estoy volviendo loco—la ave empezó a picotearlo y Tony retrocedía para que dejará de hacer eso—¡Basta! ¡Basta rata con alas! ¡Det— ¡woah!

  
Tony cayó al suelo de la cueva, se masajeo un poco la cabeza por el golpe, observó el techo brillante de la cueva. Espera, desde cuando las cuevas son brillantes, ¿son diamantes? Se levantó de inmediato del suelo y observó las luces que provenían de las paredes de la cueva. Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una parte donde habían dibujos, dibujos brillantes en las paredes rocosas.

  
Parecían antiguos, como esos dibujos que se encontraban en las cuevas de la Tierra que eran de los indígenas americanos.

  
Pero estos dibujos brillaban, tenían distintos colores. Vio uno donde había un grupo de personas o eso parecía, cada uno tenia un círculo en lo que era el pecho, era de un color blanco brillante para todos ellos.

  
Después cada uno estaba con otras personas que estas eran de color negro, las personas de colores le mostraban algo, una luz blanca. Habían dibujos pequeños donde aparecía la persona de color negro con otra y después aparecían de nuevo pero en grande y por alguna razón agradecían a las personas de colores.

  
Estas personas de colores convivían con estas personas, sin odio y sin celos, o algo negativo. Pasó por un dibujo en grande donde todos estaban formando un círculo.

  
—Que interesante…—comentó Tony. Siguió caminando mientras veía los dibujos.

  
Mientras iba avanzando la cueva poco a poco se iluminaba mas por el color carmesí, algo que lo estaba alarmando provocando que sintiera un mal presentimiento en el pecho. Cuando observó las paredes, las personas de colores estaban con las otras personas, pero en otro dibujo llegaron otros, otros que eran de color rojo oscuro.

  
Estos empezaron a matar con sus lanzas y espadas a las personas de color negro. Tony se sintió afligido ante lo que veía. Los dibujos se volvieron sangrientos, uno rojo capturó a uno de las personas de colores y después se los llevó a sus compañeros. Dejaron de matar a las personas de colores negros y empezaron a capturar a los de colores.

  
Los hicieron sus esclavos. Como las personas de colores le mostraban cosas a los otros, le mostraron a los rojos como peleaban con otros seres, como invadían otros pueblos y planetas. Entonces vio uno que le dio lastima, uno de las personas de colores agarro un cuchillo y se suicidó.

  
Lastimosamente no fue el único, de esos siguieron los otros que habían sido capturados, hasta que uno que vio como todos ellos se habían ido se volvió totalmente blanco y se volvió brillante, entonces.

  
—Ya no hay dibujos… ¿Qué pasó?—se cuestionó Tony al buscar en las paredes otros dibujos como esos pero no había nada.

  
Observó de nuevo el dibujo de la persona de blanco, ya el círculo en su pecho ya no era blanco sino, que era un círculo que estaba dividido a la mitad con los colores negro y naranja.

  
— _“¿Habrá vengado a sus camaradas?”_ —se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

_Escúchalos. Creen en ti. Ellos creen en ti._

_Eres el mejor defensor, el guerrero mas fuerte de todos._

Tony no se preguntaba por que escuchaba esas voces, su mirada era indiferente. Se acercó lentamente a la pared donde estaba el dibujo.

_La esperanza está en ti. El poder ocultó está en ti._

_El poder esta ligado a ti._

_No lo ocultes._

_Podrás salvarlos, tu eres el guerrero mas poderoso de todos._

Tony puso levemente los dedos sobre el dibujo y este comenzó a brillar. Entonces el puso completamente su mano sobre el dibujo.

  
Pasaron con velocidad las imágenes en sus mente. El pueblo de los Nakir, la mujer de ayer, Briseida, el bosque, el manantial. Y después todo lo que vio fue fuego, el fuego rodeando todo.

  
Tony hizo una jadeo y de nuevo su visión se enfocó en las paredes de la cueva y los dibujos. El hombre frunció el seño ante eso, observó su mano y después el dibujo.

  
—¿Qué fue eso?—se cuestionó intrigado— _“Mejor salgo de aquí, antes de que otra cosa loca pasé, pero ¿Dónde diablos debo ir? Es más, ¿Dónde está esa torpe ave?”_

  
Como si la hubiese llamado, la ave azul apareció y revoloteo alrededor de Tony, después se fue volando por un pasaje de la cueva donde se veía, lo que se suponía la luz del sol. El mecánico se fue por ahí y después salió al exterior de la cueva.

  
Se encontró nuevamente en el bosque, camino un poco para observar el lugar donde estaba. Ya los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las hojas de los árboles, todavía le era raro que el cielo fuese ese morado pastel, pero ahora tenia un tono celeste.

  
Escucho el canto de la ave y observó que estaba junto a la nave de donde vino. Tony ensancho los ojos al ver esto y fue directo hacia la nave destruida.

  
—Oh mierda…—expresó al ver el estado de la nave, ¿Cómo fue posible que haya sobrevivido?—Bien… veamos que podemos salvar de ti nene.

  
Tony entro a la pequeña cabina, por lo menos la nave había caído derecho pero se veían algunos daños por el impacto. Briseida no bromeaba que la nave se veía inservible. Tony suspiro pesadamente y empezó a revisar la nave.

  
— _“Rayos hay cosas que no entiendo… no, no, vamos Tony, eres un mecánico, puedes arreglar esto, si tu puedes.”_

  
Vio una placa de la nave casi afuera de donde debía estar, así que empezó a jalarla, pero el objeto era duro de quitar. Tony uso mas fuerza y junto con la placa cayó de espalda. Se levantó nuevamente y empezó a revisar los circuitos. Corto algunos, enlazó otros y después la nave hizo un ruido que lo alertó, pero después la cabina fue iluminada por la luz tenue de los focos.

  
—Grandioso—comento con una sonrisa.

  
Fue al copiloto y atrajo una de las pantallas que estaban cerca. Estaban en otro idioma por lo que no lo entendía, así que solo presionó algunas cosas a lo loco.

  
Hasta que apareció la forma de un planeta, y en un costado decía Nakir.

  
—Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo busco la tierra?—se cuestionó en voz baja.

  
Empezó a teclear algunas cosas, hasta que apareció un tipo de teclado, puso el nombre de la Tierra. Pero de inmediato la pantalla se puso en rojo indicando que no lo encontraba.

  
— _“Espera, ¿Qué nombre me dijo la niña?... ¿Terra?”_ —Tony introdujo el nombre y de inmediato la pantalla paso de planeta en planeta, algo parecido a las galaxias, hasta llegar a la tierra—¡Joder si!

  
Pero la emoción se fue cuando la pantalla puso algo en rojo, Tony no entendió esto y empezó a revisar. Era la energía de la nave, estaba muy baja, y la distancia del planeta Nakir a la tierra era muy lejos.

  
Sabía que le iba ser imposible viajar con su traje por los daños y por la poca energía que tenia, sin mencionar que su traje no estaba hecho para viajes luz. Tony pasó una mano sobre su cara por la frustración.

  
—¡Tony!

  
El mecánico escuchó las voces de los niños, que lo estaban llamando, así que solo salió un poco de la nave y se encontró con los seis niños de siempre.

  
—al fin, ¿por que rayos te vas sin decir nada?—cuestionó el niño de cuernos.

  
—¿Esta es su nave?—preguntó la niña con el cabello en sus ojos. Estaba ya adentro de la nave viendo todo, lo que sorprendió a Tony.

  
—Woah, ¿Cuándo tu?—expresó Tony al ver la niña.

  
—Ella tiene el poder de tele transportarse, es tan silenciosa como las plumas —explicó el otro niño pequeño.

  
—Oh—expreso Tony—Eso es genial…—comentó después viendo a los otros niños que lo miraban con recelo—ahh… ¿ustedes no que le dijeron que no tenían que hablar conmigo?

  
Los niños fruncieron el seño y se intercambiaron miradas.

  
El niño que tenía cuernos fue quien hablo después del corto silencio—Ella dijo que no confiáramos en ti, no que no habláramos contigo—al final de sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

  
Los otros sonrieron igual. Tony no supo como reaccionar así que solo asintió. Los pequeños empezaron a ver la nave y tocarla por la curiosidad.

  
Después los niños se presentaron, el mayor de ellos que era el niño con cuernos era Cyril, la niña de ojos morados Azalea, una niña de cabello azul largo con unas orejas tipo elfos o duendes, Damalis, El niño de ojos color negro y el otro blanco Biel. La niña pequeña con su cabello que tapaba sus ojos (algo que era extraño para Tony) es Cala y el niño con colmillitos Âkil.

  
—Vinieron por algo ¿Qué es?—preguntó Tony de inmediato mientras revisaba su reactor.

  
—Briseida nos mando a hacerte compañía—dijo Cyril.

  
—También nos dijo que la asústate mucho cuando no te vio—comento Azalea con un pedazo de metal en sus manos.

  
Tony levantó la mirada ante eso, sabía que no era buena idea salir así de la nada, al final la mujer la ayudó.

  
—Así, lamento eso—dijo casi como murmuró. Volvió con su reactor, quería saber si podía aunque sea solo pasar energía de la nave al traje. Pero por ahora no sabía como empezar, se sentía bloqueado.

  
—¿Qué se supone que haces?—pregunto Biel—¿Qué es esa cosa celeste?—señalo el reactor y Tony lo miro un segundo y después volvió con su reactor.

  
—Es un reactor, un objeto que puede guardar su propia energía y puede recargarla—explicó mientras señalaba el reactor—Pero ahora está un poco dañado. Es el único recurso que tengo para poder volver a mi planeta.

  
—¿Tu planeta?—cuestionó Azalea.

  
—¿No piensas quedarte?—pregunto Cala un poco desanimada.

  
—Me encantaría, pero tengo… que hacer algo—suspiro pesadamente mientras sentía que la ansiedad llegaba—Es difícil de explicar y no quiero contarles esto a ustedes.

  
—Descuida hay muchas cosas que no nos dicen, que eso es… siempre—comento Cyril.

  
Tony sonrió un poco—Claro—dejo su reactor de lado y se apoyo en la pared de la nave—Además su amiga la guerrera no me quiere ver por los alrededores—comentó mientras hacia una mueca.

  
—Oh, hablas de Magnolia—comento Damalis—Ella… es..

  
—¿Un dolor de cabeza?—comentó Tony sarcástico.

  
—Ella ha pasado por mucho—comentó Cyril.

  
—¿Traumas? Eso lo tiene todo el mundo—comento casi ácido el mecánico.

  
Los niños no dijeron nada al respecto, realmente no querían comentar ante eso.

  
—Dale tiempo, se va a acostumbrar a ti—comento Azalea rompiendo el silencio.

  
—Ella tiene un buen carácter cuando la conoces bien—dijo Âkil. Cala al fondo asintió al estar de acuerdo.

  
Tony levemente arrugo su nariz y levantó sus hombros. Realmente no quería conocer a la tal «Magnolia» personalmente.

* * *

—Me asústate hace un rato muchacho—fue lo primero que dijo Briseida cuando Tony entro a la cabaña.

  
Tony resoplo un poco—Oye, tranquila, solo me puse pasear un poco y encontré la nave, tenías razón no hay mucho que pueda hacer para salvarlo.

  
—Lo siento por eso muchacho—dijo Briseida mientras le daba un plato que tenía su desayuno. Parecían panes.

  
Tony suspiro mientras comía—Por lo menos, di un paseo de madrugada.

  
—Eso es cierto, ¿Es usual que despiertes tan temprano?—pregunto curiosa.

  
—Nop. No es nada normal—dijo un poco con la boca llena mientras hacia lo que parecía una sonrisa. Trago la comida—Me desperté por un sueño y por el pájaro ese azul que vimos ayer, te digo algo es muy pesado el peque—

  
—¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?—pregunto Briseida interrumpiendo a Tony. Este lo miro raro ante eso.

  
—Realmente no recuerdo bien—dijo sincero. Después se fijo en Briseida que tenía una mirada extraña—¿Sucede algo?

  
—Por ahora nada, nada que pueda preocuparte—dijo muy calmada.

  
—Si tu lo dices—Tony termino de comer y lo fue a lavar con el agua de la vasijas—También gracias a ese pájaro me llevo a una cueva. ¿Tiene alguna historia? Me pareció interesante realmente, pero me dejo en la intriga, odio eso—comentó al final como un niño pequeño.

  
—¿Fuiste a la cueva de los antepasados?—preguntó Briseida sorprendida.

  
—¿De los antepasados?—preguntó alzando una ceja—Pues si, eso parece.

  
—Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, explican un poco de la historia de los videntes, como era su relación en algunos planetas que no eran de nuestra tribu o a otras galaxias, realmente son seres bastante sociales. Bueno eran bastante sociales.

  
—Si, vi… el desenlace triste—comento Tony mientras se sentaba en la cama—Se que eran videntes y podían decirle a los malos su futuro… Pero, ¿tenían que llegar a ese extremo?

  
—La vida de un vidente nunca era fácil, ni desde el principio. Siempre tenían su mala suerte.

  
—¿Mala suerte?

  
—Como dije los videntes podían ver el futuro, pero no podían evadirlo. Tenían que dejar que siguiera su curso, los videntes al ver los futuros de este lado malvado del universo, no pudieron con eso y pues terminaron como terminaron. Se que hay algunos en el universo, pero eso se cuenta con los dedos, son muy pocos los que hay.

  
—Pero su amigo, el que era blanco, ¿Qué hizo?—pregunto curioso Tony al recordar el dibujo de la persona blanca.

  
—Vengo a todos sus hermanos y hermanas, pero no se supo mucho de el después, según algunos su poder reencarno en alguien pero eso es lo que dicen.

  
—¿Por eso ya no hay más dibujos?

  
—Eso parece. No puedo decir mucho, esos dibujos fueron hechos antes de que mis abuelos nacieran.

  
—Ustedes si que tienen historias por detrás—comentó Tony.

  
—Es cierto, lo que me recuerda que no se nada de la tuya—comento mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama de Tony.

  
—No, no, no, no querrás saber nada de mi grandiosa vida, lo digo enserio—dijo de inmediato Tony agitando sus manos levemente.

  
Briseida alzó una ceja—¿Y porqué no?

  
Tony la miró un momento y después bajó la mirada—Bueno, mi historia es complicada y larga.

  
—Tengo mucho tiempo no te preocupes—Briseida le dio una sonrisa amable a Tony y este sonrió de vuelta.

  
Así que Tony empezó a contar la historia, desde que se convirtió en Ironman, después lo de los Vengadores, la ruptura de estos.

  
—Lamento lo de tus amigos. Pero si te soy sincera, quiero darle un buen golpe a ese Steve con mi bastón—dijo mientras sujetaba su bastón.

  
Tony se hecho a reír ante eso—no eres la única que quiere darle un golpe, mi fiancé quiere hacer lo mismo, Rhody igual, Dios hasta Peter.

  
—¿Peter? No me has contado de el.

  
—Oh, el… es—Tony guardó silencio—Bueno Peter era un chico torpe, un genio, terco algunas veces. Pero siempre tenía en alto ayudar a la gente normal. Le gustaba ayudar de cualquier forma—Tony al concluir bajo un poco la cabeza y puso su mirada en el piso.

  
Briseida notó esto y preguntó—¿Qué le pasó?  
Tony frunció el seño mientras entre cerraba sus ojos. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

  
—Un día, un sujeto mágico vino a buscarme, junto con mi amigo Bruce, que no lo veía… desde hace casi tres años… estaba asustado y me dijo que Thor había muerto—Tony suspiro un poco—El sujeto se llamaba Stephen Strange, un mago que me explico sobre las piedras del infinito y que… **Él** venía a buscarlos, todos y cada uno.

  
—¿Quién iba a buscarlos?—pregunto seria la anciana mujer.

  
Tony levantó lentamente la mirada— **Thanos.**

  
Briseida guardó silencio—no había escuchado su nombre o eso creo.

  
—Que suerte, por que yo si, desde la primera invasión que sucedió en mi planeta, tenía un presentimiento raro, que algo venía… No, que él venía, no podía dormir bien, todas la noches trabaja y mejoraba mis trajes, para cuando algo sucediera yo junto con el equipo estaríamos listos… pero no fue así, el equipo se dividió, se fueron. Entonces pasó lo que presentí por casi seis malditos años, ellos vinieron a buscar la piedra del tiempo que tenía el mago, se lo llevaron, pude seguirlos y en eso Peter se fue con nosotros. Tuve la estúpida idea de pelear contra Thanos y quitarle el guantelete, pero… todo se fue al demonio, perdimos y el ganó. Gracias a eso los que estaban conmigo peleando contra el desparecieron en polvo y… Peter también, Dios. Su rostro, se veía aterrado, tan aterrado, un niño no debía pasar por eso, no debió, todo fue mi culpa. Ahora estoy aquí, estancado sin saber como solucionar toda esta mierda, por mi culpa, el universo… el balance… desaparecieron… lo siento Briseida, tu esposo, desapareció por mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa—Tony cubrió su rostro mientras sentía las lágrimas salvajes en sus mejillas.

  
Hubo un largo silencio tenso en la cabaña. Tony trataba de no quitar sus manos o dejar salir algunos hipos por estar llorando. Pero alguien sujeto sus manos y las quito levemente de su rostro.

  
—Tony mírame—le pidió Briseida.

  
Tony no hizo nada y se quedo mirando sus pies descalzos que colgaban en la cama.

  
—Te lo pido Tony, mírame.

  
Esta vez Tony levantó la mirada y observó a la mujer. El hombre no guardó su sorpresa al ver la cara calmada de Briseida. La mujer sonrió levemente.

  
—No te culpo Tony. Tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto, diste todo de ti para prevenirlo. No te culpo por ser la razón de que mi esposo desapareciera, realmente culpo a ese tal Thanos, el balance del universo no se toma a la ligera, ¿acaso es un Celestial? ¿Un Dios? Yo pienso que no.

  
—Pero—

  
—No hay peros Tony, además hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

  
—Aja… ¿y eso fue?—cuestionó casi ácido.

  
—No evadir el futuro. Te preparaste para algo que no sabías que iba ser, pero sabías que era inevitable. Como dije no lo evadiste…—dijo Briseida tanteando el terreno.

  
Tony no entendió sus palabras, hasta que frunció levemente el seño—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

  
—lo que dije cuando te conocí. Que eres un vidente.

  
Tony se levantó e hizo una mueca que fue inatendible para Briseida, ya que no sabía si lo que estaba mostrando era fastidio o indignación.

  
—Ya te lo dije, si fuera un maldito _vidente_ , hubiese prevenido todo esto—comentó casi con odio cuando dijo la palabra vidente.

  
—¿Acaso no es escuchas muchacho? Un vidente puede ver el futuro, pero no tiene el don de poder hacer algo al respecto al ver este futuro.

  
Tony guardó silencio por un momento y analizó cuidadosamente lo que dijo Briseida—No, sería imposible… yo no—

  
—¿Ya lo entiendes Tony? Tu guardas un don que muchos avarician y no, no solo es por la maldición del conocimiento que puedes hacer esto, naciste con esto. Yo eh tratado con Videntes en mi época de juventud, tu no serías tan diferente, pero a la vez sí.

  
Tony tenia un rostro que no se podía entender lo que trataba de decir, sorpresa, impacto, miedo. Todo junto.

  
Briseida al ver su rostro suspiro—¿Acaso quieres una prueba o algo?

  
Tony la miró detenidamente ante eso, pero después de unos segundos dijo—Bien, esta bien, veamos que sale de esta locura.

  
—Bien siéntate y dame tus manos—Tony la miró raro—hablo enserio.

  
—Bien—murmuro entre dientes el hombre. Tomó asiento y le dio sus manos a Briseida—¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro?—cuestionó como broma.

—No—contestó rápidamente la mujer—solo estoy buscando tu energía en tus manos, todos ustedes la tienen.

  
—¿Y si no es así?

  
—entonces tendrás razón que no eres un vidente, es todo.

  
—Me parece bien, porque estoy _100%_ seguro que es así Briseida. Por que ósea, yo Tony Stark, un vidente, si claro eso no suena nada lo— ¡Auch! ¡hey! ¿Qué fue eso?—se quejó de inmediato cuando sintió el pinchazo en sus manos.

  
—Tu línea de energía, sabía que la tenías, pero se ve diferente al de un vidente normal—dijo relajada mientras revisaba las manos de Tony—Bueno concéntrate en la energía de tus manos muchacho.

  
—Oye, oye, bájale dos—Expresó Tony mientras agitaba sus manos—¿Ósea como hago que cosa?

  
Briseida resoplo un poco y después miro a Tony—Solo concéntrate.

  
—Oye que fácil decirlo—dijo sarcástico pero gracias a eso recibió un fuerte golpe del bastón de Briseida en su cabeza—¡Agh! ¡ya entendí mujer!

  
—Ujum…—murmullo la mujer—cierra tus ojos Tony y concéntrate.

  
—Aja… bien… si, okay, aquí voy.

  
Tony cerró sus ojos y el silencio invadió la cabaña, algo que realmente no le gustaba. Trató de mantener los ojos cerrados pero nada pasaba.

  
—Esto no tiene sentido Briseida, ¿estás segura de es—

  
—Tony, no te concentres en tu alrededor, si no en ti—dijo Briseida calmada.

  
Tony la miro un segundo y nuevamente cerró sus ojos. Esta vez pensó en nada y por inercia junto sus manos. Sintió algo, algo parecido cuando a veces estaba junto con Wanda, una leve brisa.

* * *

_“Madre, madre, traemos estas rosas para usted" habló de inmediato Azalea al entrar a la cabaña junto con Cala._

  
_“Yo le hice esto a Tony" Cala mostró lo que parecía un coco partido a la mitad, estaba liso y tenía decoraciones en ellas, dibujadas con precisión “Espero le guste Tony"_

* * *

—¡Woah!—expresó Tony al abrir sus ojos.

  
—¿Qué viste?—preguntó de inmediato Briseida.

  
—Las niñas vienen a la cabaña… y Azalea traía flores y Cala un coco, para mí… espera ¿Enserio eso va pasar?—pregunto aun no muy seguro ante lo que supuestamente había visto.

  
—Eso lo veremos Tony, quizás no pase de inmediato eso te lo puedo decir, los videntes tenían siempre ese problema no saber cuando exactamente sucederá lo que vieron.

  
—Bueno, si tu lo dices—

  
—Madre, madre, traemos estas rosas para usted—habló de inmediato Azalea al entrar a la cabaña junto con Cala.

  
—Yo le hice esto a Tony—Cala mostró lo que parecía un coco partido a la mitad, estaba liso y tenía decoraciones en ellas, dibujadas con precisión—Espero le guste Tony.

  
Tony de inmediato miró alarmado a Briseida. Ella lo miro pero sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que le visión sucediera de inmediato.

  
—ay… ¿Qué tiene Tony? Parece que vio un fantasma—comentó Azalea.

  
—¿Está bien?—preguntó Cala ya cerca del mecánico.

  
—Si esta bien niñas, solo estaba practicando sus visiones—dijo al final mientras miraba a Tony directamente con una sonrisa.

  
Las dos niñas lo miraron con asombró.

  
Tony por su parte. Eran un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

  
— _“Soy un maldito vidente… un vidente… esto es una completa locura"_ —pensó Tony al punto del colapso—Esto es una locura—murmullo Tony.

  
Tony era un vidente. Si su vida no podía ser mas interesante. ¿Qué carajos?

* * *

La noche había caído y Tony estaba en el manantial, lo acompañaba el pajarito azul de siempre. Este estaba en su hombro.

  
El mecánico tenía sus pies en el agua, veía su reflejo en el agua.

  
Briseida le dijo que no tenía que ponerse histérico o algo, que era normal. Si, dile eso a Tony que en toda su vida solo fue un hombre normal dentro de una lata.

  
El pajarito picoteo un poco su cabello, Tony agarró con suavidad al ave entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo. La pequeña ave se le quedaba mirando mientras era acariciado.

  
—Que vida la mía, ¿No crees pequeñín?—no recibió respuesta pero no le importó mucho. Soltó al ave y este voló un poco, y volvió a su hombro.

  
Sujeto su reactor de su pecho y lo saco suavemente, con inseguridad volvió a los archivos. Revisó y revisó hasta encontrar el vídeo.

  
_“Papá Tony filmado por, Rhody"_

  
Tony sonrió un poco ante el título, puso el vídeo y lo vio en silencio.

  
_El video empezó con un Tony que tenía en brazos a un Peter dormido. La sala de fondo mientras se escuchaba alguna película._

  
_[ Bueno aquí vemos a Tony, el mejor padre del mundo ]_

  
_[Rhody te quiero, pero cállate y ayúdame] comentó medio molesto Tony mientras caminaba y Rhody retrocedía._

  
_[Tengo la cámara en mis manos Tones, no puedo] Rhody se hecho a reír._

  
_Pero paro de inmediato cuando Peter hizo unos murmullos y se acomodo un poco mas en los brazos de Tony, quedando mas pequeño de lo que es._

  
_Mientras, Tony se puso un poco tieso ante el contacto._

  
_[Juró pasarle esto a Pepper, es lo mas tierno que eh visto en mi vida] comentó después Rhody._

  
_Tony rodo los ojos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían levemente sonrojadas._

  
_Hubo un corte y después se ve a Tony acostando a Peter en su cama. El joven hizo otro murmullo y abrió levemente los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos._

  
_[Sabes… haces un buen trabajo en esto] dijo sinceramente Rhody [Habló enserio Tones]_

  
_Tony lo miro levemente y después se fijó en el chico dormido en la cama. Lo cubrió con la manta y después acaricio un poco los cabellos ondulados de Peter, gracias al tacto, por alguna extraña razón se ve al chico sonreír levemente._

  
_Tony se alejó de la cama del chico y después salió de la habitación junto con Rhody y la cámara. El mecánico cerro lo mas lento posible la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido._

  
_[Sep, eres bueno en esto Tones]_

  
_Tony le dio una mirada de recelo ante eso._

  
_[Vamos Rhody ayúdame a limpiar la sala, ese niño come mas que el idiota del Cap]_

  
_[Okay, okay, solo déjame guardar la cámara]_

  
_[Te pido que borr-]_

  
_[Nop, no lo voy a borrar esto es oro puro]_

  
_Antes de que se acabara el vídeo se escuchó un gruñido de exasperación de Tony._

  
El video acabo y Tony miraba a la nada. Apago el reactor y después fijó su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

  
Cerro sus ojos.

  
Entonces vio el fuego, de nuevo el fuego, así que Tony de inmediato abrió sus ojos ante el susto.

  
—¿Qué mierda va pasar ahora?—se cuestionó observando sus alrededores. Suspiro pesadamente y algo en los ojos de Tony se mostró, como un brillo— _“Te lo juró Peter, te traeré de vuelta, no importa lo que me cueste… Thanos pagará por lo que hizo, por todo"_ —el brillo en los ojos de Tony desapareció y de nuevo observó el cielo nocturno.

  
Entre los árboles un poco a lo lejos, recostada prácticamente en uno de estos estaba la guerrera de antes. Sus labios formaron una línea y empezó a caminar, su silueta se perdió entre lo profundo del bosque.

_“Te prometo, que los vengaremos. Esa es mi última palabra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado  
> comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos xdxd
> 
> (¿QUIÉN MAS ESTA LLORANDO POR EL TRAILER DE AVENGERS: ENDGAME V,,,: )
> 
> (por favor, denle una hamburguesa a Tony TToTT pobre bebé no ha comido en fukin 4 dias why!?!?)
> 
> (Quiero que se reuna con Pep ;—;)
> 
> (ahora si, como este es mi universo, el fanfic seguirá como lo tenía planeado, hasta creo que lo terminaré antes del estreno de A4 xdxd se que no es necesario que diga todo esto, por que por ser la autora puedo hacer lo que sea en historia y eso, no quiero sonar ruda v,: , pero solo quería decirles, okay chao se que soy un desastre :,3)


	4. Solo no te acerques a ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observó el bosque con detenimiento, sin pensarlo agarró su reactor y corrió hacia lo profundo del bosque. Algunas espinas le molestaron en la plantas del pie, pero no iba prestarle atención. Siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en un claro del bosque, frunció levemente el seño ante el silencio tan calmado.
> 
> Pero luego el silencio se rompió cuando escuchó fuertes pisadas, se volteó con prisa y observó a lo lejos la bestia del otro día, antes de que fuera aplastado activó sus propulsores de pies y brazos, y escapó sin problemas del camino de la bestia.

  
**_«Primera Saga: Perdido en está oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 3: Solo no te acerques a ella_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—Y estas son las favoritas de mi mamá, también se llaman Azaleas como yo. Por eso me puso ese nombre—explicó la niña mientras ponía las flores en las manos del mecánico.

  
Tony asintió al tener las flores en sus manos.

  
—¿Tu tienes flores favoritas Tony?—preguntó Cala curiosa.

  
—Realmente… no—contesto sincero el hombre.

  
Tony y los niños estaban en el campo de flores. Llegaron muy temprano en la mañana y literal lo jalaron de la cama para llevarlo, por lo que Tony seguía medio dormido (Dios, no había tomado su café, por casi dos días).

  
—Me gusta mas las flores de infierno—comentó Cyril con las flores rojas en manos.

  
— _“La fauna de este planeta no es diferente realmente…”_ —pensó Tony al ver las flores, ya que gracias a Bruce aprendió algo de botánica, cosa que no era su fuerte.

  
—A mi me gustan están que son celeste—dijo Damalis acostada en la hierva junto a las flores.

  
— _“Estos niños… creo que Peter se llevaría bien con ellos”_ —pensó nuevamente imaginando como seria el muchacho con los niños. Suspiro un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en Peter, no quería hacerlo, si lo hacía seria como un pecado. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba cuando el niño venía los fines de semanas y armaban algo o mejoraban el traje de Spider-Man. Después de eso veían alguna película y después el niño se quedaba dormido.

—Piensas mucho en el—dijo Damalis sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
—Disculpa, ¿Cómo dices?—pregunto suavemente Tony. Vaya, se impresionaba como era de suave cuando se trataba de niños, quizás si era bueno en esto, mejor que su padre.

  
—En tu cachorro—dijo Damalis.

  
Los otros niños dejaron de estar con las flores y se sentaron cerca de Tony cuando escucharon a Damalis hablar del cachorro.

  
—¿Cachorro?...—cuestionó si entender, pero después de un segundo comprendió—Oh hablan de hijo. No era mi hijo exactamente, pero lo quería como uno…—Tony bajo la mirada hacia las flores en sus manos.

  
Damalis de repente empezó a alarmase cuando Tony se puso medio triste y los demás la miraron discriminatoriamente.

  
El mecánico notó esto y dijo calmado—Hey chicos no la maten con la mirada. Estoy bien, voy a estar bien—dijo para calmarlos.

  
—Si tu lo dices—dijo Cyril.

  
—¿Cómo se llamaba?—preguntó Biel curioso.

  
—Peter. Se llamaba Peter—le contestó sin mirarlos.

  
Los niños dejaron de preguntar y empezaron a jugar, mientras Tony estaba acostado en la hierva, tenía un poco de sueño, pero realmente no quería dormir.

  
Tocó levemente el reactor, ya tenía mas energía, pero se recargaba muy lento, de seguro por los daños, no sabía si la armadura estaría bien, ya que casi todos los mircrobots estaban destruidos, otra razón por la que no serviría para viajar en el espacio.

  
Sin pensarlo, se levantó de la hierva hasta quedar de pie, toco dos veces el reactor y solo sus pies junto con sus manos fueron rodeados por los microbots para formar un poco de lo que era la armadura. Tenía ya mucho tiempo sin hacer esto y lo extrañaba, sin esperar empezó a elevarse gracias a los propulsores.

  
Los niños dejaron de jugar y comenzaron a ver lo que hacía Tony con sorpresa.

  
Tony por su parte ya estaba volando por encima de los niños, extrañaba esto y bastante. Hizo algunas acrobacias en el aire y los niños solo hacían un jadeos por lo impresionante que era eso.

  
Voló alto hasta estar a una altura donde podía ver la aldea. Después apago la energía de los propulsores y se dejo caer en picada, antes de llegar al suelo volvió a encender la energía de los propulsores y con velocidad volvió a estar en vuelo, después de dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor del campo aterrizó. Los microbots volvieron al reactor.

  
—Diablos, extrañaba eso—dijo Tony.

  
—¡Eso fue increíble!—gritó en alto Azalea.

  
—¿¡Como lo hiciste!?—cuestionó Biel.

  
—Solo veia que hacías, _¡Bussshh!_ Y luego _¡woahhnnn!_ Eso fue increíble viejo—dijo con gran emoción Cyril.

  
Damalis no tenía palabras ante lo que había visto. Âkil igual, estaban con la boca abierta.

  
—¿Puedes darme un paseo Tony?—pidió Cala juntando sus manos.

  
—A no se… se ve peligroso…—los niños lo miraron con cansancio y Tony sonrió—Okay, okay, ¿Quién quiere ser después de Cala?—dijo mientras cargaba de inmediato a la pequeña.

  
Los niños empezaron a saltar y decían «yo» al mismo tiempo. Tony solo sonrió ante la emoción de los pequeños, pero la alegría se fue cuando llegó de la nada la guerrera.

  
La tal Magnolia. Tony frunció el seño ante la presencia de la mujer, con la máscara de cráneo que tenía.

  
Los niños se tensaron ante su presencia. Ella empezó a hablar en su idioma y como siempre no tenía una buena actitud.

  
Cala forcejeo levemente para que Tony la bajará, lo cual hizo de inmediato y luego se fue con su grupo de amigos.

  
Magnolia después le dio la mirada a Tony. Este no dijo nada y solo la miro serio. Ella le dijo algo a los niños, casi sonó como una orden y los pequeños se fueron corriendo sin decirle nada a Tony.

  
La única que le dio una mirada fue Cala y después se fue corriendo junto con los demás.

  
Eso era el colmo para Tony, y miro con leve rabia a la mujer frente a el.

  
—¿Sucede algo que no quieres que este con ellos?—cuestionó casi frío.

  
—No quiero que estén cerca de ti, tu raza no es de confiar—espeto con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

  
Tony hizo un ruido con su lengua ante lo que dijo ella—¿Con mi raza? ¿Acaso los humanos te hicimos algo?—cuestionó ya enojado.

  
—Nunca dije los humanos—dijo ella mientras se detenía un momento y volvía a caminar por su rumbo, dejando a Tony con las palabras en la boca.

  
Tony quedo en silencio, pateo con rabia el césped con sus pies descalzos. Y luego observó las flores dejadas por Azalea. Suspiro pesadamente. Que buena forma de comenzar la mañana.

* * *

Tony entro a la cabaña en silencio y Briseida estaba haciendo el desayuno, recibió al hombre con una sonrisa.

  
—Oh, hola Tony, ¿Cómo te fue con los niños…?—su pregunta perdió acento al ver como estaba Tony—¿Qué pasó?

  
Tony la miro un segundo y fue hacia su cama y se tiro literalmente, Briseida lo observó en silencio.

  
—Ella de nuevo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Magnolia dolor de cabeza?—dijo en modo de sarcasmo.

  
Briseida suspiro levemente—¿De nuevo ella? Lo siento muchach—

  
—A ella no le gusta mi raza, por eso no me quiere cerca de los niños—Tony se acomodo un poco para mirar a Madre—Ella no odia los humanos… ella odia los videntes ¿no es así?—aunque todavía no se creía mucho de que era un vidente o algo cercano a eso, realmente no le gustaba como era el trato que le tenía la guerrera.

Briseida tenía una mirada que parecía cansada y triste—Tienes razón muchacho, no le gustan los videntes.

  
—Si te soy sincero, me parece un poco estúpido de ella, ¿Porqué odia a los videntes? ¿Acaso hay una historia trágica?—cuestionó para poder entender a la guerrera.

  
—No es algo que deba contar, pero Magnolia, no es de nuestra tribu realmente. Ella vino de otro planeta y al igual que tu, quedó estancada en nuestro planeta, pero no venía sola, venía junto con su prometido y una chica, que era vidente.

  
—Jmm, siento que no hay un buen desenlace—comentó Tony teniendo un mal presentimiento.

  
—Su prometido falleció y la chica vidente escapó en una nave que vino a nuestro planeta dejando a Magnolia sola. No puedo decir mucho, como dije no es mi historia. Pero puedo decir que no confíe en esa vidente cuando llegó a nuestro planeta.

  
—¿Crees que hizo algo que provocó la muerte del prometido de Magnolia?—cuestionó Tony pensando en la historia que escuchó. Habían muchos clavos sueltos por lo que la historia no le quedaba clara del todo.

  
—Si eso creo Tony, y creo que por eso Magnolia les tiene un odio a los videntes.

  
Tony resoplo un poco—Si me quedo muy claro eso.

  
Tony se puso boca arriba mirando el techo, paso su mano sobre su cabello sin saber que pensar.

  
Así que solo aceptó el desayuno de Madre y después de eso fue a la nave, para ver que podía hacer, necesitaba entretenerse. Despejar su mente.

  
Hasta trató de hacer un mensaje de auxilio hacia la Tierra con la señal de la nave, pero casi un circuito le explota en la cara. Necesitaba estudiar la tecnología de la nave si quería aunque sea hacerles saber en la Tierra que seguía jodidamente vivo. Si vivo.

  
Tony observó de nuevo los circuitos de la nave, literal tenía casi toda la pared de la nave sacada de su lugar. Sus manos estaban manchados de aceite ante eso. Suspiro cansado.

  
Observó sus manos, realmente observó sus muñecas, tenían cicatrices. Algunas viejas por los años y otras mas o menos recientes. Tenía la tentación de hacer eso, pero no sería lo correcto, no sería lo correcto.

  
¿Qué podría resultar de lastimarse? A nada, a nada. No quería estar débil de nuevo, ya paso por eso, Dios, Rhody hizo lo posible para cambiarlo después de lo sucedido en Siberia.

  
Peter igual, aunque el niño no supo realmente lo que sucedió, y que agradecía que hubiese sido así, también ayudó. Ayudó con ese carácter que tenía.

  
Sonrió levemente cuando recordó la propuesta de matrimonio con Pepper. Aunque fue sin planeamiento ni nada, realmente le gusto los resultados.

  
Resoplo un poco, ¿Porqué todo esto paso?

  
Así que se levantó y se limpió sus manos. Después revisó sus ropas, ahora la camisa crema tenía manchas negras. Tenía que lavarlos, por que ni de broma dejaría a Briseida limpiar esto.

* * *

Tony estaba en una parte alejada del manantial, estaba como en un pozo, pero era grande. Solo se encontraba desnudo del torso, su pantalón estaba completamente empapado y el jabón estaba por todo su cabello.

  
Paso sin delicadeza su mano por encima de su herida e hizo un pequeño salto ante eso ya que todavía le dolía, no tanto pero dolía.

  
—Niño ten mas cuidado con eso—le dijo Briseida anunciando su llegada. En sus manos tenía unas ropas y el abrigo de Tony.

  
—Si, vuélvemelo a repetir… auch.

  
Briseida rodó los ojos mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa, después se fijo en Tony y en la herida que tenía en su pecho.

  
—Eso fue lo del reactor que me contaste—le preguntó mientras señalaba su propio pecho. Tony la miro un segundo y después su pecho, donde ahora estaba la cicatriz que dejo el reactor.

  
—Si, antes no había la tecnología avanzada en mi planeta para quitarme la metralla del pecho. Después ya pude—le explicó y en eso se hecho agua en la cara—fueron años _dorados_ por decirlo así—comentó sarcástico.

  
—Si tu lo dices—Briseida dejo las ropas de Tony colgada en una rama—Estaré en el campo, voy a buscar algunas hiervas para tu herida.

  
Tony asintió y la mujer se fue. Después de eso el hombre se sumergió en lo profundo del pozo para quitarse el jabón, después empezó a nadar un poco. Algo que le era curioso es que nunca tenía buenos recuerdos del agua, sin mencionar lo que pasó en Malibu cuando destruyeron su mansión.

  
Buceo por un rato y luego volvió a la superficie, fue a secarse rápidamente y a ponerse su ropa. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo su abrigo escuchó un estruendo, más bien un rugido.

  
Observó el bosque con detenimiento, sin pensarlo agarró su reactor y corrió hacia lo profundo del bosque. Algunas espinas le molestaron en la plantas del pie, pero no iba prestarle atención. Siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en un claro del bosque, frunció levemente el seño ante el silencio tan calmado.

  
Pero luego el silencio se rompió cuando escuchó fuertes pisadas, se volteó con prisa y observó a lo lejos la bestia del otro día, antes de que fuera aplastado activó sus propulsores de pies y brazos, y escapó sin problemas del camino de la bestia.

  
Tony siguió a la bestia y luego vio a otros guerreros rodearlos, daban saltos entre los árboles y estaban dejando a Tony atrás, el mecánico no quería que lo dejaran botado por lo que salió del bosque y voló por encima de estos, observó que la bestia se estaba acercando a un campo, era el campo de las flores.

  
Tony con prisa activó una parte del casco de la armadura e hizo aumento de la visión para observar si alguien estaba en el campo. Efectivamente era así, Briseida estaba ahí junto con Cala, y la Bestia ya se estaba acercando más al campo.

—¡Mierda!

  
Tony como pudo fue a velocidad hacía el campo.

  
Briseida observaba a la pequeña que hacía una corona de flores, por su parte ella tenía una canasta con las hierbas medicinales para Tony. Pero su concentración se esfumó cuando escuchó algo, como fuertes pisadas, Cala igual lo notó. Las dos observaron hacia el bosque y cuando se dieron cuenta la bestia hizo un gran saltó hacia donde estaban ellas.

  
Briseida de instinto abrazó a Cala para protegerla con su cuerpo, pero Tony llego a tiempo y las atrapó a tiempo antes de que la bestia las aplastará.

  
—¡Tony!—Grito en alto Cala con alegría al ser salvada por su amigo.

  
—¡Oh Cielos!—expresó Briseida al estar en el aire.

  
—Me pediste una paseo Cala, ¿No es así?—dijo con una sonrisa Tony y Cala respondió con una sonrisa adorable.

  
Tony se alejo un poco del campo y dejo a las dos en tierra. Después observó a la bestia, que no estaba muy contento y estaba dando zarpazos hacia los guerreros que trataban de atraparlos.

  
—¿Qué le sucede a Nole?—pregunto asustada Cala ya que era la primera vez que veía tan furioso a la bestia.

  
—No lo sé, pero no se acerquen—le dijo Tony sin mirarlas y fue hacia la pelea.

  
Nole de un zarpazo empujo a un guerrero y le quito su máscara de cráneo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Este se apoyó en sus brazos mientras daba un quejido de dolor, pero al escuchar el gruñido de Nole detrás de el se volteó y ya este venía para encima, pero antes de que sucediera algo fue atacado por un leve rayo celeste.

  
—¡Hey amigote, por aquí!—llamó Tony desde otro extremo.

  
Nole rugió ante eso y Tony se cohibió un poco, pero después solo mostró una sonrisa.

  
—¿Quiere atraparme? ¡Entonces ven cachorrito!—Tony empezó vuelo hacia el bosque y Nole sin dudar empezó a perseguirlo.

  
Tony iba a velocidad por el bosque y miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver a Nole. A la bestia no le estaba gustando que estuviese tan atrás así que abrió sus alas y empezó a ir más rápido.

  
—Tenía que ser—expreso Tony y puso mas energía en los propulsores.

  
La persecución iba reñida, Tony tenía que dar curvas casi cerradas para que la bestia se chocara con los árboles. Tenía que idear un plan pero ya.

  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Nole al lado suyo, se alejó rápidamente de el. Pero en vez de ser seguido la bestia siguió volando sin prestarle atención.

  
—¡Oye! ¡Espera!—llamó Tony en vano, así que fue a seguir a la bestia. Pero antes de que siguiera su curso sintió algo filoso pasar por sus mejilla lo que lo desconcentro en su vuelo y se diera de lleno contra el suelo—¡ay! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

  
Tony se sentó en la tierra y quito un poco el rastro en su cara. Y de la nada se fijo en una lanza de huesos al lado suyo, Tony ensancho los ojos al ver el objeto. Después la guerra aterrizó de un salto hacia el.

  
Tony arrugo la nariz ante el enojo—¡Oye! ¿¡Que mierda te sucede!? ¡Casi me disloco el cuello por tu culpa!

  
—Exacto. Casi—dijo sin sentimientos la mujer.

  
El mecánico abrió la boca ante la indignación—¡Discul—

  
—No te metas en esto Vidente, yo me haré cargo—le espetó como una orden. Algo a lo que Tony no le agradaba, recibir ordenes.

  
—Yo también—

  
—¡Tu nada! ¡No te quiero cerca!—grito la mujer sin ocultar el rencor en su tono. Fue hacia su lanza y lo jalo sin esfuerzo de la tierra, para luego saltar hacia los árboles y seguir el rastro de Nole.

  
Tony gruño ante eso—¡Ni de broma haré lo que me di—Sintió una mano en su hombro y observó atrás suyo.

  
Era el guerrero de hace un rato, lo vio con detenimiento. Tenía un poco de cabello, quizás algo de ellos en la tribu, era el mas moreno entre sus compañeros que estaban ahí, sus ojos eran marrones también.

  
—Es mejor que le hagas caso—le dijo un poco nervioso.

  
Tony agudizó la mirada y el guerrero se mordió el labio ante el nerviosismo que crecía.

  
—Bien, bien, ¡Como sea! ¡Dejemos a la niña testaruda hacer su trabajo!—comentó sarcástico—No me quedaré aquí haciendo nad—

  
Fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que provocó que cerrará sus ojos. Y gracias a eso, vio imágenes de Nole, acostado en un montón de paja mientras el estaba en una gran jaula.

  
Tony abrió los ojos rápidamente ante lo que vio. ¿Fue otra visión?

  
—¿Sucede algo Vidente?—preguntó de nuevo el mismo guerrero.

  
Tony lo observó con detenimiento por la forma en como fue llamado—Mi nombre es Tony. Tony Stark.

  
El guerrero observó a sus compañeros y estos solo intercambiaron miradas.

  
—lo siento, Tony—dijo lentamente el nombre del mecánico.

  
Tony solo suspiro con cansancio y se fue de ahí dejando a los guerreros un poco extrañados ante su comportamiento.

  
Regresó a la cabaña donde ya lo esperaba Briseida junto con Cala. La mujer la abrazó, ya que se había asustado por lo sucedido.

  
La pequeña solo le preguntó sobre Nole, y le dijo que Magnolia se estaba encargando de eso, algo que Briseida lo observó interrogante. La anciana mujer se fijó en la herida de Tony en su mejilla, no quiso preguntar que pasó, ya que sabía como fue hecha esa herida y solo lo curó.

  
Cuando llegó la noche, avisaron que Nole ya estaba en su jaula, encerrado y que no iba a volver a escapar.

  
Tony no le gustó eso.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, por lo que Tony camino con cuidado por la cabaña para no despertar a Briseida en la otra habitación.

  
Salió de la cabaña y camino en silencio por el sendero del pueblo, y solo siguió el camino como le fue indicado por Cala. Tony le había preguntado que donde estaba Nole y ella le dijo donde tenían a los animales para los combates, ella le indicó el camino y así Tony ideó su pequeño plan.

  
Después de unos minutos llego a donde estaban los animales de combate. Sólo escuchaba algunos ruidos de estos, hasta escuchó una serpiente, una serpiente muy grande.

  
Ignoro eso y siguió caminando, hasta encontrar la jaula apartada. Como le dijo Cala, Nole estaba apartado de los demás animales, algo que según la pequeña no le gustaba al pobre.

  
Fue en sigilo hacia la bestia, cuando llego apoyó sus manos sobre los barrotes de la gran jaula.

  
—oye, pss, amigo, por aquí—llamó silenciosamente Tony a Nole que estaba acostado en un montón de paja— _“Esto fue lo que me mostró mi visión”_ —pensó asombrado.

  
Tony vio que Nole estaba dormido y que no le haría caso, además no quería que alguien viniera, así que busco alguna entrada para ir donde estaba Nole ya que los barrotes no tenían bastante espacio para que pudiera pasar.

  
Observó que había una parte media rota, era pequeña la entrada para Nole, pero perfecta para el. De todos modos es de baja estatura cabía perfecto.

  
Tony entro por ahí y cuando volteó a ver a Nole este ya lo estaba viendo con detenimiento, mientras mostraba levemente sus dientes.

  
—¡Woah! Tranquilo, solo vengo a ver como estas, formaste un gran alboroto hoy—le dijo calmadamente mientras alzaba sus manos.

  
Nole lo observó un poco pero sin dejar de gruñir, Tony alzo una ceja por el comportamiento del animal.

  
Pero la gran bestia hizo como chillido de cachorro, y reviso su pata. Tony observó lo que hacía y descubrió que tenía una herida en su pata, parecía un gran corte, un corte hecho por alguien.

  
—¿Por eso hiciste un gran escándalo?—pregunto preocupado el mecánico, recibió unos leves gruñidos de Nole. Los labios de Tony formaron una línea y se acercó a la bestia.

  
En este punto ya Nole no gruñía y solo veía que iba hacer Tony. El mecánico observó la herida, era levemente profunda y veía que se estaba curando, por lo que observó a Nole.

  
—Ya regresó amigo—le susurro. Tony salió de la jaula y Nole solo inclinó levemente su cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

  
Después de un rato Tony regreso con un montón de hojas grande y hierbas que Nole de inmediato olfateo y después se alejó rápidamente por que olían feos.

  
—Ya se, huelen feo, esa fue mi reacción cuando Briseida estaba curando mi herida—dijo mientras ya aplastaba las hierbas contra una piedra y formaba una pasta. Había visto muchas veces a Madre hacer esto por lo que aprendió rápidamente.

  
Cuando la pasta estuvo hecha, la paso por encima de la herida de Nole. Este gruño un poco fuerte ante el tacto frío de la pasta.

  
—Ya sé, ya sé, espera—le dijo Tony tratando de calmar al animal. Cuando termino agarro una gran hoja que había traído y agarro un poco de pasto que eran largos. Puso la gran hoja sobre la herida con la pasta puesta y después la amarró con la paja—Ya está, ¿Mucho mejor?

  
Recibió un lengüetazo de Nole, Tony solo hizo un respingo ante eso y después sonrió. Nole parecía un perro gigante literalmente, solo si no fuera un león con alas.

  
—Me voy amigo, no te toques eso ¿me escuchaste?—Nole solo lo acaricio con su hocico y Tony lo acaricio levemente. Después se fue dejó a Nole solo, este volvió a dormir.

  
Unos minutos después que se fue el mecánico, se escucharon unas pisadas.

  
La guerrera observó la jaula de Nole y después se fijo en el. Y observó la pata curada de este, ella hizo un ruido con su lengua y observó el suelo, vio las pisadas dejadas y después observó el pueblo.

  
Ahora si estaba enojada.

* * *

_Tony corría por el bosque, mientras el fuego lo perseguía, cada vez estaba cerca._

_Saltó a un acantilado y cayó duramente al suelo. Solo vio como el fuego iba rodearlo, estaba… atrapado, ya que fue encontrado por el fuego._

_Solo vio a Briseida de lejos gritando su nombre junto con Cala. Estaban heridas, después vio al guerrero de antes junto a su compañero._

_Escuchó su nombre nuevamente y vio a una muchacha, una guerrera, sus cuernos resaltaban por el brillo del fuego, al igual que su cabello negro._

_“¡Tony!” gritó ella y luego la luz roja la rodeó._

  
Tony despertó y se levantó rápidamente mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho. Paso su mano sobre su cabello castaño, estaba un poco mojado por el sudor que se había formado en su frente.

  
Trató de controlar su respiración y luego de estar calmado, observó la cabaña, ya había amanecido y parecía que Briseida no estaba.

  
Tony se rasco su barba y noto que estaba mas largo, ya habían pasado muchos días así que no le sorprendía. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia las vasijas con agua y se lavo su cara para despertarse mejor.

  
Salió de la cabaña para respirar aire fresco, ya algunos de los Nakir estaban afuera, los niños igual los vio de lejos y los saludó. Estos también lo saludaron y ya iban hacía el pero entonces sus rostros cambiaron de tener una sonrisa a una expresión de horror.

  
Tony no entendió eso hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo tumbo al suelo. Se volteó rápidamente y solo sintió el fuerte hueso encima de su cuello junto con la guerrera.

  
—¡Agh! ¿¡Qué mierda!?

  
—¿Acaso no entiendes que no te quiero cerca imbécil?—cuestionó peligrosa la mujer.

  
—¡Tsk! Sin estupideces ¿quieres? ¿¡Esto fue porqué fui anoche con Nole o que!?—cuestionó con rabia el mecánico.

  
—¡No te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben! ¿me escuchaste terrano?

  
—El pobre tenía una herida en su pata, apuesto que se lo hizo al tratar de salir de esa horrible jaula—espeto enojado.

  
—Eso fue su culpa por no seguir en su lugar.

  
—Eres una bruja—dijo con veneno Tony. Pateo el estómago de la chica y se liberó de inmediato de ella.

  
La mujer cayo al suelo pero se levantó con agilidad—Estás muerto—le dijo mientras preparaba su lanza.

  
— **¡Magnolia!** —gritó Briseida furiosa hacia la chica.

  
Ella se volteó y vio a la Líder del pueblo, que hervía en cólera por lo que estaba viendo.

  
—¡detente con esta locura Magnolia! ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?—le cuestionó la anciana mujer sin ocultar su enojo.

  
—Yo—

  
—¡Enserio dime Magnolia!—gritó enojada la mujer.

  
Había un gran silencio tenso en los alrededores. Tony no quería hablar, sabía que tenía que quedarse callado, por una vez en si vida.

  
—tsk—Magnolia se quito su máscara de hueso y dejo ver su rostro perfilado.

  
Tony se sorprendió ante lo hermosa que se veía ella, realmente no se lo esperaba.

  
El cabello negro de Magnolia estaba agarrado en un gran moño, con muchos ganchos color dorado. Sus ojos que eran decorados por un color azul puro en los párpados eran de un color negro tal carbón. Su piel hosca ahora destacaba más.

  
Pero lo que le llamó la atención eran sus cuernos que decoraban su cabeza, observó que la máscara solo tenía un cuerno.

  
—¿Qué quiero probar? Realmente nada, solo que no entiendo como ustedes confían en un vidente, después de lo que pasó—a lo último le dio una mirada de reojo a Tony.

  
Tony la observó indiferente.

  
—Magnolia, debes olvidar el pasado, si haces esto te haces daño. No todos los videntes son iguales a ella muchacha, por favor entiende—le suplico mientras le mostraba una mirada de casi tristeza.

  
Magnolia solo hizo una mueca de odio y sujeto su lanza. Empezó a caminar y se detuvo al lado de Tony, este no le dio la mirada.

  
—Solo no te acerques a mí—le dijo fríamente y después se fue.

  
Tony de por si bajo la mirada, Briseida se acercó a el y solo puso su mano sobre su hombro. El mecánico no reacciono.

  
—¿Porqué es así?—le preguntó a Briseida.

  
—Tony—

  
—Solo no lo entiendo—dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer y después se adentró a la cabaña.

  
Briseida tenia una mirada triste y después a su lado llegaron los pequeños. Tenían una mirada casi igual. Cala miro preocupada por donde se fue Tony.

* * *

El día paso lento y pesado, algo nada agradable para Tony. Este no quiso tener compañía algo común en el cuando tiene demasiados problemas en la cabeza y solo quiere evadir a la gente.

  
Era algo de el, no es que podía evitarlo, pero para estas ocasiones tenía a Peter o a Rhody en el taller, acompañándolo en silencio. Algo que le gustaba lo conocían y el a ellos, por eso podía estar calmado, pero, no estaba en su planeta, no estaba en su taller, Rhody no estaba con el, Peter desapareció y el estaba solo.

  
Observó de nuevo las partes de la nave y suspiro cansado, ya tenía dolor se cabeza, pudo recargar mas su reactor, pero fue lo poco que pudo hacer todavía no sabía como mandar el mensaje de auxilio. Que fastidio era todo esto.

  
Suspiro y se levantó, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, las estrellas y algunas galaxias se veían a lo lejos. Era una vista bastante hermosa, así que con su reactor puso la cámara que estaba en este, y fotografió el cielo nocturno.

  
La foto se veía genial, ya que la cámara la hizo para cualquier hora del día. Ya no mas molestos flashes que no dejaban ver bien la foto. A Peter le encanto esto, así que Tony ya tenía su regalo de cumpleaños hecho.

  
Bueno unos de los regalos hechos. El otro era su nuevo traje.

  
—Cumpleaños…—recordó Tony. Su propio cumpleaños si no mal recordaba estaba cerca antes de que sucediera la invasión. Observó el calendario y se dio cuenta que ya era el _16_ de mayo. Bueno pensaba que estaba cerca, nunca ah sido bueno para los días—Parece que pasaré mi cumpleaños en este planeta…

  
Tony salió de la nave y empezó camino hacia la cueva, observó sin interés los dibujos. Salió de la cueva y no quiso ir al pueblo todavía por lo que fue al manantial.

  
Cuando llegó se sentó en una piedra que parecía un buen lugar para saltar al agua, era tentador pero Tony no quería.

  
Empezó a tararear una canción, específicamente estaba cantando la canción _Take on Me_ , pero una versión lenta y nada parecida a la original, que era mas animada.

  
_—Talking away… I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway._

  
Siguió tarareando hasta que sintió que era observado, giro lentamente su mirada hacia el agua y estaba la curiosa criatura de las aguas, viéndolo con detenimiento.

  
El pequeño animal hizo unos ruidos, como invitándolo al agua. Tony no dijo nada y salto al agua, de inmediato se sumergió y abrió los ojos.

  
Estaba oscuro, como para ver algo en específico. Pero entonces las paredes del fondo empezaron a brillar y las aguas fueron iluminadas por una luz celeste.

  
_«Take on me… Take me on, I'll be gone in a day or two»_

  
La criatura se encontró con Tony y nado alrededor de el. El hombre trató de seguirlo pero era rápido el pequeño, por lo que la criatura se detuvo un poco y empujo un poco a Tony hasta que quedo encima de su lomo.

  
_«Slowly learning that life is okay, Say after me… it's no better to be safe than sorry»_

Tony se dejo pasear por el lomo del animal y después lo soltó y volvió a la superficie. Observó la luna que era casi de un color rosado, al lado de este había una luna mas pequeña. Se veía hermoso.

  
Nado hasta la roca donde antes estuvo y observó el manantial que brillaba en un tono celeste. Busco su reactor y de nuevo fue a los archivos.

  
_“Love… filmado por Peter Parker"_

  
_El video empezó con alguien cantando, la cámara se movía lentamente hasta llegar a enfocar la sala, donde estaba Tony con Pepper._

  
_[Oh things that you say… Is it a life or just to play my worries away?] canto suavemente Tony._

  
_Pepper junto sus manos con las de Tony y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente sonrojadas [Tony…] llamó media apenada._

  
_[You're all the things I've got to remember, you're shying away… I'll be coming for you anyway] Tony sonrió observando a su prometida._

  
_Pepper igual sonrió lo vio con amor en sus ojos y siguió la canción [Take on me… Take me on, I'll be gone… in a day or two]_

  
_Iba seguir cantando si no fuese por un estornudo de Peter que se escuchó fuerte y claro._

  
_Los adultos se fijaron en el inmediatamente._

  
_[Ah… yo…] empezó a balbucear el muchacho._

  
_[Peter, ¿Que] la pregunta de Pepper quedó en el aire por que empezó a reírse._

  
_Tony se puso un poco rojo [Peter pequeño] el hombre se levantó con intenciones de atrapar a Peter._

  
_[¡Ahhh!] Peter soltó su celular y solo se ve como se iba corriendo siendo perseguido por Tony._

  
_Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que se escuchó los pasos de Pepper y después agarró el celular de Peter. Sonrió ante la cámara, pero antes de que se detuviera el vídeo quedó en pausa._

Tony observó un momento la imagen de Pepper. Siguió cantando— _I'll be gone, in a day or two… in… a day… or two_ —su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Apago el reactor y se llevo a la imagen de Pepper.

  
Solo se escuchó los ruidos nocturnos en el manantial. Solo esos sonidos junto con el silencio.

_“Me iré… en un día o dos.. yo voy a regresar”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que el capítulo fue lento (cofrellenocof)
> 
> w/e  
> el final si fue muy sad, la canción que puse se llama así Take on me, pero tome le versión de Deadpool 2 y alv está muy sad v,:  
> pinche Sr. Pool
> 
> comentarios, kudos o hits xd son bienvenidos


	5. Aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me demore un montón en traer este capi lo siento mucho v,:  
> Eh estado ocupada en el trabajo v,,:  
> pero ya alfin les traigo el cap asi que disfruten xdxd

**_  
_****_«Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 4: Aceptación_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Magnolia estaba entrenando, hacia acrobacias peligrosas con su lanza, pero los hacia a la perfección, era tan elegante y mortal a la vez.

  
Sus compañeros la observaban en silencio, algunos susurraban. La guerrera los ignoraba y seguía entrenando.

  
—Magnolia—llamó un hombre. El General de los guerreros. Cabello negro trenzados en muchos mechones, se veía mayor, pero no tanto. Su traje era diferente, una camisa con mangas largas color café, pantalones holgados.

  
La muchacha lo vio de reojo y luego volvió con su lanza, la sacudió levemente y después con firmeza la lanzó a unos de los árboles y choco justo en una «x» marcada en el árbol.

  
—Escuche de lo que hiciste en el pueblo. Muy infantil, muy infantil—regaño el hombre realmente decepcionado por el comportamiento de Magnolia.

  
—tsk—

  
—No, «tsk», a mí Magnolia. Llegaste muy lejos, deja de caerte en el pasado niña, su llegada no es la misma que la de aquella vidente.

  
—¿y acaso te lo dijo él, General?—preguntó viéndolo de frente—¿Te leyó el futuro?—preguntó sarcástica.

  
—No, no eh tenido el privilegio de conocerlo Magnolia. Pero lo eh visto de lejos y no parece de malas intenciones, es más parece muy joven para ser un vidente.

  
—Es un terrano—le dijo como si fuese algo obvio a su General.

  
—Niña yo se de las luchas, no de las especies con quien peleo, no reconozco si es joven o adulto. Pero para ser un vidente es joven.

  
—Como sea, no entiendo tu punto.

  
—Tienes que hablar con él. Disculparte—antes que Magnolia protestara dijo en alto—No hay peros niña. No hay.

  
—Okay—dijo un poco tosca la chica de cuernos—Pero puedo evadirlo, no voy hablar con ese vidente.

  
—De nuevo voy a decirlo. Muy infantil. Niña, no eres una cachorra que hay que andarle diciendo que es lo que hace mal o que es lo que hace bien. Debes pensar bien en las consecuencias Magnolia, se ha dicho que no se evade el futuro. Se que algún día le vas hablar.

  
Magnolia le dio una leve mirada y después cruzó sus brazos—Estupideces. Primero pasan mil años antes de que le hable—La chica se fue a buscar su lanza dejando a su General pensativo ante el comportamiento de su pupila más joven.

  
Su pupila era joven e inexperta, sin mencionar que viene de otro planeta y que tuvo una vida trágica al llegar con los Nakir, pero el reconocía la valía de la chica, una fuerte guerrera para la tribu. El hombre solo negó suavemente y se fue hacer sus ocupaciones.

  
Mientras que en el fondo unos dos guerreros observaron todo en silencio. Se intercambiaron mirada y se fueron sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

* * *

La pequeña cascada sonaba suave pero conciso. Las aguas eran tan cristalinas que dejaban ver a los peces que brillaban como la plata debajo del agua. Unos estaban juntos flotando ligeramente en las aguas, pero después su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un objeto desconocido que cayó directo al agua.

  
—Carajo…—maldijo entre dientes el mecánico.

  
—Casi lo logras Tony—le dijo Briseida que estaba sentada en una piedra. Justo delante de ella había una fogata con una pequeña olla.

  
—Briseida te dije que no soy bueno para el arco y flecha—le dijo casi sin ánimos. Tony estaba casi a la orilla del pequeño arroyo.

  
Madre le dijo que le iba a enseñar a hacer algunas cosas, y algunas cosas se refiere a cazar. Tony nunca en su vida ha tenido que cazar para comer, solo tenía que llamar para que le dieran la comida a domicilio o sino lo cocinaba el mismo pero no cocinaba tantas cosas solo lo básico.

  
Ahora el estar en esta situación ahora si entendía las palabras del idiota de Steve. _Paciencia_.

  
Había estado casi media hora en esto, primero porque nunca había tenido un arco y flechas en mano, eso era trabajo de Legolas no para el. El solo mejoraba las armas de sus amigos, ¿pero el como usarlos?

  
Bueno eso se responde solo, el solo sabía disparar sus misiles de su armadura o usar una que otra arma (vaya la redundancia que el hacía armas). Algo de defensa propia, pero vamos, Tony no estaba especializado en esa parte.

  
Eso estuvo claro cuando peleó con el Capitán, si no hubiese sido por F.R.I.D.A.Y, no estaría para contarlo o quizás sí. Por lo que después trató de practicar un poco, pero nunca encontró el empujón para hacerlo.

  
—Podría preguntarte, ¿Porqué hago esto?—le preguntó un poco exasperado el hombre mirando a Madre.

  
—¿Acaso todo el tiempo quieres comer sopa de frijoles?—preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja.

  
—Podría vivir de eso. En mi planeta no comía por casi dos semanas, literalmente vivía de mi café—volteó un poco la mirada y murmullo—Algo que realmente me hace falta.

  
—Tony—dijo suavemente Briseida.

  
Tony hizo un leve puchero y puso otra flecha contra el arco. Trató de recordar como Clint sujetaba esta cosa, diablos parecía fácil pero realmente era difícil. La primera flecha que había lanzado casi ni voló con fuerza y cayó como peso muerto a otro lugar que había apuntado mal el mecánico.

  
Repetía, «Lo mío son mis armaduras no esto»

  
—Vamos Tony, inténtalo de nuevo. No pierdas las esperanzas—le dijo Briseida con ánimos.

  
— _“Quizás ya lo estoy perdiendo”_ —pensó Tony mientras tensaba ya su flecha.

  
Briseida veía en silencio a Tony. La verdadera razón por la que hacia esto, es que desde el día en que Magnolia vino, el pobre muchacho a estado un poco decaído.

  
Aunque desde un principio a estado así. Pero ahora se notaba más.

  
Así que no quería soportar verlo de esa manera por lo que se le ideó enseñarle un poco de cacería a Tony.

  
—Diablos—se quejó nuevamente Tony al fallar.

  
La anciana mujer suspiro—Tony si no te concentras no podrás acertar a tu objetivo. Analiza tu objetivo, ve sus movimientos. Sigue el movimiento continuo como el agua del pequeño arroyo.

  
Tony abrió levemente su boca ante lo dicho por Briseida, iba decir algo, pero calló de inmediato y se fijó en su objetivo.

  
— _“Seguir el agua continúa…”_ —Tony se fijo en el movimiento del agua. Lento pero continuo. Calmado pero a la vez no.

  
Calmado y conciso.

  
Cuando soltó la flecha, despertó del trance y observó que había dado en el blanco. Tony no podía creerlo, ¡Pudo darle al maldito pescado!

  
—¡Si!—expresó con una gran sonrisa. Fue hacía donde estaba la flecha y la agarró, el pez que había cazado era bastante grande suficiente para Briseida y para él.

  
—Bien hecho Tony, te felicito, sabía que podrías lograrlo—le dijo Briseida con una gran sonrisa. Realmente estaba impresionada.

  
Tony solo sonrió ligeramente y después fue hacia la mujer. Ella preparo el pez mientras Tony solo veía como lo hacía.

  
Había un silencio cómodo, muy agradable para Tony. El revisó el arco, madera fuerte y flexible. Las flechas tan ligeras como una pluma, pero la punta era mortal.

  
—¿Curioso?—preguntó Madre.

  
—Un poco—dijo sincero el hombre. El arco era simple ahora que se daba cuenta.

  
—Que bien, por que ahora es tuyo—le dijo de repente Briseida mientras le daba un bol con los frijoles y un pedazo del pez asado.

  
—Espera… ¿así no más?... ¿enserio?—preguntó sin creérselo.

  
—Si Tony, dale tu estilo, práctica con el y todo—le dijo con naturalidad.

  
Tony sonrió un poco—Gracias—susurro levemente y empezó a comer.

  
Briseida sonrió levemente. Después empezó a comer su comida.

  
—Oye Briseida…

  
—Dime—contesto calmada.

  
—¿De cuánto a cuánto los videntes tienen… tu sabes, visiones?—pregunto sin mirarla.

  
La pregunta hizo que Briseida frunciera levemente el seño. Observó a Tony con detenimiento. Preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería.

  
—Yo… últimamente eh tenido sueños, sueños muy extraños—Tony guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando lo que iba a decirle a Madre—Es del pueblo…

  
—¿Del pueblo?

  
—Si… eso creo—Tony no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Si le diría esto a algún conocido le dirían loco. Agitó levemente su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que iba a decir—Lo que veo en mis sueños es siempre el fuego. El fuego rodeando todo y yo trató de huir… pero no se si es del fuego o es algo más.

  
Briseida tenia una mirada pensativa ante lo que le dijo Tony. La mujer sabía que no eran visiones claras, sabía que iban a ser así porque Tony aun no estaba acostumbrado a este poder que estuvo dormido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

  
—No puedo decirte mucho al respecto Tony. Apenas estas aprendiendo de este poder, así que solo ve que más te puede decir este futuro.

  
Tony no estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta. Así que solo bajo su mirada y la fijó en su arco.

  
—Se que querías otra respuesta, pero no todos los videntes tienen una vista perfecta hacía el futuro. Hasta me es extraño que en un vidente tenga tantas emociones como tu muchacho.

  
Tony alzó la mirada y observó interrogante a Madre—¿A qué te refieres?

  
—Un vidente es siempre un ser frío. Muy pocas palabras. Muy pocas emociones. Pero tu Tony eres diferente, lo cual estoy muy agradecida al parecer al fin los videntes están aprendiendo de los sentimientos.

  
—Puedo decir que no tuve una buena infancia—comentó gracioso Tony, lo que resultó que Briseida lo mirará raro—Emm como sea, ¿Enserio soy tan diferente a los de mi «raza»? si es que puedo llamarlo así.

  
—Pues sí, lo digo sinceramente. Diferente te hace único Tony—concluyó mostrando una sonrisa.

  
El mecánico mostró una media sonrisa—Gracias Madre. Muy pocas veces me lo dicen—Tony se levantó de la arena y se estiró un poco—Bueno debo irme, creo que al fin estoy logrando hacer el mensaje con la nave. Si lo logró podré regresar y arreglar todo.

  
—confió en tus palabras Tony, pero no trabajes de más debes descansar ¿lo sabes no?

  
—Okay, okay, lo entendí. No me quedaré trabajando hasta el cansan—

  
Tony no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que escuchó el crujir de las hojas y como si fuera auto instinto (que no sabía de donde había sacado tan de repente) preparó su arco con la flecha y disparó.

  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se retractó de inmediato. Vio a un hombre alto y trigueño, mechones hechos en trenzas. Su mirada era seria pero podía ver algo de gentileza. Con sus ropas parecía un típico mago o algo parecido.

  
Se dio cuenta que la flecha que había disparado quedo en un árbol justo al lado del hombre. Tony tenía una cara de susto que era un poco gracioso.

  
—Oh mierda, en verdad lo siento, no se que—

  
—No, no, descuida muchacho. Eso pasa cuando llegó tan de repente y perturbo tu calma. Además buen tiro.

  
—Emm gracias supongo—dijo un poco avergonzado Tony. Pero ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Hace unas horas no sabía usar el arco y ahora casi le quita un ojo al sujeto del frente. ¿Qué carajos?

  
—Aprende rápido ¿no crees?—habló Briseida y el hombre asintió levemente.

  
—Si, algo raro en su raza—dijo curioso mirando a Tony.

  
Ahora Tony se sentía pequeño (literalmente el hombre era unas dos cabezas mas alto que el y decía que Steve era alto), no sabía que decir, así que solo se quedo callado.

  
—Bueno al fin tengo el placer de conocerte vidente—habló el hombre mientras extendía su mano hacia Tony.

  
El mecánico lo miro y estrecho su mano—Un gusto. Y esto, puedes llamarme Tony—le dijo mas o menos con una sonrisa. Sabía que muchos le decían vidente, pero era algo que no le gustaba mucho, por lo que trataba de que lo llamarán por su nombre y no por lo que supuestamente es el.

  
—Yo soy Aiden. General de los guerreros.

  
Ahora Tony si lo observó con detenimiento—¿de los guerreros dijo?

  
Briseida observó a Tony y después a Aiden. Parece que le dijo algo con la mirada, algo que el General entendió de inmediato. La mirada decía _“No menciones a ya sabes quién”_ y esa ya sabes quien, era Magnolia.

  
—Si muchacho, pero no vengo a hablar sobre mi increíble ejército. Sólo venía a saludar al joven Tony.

  
Briseida rodó los ojos y Tony lo siguió observando.

  
—Dijiste ¿Joven? Me siento alagado—dijo Tony mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

  
—Bueno, es la primera vez que veo un vidente tan joven como tú.

  
Tony frunció el seño. ¿espera que dijo?

  
—Ehhh.. ¿Qué?

  
—Oh cierto, se me olvidó decirte Tony—hablo Briseida teniendo la atención del mecánico—Un vidente, es un ser que vive por muchos años, casi los mil años—

  
—¿¡QUÉ!?—expresó Tony cómicamente. Briseida y Aiden lo observaron interrogante.

  
—¿Hay algo malo muchacho?—pregunto Aiden.

  
—Yo… yo emm… en unos días cumpliré mis cuarenta y ochos años.

  
—¡Vaya! ¡Un vidente bastante joven!—expresó impresionado Aiden.

  
Tony realmente no sabía que decir al respecto—¡Eso no es lo que trató de decir!—expresó con un tono casi exasperante—Quizás para ustedes soy un vidente joven. Pero en mi planeta estoy en una edad… mayor— _“Bueno tan viejo no estoy, pero no puedo decir que me veo tan joven como antes"_

  
—Oh, no se si eso influye en tu raza Tony—dijo Briseida pensativa. No había conocido un terrano en persona hasta ahora que había conocido a Tony, pero para estar cerca de esa edad, tampoco se notaba tanto.

  
—¡Espero que no!—expresó Tony asustado. De alguna forma se veía divertido.

  
—No te preocupes por eso, quizás no afecte, los videntes no es algo que se vea todos los días. Además ya casi no son de la misma raza pura—explico Aiden.

  
—Bien creeré en tus palabras. Lo último que quiero es que sea algún tipo de inmortal, eso apestaría—espeto mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Como sea, debo irme. Fue un gusto y blah blah. Regresó en la noche Briseida—con eso dicho Tony se fue.

  
Aiden y Briseida guardaron silencio por un momento.

  
—que buen carácter—comentó Aiden.

  
—No tienes idea Aiden—continuo Briseida—Debo explicarle mejor sobre sus poderes. Que creo que no es lo único que tiene. Creo que ya tu lo sentiste ¿no?

  
—Si, no había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo. ¿No ha mostrado indicios de algo?

  
—No, creo que sus poderes no se han despertado completamente, pero están ahí, fueron activados con… una batalla que tuvo con un tal Thanos.

  
Con la mención de ese nombre, Aiden mostró un rostro de sorpresa y se vio que se tenso un poco. Madre lo observó interrogante ante su expresión.

  
—¿Thanos? ¿Dijiste Thanos?—preguntó en un hilo de voz el General.

  
—Si, ¿has escuchado de el Aiden?—pregunto ya seria la mujer.

  
—Lo escuche por mi padre hace muchas lunas Briseida. El fue uno de los causantes de la extinción de nuestros otros planetas. No destruyó el planeta Madre por algo que el dijo, _«Con ustedes es suficiente, los dejaré en paz ahora, por que así tiene que ser, equilibrado»_

  
Briseida mantuvo una mirada seria mientras Aiden le decía esto. Se levantó de la arena y quedó de pie al lado del General.

  
—Por el todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Mi esposo. Desaparecieron. Tony trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo, pero ahora en su sangre corre las ganas de vengarse. Quiere vengar a los que desaparecieron y a su hijo. Y yo creo en él.

  
Aiden la observó un momento y asintió—Entonces vamos a ayudarlo. Ayudarlo a prepararse para el segundo combate.

  
—Estoy de acuerdo en ello, Tony tiene un gran corazón—dijo mientras veía el camino por donde se había ido el mecánico—Tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

* * *

Tony estaba tocando algunos botones de la pantalla. Aunque no entendía algunas cosas ya sabía para que servía cada uno.

  
Apretó uno y sin reaccionar detrás de el aparecieron algunos hologramas. Le recordaban a los que tenía en la torre y en su mansión.

  
Los hologramas tenia la ubicación del planeta Nakir, entonces Tony apretó otro botón y apareció el planeta Tierra. Además aparecieron otros nombres que podía entender.

  
Puso su reactor encima de la pantalla y empezó a hacer su magia. Si seguía así al fin podría dar su mensaje y quizás de alguna forma vinieran a buscarlo o algo.

  
Lo único que pensaba era el como podrían buscarlo, no había naves tan avanzadas como la que lo trajo o la nave del tal Star… ¿universe?

  
Solo podía confiar en aquella tecnología de Wakanda. Suspiro pesadamente.

  
Siguió con su trabajo y parecía que todo iba bien, con la poca energía que tenía la nave lo estaba logrando.

  
—Bingo—expreso con una sonrisa cuando la conexión de su reactor a la nave se completó. Ahora si, ahora si podía enviar el mensaje—¡Bien Joder! Aquí vamos—acciono el micrófono. Y antes de hablar, quedó pensando un momento, ¿Qué iba a decir? Bueno se vale improvisar—Emm ¿Hola Tierra?—dijo un poco cómico, pero luego suspiro y continuó con mas seriedad en su voz algo no tan común—Realmente no se quién va escuchar esto, pero espero se lo pasen a alguien de importancia, ósea a los que están en Wakanda… Steve se que estás ahí con los demás… que espero estén todos. Pasaron muchas cosas, realmente no quisiera hablar de ello pero después que me fui en la nave de los alienígenas, quedé con el protector de la Piedra del tiempo y con Spider-Man… llegamos al planeta TITAN y nos reunimos con otros que iban a pelear contra Thanos. Pero perdimos, quede con una chica llamada Nebula y no se si está con ustedes o si está viva. Estábamos ya llegando a la Tierra pero nos atacaron, y yo estoy bueno… en otro planeta llamado Nakir, necesito que alguien me busque estoy atrapado sin ningún tipo de transporte, la nave donde estaba, está completamente destruida y solo puedo mandar este mensaje. Por favor espero que alguien escuche esto, y se lo que pasó… y maldita sea fue mi culpa, pero quiero arreglar esto. Quiero matar a ese maldito por todo lo que hizo…—Tony suspiro pesadamente y continuó—Steve, necesito ayuda… y lo siento por todo… creo que debí llamarte cuando pude…

  
Lo último lo dijo en voz baja y no sabía si se había grabado esa parte, pero no le importó y envió el mensaje. En la pantalla apareció de inmediato que el mensaje se envió (eso gracias a la gran señal que tenía la nave), suspiro sintiendo como un peso se le iba de los hombros, ahora solo era esperar y tener esperanzas de que alguien escuchará el mensaje.

  
Y después que enviarán ayuda o algo.  
Se sentó en el piso frío de la nave, se quitó su abrigo y lo amarró en su cintura, para solo quedar con su camisa negra que le había regalado Briseida.

  
Sujetó su arco y no hizo nada realmente, solo tenía que esperar.

  
Pero porque sentía que nadie iba a escuchar su mensaje, era extraño. Hasta quería saber si con sus poderes podría ver si alguien escuchaba el mensaje.

  
—Eso… no es mala idea—se dijo cuando pensó en eso. Entonces como le enseñó Briseida junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos— _“Concéntrate en ti, no en tu alrededor”_

_Observó las pantallas, mostraban datos de algo o alguien._

  
_Las pantallas brillaban de un tono rojo y la habitación que era blanca, quedaba en tono rojizo leve gracias a la luz._

  
_Alguien apretó un botón y se escuchó su mensaje de fondo. Su mensaje fue escuchado._

  
_Luego el fuego rodeó todo._

  
_El fuego atacó el pueblo._

  
_Tony se volteó lentamente en el suelo, con su anterior herida abierta ya empezando a sangrar._

  
_“¡TONY!” Grito Magnolia con todas sus fuerzas._

  
_El fuego… el fuego… rojo y naranja._

  
_El **fuego** es asesino._

—¡AGHH!—Tony grito con dolor mientras caía hacía adelante, pero se apoyo justo a tiempo con sus manos.

  
Tony estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía una ansiedad crecer en su pecho. Jadeaba adolorido ante eso.

  
Entonces sintió algo en su nariz, así que se toco levemente con las yemas de los dedos y después los observó. Tenían manchas de sangre, Tony estaba sangrando por su nariz.

  
—¿Qué mierda?—expresó mientras quitaba la sangre. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porqué el fuego seguía en sus visiones? ¿Qué querían decirles?

  
Tony se levantó lentamente para que no le diera un mareo de algún tipo.

  
—Dios… eso, se sintió horrible.

  
Ya después se sentía un poco mejor. Eso fue raro, la última vez no dolió ni nada, eso era extraño ¿no?

  
_—“Quizás me sobre esforcé…”_

  
Tony sintió algo pero no sabía que era. Salió de la nave y observó el lugar sin confianza.

  
Algo estaba ahí y lo estaban espiando. O quizás era una paranoia que tenía por la costumbre (Gracias Nat).

  
Pero cuando escuchó un crujido, sabía que no estaba loco y que no estaba solo.

  
—Se que estas ahí… sal, ahora—hablo con una gran firmeza que lo impresionó.

  
No hubo respuesta, así que por inercia Tony sujeto con mas fuerza su arco. Ya estaba dirigiendo una mano sobre el estuche de las flechas que tenía sujetado a su cintura.

  
Cuando escuchó un quejido de alguien fue entonces que con velocidad lanzó su flecha.

  
Escuchó a alguien maldecir pero en el idioma de los Nakir, lo que hizo que Tony levantará una ceja. Aún tenía su arco en mano así que solo puso otra flecha y apuntó en el mismo lugar (todavía pensaba que era una locura que pudiera usar un arco y flecha con una extraña experiencia, bueno era Tony Stark de todos modos).

  
—¿Vas a salir o quieres otra flecha en tu trasero?—cuestionó mientras daba unos pasos al lugar donde escuchó a la persona.

  
De inmediato un muchacho, mas bien el guerrero de la otra vez salió de una vez de los arbustos, mientras levantaba sus manos al aire en símbolo de rendición.

  
Tony alzó una ceja, pero sin bajar el arco.

  
—D-descuida no v-vamos a hacer nada, lo juramos—dijo en balbuceos provocando que Tony pusiera una mirada dura. Eso provocó que el guerrero pusiera una cara de miedo que se veía graciosa.

  
—Eres un idiota miedoso—habló otro guerrero saliendo de los arbustos. Era mas alto que el otro, tenían un parecido, pero este tenía un cabello de color marrón largo, su piel era un poco más clara y su armadura se veía un poco más dominante.

  
—¡Cállate!—espetó molesto el otro sin bajar sus brazos. El otro guerrero solo rodó los ojos.

  
—¡Okay!—gritó en alto Tony teniendo la atención de los dos guerreros—díganme ¿Porqué diablos me estaban espiando? ¿O que coño quieren? ¡realmente no estoy de humor ahora!—espetó molesto.

  
Los dos guerreros quedaron en silencio. El guerrero esbelto alzo levemente sus brazos.

  
—Tranquilo, no estamos aquí para pelear ni nada—

  
—¿Entonces?—interrumpió Tony sin quitar su mirada molesta.

  
—Como decía no estamos para pelear, fue mas por curiosidad. Curiosidad de ver a un vidente.

  
Tony guardó silencio, cerró levemente sus ojos y después los abrió completamente mientras daba una mirada media harta.

  
Los dos soldados se intercambiaron miradas y después observaron al mecánico.

  
Tony bajó su arco un poco y observó a otro lado—¿Por qué demonios me siguen llamando vidente?—se cuestionó mientras decía la palabra con rabia.

  
—¿Porqué eso es lo que er—

  
— **No lo soy** —espetó con rabia. Los dos guerreros lo observaron interrogante. Tony observó hacia otro lado y suspiro levemente, luego volvió a darles la mirada a los hombres frente a el—Quizás, solo quizás lo sea, pero eso no define quien soy. ¿Entienden eso?

  
Los guerreros se miraron un segundo y después vieron a Tony mientras afirmaban con la cabeza.

  
—Muy bien. Ahora podrían llamarme por mi nombre, es Tony, ahora sus nombres ¿Quiénes son?

  
—Mi nombre es Alair y el idiota con las manos aún arriba es mi hermano menor Ezio.

  
Ezio frunció el seño ante eso, pero se dio cuenta que realmente tenía las manos arriba y las bajo lentamente. Alair sonrió de lado sin mirarlo.

  
Tony quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo—un gusto—

  
—¡Oye casi me quitas un ojo con la flecha!—gritó de inmediato Ezio. Alair de inmediato lo golpeó ante eso y Tony solo mostró indiferencia.

  
—¿así? Lo siento apenas estoy aprendiendo—dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

  
Era sincero no quería a los dos guerreros ahí. No confiaban en ninguno de ellos.

  
Ezio no entendió el sarcasmo y se fue acercando a Tony levemente—Oye amigo no seas así. Solo lo decía por que realmente me impre—

  
No termino ya que antes de acercarse más una flecha choco contra el suelo, literalmente frente a sus pies. Alzó la mirada y Tony seguía apuntando con la flecha.

  
—¿Porqué no confías en nosotros?—preguntó de inmediato Alair, mientras apartaba a su hermano para ponerse frente a el y lo quitaba de la puntería de Tony.

  
—No lo sé. Uno de ustedes no confía en mí. Además a los únicos que confió es en Briseida y los niños—dijo seriamente—últimamente eh tenido problemas de confianza.

  
—Sabes que la manera en la que nos estás tratando, es como te esta tratando Magnolia, ¿No crees?—dijo de inmediato Alair.

  
Tony abrió los ojos como platos y bajó de inmediato el arco. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo eso?

  
Sintió un hueco en el estómago y bajó la mirada.

  
—Yo lo siento, no se que me pasó—Tony puso una mano sobre su cara—Lo siento, no quería—

  
—Descuida. Haz estado aquí, atrapado en un mundo desconocido, sin nadie. Es comprensible—le dijo calmadamente Alair—Entiendo lo que es no confiar en nadie y… perder también a un ser querido.

  
Tony lo miró un poco y bajó la mirada quitando lentamente su mano de su rostro.

  
—En mi caso—dijo después unos segundos de silencio—Perdí todo. Si hubiese caído en un planeta baldío estaría perdiendo la cabeza—Alzo la mirada—¿Quieren comenzar de nuevo? Para presentarnos correctamente—dijo mientras daba una sonrisa pequeña.

  
—Me parece buena idea—dijo Alair con un sonrisa. Ezio detrás de su hermano sonrió levemente.

* * *

—¿así que la Tierra no es diferente a Nakir?—pregunto Ezio realmente impresionado.

  
—De lo que he notado no. Realmente no—contestó sincero Tony—quizás por eso me acostumbré al ambiente, solo quizás.

  
—Es mejor, imagínate si hubieses caído a un planeta sin oxígeno—dijo Alair un poco divertido lo que ocasionó que Tony lo mirará un poco molesto.

  
—¡Oh joder no!—expresó Tony mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Eso sería más mala suerte.

  
—No lo escuches Tony, es un torpe—dijo Ezio mientras miraba a su hermano. Este le tiró un poco de tierra lo que provocó que se echará a reír.

  
—¿Y cómo es la Tierra Tony?—pregunto después Alair.

  
—Bueno, es casi lo mismo, pero no tanto. En la tierra tenemos nuestra propia tecnología, casas más grandes que la de ustedes con piscinas y todo, hay estructuras llamadas edificios y son tan altos como los árboles. Teniendo todo eso y pues, siempre hay alguna riña por ahí—termino diciendo con una sonrisa a medias. Los hermanos se quedaron extrañados ante las últimas palabras.

  
—¿Riñas?—pregunto curioso Ezio.

  
—Si, emm como lo explico—Tony se rasco la cabeza un poco—No somos como ustedes, conviven bien, en paz, sin luchas. Un ejemplo para explicarles el porque sería, quizás, no estás de acuerdo en algo y yo si. Después se forma una guerra civil y bueno—suspiro pesadamente—Así somos los humanos. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien entre nosotros y eso que la mayoría somos humanos, no importa el color y las costumbres. Pero nadie al parecer entiende eso…

  
—Eso apesta viejo—expreso Ezio.

  
—¿Nunca han tratado de tener algún acuerdo?—pregunto Alair.

  
—Si… pero—Tony guardó silencio al recordar _sucesos_ anteriores—Como dije a veces no todos se ponen de acuerdo.

  
—Repito eso apesta—dijo nuevamente Ezio.

  
—Opino lo mismo—comentó Tony con una sonrisa—Ahora mi turno con las preguntas. Bueno ya sé un poco de su historia gracias a Briseida, lo siento por lo que pasó en sus otros hogares.

  
—Descuida, al final ni siquiera habíamos nacido, nuestros padres aún eran unos cachorros cuando paso todo eso—explico Alair.

  
—Si. Fueron unos de los pocos que escaparon de los otros planetas y llegaron al planeta Madre—siguió Ezio.

  
—Entiendo—fue todo lo que dijo Tony.Después puso una mirada pensativa—¿Puedo preguntarles porqué los videntes son tan reconocidos aquí en su tribu?—preguntó no muy seguro.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si un segundo y después miraron a Tony.

  
—Porqué hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestro pueblo era joven, habían algunos videntes. Ellos venían de su planeta de origen y exploraban las galaxias, algunos llegaron a Nakir, su amistad con la nuestra era única. Decían sus visiones, eran muy sociales antes, bueno eso era antes.

  
—Los _cazadores_ —siguió Tony sabiendo por donde iba la conversación.

  
—Ellos buscaron a los videntes cuando supieron de ellos. Los obligaron a decirles sus futuros, y con tanta horribles cosas que ellos veían, se mataron, ya que no podían cargar con todo eso—Alair bajo la mirada después de decir eso. Ezio guardaba silencio.

  
—¿Qué pasó con el vidente blanco?—pregunto Tony después de un corto silencio tenso.

  
—De el no sabemos mucho, pero parece que reunió toda la energía que quedo en los cuerpos de sus hermanos y hermanas, para tener un poder incomprensible, pudo vengarlos eso si lo sé, pero creo que tuvo un alto precio.

  
—¿a qué te refieres?

  
—Su cuerpo no podía mantener tanto poder por tanto tiempo, por lo que se sacrificó literalmente por sus hermanos—explico Ezio.

  
—¿Quién te contó eso?—cuestionó su hermano confundido.

  
—El General viejo, ¿Qué te contaron a ti?

  
—Mamá me contó que el se fue al exilio en el cosmos—dijo Aliar mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—Oh viejo, lo siento Tony, ahora nosotros estamos confundidos de que pasó realmente—siguió Ezio—Pero sigo confiando en las palabras del General.

  
—Bueno, también creo en sus palabras, me dijeron que los videntes viven demasiado—continuó Tony mientras les daba la mirada a ambos.

  
—¡Oh! Es cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto Ezio bastante curioso.

  
—Pronto a mis _48_ años, les voy diciendo que mi raza humana no es de vivir demasiado solo con suerte algunos llegan a los cien años.

  
—¿Ósea que estas a casi cincuenta y algo de años para tu muerte?—pregunto Alair.

  
Tony lo miró mientras fruncía levemente el seño—No es la forma en que quería decirlo, pero si, si así es.

  
—Ohhh—dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

  
—Hay otra pregunta chicos, ustedes dicen que los videntes tienen ojos dorados ¿eso es cierto?

  
—Bueno lo que nos contaron, es que cuando tenían sus ojos dorados, podían ver con claridad sus visiones y explicarlas. Pero viéndote a ti—Alair observó a Tony un momento—parece que no los tienes.

  
—Con razón mis visiones no son tan claras. Pero no voy a culpar la genética por esto, nací con el color de ojos de mi madre y lo prefiero así.

  
—Sí tu lo dices.

  
—Solo que apestara que no veas bien tus visiones ¿verdad?—preguntó Ezio.

  
Tony resoplo un poco—Eso creo.

  
Los tres siguieron hablando, como las historias de Tony siendo Ironman, ya que se preguntaron como es que podía volar. Les dio una leve presentación de eso y quedaron con la boca abierta.

  
También hablaron sobre los Vengadores y Tony no pudo evitar contar sobre su pequeña familia. Su futura esposa Pepper, su hermano del alma Rhody, su compadre Happy y su casi hijo (cachorro para que comprendieran los guerreros) Peter.

  
—¿Y dónde está tu cachorro Tony?—pregunto Alair curioso.

  
—me fue arrebatado por un maldito llamado Thanos—dijo sombrío sin mirarlos—Gracias a él, el balance del universo fue cambiado. Por eso sus hermanos, cachorros, desaparecieron, por que el dijo que así tenía que estar el universo, balanceado.

  
—¿Qué mierda? ¿¡Por culpa de el nuestra mamá desapareció!?—espetó con rabia Alair.

  
—¡Es un hijo de Perra!—insulto Ezio a punto del llanto. Su mamá había desaparecido cuando iba a decirle que pudo entrar a los guerreros.

  
—Lo siento mucho… en parte fue mi culpa, tuve la estúpida idea de pelear contra él, junto con Peter, un mago y otros que se llamaban Guardianes de las estrellas o algo así. Pero no fue suficiente, era demasiado poderoso gracias a las piedras del infinito… casi me mata, pero me perdonó la vida ya que el mago le dio la piedra del tiempo…—Tony guardó silencio mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo—Mierda, todo esto es una mierda…

  
—Tu lo has dicho Tony—comento Alair abrazando a su hermano por los hombros, ya que estaba llorando levemente.

  
Tony se dio cuenta que Ezio era muy joven, quizás apenas tenía los veinte años. Le recordaba un poco a el, había perdido a sus padres cuando apenas tenía los veintiún años, teniendo de inmediato le herencia de las industrias Stark.

  
—¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto Tony?—pregunto después Alair.

  
—Obviamente si. Atacare a Thanos con una de mis nuevas flechas en su maldita cabeza de escroto morado—dijo Tony con gran confianza sosteniendo su arco.

  
Ezio sonrió levemente—Puedo confiar en eso, como dije antes casi me quitas un ojo. Buena puntería viejo.

  
—Gracias y eso que aprendí… ¿En qué? ¿Dos horas casi?—dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se escondía entre sus hombros.

  
—¿¡En dos horas!? ¡eso es impresionante!—le felicito Ezio sin esconder su sorpresa.

  
—Sep, eres alguien especial Tony—dijo después Alair.

  
Tony sonrió un poco ante lo que dijo el guerrero. Ellos lo aceptaban por quién era y no por un disque vidente, así que estaba bien.

  
Pero obviamente la tranquilidad se iba cuando de repente los niños llegaron gritando hacia ellos.

  
—¡Tony!—gritó Cala llegando hacía el. La pequeña tenía unos leves golpes en la cara. Algo que alarmó de inmediato a Tony.

  
—¡Cala! ¿Pero que te—

  
—¡Hay una bestia del norte atacando!—grito Cyril.

  
—¿¡Qué cosa!?—grito Ezio.

  
—¡Eso es imposible! ¿¡Como destruyó el muro!?—cuestionó Alair ya poniendo su lanza en sus manos.

  
—Parece que estaba en mal estado en una parte y pudo destruirla, no sabemos si hay otra bestia en los alrededores—dijo Azalea rápidamente.

  
—Mierda, mierda, mierda—dijo varias veces Ezio.

  
—¿Dónde está?—pregunto Tony.

  
—está en el campo de flores—respondió Cala—y Madre está ahí.

  
Tony sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al escuchar eso.

  
—Hay algunos guerreros ahí pero no sabemos si podrán con esa cosa—Dijo Biel, el pobre tenía un brazo herido, pero era un corte leve.

  
—También está Magnolia—dijo Damalis.

  
—Rayos, vamos Ezio—le dijo a su hermano mientras ya saltaba a los árboles. Ezio asintió y se fue detrás de él.

  
Tony no quería quedarse ahí, por lo que apretó dos veces su reactor y sus brazos y piernas fueron rodeados por los propulsores.

  
—Tony, ¿vas a ayudarlos?—pregunto de inmediato Cala. Su carita, aunque no se vieran sus ojos por su cabello, se veía asustada.

  
El Stark la vio un segundo y después acaricio levemente su cabello.

  
—Claro que sí Cala, soy un _héroe_ de todas formas, este es mi trabajo—Tony sonrió de lado y sin quitar esa sonrisa observó seriamente a los niños—quédense aquí, no quiero que les pase algo.

  
—Cuenta con ello Tony—dijo Cyril.

  
Los otros niños asintieron con energía. Cala solo puso una sonrisa mostrando valentía.  
Cala confiaba en Tony.

  
Tony solo asintió y sin perder tiempo empezó vuelo hacia el campo.

  
Realmente no sabía que se iba esperar.

  
_“Aceptar quiénes son ellos… aceptar quien soy ahora… aceptar mi destino de héroe… porque no todos los héroes usan capa"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aún sigue llorando por el trailer de Avengers: Endgame*
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y que pasen una excelente navidad xdxd  
> y como ya viene Navidad el lunes subo otro capi y el miércoles otra vez xd  
> andamos navideños :3
> 
> bye bye


	6. Guerrero

**_«Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 5: Guerrero_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

El sonido de los propulsores sonaban como eco cuando pasaba entre los árboles. Gracias a la velocidad Tony tenía que usar su casco pero solo el casco, todavía hay partes que aun no puede generar la armadura (demasiados daños todavía).

  
Había perdido de vista a los hermanos, lo que le impresionaba. Ellos tenían una velocidad asombrosa.

  
Estaba preocupado realmente y demasiado, no conocía a estas personas por tanto tiempo y les preocupaba como si fueran de su familia. Y era extraño ni con los Vengadores fue así, cuando empezaron a vivir juntos fueron semanas hasta que pudiera hacer una conversación sin tanta incomodes o tensión.

  
Con Peter si fue un poco más fácil, el niño le daba una confianza y paz bastante agradable.

  
Pero ahora estas personas que había conocido, ¿En qué?, ¿Casi cuatro días? Era extraño, pero ellos también le daban una confianza rara.

  
Puso mas velocidad a los propulsores para llegar más rápido ya estaba escuchando los ruidos de batalla.

  
Se detuvo cuando llego al campo y observó desde arriba algunos guerreros peleando contra algo que parecía un lobo, un lobo blanco gigante. Sus ojos eran celeste y sus colmillos sobresalían, su cola le llamó la atención tenía algunos picos colores celeste no sabía que era.

  
—Carajo… es enorme—se dijo cuando vio a Nole peleando contra el gran lobo blanco. El gran León era como dos veces mas pequeño que la bestia, y eso que Nole tenía un gran tamaño.

  
Tony se enfocó en la pelea y busco con la mirada a Briseida a la cual no la veía por ninguna parte. Así que se acerco a la batalla, los guerreros lanzaban sus lanzas con gran precisión, hasta para recuperarla iban hacía la bestia, peligrando su vida ya que el lobo albino tenia unas garras exageradamente largas y filosas.

  
Ataco con sus propulsores, provocando que la bestia se distrajera. Observó que estaba Magnolia, ella le mando una mirada fulminante pero la ignoró, quería saber donde estaba Briseida, no verla en ninguna parte lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

  
Escuchó un grito y se enfocó en eso, vio como Ezio fue golpeado con fuerza por las patas del lobo. Así que antes de que chocara contra los árboles, lo atrapó y lo llevo a tierra.

  
—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Tony de inmediato quitando su casco.

  
Ezio se le quedo mirando y asintió rápidamente después de unos segundos—¿qué haces aquí?

  
—Vine a ayudar, ¿para qué mas?—dijo Tony como si fuera obvio—¿Dónde esta Briseida?

  
—No sabemos, cuando llegamos esa cosa ya estaba peleando con Magnolia—dijo señalando el lugar de la batalla donde estaba la mujer guerrera peleando contra la bestia junto con los demás.

  
Magnolia era bastante ágil para sorpresa de Tony, hasta hacia saltos que podrían darle competencia a Hulk.

  
—Busca a Briseida por mi—pidió Tony. Su casco volvió y observó la pelea.

  
—Pero, pero… ¡Bien! Debe estar oculta en el bosque o en el pueblo—dijo mientras se ponía su propia máscara—¡Pero voy a volver a la pelea!

  
— _“Suena igual a Peter…”_ —pensó Tony recordando que a Peter no le gustaba que le tratasen como un niño—¡Gracias! ¡Ten cuidado!

  
Con eso último voló hasta la bestia y de nuevo atacó con sus propulsores. Esquivo las garras con rapidez, tenia que tener cuidado no tenía toda su armadura y no podía ganarse otra herida de gravedad.

  
Pero los rayos de los propulsores apenas le hacían un rasguño, ¿de que estaba hecho esa cosa?

  
Nole le dio una cabezazo al Lobo y este con rabia rugió mostrando sus dientes. Hizo un movimiento con su cola y los pedazos celeste que tenia en este salieron volando hacia Nole que voló de inmediato lejos del ataque.

  
El lobo siguió atacando con esas cosas y Tony vio como algunos iban hacía el. Los esquivo como pudo pero uno dio contra unas de las ramas de los árboles lo que provocó que lo esquivara con brusquedad.

  
—¡woah, woah, woah!—expresó cuando empezó a perder el control de los propulsores en sus pies y cayó a tierra con fuerza rodando un poco. Se quito su casco cuando se sentó en la tierra—¡Agh! Mierda, maldita cosa—maldijo entre dientes.

  
De repente Alair aterrizó frente a el—¿Tony estás bien?—pregunto de inmediato dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El guerrero ya tenía algunos cortes en su cara y su armadura estaba con algunos cortes.

  
—Si, estoy bien. ¿Tienen un plan para acabar con eso?—pregunto de inmediato mientras veía de lejos la batalla, Magnolia le estaba dando algunos ataques con su lanza.

  
—No, es la primera vez que me enfrento a estas cosas y agradezco que mandaras a mi hermano a buscar a Madre, no lo quisiera envuelto en esto—dijo mientras iba a algunos arbustos y se escondía, Tony hizo lo mismo.

  
Una parte del casco se formo en la cara de Tony, pero era en el ojo izquierdo—Algunos de tus compañeros están heridos, olvídalo son todos, solo queda Magnolia—dijo cuando vio a los guerreros en el suelo mientras se alejaban de la bestia.

  
—Magnolia y Nole—corrigió Alair mientras señalaba el cielo. Nole volaba encima del lobo que seguía atacando con esas estacas celeste.

  
Tony observó algo extraño en las alas de Nole, por lo que acerco la visión que le daba la parte del casco que tenía. Lo que descubrió fue que Nole tenía herido una ala.

  
—Mierda, el leoncito está herido y dudo que pueda seguir así—dijo preocupado Tony mientras veía al pobre pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

  
—Debemos hacer algo, no queremos que esta cosa se acerque al pue—

  
Se escuchó un grito en el bosque y Tony reconoció la voz. Era Briseida.

  
—¿Esa fue?

  
—¡Ve! Yo ayudó a Magnolia, ¡busca a mi hermano!—Alair de un salto fue hacia la batalla contra el Lobo.

  
Tony por su parte de inmediato fue hacia donde provino el grito.

  
Lo que se encontró fue otra bestia pero era mas pequeña. Ahí estaba Briseida de pie tratando de protegerse con su bastón, Ezio estaba con su lanza tratando de alejar a la bestia.

  
Tony entro en acción, antes de llegar a la bestia giro sobre si y le dio un buena patada. Gracias a la distracción empezó a atacarlo con sus propulsores.

  
Pero como paso anteriormente casi no le hacía nada y la bestia atacó con las estacas de su cola.

  
—¡Mierda!—maldijo mientras escapaba del ataque.

  
Uno vino hacia el y lo esquivo a tiempo pero provocó que perdiera el equilibrio del vuelo y cayera de nuevo a tierra.

  
Se levantó a medias del suelo y observó como la bestia iba hacia el, pero este se distrajo cuando la lanza de Ezio atacó su hocico provocando que chillara.

  
Tony junto sus manos para crear un solo rayo con los propulsores y que atacara a la bestia. El lobo albino chocó contra los árboles, pero se mantuvo en pie y gruño fuertemente así que atacó de nuevo con sus estacas.

  
Pero las estacas también fueron donde estaba Briseida con Ezio. Lo mas rápido que pensó Tony fue quitar los microbots de sus manos y pies para transformarlo en el escudo y protegerlos. Aunque el escudo era un poco mas pequeño.

  
—¡Agh!—se quejó Ezio cuando una de las estacas corto levemente su pierna. Tony observó esto y cuando las estacas dejaron de llegar el hizo un salto sobre el escudo, lo llevo consigo y después lo lanzó hacia la bestia golpeándolo en la cabeza.

  
Presionó el reactor dos veces para que el escudo se desasiera y volviera a el formando sus guantes y las botas de la armadura. Sin que pudiera hacer algo Ezio buscó su lanza que había quedado tirada en el suelo y fue hacia a la bestia y con un salto lanzo la lanza hacia la espalda del Lobo provocando su muerte.

  
Ezio se dejo caer en el suelo mientras sujetaba su pierna, tenía un corte casi profundo cerca de la rodilla.

  
Tony se acercó de inmediato a el, pero antes que dijera algo el menor lo interrumpió.

  
—Voy a estar bien no te preocupes, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?—pregunto de inmediato mientras le faltaba el aire.

  
—Sigue en el campo peleando con la otra cosa—Tony observó la bestia muerta, su sangre era azul lo que le daba un leve respingo. Se fijó en Briseida que se acercó a Ezio—¿Estas bien?

  
—Si Tony, gracias a ti. Esas cosas llegaron de la nada, los niños estaban conmigo pero escaparon a tiempo.

  
—Tu brazo está herido—dijo de repente Tony.

Briseida observó su brazo, donde la tela estaba rota por el corte y manchado por la sangre.

  
—Voy a estar bien, se que ya no soy tan joven como antes y mis piernas ya no son tan rápidas—dijo graciosamente la mujer. Tony sonrió de lado.

  
Pero después el mecánico se puso serio y observó a un lado. Justo en ese momento salto otro lobo albino y ya iba justo encima de ellos. Tony no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero una lanza atravesó con fuerza y precisión en el cuello matándolo provocando que sangre azul salpicara sobre ellos.

  
—Aiden… asqueroso—dijo de inmediato Briseida observando con recelo a su amigo que salía de los árboles.

  
—Mis disculpas—comento de inmediato el hombre.

  
Tony solo se quito un poco de sangre de su cara pero de todos modos quedo esparcido, teniendo manchas levemente celeste.

  
—¿Cuántas cosas de esas pasaron aquí?—preguntó seriamente Tony mientras se levantaba del suelo.

  
—Por ahora solo hemos visto y matado a 8. Algunos guerreros están en el pueblo, es mejor que se asegure allá—les dijo mientras levantaba con cuidado a Ezio.

  
—Bien. Briseida, Ezio, vayan iré de nuev—

  
—Espera, ¿Tu no vienes?—pregunto desconcertada Madre.

  
—¿Qué?—expresó Tony como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta—Claro que no, si esas malditas cosas siguen sueltas por ahí no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados haciendo nada.

  
—Pero—Briseida dejo de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Aiden posar en su hombro. Ella lo observó interrogante y este negó con la cabeza levemente y sonrió. Ella solo suspiro y observó de nuevo a Tony—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que algo te pase.

  
Tony bufo levemente—¿A mí? No te preocupes. Los niños están cerca de la nave, búsquenlo—con eso Tony de nuevo empezó vuelo y se fue.

  
—Se nota que es un guerrero ¿no?—dijo Aiden.

  
—Me gusto su escudo—comentó Ezio.

Briseida levemente rodó los ojos y observó por donde se fue Tony.

* * *

El lobo gigante atacó nuevamente con sus estacas y Magnolia los esquivo con velocidad.

  
Ella hizo un salto y con su lanza atacó el hocico del gran animal. Con esa distracción Alair apareció de un salto detrás del gran lobo y con su lanza atravesó la espalda de este, saco su arma del animal salpicando la sangre azul por todas partes.

  
Alair regreso junto con Magnolia—Oye no podemos seguir así, apenas le hacemos algo de daño a esa cosa—le comentó mientras veía como Nole seguía luchando con el gran lobo pese a sus heridas y cansancio.

  
Magnolia solo arrugo el seño, ya estaba un poco cansada, pero no podía dejar que la bestia fuera al pueblo, sería el peor de los casos.

  
Sin que pudiera comentar algo Tony llego y atacó con rapidez con sus propulsores. La Bestia rugió ante eso y trató de atacarlo con sus garras pero el mecánico lo esquivo. Tony voló cerca del suelo y agarro un pedazo de madera pesado y con una vuelta fue hacia el lobo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que tenía.

  
Nole fue hacia el lobo y quedo encima de su espalda mientras lo aruñaba y mordía.

  
Tony fue hacia a los guerreros—¿Me extrañaron?—pregunto con su tono arrogante.

  
—No—

  
—¡Realmente si!—expresó Alair de inmediato provocando que Magnolia lo fulminara con la mirada—¿Mi hermano?

  
—Está con Briseida y su General. Tienen a todos protegidos en el pueblo—dijo mientras se enfocaba—Debemos alejarlo.

  
—¿Cómo hacemos eso? ¿y esa sangre…?—la pregunta de Alair quedó en el aire—Esa es—

  
—Habían mas de esas cosas en los alrededores—comentó Tony.

  
—Tsk, maldita sea, la única forma de que no regresen, es cerrar el muro y—Magnolia se fijo en la bestia que peleaba con Nole—llevarnos a eso fuera de aquí.

  
—Me parece un plan—dijo Tony mirándola. Ella solo alzó una ceja.

  
—no es ni siquiera un plan, ¿Cómo planeas llevarte a una bestia que triplica tu tamaño?—espetó la guerrera.

—Se vale improvisar—Dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
—¿Enserio?—dijo sarcástica—¿¡Cómo planeas llevarte eso a los muros!?

  
—Lee mis labios—Dijo Tony exasperante— _Improvisemos._

  
Magnolia frunció el seño y Alair solo rodó los ojos, Tony solo tenia una sonrisa ladeada.

  
—Solo mira—dijo Tony y fue hacia la pelea.

  
—Es un vidente idiota—maldijo entre dientes la guerrera y fue también a la pelea.

  
Alair no comentó nada y solo siguió a Magnolia a la pelea. Tony disparaba sus rayos que mas hacían era molestar a la bestia, algo que le encendió el foco al mecánico.

  
—¡Moléstenlo! ¡así los perseguirá!—gritó Tony hacía los guerreros.

  
—Okay—Dijo normal Alair y empezó a lanzarle piedras a la cabeza del animal.

  
Magnolia no dijo nada y salto hacia el para golpearlo en la cabeza.

  
Entre mas hacían eso la furia de la bestia crecía. Empezaron a marearlo mientras Tony lo atacaba con sus rayos, Alair con las piedras, Nole con sus mordidas y arañazos, y Magnolia con su lanza.

  
—¡Cachorrito por aquí!—gritó Tony mientras le mandaba otro ataque justo cerca de sus ojos lo que provocó que chillara y luego rugiera para ir hacia el—¡Okay si vienes por aquí!

  
—¡Tony síguenos!—le gritó Alair que estaba junto con Magnolia.

  
Ellos empezaron a saltar entre los árboles y Tony de inmediato los siguió, el lobo albino empezó a perseguirlos. Dejando a Nole atrás que no podía volar por su ala herida.

  
La persecución era reñida ya que algunas veces Tony sentía como el lobo quería atraparlo pero el podía esquivarlo a tiempo. Observó como los guerreros hicieron un salto dando un giro muy cerrado lo que provocó que Tony tuviera que detenerse un poco para no chocarse con los árboles, pero no fue suficiente y quedo atrapado en las ramas.

  
—¡Tony!—grito Alair cuando observó lo que paso. Saltó a una rama y fue hacia el mecánico.

  
Magnolia se detuvo en uno de los árboles y observó como la bestia iba hacia ellos y estaba preparando sus estacas. Ella dijo un tipo de maldición en su idioma y fue hacia los hombres.

  
Ella lanzo su lanza provocando que el lobo la mirara y en eso que ella iba saltando la bestia atacó con sus estacas.

  
Ella pudo esquivarlo pero una dio en la rama en la que salto provocando que cayera fuertemente al suelo.

  
—¡uff!—se quejo cuando su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente el suelo. Se levantó un poco y vio como la bestia iba hacia ella.

  
Tony que tenía al lado a Alair salió de los árboles con gran velocidad que impresionó al guerrero. El lobo ya iba atacar con sus garras pero antes de que atacará Tony atrapó a Magnolia justo a tiempo. El lobo solo destrozo la tierra y gruño y fue a perseguirlos.

  
—¿¡Qué!?

  
—¡Sujétate!—le dijo en alto Tony mientras tenía a la mujer en brazos.

  
Magnolia observó por donde iba y lo reconoció de inmediato—¡Sigue por aquí, el muro está cerca!

  
—¡Okay!—dijo Tony mientras aumentaba un poco mas la velocidad de las botas.

  
Magnolia sintió que la velocidad que tenía Tony no era la misma por lo que sin que el mecánico pudiera decir algo ella se trepó a su espalda.

  
—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que—

  
—¿Tienes tu arco y flechas y no lo usas? Que desperdicio—dijo mientras sujetaba el arco y ponía una flecha. Como pudo apuntó hacia atrás donde venía el lobo y disparó la flecha.

  
La flecha cayo cerca de su ojo lo que provocó que chillara por el dolor pero de igual forma siguió corriendo.

  
—Usa la luz de tus manos y ve más rápido—le dijo la mujer mientras tensaba otra flecha.

  
Tony hizo de inmediato eso y la velocidad aumentó. El mecánico solo seguía, algunas ramas aruñaban sus brazos pero no importaba.

  
Entonces justo al frente observó una cueva.

  
—¿¡Debo pasar por ahí!?—cuestionó alterado porque ya veía los picos de la cueva.

  
Magnolia le dio una mirada y Tony entendió que eso era un rotundo si.

  
—¡Demonios!—dijo y sin miedo entró a la cueva esquivando como podía los picos de piedra.

  
Magnolia ante eso se sujeto como mas fuerza de la espalda de Tony. El mecánico esquivaba como podía los picos.

  
En el caso de la bestia destruía todo a su paso. Eso ocasionó que la cueva retumbara y temblará. Los picos empezaron a caer.

  
—¡Mierda!—expresó Tony cuando vio lo que pasaba. Magnolia solo puso los ojos como platos.

  
La salida ya estaba cerca, cada vez mas cerca. Pero un pico cayo por donde iban ellos y Tony tuvo que hacer un giro brusco, provocando que salieran disparados de la cueva y cayeran a tierra.

  
Magnolia cayó un poco lejos de Tony y el se dio duro contra el suelo. El casco se destruyó un poco mostrando un poco su rostro. El levantó la mirada y vio como la bestia salió de la cueva con algunas heridas en su espalda ya que veía la sangre azul manchar el pelaje albino de este.

  
Este camino lentamente sabiendo que ya los tenía acorralado, pero Tony se fijo que la bestia no lo veía a el, veía a Magnolia. Ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

  
—¡Hey!—llamó Tony a la bestia pero este hizo caso omiso. El mecánico gruño levemente y se levantó mientras se tambaleaba un poco—¡Maldita cosa te estoy llamando!—trato de atacar con sus propulsores pero solo salieron chispas—no, no, no ahora, ¡demonios!

  
Tony trató de llamar su atención lanzando piedras, pero no servía de nada. Cada vez la bestia estaba mas cerca de la mujer en el suelo.

  
Trató de nuevo de atacar con sus propulsores, pero todavía salían chispas. El lobo ya mostraba sus dientes y leve saliva salía de estos.

  
**—¡no lo harás!**

  
De repente de los propulsores salieron los rayos pero se veían muchos más brillantes y cuando atacaron a la bestia fue empujada con gran fuerza hacia un gran árbol.

  
Magnolia despertó levemente y fijo su mirada hacia a la bestia que estaba mas o menos inconsciente cerca del árbol destruido. Ella observó al otro extremo y vio a Tony pegar sus manos contra su pecho como si algo les hubiese pasado.

  
Tony veía sus manos, estaban casi rojas con un tono casi marrón. Dolía, dolía demasiado lo que sea que hizo, provocó que se quemara las manos. Observó hacia arriba y vio a Magnolia ya despierta, pero aun estaba en el suelo, la bestia atrás se puso en pie de nuevo.

  
—¡Maldición!—grito Tony accionando sus propulsores pese a sus quemaduras en sus manos y antes de que la bestia se comiera de un bocado a la chica guerrera pudo atraparla.

  
El sintió algo frío.

  
Chocaron nuevamente con la tierra por el brusco movimiento. Los dos se levantaron a medias observando a la bestia que los miraba intensamente con esos ojos celeste.

  
—Atrás—dijo en voz baja la guerrera.

  
Tony levemente giro su cabeza para observar que atrás estaban grandes troncos de madera, muy altos, y observó también la parte destruida del muro. Había sido destruida por otro árbol mas grande.

  
Observó los árboles, había otro árbol de igual tamaño que el que estaba encima del muro, pero su grosor era mas grande. Tony se le ocurrió una idea, observó los guantes de sus manos, casi destruidas y sus manos heridas por las quemaduras.

  
Después fijó su mirada en Magnolia y parecía que ella entendió lo que se le ideó. De inmediato ella corrió hacia la bestia. El lobo ante esa reacción empezó a correr de igual manera.

  
Magnolia vio los dientes filosos acercarse, pero antes de que algo sucediera ella se deslizo por debajo del gran lobo.

  
Mientras la bestia iba corriendo, Tony con una liana que ya había amarrado en el poco tiempo al otro extremo, voló frente al camino de la bestia y este tropezó y cayó del otro lado del muro.

  
Tony fue hacia el otro árbol y con sus propulsores hizo el corte en el árbol, después empujo con fuerza para que cayera en lado que debía. El lobo observó esto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el árbol cayo bloqueando su salida. Rasguñaba la madera del árbol pero era demasiado duro para sus garras, por lo que rugió levemente y se fue hacia el profundo bosque del norte frío.

  
Magnolia se fue acercando al mecánico que jadeaba con fuerza por la adrenalina. El silencio era bastante tenso, por lo que ella no sabía que decir.

  
—Tu—

  
—¿Estás bien?—preguntó de inmediato Tony interrumpiéndola.

  
—Si.

  
Tony sin darle la mirada giro sobre sus pies y empezó camino de regreso. Magnolia lo observó en silencio, frunciendo levemente el seño.

  
—Gracias—dijo de repente la chica.

  
Tony se detuvo pero le siguió dándole la espalda, la observó de reojo con una extraña mirada indiferente.

  
—Gracias por ayudarnos y… salvarme.

  
Tony no dijo nada y volvió su mirada al frente. Magnolia en ese momento sentía que algo no iba bien. El mecánico solo empezó a caminar nuevamente.

  
Pero de repente se detuvo abruptamente y jadeo con fuerza, Magnolia lo observó alarmada.

  
Entonces vio la sangre poco a poco manchando la camisa de Tony.

  
Tony observó donde provenía la sangre, era su herida, la herida volvió a abrirse, toco levemente el lugar y su mano se mancho de la sangre carmesí. Cayó de rodillas mientras la visión se le nublaba.

  
Sintió a alguien a su lado, era Magnolia, ella le estaba diciendo algo pero se escuchaba como un eco. Después parece que alguien mas llego.

  
Pero después todo fue oscuridad.

  
_“Sigues vivo… guerrero”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo se  
> fue cortito v,:
> 
> Espero les guste


	7. Neblina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Oye no se que te pasa, pero te dejaremos solo para que se te aclare todo—eso fue lo que dijo Alair antes de irse junto con Ezio que estaba mas adelante esperándolo.
> 
> Tony levantó la mirada y nuevamente la bajó.
> 
> ¿Porqué sentía algo nubloso en su mente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como prometí :3
> 
> Canción al final  
> Crosses- José González
> 
> disfruten

**_«Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 6: Neblina_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Escuchaba un leve sonido, pero era molesto por lo que se envolvió más entre sus mantas. Sintió después que alguien lo estaba tocando en la cara, pero hizo caso omiso y se acurruco mas a sus mantas.

  
Pero siguieron tocando su cara, pero justo después sintió un almohadazo en la cara.

  
—¿¡Pero qu—

  
—¡Buenos días Sr. Stark!—habló energético el chico frente a el. Su cabello era un desorden.

  
Tony parpadeo un poco y observó su cuarto y después al niño arácnido frente a el. Frunció levemente el seño y después paso su mano sobre su cabello.

—Buenos días niño… ¿Porqué me despertaste así?—dijo casi en protesta, vio su reloj y era muy temprano—Pete es sábado, espero que sea una buena excu—

  
—¡Tengo hambre Sr. Stark!—grito con casi desespero mientras se lanzaba al mecánico.

  
—¡ay Pete, pesas! ¿No pudiste decirle a F.R.I.D.A.Y que pidiera algo?

  
—May me dijo que era malo pedir tantas veces comida a domicilio—dijo el niño inocente mientras miraba a su mentor.

  
—Pero es casi lo—

  
De repente F.R.I.D.A.Y—La Srta. Potts me dijo lo mismo jefe, no puede darle tantas veces comida de bajo nutrientes al joven Peter, recuerde que es un adolescente en crecimiento.

  
Después que la I.A terminará de hablar Peter le dio una sonrisa al mecánico. Tony rodó los ojos.

  
—Está bien, está bien, veré que te hago de comer Pete. Pero primero bájate de encima niño—dijo mientras le daba un almohadazo al niño.

  
—¡uy!—se quejó por el golpe de la almohada—Okay, lo espero en la cocina Sr. Stark.

  
El niño se bajó de la cama y salió disparado de la habitación de Tony. El mecánico rodó los ojos, Peter era un niño raro, pero se le quería.

  
Como otro fin de semana Peter se quedaba en las instalaciones. Fue una decisión tomada por May y el desde que la mujer italiana descubrió que Peter era Spider-Man. Tony recibió un fuerte jalón de orejas cuando la mujer lo conoció. Decidieron compartir esto de _“como criar tu niño con poderes de araña"._

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y se estiró para despertar mas sus músculos. Antes de levantarse vio a un pájaro en la ventana, tenía un color azul bastante bonito. Pero después lo ignoró.

  
El pajarito solo pareció verlo un momento mientras el mecánico salía de la habitación.

  
Tony camino con pereza por el largo pasillo hasta ir a la cocina, donde Peter lo esperaba un poco impaciente. El mecánico frunció el seño, mas parecía que hacia una cara graciosa.

  
—Niño voy avisando que no soy bueno en la cocina—

  
—Está bien Sr. Stark, con lo que me haga esta bien—dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto y solo asintió, fue al refrigerador y observó que tenía, para saber que podía hacer. Saco huevos, leche, algunos condimentos y tomate.

  
Peter lo miraba curioso, preguntándose que iba hacer el hombre.

  
—Si quieres ve algo en la tele mientras preparo esto y no trato de quemar el lugar—le dijo mientras ya buscaba unos platos en los estantes.

  
—Está bien Sr. Stark—contesto el niño obediente. Peter hizo un salto sobre el gran sillón y encendió la tele, estaban dando Steven Universe.

  
Tony sonrió un poco y siguió con lo suyo. Mientras veía como la mezcla de los huevos con los condimentos y tomate se cocinaba para convertirse en una torta, llegó un soñoliento Rhody.

  
—Woah hombre… ¿Qué huele tan delicioso?—cuestionó de inmediato olfateando como si fuera un perro.

  
—El Sr. Stark está haciendo el desayuno Sr. Rhodes—dijo Peter desde el sofá y después volvió a ver la televisión.

  
—Tony… estás cocinando—dijo Rhody sin creérselo—¿espera eso no era lo que?

  
—¿Lo que me hacía Jarvis? Si, si es eso, tenía mucho tiempo sin cocinar—comentó ya sirviendo las tortas en los platos y fue hacer los pancakes.

  
—Literalmente hace casi treinta años—comento Rhody mientras se sentaba en la isla de la cocina.

  
—No quiero sentirme viejo y tu lo haces difícil mamá osa—protesto un poco Tony—¡Pete ven, ya está tu desayuno!

  
Peter que estuvo mas pendiente a la televisión volteó su mirada de inmediato cuando lo llamaron y llego como rayo a la isla de la cocina para tener su desayuno acompañado con un jugo de naranja.

  
Los adultos ya tenían sus platos listos, pero Tony espero a que Peter comiera primero.

  
—¡Woah esta muy rico Sr. Stark!—expresó de inmediato con un poco de comida en la boca—¿No que dijo que no sabía cocinar?

  
—Bueno, pues dije que no soy bueno en la cocina, no que no se cocinar—dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y probaba su desayuno.

  
—Es casi lo mismo—

  
—No, no lo es—

  
—Que si—

  
—No.

  
—Sr. Stark es lo mismo—

  
—Bebé araña no lo es—

  
—¡No me diga bebé araña!

  
—Ustedes son demasiado tiernos, ¿sabían?—comento Rhody, recibiendo una respuesta al unísono de los dos diciendo «¡no somos tiernos!»—Y ¡Dios! Tony debes cocinar mas seguido esto está delicioso.

  
—Es solo torta de huevo, no es gran cosa—dijo medio avergonzado el mecánico.

  
—Recuerdo que una vez cocinaste lasaña para mi cumple cuando estábamos en el MIT—hizo una expresión con sus dedos cuando alguien muestra que eso estaba perfecto—Estuvo delicioso.

  
—¿¡Puede cocinar lasaña para la cena Sr. Stark!? Por fa, por fa, por fa, no diga que no—pidió con desespero el muchacho.

  
—Cálmate Pete, hace mucho que no cocino, tal vez no me salga igual—dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

  
—Podemos ayudar, ¿verdad Sr. Rhodes?—preguntó contento el niño arácnido.

  
—Claro que sí—contestó el hombre mientras daba una sonrisa y después miraba a su amigo.

  
—Está bien, esta bien, ya me convencieron—  
—Lamento interrumpir Jefe, pero recuerde el entrenamiento del joven Peter a las 10:00—anunció F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—¡Si!—espeto emocionado Peter.

  
—Gracias linda—dijo Tony y después se dirigió a Peter—Ve a prepararte, vamos ahora.

  
Peter asintió enérgicamente y comió lo que faltaba de su desayuno y se fue a su habitación.

  
—Peter ha sido buena influencia para ti Tony—dijo de repente Rhody. Tony alzo una ceja—Mira todo lo que haces por el, ese niño te cayó del cielo.

  
Tony bajó la mirada y apartó su ya plato vacío—No lo se Rhody… ¿y si—

  
—Tony, te eh dicho muchas veces que no vas joder al niño ni nada parecido, eres su mas gran ídolo y a la vez eres como un padre para el.

  
—¿Padre? Rhody creo que—

  
—Tony no eres igual a Howard, eres todo lo contrario y mejor.

  
Tony sonrió levemente, y Rhody palmo su hombro.

  
Después de eso fueron a prepararse para el entrenamiento. Desde la pelea con Vulture, Peter ha estado entrenando, hasta ha ido a leve misiones, pero de todos modos ha tenido que pelear con algunos malos, pero el niño a mostrado avances.

  
Ya en el gimnasio, Peter se estaba columpiando en el techo. Tony había hecho algunas modificaciones para que el muchacho entrenará mejor.

  
—¡Al fin! Tardan demasiado, pares de viejo—comento con protesta en su tono.

  
—¿Disculpa?—expresó Tony.

  
—Disculpa aceptada—dijo Peter mientras se ponía boca abajo mientras estaba colgado del techo. El niño después mostró una sonrisa.

  
—Sep, eres buen mentor Tones—dijo gracioso Rhody.

  
—No sigas por favor—dijo Tony con un tono cansado. Después sonrió y vio al niño trepando por las paredes.

  
Después vio como Rhody iba a una máquina de lanzar pelotas, le dijo a Peter que se prepara.

  
El hombre acciono la máquina y las pelotas salieron disparadas hacia Peter, quien esquivaba con gran agilidad y rapidez. Tony solo veía como las habilidades del niño ahora eran mucho mejor.

  
Las pelotas dejaron de salir y Peter cantó victorioso. Tony solo sonrió y fue a golpear los sacos de boxeo que estaban en un extremo del gimnasio. Empezó a golpearlos con fuerza, pero solo golpearlos.

  
—oiga Sr. Stark—llamo Peter a su lado. Tony se detuvo y miro al niño que bebía una botella de agua.

  
—Dime niño—dijo suavemente. Fue a buscar una toalla para secarse el sudor y quitarse las vendas de las manos.

  
—¿Porqué aún sigue aquí?—cuestionó Peter con un extraño tono frío.

  
Tony se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y se giro lentamente hasta ver al muchacho. La cara del muchacho era estoica, sin emoción, algo que hizo que el mecánico frunciera el seño en confusión.

  
—¿Cómo?—

  
—¿No debería estar peleando?—preguntó ahora ya molesto.

  
—¿Peleando? ¿peleando porque Pete?

  
—No me sorprende, eres débil, siempre lo fue—Dijo el muchacho fríamente.

  
Tony sintió algo en el pecho por ese comentario—Peter no es gracioso. ¿De que estas hablando?

  
—Tu te llevaste al niño a una pelea que no debió ir—hablo Rhody al lado suyo, sorprendiéndolo.

  
—¿Acaso hablas de lo que pasó en Alemania? Rhody pensé que habíamos hablado de eso—

  
—Yo no hablo de Alemania. Hablo de TITAN.  
Tony quedó en silencio, ese nombre le sonaba, parecía conocido pero no recordaba.

  
—No se de que hab—

  
—No se haga Sr. Stark, lo recuerdas muy bien—hablo Peter ya furioso—Fuimos a ese planeta ¡a esa guerra!

  
Rhody desapareció del lado de Tony, lo cual lo asustó.

  
—¡Rhody!—Pero su amigo ya no estaba ahí, pero después sintió un aire frío en todo el cuello. Volteó lentamente su mirada hacia adelante y ya no estaba en las instalaciones, estaba en un planeta casi naranja o rojo. Habían estructuras extrañas, y se veían destruidas.

Esto lo recordaba.

  
—Sr. Stark…

  
Peter estaba frente a el mientras veía sus manos, estaba con su traje de Iron-Spider.

  
—¿Pete?—llamo con incertidumbre.

  
—No se que pasa, no se—el niño se tiró a sus brazos—¡Sr. Stark no me quiero ir, no me quiero ir, por favor!

  
—¿Peter a que te refieres? Tranquilo todo va estar bien—

  
—Es mentira—Tony quedo quieto ante las duras palabras del niño. Peter se acercó lentamente al lado de su oreja—No me salvaste, Papá.

  
Tony abrió los ojos como platos y después sintió como el niño se desvanecía en polvo entre sus brazos.

  
—No pude salvarlo… no pude… yo no pude—empezó a decir Tony ante lo sucedido, ante lo que recordaba.

  
Tony cayó de rodillas al frío suelo, mientras su mirada era perdida y sombría. Empezó a llorar en silencio, observó sus manos, el no pudo hacer nada.

  
Vio que sus manos fueron agarradas por otras manos, observó arriba y vio de nuevo a Peter con una mirada tranquila.

  
—Tony todo va estar bien. Todo va estar bien Papá—le dijo el niño tranquilo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

  
Tony puso una mirada seria—Peter. No lo está, nada esta y no va estar bien.

  
Peter no reacciono y amplio levemente su sonrisa—Confía en ti, confía en tu poder.

  
Una luz amarilla rodeó la visión de Tony, y después todo era blanco.

* * *

Tony observó el techo de la cabaña. Su mirada no mostraba nada, nada.

  
Giro su mirada y observó a Briseida haciendo algo, pero no le importaba que estaba haciendo. Ella lo vio y se sorprendió al verlo despierto.

  
Ella dijo algo en su idioma y después fue hacia el—Tony muchacho, al fin despiertas, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estad—

  
—¿Cuánto?

  
—Perdón ¿Cómo dijis—

  
—¿Por cuánto tiempo eh estado dormido?—pregunto sin emoción.

  
Briseida tardo unos segundos en responder—Como… como cuatro días.

  
Tony cerro lentamente sus ojos y después los abrió, trató de levantarse, pero Briseida puso una mano en su hombro.

  
—Cuidado, todavía tu her—

  
—¿no hubo señal de rescate o algo así?

  
—No, nada muchacho. Lo lamento.

  
Tony se sentó ignorando el dolor en su costado, no le importaba.

  
—¿Tony estás bien?—le preguntó Madre ya preocupada.

  
—Si—contesto simplemente Tony.

  
—¿Estás seguro?

  
—Si.

  
Briseida frunció levemente el seño, Tony se paró de la cama y camino en silencio hasta afuera. La anciana mujer no pudo decir nada.

  
Cuando Tony salió observó sin emoción el lugar. De pronto el pajarito celeste llegó a su lado cantando, al parecer alegre por verlo. Pero el mecánico no le prestó atención y empezó a caminar. El pajarito solo revoloteo sin saber que hacer ante el comportamiento del terrano.

Mientras Tony caminaba en silencio, los niños llegaron hacia el alegres.

  
—¡Tony! ¡ya estás bien!—grito feliz Cala.

  
—¿Cómo sigues Tony?—pregunto Azalea.

  
—Sabía que ibas a levantarte de esa cama—dijo Cyril casi arrogante.

  
—El General Aiden nos dijo lo que le dijo Magnolia. ¡Hicieron un buen trabajo!—dijo Damalis con un salto.

  
—Tu con tus artefactos de luz, volabas, _zooomm, zuammm_ —expresó Biel.

  
—¡Si, fue increíble lo que hiciste Tony!—comento muy feliz Cala.

  
Pero la expresión de los labios en la nena cambio cuando vio el rostro estoico de Tony. Los miraba sin ninguna clase de emoción.

  
Cala junto sus manos nerviosamente, los niños de igual manera empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

  
—T-Tony… ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó casi en un susurro Cala.

  
—Si—contesto simplemente Tony mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, específicamente donde estaba la nave.

  
El hombre dejo solos a los niños intrigados por el comportamiento raro que estaba mostrando.

  
Cuando Tony llegó a la nave fue sorprendido por los hermanos.

  
—¡TONY!—saludo con gran energía Ezio.

  
—Hola Tony, nos alegra verte despierto—saludo Alair.

  
—Okay—dijo Tony.

  
En ese momento los hermanos fruncieron el seño ante la respuesta tan corta y sin emoción de parte del mecánico.

  
—Oye, ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó Ezio.

  
—No.

  
—¿seguro?—preguntó Alair.

  
—Si.

  
Sin mas Tony fue a la nave, los hermanos se miraron entre si ante el extraño comportamiento de este.

  
Fueron hacia la nave y se recostaron cerca de las ventanas rotas de las naves.

  
—Así que—empezó hablar Ezio—¿Cómo fue todo con… Magnolia? El general y mi hermano dijeron que formaron equipo para sacar al Lobo albino de nuestras tierras. ¿Me cuentas?

  
Tony estaba tocando la pantalla de comandos, verificaba algo. La pantalla decía algo del mensaje, pero que no lograba entender, eso provocó que frunciera el seño molesto.

  
—¿Y bien Tony?—pregunto Alair sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
Tony observó a ambos hermanos del otro lado de la ventana, bajo la mirada.

  
—Vencimos a la bestia del norte. Es todo.

  
Ezio hizo como un puchero ante la respuesta tan corta—vamos, quiero escuchar la hist—

  
—Si tanto quieres escucharla, pregúntale a la guerrera Magnolia—interrumpió sin emoción mientras seguía con la pantalla.

  
Ezio se encogió de hombros y Alair observó a Tony confundido. El hermano mayor hizo una señal hacia su hermano menor y se levantó junto con Ezio. El menor se fue adelantado y Alair se quedo ahí un momento.

  
—Oye no se que te pasa, pero te dejaremos solo para que se te aclare todo—eso fue lo que dijo Alair antes de irse junto con Ezio que estaba mas adelante esperándolo.

  
Tony levantó la mirada y nuevamente la bajó.

  
¿Porqué sentía algo nubloso en su mente?

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que había despertado nuevamente.

  
Nueve días desde que peleó contra la bestia esa junto con la guerrera. Nueve días desde que envió el mensaje.

  
Nueve días sin ningún tipo de señal de ayuda o rescate. Estar atrapado en este planeta hasta ya sonaba un poco divertido.

  
Pero no lo era. No era divertido estar atrapado sin ningún tipo de forma para irse.

  
Ha estado tratando de vivir ¿normal? Si es que se le puede decir así. Que extraña recaída a tenido.

  
Por ahora para entretenerse es esperar nuevamente al que reactor se mejore un poco con algo de ayuda de la nave inservible pero a la vez útil. Ha estado practicando con su arco, que hasta quizás el torpe de Barton estaría celoso.

  
Pero ahora estaba trepando un árbol sin medir las consecuencias de una buena caída y de nuevo abrirse su herida, hasta se preguntaba como es que seguía vivo, ósea, literal lo apuñalaron con su propia armadura y hasta quizás paso entre sus órganos.

  
Hasta pensaba que tal vez era algo de los videntes ser casi indestructibles. Pero no estaba seguro y no quería preguntar.

  
Últimamente solo ha dado respuestas cortas, concisas y claras. Algo raro en él.

  
Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que salía tan natural en el, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí esa parte de el. Por estar en sus pensamientos casi se resbala de la rama donde estaba pero se sujeto a tiempo.

  
—Si no sabes trepar árboles, ¿Porqué el intento?

  
Tony levantó la mirada y vio a Magnolia con su máscara de cráneo raro. No contestó y siguió trepando, paso a otro árbol y camino con cuidado sobre la gran rama de este.

  
Magnolia se quito su máscara para mostrar su bello rostro moreno y observar al terrano con una extraña confusión.

  
—Briseida ha dicho que haz estado comportándote raro.

  
Tony la miró y alzo una ceja—¿ajaa?

  
—Yo dije que es algo normal de los videntes. ¿No es así vidente?

  
El hombre frunció levemente el seño—Soy Tony. No vidente.

  
Magnolia alzó una ceja y bajó de un salto del árbol.

  
Okay, eso fue raro, ¿Porqué de repente ella quiere hablarle? ¿acaso no lo odiaba o algo así?

  
Las mujeres son raras.

  
Sin mas siguió caminando entre las ramas de los árboles, parecía un niño. Pero se resbaló y esta vez no pudo agarrarse a tiempo. Pero gracias a su suerte cayó en un río, nado rápidamente hasta la orilla y trató de secarse.

  
Lo cual obviamente iba ser inútil. Se quedo en una piedra como si se tratase de una iguana posada en el sol.

  
Recordó que Peter le gustaba salir en estos días y que luego a Pepper igual. Así que cuando estaba en casa salían si el día estaba de buenas. Eran como una pequeña familia. Rota, pero buena.

  
Aún recordaba como las fotos se difundieron por la internet, revistas, periódicos y hasta noticias, diciendo tonterías como:

  
_«¿El hijo oculto de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts?»_

_«Los comprometidos no perdieron el tiempo, y ya tienen un hijo de 15 años»_

_«¿El futuro heredero de las industrias Stark?»_

  
El último lo dejaba pensando, quizás si podría darle de herencia sus industrias a Peter, confiaba en el niño y en su futuro.  
Futuro que quizás ya no verá.

  
Suspiro pesadamente, todo esto era una mierda. Debía resignarse de que nadie lo vendrá a buscar y que pasaría sus últimos días en este mundo.

  
—Todo esto es una mierda—murmuro mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro—Todo esto es una mierda…

  
Tony quitó levemente sus manos de su rostro y por solo un segundo en sus ojos.

  
Se vio algo dorado y oscuro.

* * *

Era otro día y nada todavía, era jodidamente odioso todo esto.

  
Ahora estaba cerca de la nave, pero estaba practicando con el arco. Trataba de darle a un «x» que había marcado en un árbol, tantas veces como le fuese posible.

  
No estaba solo, los niños estaban ahí. En silencio. Lo cual para Tony le era reconfortante, no quería hablar, no quería nada.

  
Briseida lo intento pero falló.

* * *

_—Tony puedes decirme, ¿Qué sucede? haz estado tan extraño estos últimos días—le dijo muy preocupada la mujer._

  
_Tony la observó y después dijo con casi frialdad—Nada que deba importarle. Yo soy… raro._

  
_Con esa torpe excusa el salió de la cabaña sin decir nada mas dejando a una casi frustrada y triste Briseida._

* * *

Se sentía nublado.

  
¡Chuck!

  
Así sonó la flecha cuando dio en el lugar. Tony secó levemente su sudor, porque ha estado ahí por casi horas.

  
Los niños lo veían aburrido hasta que Cyril rompió el hielo.

  
—¡Muy bien! ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!?—cuestionó el muchacho de cuernos casi desesperado—Nos has estado evadiendo como si fuéramos bichos feos o algo parecido.

  
—Es cierto, ¿acaso te hicimos algo Tony?—pregunto insegura Azalea.

  
—¿hicimos algo malo?—preguntó Cala con un tono quebradizo.

  
Tony bajo su arco con su flecha y observó a los niños, pero sin quitar su mirada seria.

  
—No lo se… yo—Tony se sentía como en un colapso. ¿Qué le sucedía?

  
—Es como dicen, los videntes son fríos por naturaleza—hablo Magnolia haciendo presencia repentinamente.

  
Tony frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la mujer. ¿Estaba haciendo eso? ¿Enserio lo hacía inconscientemente?

  
Se sentía el peor.

  
Magnolia guardó silencio y después dijo calmadamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos—Pero con todo lo que te ha pasado es normal, ¿no?

  
—¿Disculpa?—cuestionó Tony sin entender.

  
—Lo que te paso, la guerra con ese tal Thanos, perder a tu cachorro. Perder a tus amigos. A tu futura esposa. Has estado últimamente afrontando tus sentimientos, te habla un experta.

  
Tony se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la guerrera, ella tenía razón, siempre ha hecho eso, afrontar los problemas mentales que tenía. Pero ahora lo hacía diferente, quizás por no tener su taller o una armadura o a Peter que era uno de que lo ayudaba, quizás lo estaba haciendo de otra manera.

  
—No siempre afrontamos nuestros problemas de la misma manera, siempre debe a haber las _por si acaso._

  
—No me gusto este, _por si acaso_ —murmullo Tony medio enojado pero con el mismo. Fue un egoísta en dejarse todo esto para el mientras ignoraba a todos. Los demás no tenían la culpa.

  
—Nadie—dijo Cala.

  
Tony la miró sorprendido y después se hecho a reír. Woah… su risa fue tan natural, se sentía bien.

  
Por un momento los ojos de Tony brillaron de un color casi amarillo o dorado brillante, pero desapareció al instante. Magnolia solo lo notó, los niños parece que no.

  
Ella no quiso decir nada, pero quizás después.

  
De un momento ella se sentía nerviosa, no era muy comunicativa con las personas, solo con los niños. Así que recordó algo que le dijo Briseida.

  
—Cierto, Madre me dijo que te diera esto, lo dejaste en la mañana—Magnolia se acerco a Tony con su reactor.

  
—Oh gracias, no recordaba—dijo casi en susurro. Apretó levemente el reactor y apareció un holograma.

  
Para asombro de los niños.

  
Tony se dio cuenta de algo en el holograma, la fecha. Era su cumpleaños. Era su jodido cumpleaños. Su primer cumpleaños donde no estaba con Pepper, Rhody, Happy y Peter. Y sin el equipo, nuevamente.

  
—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Magnolia.

  
—Hoy cumplo mis 48 años… feliz cumpleaños a mi~—cantó levemente el mecánico.

  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—cantaron los niños.

  
—Feliz cumpleaños a usted Tony. Eso quiere decir ¿que eres un joven vidente?—pregunto curiosa Cala.

  
—No, no, no, los terranos no vivimos mucho, con suerte alguien llega a los ochenta años—dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped.

  
—Igual que los Nakir y yo—menciono Magnolia.

  
—Eso parece—comentó Tony. Observó el holograma, buscó los archivos—Oigan niños, ¿quieren ver algo?

  
—Si, si, si—dijeron todos al unísono.  
Magnolia lo miró curioso.

  
—También puedes ver si quieres—dijo Tony. Magnolia solo abrió levemente sus ojos y después puso una mirada normal y fue a sentarse en el césped (pero no tan cerca de Tony).

_“El cumpleaños de Tony, filmado por: Peter Parker"._

_[Uff… okay, ¿esto está grabando? Si si lo está] habló la voz de Peter pero la cámara estaba grabando una mesa llena de libros y hojas [Iniciare de nuevo]_

  
_El vídeo se corto y después mostró la cara de Peter, que estaba en su cuarto._

  
_[Hey, ¡hola! Soy Peter… Parker… aunque ya tu sabías eso- olvida lo que dije. Tony este video lo hicimos esencialmente para ti, se que no ha sido el mejor año de tu vida y eso, pero todo los que conoces y eso, planeamos hacerte un video de feliz cumpleaños] hubo un corte y se enfocó mas la cara de Peter [además de eso te haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Qué tal? Aunque quizás ya pasaste por eso, olvida eso] hubo otro corte y se grabó a May._

  
_[¿Pero que le digo?] preguntó la mujer sin saber que hacer ante la cámara._

  
_[No se tía May, di lo que pienses del Sr. Stark, lo que ha hecho por mi y]_

  
_[Primero que todo aun sigo molesta por que llevaste a mi niño a Berlín]_

  
_[¡May! ¡No soy un niño!]_

  
_[Pero, agradezco que hayas sido un buen mentor para Pete, no puedo estar mas agradecida por eso. Se que se me iba hacer imposible quitarle Spider-Man a Peter, el se inspiró en ti para ser un héroe del día a día. Eso es grandioso y tan lindo de tu parte Stark, y te ganas todo esto sabiendo que no soy tan fan tuya] Hubo un silencio y May se acomodo sus lentes [¿Pete, bebé, estás llorando?]_

  
_[¡NO! ¡s-se me metió algo al ojo! Okay corte, gracias tía May por tu dulces palabras]_

  
_[No hay problema cariño. Antes que todo, Feliz cumpleaños Tony, gracias por ser el padre para Pete]_

  
_[¿padre? Oye eso- ¡rayos la batería de la cámara!] antes de que Peter continuara grabando se puso todo en negro._

  
_Ahora el vídeo continuo en el auto con Happy._

  
_[¿Así que esto lo vera el Sr. Stark?] preguntó Happy mirando a Peter por el retrovisor._

  
_[Exacto. ¿algunas palabras?]_

  
_[Primero que todo. Odio ser niñera de tu niño, tu eres el papá aquí no yo. Segundo eres pesado, estresante, pero… se te quiere, eres un buen hombre Tony. Nunca me arrepentiré de ser amigo del gran Ironman y de Tony Stark. Y último… espero que en tu boda haya lasaña o algo italiano]_

  
_[Okay, ¿es todo Happ?]_

  
_[si]_

  
_[Bueno. ¡Primero que todo no necesito un niñero tengo 16 año-]_

  
_[Ups se daño esta cosa] el muro negro subió quitando de vista a Happy._

  
_[really nigga?]_

  
_El video se corto y ahora era turno de Ned y MJ._

  
_[AJAJAJAJA no se que decir amigo, wee estoy nervioso] expresó Ned en casi de colapso de la emoción._

  
_[Hay Dios, es solo un vídeo de felicitaciones Ned, no es gran cosa] dijo MJ mientras comía sus papas fritas._

  
_[¿¡No es gran cosa!? MJ hablamos de Ironman, el mejor vengador de todos, ¡El que es el Man en todo Nueva York!]_

  
_[Okay, okay, lo entiendo. Niña Diva] se burló MJ provocando una mirada de recelo de Ned [Como sea, Feliz cumpleaños Anthony Edward Stark. Feliz día del nombre. Felicidades por tu futura boda y por tener al niño mas nerd de toda la escuela Midtown High, hablo de Peter Parker]_

  
_[JA JA JA] la risa de Peter fue sarcástica._

  
_[Okay, okay, okay, ¡mi turno! Primero eres el mejor vengador de todos y no lo digo por que se fueron los demás y son los fugitivos ahora y]_

  
_[Ned] advirtió Peter._

  
_[Lo siento man] dijo avergonzado Ned [Pero, perooo, ante todo eso eres el mejor, el defensor de Nueva York y ¡todavía no puedo creer que seas mentor de Peter! ¡Ósea es una locura!] se escuchó un leve «este men» por parte de Peter [¡Así que feliz cumpleaños Ironman a.k.a Tony Stark!]_

  
_[Gracias chicos, se que el Sr. Stark va apreciarlo]_

  
_[No lo culparía, somos un amor] dijo MJ mientras seguía comiendo. Ned solo sonrió en grande._

  
_[Tengo amigos raros Sr. Stark] comentó Peter mientras ponía la mano sobre la cámara y se ponía todo en negro._

  
_[Se que nos amas Loser] dijo de fondo MJ._

  
_Otro corte y esta vez se vio a Rhody que estaba en la sala de las instalaciones._

  
_[¿Un vídeo para Tony?]_

  
_[¡Si! ¿Tiene algún mensaje Sr. Rhodes?]_  
_Rhody puso una cara pensativa y después sonrió en grande._

  
_[¿Qué puede decir de mi mejor amigo? Tony, te quiero, eres la persona mas preciada en mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños y robarte una de tus armaduras]_

  
_[¿Le robo su armadura?]_

  
_[Sep, larga historia niño-]_

  
_[¿De ahí nació el Iron Patriot?] Preguntó Peter haciendo una voz grave, lo que Rhody hizo una mueca graciosa ante lo dicho._

  
_[Y tampoco me arrepiento de ser el tío de tu hijo Tones] se escuchó un «¡hey!» de protesta de Peter en el fondo [A pesar de todo lo malo que pasó, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, buenas y malas. Tu mejor amigo siempre va estar ahí salvándote el trasero y se que no va ser la última vez que te diga todo esto, solo siento que este cumpleaños es diferente. Feliz cumpleaños Tones]_

  
_[Eso fue muy profundo Sr. Rhodes] comentó Peter sorprendido._

  
_[¿Hable mucho?] preguntó medio alarmado el hombre._

  
_[No, no, no. Fue muy lindo lo que dijo, enserio quiere mucho al Sr. Stark, ¿Verdad Sr. Rhodes? ]_

  
_Rhody demoró en responder unos segundos y después mostró una leve sonrisa._

_[Si así es Pete]_

  
_[awww…]_

  
_Rhody miro hacia otro lado y después observó la cámara [¡Ah! Y gracias por nombrarme tu padrino en tu boda me siento honrado amigo]_

  
_[¡Yo seré quien lleva los anillos! ¡Gracias por eso Sr. Stark!] agradeció el niño mientras se grababa a si mismo junto con Rhody [¡Bueno ahora la siguiente!]_

  
_[¿la siguiente? O Pepp] dijo al final el hombre y después se corto el vídeo._

  
_La parte del video empezó con Pepper, quien salía del ascensor y veía unas cosas en su tableta, mientras tenía unos documentos en mano._

  
_[¡Srta. Potts, Srta. Potts!] llamó enérgicamente Peter mientras se acercaba a la mujer de cabello naranja._

  
_[¿sucede algo Peter?] preguntó Pepper de inmediato casi preocupada [¿y esa cámara para que es?]_

  
_[Es que quería hacerle un video de feliz cumpleaños al Sr. Stark, de todos nosotros diciéndole feliz cumpleaños y eso, ¿quiere decirle algo Srta. Potts?]_

  
_[¡oh! Espera deja me cambio y vengo rápido, ¿puedes esperarme en la terraza cariño?]_

  
_[Oki] hubo un corte y ahora se veía el gran patio de las instalaciones (que literalmente era un bosque entero) y después el gran mar a un lado, y se veía hermoso. Después hubo otro corte y ahora era grabada Pepper que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta mostrando más su perfil rostro y tenía puesto un lindo vestido casual blanco._

  
_[Oh… Dios no pensé estar tan nerviosa]_

  
_[no se preocupe Srta. Potts, tómese su tiempo]_

  
_Pepper sonrió levemente mientras se veía un leve sonrojo en su mejillas [Tony, eres el mejor hombre que pudo entrar en mi vida. Se que nuestro inicio no fue perfecto, que tu ni yo fuimos perfecto, pero eso lo hace especial. Acepté tu vida de ser Ironman, porque te amo Tony y esa es toda la verdad. Quizás tuvimos nuestra indiferencias y estuvimos alejados por un tiempo, del cual me arrepiento por lo que pasó] ella miro sus manos un rato [Pero a pesar de todo eso, pudimos seguir juntos. Y dimos grandes pasos, tu diste un gran paso Tony] mientras veía su sortija de compromiso [y no solo habló de nuestra futura unión Tony, hablo de ti, cambiaste mucho, y me enamoré más… Feliz cumpleaños mi vida, no puedo esperar más para nuestra boda] ella sonrió en grande mientras en sus ojos se veía un hermoso brillo por las leves lágrimas que querían salir._

  
_[Eso fue muy hermoso Srta. Potts]_

  
_[… Gracias Pete] dijo mientras se ponía un poco roja la mujer._

  
_[¿puedo… p-puedo hacer una pregunta?] dijo nervioso el joven muchacho._

  
_[Si claro, ¿Qué es Pete?]_

  
_[¿ustedes…? Ah bueno pues… ¿ustedes… piensan… tener niños?] preguntó Peter casi en voz baja y a la vez bajaba un poco la cámara._

  
_Pepper abrió levemente sus ojos ante la pregunta [Pues… creo que es algo que debería hablar con Tony. Pero sería algo hermoso… ¿Porqué la pregunta Pete?]_

  
_[Ah bueno… era curiosidad-]_

  
_[Descuida Pete dudo que Tony te reemplace eres su bebé arácnido especial]_

  
_[¿¡Qué!? Eso no es lo que yo quería- ¡Oh no la batería de la cámara se acaba!]_

  
_[No es cierto la luz esta en verde de que sigue con carga]_

  
_[¡se le acabo la batería! ¡Gracias Srta. Potts!]_

  
_[¡Peter!] llamó Pepper con casi tono de que quería reírse, pero después todo se puso en negro._

  
_Después se vio a Peter, de nuevo en su cuarto. Estaba dando giros en su silla._

  
_[Creo que le gusto los mensajes de los demás, ¿verdad Sr. Stark?] dijo mientras seguía girando en la silla._

  
_Hubo un silencio y Peter detuvo su silla y fue hacia la cámara hasta quedar un poco más cerca._

  
_[No se como empezar todo esto. Estoy nervioso, Ajajaj… seehh…] Peter rasco levemente su cabeza y después miro la cámara con una leve sonrisa sincera [sabe Sr. Stark, desde que soy Spider-Man y ayudó personas… me siento por decirlo así al fin en mi sueño, soy su fan desde que le dijo al mundo que usted era Ironman quizás tendría unos cinco años y después a los seis cuando paso el StarkExpo… cuando sucedió lo de los robots, no se si lo recuerde, pero yo tenía una casco de juguete de Ironman y guantes también, entonces yo me perdí de la vista de mi tía May y vi a un robot malo y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue enfrentarlo como si en verdad tuviera la armadura y antes de que atacará el robot usted llegó y lo destruyó… y me dijo «Buen trabajo niño»… fue hace tiempo y no lo culpo si no lo recuerda… creo que desde ese momento, pensé que quería ser un héroe, como usted, como los Vengadores… y dada la casualidad que pasó, y lo conocí a usted… aunque no en buena circunstancias… pero te conocí y eres la persona mas grandiosa que pude conocer, realmente quiero decirlo. Usted no es solo un mentor para mi Sr. Stark, eres más, el padre que nunca tuve… ya que bueno los perdí… agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Sr. Stark… enserio… Feliz Cumpleaños Sr. Stark]_  
_Peter sonrió antes de que la grabación terminará. Después del vídeo se mostró una foto de la pequeña familia de Tony._

  
_Pepper, Rhody, Happy, May y Peter. En el centro mientras era abrazado por todos estaba Tony con una gran sonrisa._

Después de que terminó el vídeo todo estaban en silencio e incluso Tony, quien no había visto hasta ahora el vídeo. Peter se lo había pasado pero le aviso que no lo abriera hasta su cumpleaños.

  
Sonrió ligeramente, Dios los extrañaba a todos. Si no hubiese pasado nada, quizás estaría ahí con Peter y Pepper, junto los demás celebrando su fiesta. Sin ninguna fiesta llena de hipocresía con gente hipócrita.

  
Enserio necesito ver eso, ahora sentía algo en el pecho y sonrió.

  
—Eso fue muy hermoso—dijo Cala con lágrimas. No era la única así, todos los niños estaban igual, llenos de lágrimas.

  
Tony sonrió tiernamente—si así es… fue hermoso—después de decir eso vio a Magnolia quien tenia la miraba hacia el suelo ella lo miro y después se levantó.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto y dejo el reactor mientras reproducía una música que era escuchado por curiosidad de los niños.

  
_«Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you._

_Through your weakest moment to leave them behind you…_

_Returning nightmares only shadows»_

  
Tony siguió a la mujer que estaba viendo el atardecer entre los árboles, un tenue color rojizo y casi morado, se filtraba en las hojas. Ella veía en silencio las luces del sol que se infiltraban por el bosque.

  
Tony solo se acerco levemente a ella, la observó en silencio. Ella tenía sus brazos cruzados.

  
_«We'll cast some light and you be alright…_  
_We'll cast some light and you be alright for now…»_

  
—Lo siento—fue lo que dijo repentinamente la mujer de cuernos.

  
Tony puso una cara de confusión ante lo dicho—¿Qué?

  
—Por todo lo que te dije e hice—dijo mientras lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa amarga—Fui una idiota, fue mi—

  
—Tu manera de afrontar las cosas. Afrontar a nuevo vidente en tu vida—Magnolia se volteó lentamente mientras lo veía con leve sorpresa—Hice algo parecido con alguien que conozco, no inició bien… pero pudimos solucionarlo.

  
—¿enserio?

  
_«Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders._

_The sirens inside you waiting to step forward._

_Disturbing silence darkens your sight»_

  
—Si, algo, pero en cuanto a ti… te disculpo y blah, blah… no te culpo si soy pesado como dice Happy—

  
—En eso el tiene razón—bromeó la chica—Tu familia es… linda. Lo siento por todo lo que te pasó.

  
Tony sonrió levemente ante lo dicho y después observó hacia el suelo—Como le dije antes a estos dos hermanos… ¿iniciamos de nuevo?—le preguntó mientras alzaba de nuevo la mirada.

—Me parece bien.

  
—Primero, nombres. Soy Tony Stark, llámame Tony solamente, es mejor.

  
—Okay, Tony, yo soy Magnolia, la chica dolor de cabeza.

  
—Oh no, ¿Enserio escuchaste eso?—preguntó Tony con ganas de reírse.

  
—Briseida me dijo—dijo Magnolia con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
_«We'll cast some light and you be alright…_  
_We'll cast some light and you be alright for now…»_

  
—Tenía que ser—dijo mientras hacía una mueca graciosa.

  
—Eres diferente—dijo Magnolia.

  
—Me lo han dicho.

  
—Quizás un híbrido de vidente o algo parecido—dijo curiosa la mujer por lo que Tony alzó una ceja.

  
—Genial… aun me es complicado creer que no soy completamente humano, me hubiese servido un poco antes—dijo medio gracioso viendo ahora las luces del atardecer entre los árboles.

  
—Quizás…

  
_«Crosses all over the boulvard._

_Crosses all over the boulvard._

_Crosses all over the boulvard»_

  
Hubo un pequeño silencio cómodo hasta que Tony lo rompió.

  
El titubeo un poco antes de hablar—Si quieres no seamos amigos desde ya—Magnolia lo observó curioso—¿Qué tal… compañeros? ¿Compañeros de lucha y esas cosas?

  
Magnolia guardó silencio mientras lo miraba con una extraña mirada calmada y después miro la luz del atardecer.

  
—Me parece bien. Compañero de Guerra.

  
_«The streets outside your window over-flooded._

_People staring they know you've been broken._

_Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces»_

  
—Ahora suena genial.

  
—Si. Te doy un consejo, usa esa cara fría ante tus enemigos, sirve.

  
—¿Disculpa? Ni yo se por que actúe tan frío—

  
—Es normal en los videntes—le recordó.

  
—Oh cierto, ser fríos de naturaleza. Oh no, voy a convertirme en un cubo de hielo—dijo como broma y Magnolia rodó los ojos.

  
Ella se enfocó de nuevo en el clima. Parecía que había niebla.

  
—Eres una persona rara Tony—dijo Magnolia cuando empezó a caminar para regresar a casa.

  
_«Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright._

_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright»_

  
—Lo sé—contesto Tony con una sonrisa. Observó la niebla que lo rodeaba, era fría, pero se sentía bien. Suspiro levemente y empezó a caminar.

_“Vamos a echar un poco de luz… y estarás bien"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad (tarde) xdxd y Feliz prospero año nuevo! (muy pronto el bye del 2018 :,v)
> 
> Realmente me encanto escribir este capítulo y del siguiente ni se diga.
> 
> La última canción realmente me inspiró en la relación de Magnolia y Tony, como dijeron solo son son como compañeros de equipo, tal vez en futuro podran ser amigos.
> 
> (amo a mi pequeños, en especial Cala :,3 a todo esto estos niños guardan muchos secretos, son increíbles)
> 
> El siguiente capítulo lo subiré la otra semana, asi que nos vemos.
> 
> Si te gusto deja un kudo o un comentario cualquiera es bienvenido
> 
> otra cosa ¿ya 153 hits? omg estoy rotundamente agradecida TToTT muchas gracias!
> 
> bueno bye!


	8. Encontrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Dije que te calmaras—
> 
> —¿Acaso no me estás mirando?—pregunto tan sereno que hiso que Magnolia alzará una ceja—¡LITERALMENTE SOY UN FOCO!
> 
> —“¿Qué es un foco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí  
> Y Feliz año nuevo chic@s!
> 
> ahora disfruten :3

**_«Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 7: Encontrado_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

  
_—katarser Cala mithag azalea tore?—(Hola Cala, ¿haz visto a Azalea?)_

  
Briseida y Cala le aplaudieron al hombre ante la buena pronunciación y dialecto en Nakir.

  
—¡JA! Se los dije, les dije que iba a aprender este idioma en un día—dijo Tony triunfante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
Briseida suavemente le pego con su bastón—fanfarrón.

  
Tony rodó los ojos—¿Cómo sigue Nole? No eh sabido de el desde hace tanto tiempo.

  
—Ya su ala está mejor. Hasta ya pudo volar nuevamente, pero el General dijo que todavía necesitaba descanso—le contestó Cala.

  
—Creo que puedo sentir las ansias del pobre animal en poder volar de nuevo—dijo Tony mientras apartaba algunas ramas de los arbustos para dar vista al manantial.

  
Cala de inmediato hecho a correr hasta donde estaban los demás niños.

  
Tony suspiro levemente, Briseida le presto atención cuando escuchó eso.

  
—¿Estás bien muchacho? Y por favor no me digas que volviste a tu modo Vidente. Eso me tenía los nervios de punta.

  
Tony la miro mientras curvaba sus labios para hacer una media sonrisa—No, no descuida. Espero que eso no vuelva pasar para mi opinión. En cuanto a tu pregunta estoy bien solo que…—Tony empezó a caminar y se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol.

  
Briseida hizo lo mismo y espero a que el mecánico hablara, ya que estaba un poco distraído con los niños.

  
—Han pasado muchas _estrellas_ —dijo mientras miraba a Briseida. En Nakir no decían semanas aunque a veces si, pero no mucho, pero mayormente le dicen muchas estrellas—Desde que envíe el mensaje… no es que quiera decir que perdí las esperanzas pero… me da miedo… lo inevitable—dijo totalmente sincero casi sorprendiéndose.

  
Briseida se le quedo mirando un rato—¿Por qué tal pensamiento Tony?

  
Tony ante la pregunta bajo la mirada mientras arrugaba el seño y mostraba una sonrisa amarga—Por que solo… porque solo quizás, lo que conocía como hogar ya no exista. Ese es mi miedo Briseida… siempre eh quedado solo por alguna puta razón, ¿sabes?—Tony guardó silencio unos momentos y suspiro y después observó a Madre—Desde pequeño ha sido así, solo tenía a alguien, ese alguien se fue… estaba mi mamá si, pero, no lo se, creo que la necesitaba mas de lo que pensaba… después ella falleció por culpa de Howard… después conocí a los chicos, en eso a Steve, pero me abandonaron tiempo después.

  
—¿Pero y tu otra familia? Tu prometida, Peter, tu amigo ¿Rhody? Y el tal Happy y su creo novia May… ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Ellos te dejaron?

  
—No… ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, incluso después de… no quiero contarlo—

  
—He visto tu cicatrices muchacho, eso fue lo primero que noté cuando te encontré y empecé a curarte—Tony puso la mirada en blanco—Descuida no te juzgo, es normal ser débiles. No importa especie. Además yo veo eso como cicatrices de guerra, algo casi simbólico para mí, peleaste tus demonios Tony, y si sigues aquí vivo, es por algo.

  
—Sigo vivo… por que quiero vengar a mi niño y a todo el maldito universo—comentó con gran coraje y después sonrió—Gracias Bri, tengo suerte de haber caído en tu planeta y conocerlos a todos ustedes. Han sido buenas personas con alguien que ni siquiera conocen.

  
—Mi niño, no es problema—Briseida fue hacia Tony y le plantó un beso de mamá en su frente. El mecánico se sonrojo levemente ante la vergüenza—Aquí estamos para ti.

  
— _Tankagh Briseida, nak omawik moatha—(Gracias Briseida, realmente eres una buena mamá)_ —le dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

  
— _Mae ika tak, toaah maik cabun—(Yo lo eh dicho, todos ustedes son mi cachorros)_

  
— _AMTA MAEH FRENKA TONY S—( Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS AMIGOS DE TONY)_ —grito en alto Ezio mientras aparecía junto con su hermano de cabeza colgados de las lianas.

  
Ante eso Tony hiso un grito y de repente unos brillos dorados cortaron las lianas donde estaban sostenidos los hermanos y cayeron sin delicadeza al suelo.

  
—Hay pero que… ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡nunca más hagan eso en su vida!—regaño Tony pero de repente su enojo se disipo cuando vio las caras de sus acompañantes—¿Qué tanto me ven? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

  
—Tus ojos Tony… están brillando… ¿amarillo?—dijo Alair impresionado sin quitarle la mirada a Tony.

  
Tony se puso pálido. Oh no, ¿ahora qué?

  
—¿Qué yo- disculpa como dijiste?

  
—Es cierto Tony, tus ojos están casi de un tono amarillo, casi dorado—dijo Briseida viendo mas de cerca a Tony—Esta ahí.

  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo carajos? ¿PERDONA?

  
Los ojos de Tony se pusieron mas amarillos mientras ponía una mirada de, se puede decir de miedo—¿¡Qué!? ¿además de lidiar con mis visiones, debo lidiar con ojos de foco?

  
—Tu cara también brilla, literalmente pareces como un sol o un fuego—dijo Ezio como si fuera algo normal.

  
—¿¡Qué mi cara qué!?—cuestionó Tony mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cara que ahora era un tono casi naranja y amarillo.

  
—Okay cálmate Tony, respira—le dijo Briseida mientras trataba de respirar exageradamente para que Tony lo siguiera. El la siguió y después de un rato se calmo y su cara y ojos, volvieron a la normalidad—¿Ya estás bien?

  
—Si, si, si. Todo cool, ya estoy bien… dime Briseida que esto es otra cosa loca de los videntes—le rogo literalmente.

  
—Emm… realmente no Tony. Los videntes no brillan, hasta donde yo sé.

  
Grandioso.

  
Tony solo puso una de sus manos vendadas sobre su cabeza ante lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía que pensar realmente.

  
—Oye, oye, oye, Tony agárrala suave—expresó Ezio a lo que Tony alzo la ceja por que ese modo de hablar lo escuchó en algún lado—Míralo de este modo, al lado de tus compañeros y familia serás el tipo con poderes y cosas, ¡es súper grandioso viejo!

  
—Si lo dices así, si, pero prácticamente ahora soy lo que llaman Mutante o inhumano—La cara de Tony nuevamente brillo un leve tono naranja mientras el hombre cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—¿Y eso es bueno en Terra?—pregunto Alair.

  
Tony pensó un momento, si, si era bueno, pero a la vez no. Sabía de por si que los mutantes o inhumanos no tenían una vida normal. Una vez Peter le dijo algo parecido.

  
_—Sabes Sr. Stark, nunca voy a volver a ser un chico normal, no se si me entienda…—le dijo de repente el niño mientras estaba armando algo en su reactor._

  
_—¿A qué te refieres niño? Eres un niño puberto como todos los demás, algo nerd si, pero eso—_

  
_—No, Sr. Stark no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que no soy un chico humano normal. Desde que fui mordido por la araña… eh tenido que aprender a usar mis poderes… tengo mas fuerza que otros chicos, tengo mas reflejos, soy mas flexible, como más que el mismo Capipaleta… tengo que fingir lo más posible ser un niño normal de secundaria… literalmente soy un mutante. A eso me refiero—El chico sonrió a medias._

  
Desde ese momento Tony trató de que el chico no tuviera esos pensamientos, pero al final era verdad. Si alguien descubría que era Spider-Man y que era un chico mutante, con súper poderes de araña, se lo llevarían, no solamente por ser un héroe sin supervisión como quiere el estúpido del senador Ross, si no para experimentos o peor. Por eso trataba de también entrenar al chico en lo que pudiera.

  
¿Pero y él?

  
_¡Tony Stark es un mutante! ¡última hora! ¡Un mutante!_

  
Así sería si estuviera aún en la tierra.

  
—Muchacho no pongas esa cara. Al final ser mutante o lo otro que dijiste, no te define. Tú eres tú y eso es lo que importa—le dijo Briseida mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo.

  
Tony sonrió levemente, ya que le recordó algo parecido a lo que le dijo a Peter también. Rayos, ¿cómo olvidaba lo que el mismo decía?

  
_—Peter, con o sin poderes, tu seguirás siendo Peter Parker. Eres un buen niño Pete, solo sigue así—Tony paso al lado del muchacho y revolvió su cabello juguetonamente. El niño se quejo levemente pero solo se hecho a reír un poco._

  
_—Gracias Sr. Stark. Enserio—le dijo sinceramente._

  
_—Ni lo menciones niño. No hay problema._

  
Tony sonrió ampliamente y el brillo raro en sus mejillas desapareció—Gracias Bri. Gracias muchachos, ¿eh sido una ola de emociones eh?

Ezio de broma hizo la expresión con los dedos y dijo—Un poco. Miento. Eres literalmente un mar de emociones.

  
Tony fingió estar ofendido y trató de pegarle sin fuerza a Ezio, pero este se movió y no se dejó. El chico sonrió arrogante y Tony alzó una ceja desafiante.

  
Para sorpresa de Alair y Briseida literalmente Tony se tiro encima de Ezio.

  
—¡JAJAJAJ BÁJATE!

  
—¡NOP!

  
Por un tropiezo los dos fueron rodando por el lugar y algunos Nakir tuvieron que esquivarlos para no tropezarse con ellos.

  
Los niños se les quedaron mirando con diversión. Briseida solo puso una sonrisa y Alair negó levemente ante el comportamiento tan infantil de ellos, pero después fue hacia ellos.

  
Literalmente estaban jugando a tu la llevas.  
Alair atrapó a Ezio y Tony lo soltó y cayó a la arena. Observó que detrás de los hermanos que estaban luchando para liberarse del agarre de cada uno, ya estaba el lugar para saltar al agua. Así que fue corriendo hacia a ellos y los empujo. Los dos cayeron al agua y Tony empezó a reírse.

  
—¿Y ahora que bichos les pico?—pregunto Aiden haciendo presencia al lado de Briseida.

  
—Ni idea amigo, ni idea—respondió ella mientras negaba levemente.

  
Tony fue hacia la sombra de unos árboles que estaban cerca y se acostó en el césped que crecía entre la arena. Aún se seguía riendo pero levemente. Tony cerró sus ojos y después los abrió lentamente y observó los árboles y el cielo morado pastel con celeste pastel combinado, después observó el manantial y observó que los hermanos todavía estaban en el agua luchando por salir. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír.

  
—¿Qué haces?

  
La voz femenina hiso que de inmediato mirara hacía arriba. Se encontró con la mirada de Magnolia, que tenía todo su cabello suelto lo que hacía que se viera bien.

  
—¿Tú que crees?

  
—Jugando como un cachorro loco—respondió ella.

  
Tony hiso una mueca graciosa ante eso. Magnolia sonrió.

Ella se sentó y Tony hizo lo mismo mientras disfrutaban el silencio cómodo.

  
—¿Mejor que antes?—preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

  
Tony la miró de reojo un segundo y después se fijó en el manantial.

  
—Se podría decir que sí…—respondió no muy seguro, algo raro. Sin darse cuenta ya empezaba a brillar naranja.

  
—Tus manos, ¿Cómo siguen?—pregunto ella sin darse cuenta del estado del hombre.

  
Tony observó sus manos vendadas. Todavía dolían y aún estaban medio rojizos por las quemaduras (aún se preguntaba que pasó exactamente, no sabe si fue por los guantes), pero a comparación de antes, ya estaba mejor.

  
—Mucho mejor, realmente—

  
—¿Tu herida?—pregunto ella ahora viéndolo.

  
Tony frunció el seño ante tanta pregunta, pero no le dio mucha importancia y respondió—ya esta bien, pero todavía debo tener cuidado. Todavía me sorprende que siga vivo.

  
—Eres un guerrero duro de matar—dijo ella como si fuera un cumplido pero Tony no lo entendió.

  
—Claroo~—dijo mientras el brillo naranja se hacía mas notorio. A lo que Magnolia puso los ojos como platos.

  
—Oye y ¿eso? ¿Estás brillando?

  
Tony se quedó estático a lo que dijo la chica—¡No inventes! ¿¡de nuevo!?—expresó el con desespero mientras frotaba su cara con sus manos como si así pudiera quitar el brillo raro que tenía.

  
—¿Eso… eso te pasa seguido?

  
—¡Realmente no!—respondió exageradamente el hombre.

  
—¿Es normal?

  
—¡NO!—respondió en alto mientras seguía frotando su cara en vano—N-no se que pasa o ¿¡que carajos!? Enserio no hago esto a propósito—dijo mientras le daba mirada y su cara seguía brillando naranja con unos leves tonos en amarillo. Magnolia no sabía como reaccionar, pero el comportamiento de Tony era exagerado. O eso creía.

  
—Oye cálmate, te pareces a Aiden cuando come una vasija llena de _mizazi_ en la mañana—dijo ella mientras tenía una cara neutral.

  
—¿Qué es _mizazi_?—pregunto Tony confuso.

  
—Son como unas bolitas chiquitas púrpuras—explico ella.

  
—ohh son frambuesas- ¡agh! ¡este no es momento para hablar de frutas!—dijo frustrado mientras hacía una expresión de levantar sus manos al cielo.

  
—Dije que te calmaras—

  
—¿Acaso no me estás mirando?—pregunto tan sereno que hiso que Magnolia alzará una ceja—¡LITERALMENTE SOY UN FOCO!

  
— _“¿Qué es un foco?”_ —se preguntó internamente la mujer de cuernos azules—Muy bien, solo respira Tony, enserio. Respira. O trata de calmarte, ¿puedes hacer eso?

  
Tony observó a Magnolia con algo de incertidumbre, pero luego suspiro y respiro hondo y luego exhalo lentamente. Y mientras hiso eso el brillo desapareció.

  
—¿Ya no estoy brillando?—pregunto el después de unos segundos.

  
Magnolia negó—No, ya no. No entiendo por que reaccionaste así—

  
—Magnolia. Soy un humano, que antes tenía una vida normal o más o menos normal. Yo no tenía visiones y tampoco brillaba como arbolito en Navidad. ¡Es normal que reaccione así!—esta vez la cara de Tony no brillo, fueron sus ojos, pero de inmediato desapareció.

  
—¿Y que tal si aprendes a como usarlo?—sugirió ella—Así ya no serías a cada rato… ¿un arbolito de Navidad?

  
—Si.. sería una buena idea, pero no se como, y si me vuelvo en un foco viviente o algo parecido. Tony Stark el foco viviente.

  
—Eres demasiado melodramático.

  
Tony suspiro cansado—Lo se, así reacciono cuando no entendió algo en mi vida…

  
—Ósea siempre—

  
—Claro que no.

  
Magnolia rodó los ojos y suspiro con cansancio. Observó a Tony, este la miraba interrogante.

  
—Esto va ser una mala idea. Tony ¿Qué tal si te distraes? ¿Vamos al bosque?—ella se levantó y puso ambas cerca de su cara pero no al punto de taparla—¡CACHORROS! ¿¡quieren venir!?

  
Los niños que estaban disfrutando su juego en la arena le prestaron atención de inmediato y con en entusiasmo asintieron con la cabeza.

  
—Vamos _farariri_ — _(naranjita)_

  
Tony frunció el seño ante el apodo, pero después sacudió la cabeza—Oye, oye, espera. No tengo tiempo para ir a paseos de campamento en el bosque, quería revisar ahora la nave para—

  
—Bien, lo revisas ahora. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos cachorros!—llamó ella en alto.

  
Tony hizo un mueca por ser ignorado, y luego su rostro cambio cuando casi la avalancha de los pequeños lo hace caer. A su lado, como siempre, se puso Cala a esperarlo. El mecánico resoplo rendido sin saber lidiar con la guerrera.

  
Cargo a Cala—Vamos princesa, veamos que carajos quiere esta mujer.

  
La pequeña solo hizo como unas leves risillas y Tony solo sonrió a medias.

  
Por otra parte los hermanos, Briseida y Aiden, miraban curiosos lo sucedido.

  
—¿Qué crees que planee Magnolia?—pregunto en susurro Briseida.

  
—no se—contestó sincero Aiden.

  
—¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien esos dos?—pregunto Ezio sin entender como de un día a otro, las dos personas que se odiaban ahora hablan sin quererse matarse entre si.

  
—ni idea hermano—le respondió Alair.

  
El pequeño grupo quedo en silencio ante la incertidumbre.

* * *

—Magnolia… creo que este no es el significado de «distraerme».

  
Tony estaba literalmente enterrado sus uñas en la corteza del árbol para no caerse. Magnolia solo tenía una leve sonrisa de diversión.

  
—¿Qué pasa? La otra vez lo estabas haciendo sin problemas. ¿Porqué de repente tanto miedo?—dijo ella en burla mientras estaba parada en una gran rama al lado de la rama de donde estaba Tony.

  
Magnolia llevo a Tony al bosque, pero no a caminar, sino a enseñarle a saltar entre las grandes ramas de estos majestuosos árboles inmensos. Los niños estaban por ahí también, saltando de una rama a otra, que hacía que a Tony se le pusiera los pelos de punta.

  
Tony bufo molesto ante el comentario—Mujer no es divertido. Además, los árboles en los que estaba trepado no eran tan altos o eso creo. Tengo mala memoria y no recuerdo si era igu—

  
—Si era igual. Hasta vi cuando te caíste al río. Tienes una suerte muy rara.

  
Tony resoplo frustrado—No me lo repitas.

  
—Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta saltar de esa rama a la otra?

  
—Todo.

  
Magnolia se le quedo mirando detenidamente. Tony hizo una mueca.

  
—Bien, pero si me caigo, será tu culpa—Magnolia levantó las manos como expresión. Tony suspiro pesadamente y se soltó lentamente.

La otra vez no estaba saltando ramas, solo caminaba entre ellos y el que se encontraba mas cerca del que estaba trepado era por donde cruzaba. Pero esto, esto era muy diferente y sin tener que usar la armadura era mas complicado. ¿no había pasado esa etapa?

  
Veía la rama, literalmente estaba como dos metros de distancia tampoco tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca.

  
_—kamtno farariri—(vamos naranjita)_

  
Tony la observó con mala cara y Magnolia solo se hecho a reír levemente. El mecánico nuevamente empezó a brillar ese tono anaranjado.

  
Tony mando todo a la mierda.

  
El hombre hizo el salto de inmediato, que casi se cae al llegar a la otra rama pero pudo equilibrarse a tiempo.

  
Magnolia estaba sorprendida, un poco.

  
Tony la observó y le dio una sonrisa arrogante— _kaun tak zask daeh rolod?—(¿Qué tal eso dolor de cabeza?)_

  
_—Motara sorka—(solamente fue suerte)—_ Magnolia cruzó sus brazos, Tony aún seguía con su sonrisa—¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar Nakir… tan expertamente?

  
—Desde la mañana, Cala y Briseida me enseñaron. Fácil—

  
—¿dices fácil? A mi me costó hablar este idioma en casi dos años.

  
Tony levantó los hombros—Tengo talento.

  
—Tú tienes algo más Tony.

  
Tony guardó silencio ante el comentario. Iba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la chica guerrera.

  
—¿No te ha dado curiosidad?

  
—¿a qué te refieres?

  
—¿En como ellos te entendieron de inmediato?

  
Tony analizo su pregunta, con ellos se refería a los Nakir. Realmente si, si tenía curiosidad de como ellos aprendieron su idioma tan rápido ¿o sería que lo sabían con anterioridad?

  
—Algo. ¿Cómo ellos…?

  
—Es una habilidad que tienen ellos. Cada Nakir, cada uno de ellos, tienen la habilidad de entender cualquier lenguaje con solo escucharlo, aunque sea el lenguaje más muerto, ellos, lo aprenden sin esfuerzo. Pensé que solamente ellos tenían esa habilidad, ¿tú también la tienes?

  
—No yo no, yo no tengo nada de eso. Sinceramente, siempre eh tenido el talento de aprender cosas diferentes, rápidamente, no me preguntes como, solo puedo y listo. Por eso entre a la Universidad antes… y cuanto a los Nakir debo decir que es un gran poder, admirable—dijo sincero.

  
—Entiendo. Y si, los Nakir tienen un don admirable. Pero la única desventaja es que si no escuchan el lenguaje no pueden aprenderlo.

  
—Con razón los pequeños no entendían nada de la nave—dijo Tony mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón pensativo.

  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algunos niños pasaron a su lado. Eran Damalis y Biel. Pero Biel saltó mal y por el impulso empujo a Damalis al vacío.

  
—¡Mierd—

  
—Espera Tony, no te alarmes—lo detuvo Magnolia antes de que Tony se lanzará al vacío—Mira—ella le señaló hacia adelante y Tony siguió la dirección.

  
Ahí estaba Damalis todavía, que estaba media molesta con Biel por asustarla.

  
—¿Cómo carajos?

  
—Damalis tiene un poder cercano a la sombra—explicó Magnolia.

  
Y en ese momento Damalis hizo el ejemplo sin habérselo pedido. La pequeña hiso un salto al vacío, pero por su cuenta pero la niña que saltó se desvaneció en algo parecido a sombras púrpuras con leves destellos y después esas sombras fueron a dar a otras ramas mas altas de donde estaban los adultos.

  
—¡Oye no me dejes!—dijo como puchero Biel. Y ante la gran sorpresa de Tony el niño se introdujo literalmente al árbol como si fuera que perteneciera a el y luego apareció en la rama donde estaba Damalis.

  
Los dos pequeños siguieron así y fueron jugando por todas las ramas al igual que los demás niños.

  
—¿Desde…? ¿¡Desde cuándo esos niños hacen eso!?

  
—No te podría contestar, solo un día hicieron eso. Últimamente los cachorros que han nacido, han nacido con estos dones. Eso fue lo poco que me explico Aiden.

  
—Joder…—expresó Tony impresionado.

  
Se escucharon unos ruidos entre las ramas y entonces cayó un gato mas o menos grande de color rojizo. Luego se transformó en Âkil. El pequeño saludo a ambos adultos e hizo un salto y de nuevo se transformó en el gato rojizo.

  
_—“Estos niños, son increíbles…”_

  
—Ahora eres uno de ellos—dijo de repente Magnolia. Tony la observó interrogante—También tienes un don.

  
—¿Brillar como foco?—dijo en burla a si mismo.

  
—El don de aprender—Magnolia saltó a la otra rama e hizo un ademán con la mano para invitar a Tony que la siguiera.

  
Tony sin darse cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a brillar naranja. Podía sentirlo, era cálido, muy cálido, podía sentirlo en todas partes.

  
¿Qué demonios significa esto? Primero descubrió que no era un humano completo o algo así, ya que supuestamente era un vidente, que al final a terminado ser casi cierto por que realmente a tenido visiones. Ahora tenía esta extraña situación de brillar, de brillar como una, estrella.

También era extraño sentirlo tan conocido, pero a la vez no. Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía bien.

  
Tony hizo el salto hacia a la otra rama, todavía con problemas de equilibrio, pero no quería detenerse por eso, así que siguió y siguió. Saltaba entre las ramas con más destreza, Magnolia tuvo una idea.

  
—¡Trata de seguirme!

  
—¡aceptó el juego!—respondió el hombre mientras sus ojos se ponían mas brillosos y tenia una gran sonrisa.

  
En eso algo paso a su lado, era Cyril. El muchacho tenía unas grandes alas a sus espaldas. Tony se detuvo para solo verlo unos momentos.

  
—¿Puedo ir en tú equipo Tony?—pregunto Cyril mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

  
El hombre solo sonrió—Claro. Vamos niño, atrapemos al dolor de cabeza.

  
—¡Escuche eso!

  
Damalis y Abil estaban con Magnolia.

  
—¡Oye tu tienes dos no es justo!

  
—¿Yo? ¡Tu tienes tres!—dijo mientras lo señalaba.

  
Ante eso Tony frunció el seño y observó a su lado que estaba Âkil en su forma de gato, pero no solo estaba el gato rojizo había otro, pero era como perro. Un perro con unos ojos casi negros y piel lavanda.

  
—¿Azalea?

  
La perrita lo miró y asintió. Ahora Tony estaba impresionado de estos niños.

  
—Azalea es hermana mayor de Âkil, por eso el mismo don—explico Magnolia—Ahora. Que siga el juego.

  
El equipo de Magnolia empezó saltar entre las ramas y Tony solo se quedó pensativo.

  
Azalea se transformó a su forma de niña—Te dije que era buena cuando la conoces bien.

  
Tony observó a la pequeña y sonrió mientras sus ojos seguían con ese brillo naranja—Eso parece. ¿Qué tal si atrapamos sus traseros?

  
Azalea sonrió y se transformó en su forma perruna y se fue saltando. Cyril empezó a volar y Âkil empezó saltar. Tony de igual manera empezó a saltar.

  
El equipo de Tony estaba en los talones del equipo de Magnolia.

  
Cyril atrapo primero a Abil, después Azalea a Damalis, con ayuda de Âkil. Ahora Tony perseguía a Magnolia, que era muy rápida para el inexperto mecánico que había aprendido a saltar entre ramas como si fuera Tarzan hace unos momentos.

  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy rápida?

  
—No por mucho—comentó Tony en otra rama mientras trataba de analizar los movimientos de la chica.

  
Ellos siguieron así por otro rato. Pero en ese momento Magnolia piso mal y resbaló de la rama. Tony observó esto como si fuera cámara lenta y entro en alarma pero no podía usar su armadura aún seguía dañado por la pelea de la otra vez.

  
Pero algo ocurrió que de la nada fue rodeado de luz naranja y llego con velocidad a la chica y sin pensarlo atrapó su brazo y la agarró con fuerza.

  
Magnolia observó el suelo que estaba lejos desde donde estaba y después observó al mecánico.

  
—¿no que eras la experta?—preguntó Tony en burla.

  
Magnolia observó que el brillo naranja de los ojos de Tony desapareció dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos marrones.

  
—a veces no soy perfecta en todo.

  
—Tampoco yo—Comento y después levantó a la chica para que se sujetara a la rama y se pudieran levantar los dos, se sentaron en la gran rama.

  
Los niños llegaron poco después y volvieron a su forma normal, había espacio suficiente en la rama para que los niños se sentarán junto con ellos.

  
—ganamos.

  
Magnolia lo observó mientras fruncía el seño—¿disculpa?

  
—Te atrape. Mi equipo atrapo a tu equipo. Ganamos mujer.

  
El equipo de Tony cantó en victoria y el equipo contrario solo los miro mal. Tony sonrió y Magnolia rodó los ojos.

  
—Bien. Tu ganas. Pero será la última.

  
—y me decían a mi mal perdedor. Eso es—

  
—¡Tony!—llamó Cala de repente apareciendo al lado del hombre.

  
—¡ahh! Joder… ¿Qué les pasa que siempre quieren asustarme? ¿Cuál es tu don nena?

  
Cala inclino su cabeza al no entender—Solo aparezco donde yo quiero. Ese es mi don, creo…

  
—Ya se lo había dicho—dijo Âkil de fondo.

  
—Oh… es que al principio pensé literalmente que ella era bien silenciosa es todo—dijo Tony mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello.

  
—Tony tiene que escucharme, los hermanos me mandaron a traerle un mensaje.

  
—Espera, ¿estuviste con ellos todo el tiempo? ¿Porqué no avisaste antes?—regaño levemente Tony.

  
—Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo, pero me dijeron que era algo de tu nave Tony, algo esta diferente, esta haciendo un ruido raro.

  
Tony abrió en grande los ojos—Espera, ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

  
—ahhh… eso creo—contestó la niña sin entender.

  
Tony se levantó y quedo con una mirada rara ante el pensamiento de Magnolia.

  
Si era lo que estaba pensando, entonces, no estaba tan perdido como pensaba que estaba.

  
Todavía había una jodida esperanza en todo este desastre.

  
Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Pero a la vez, un poco.

  
—Vamos—dijo y sus acompañantes solo asintieron.

  
Magnolia solo guardo silencio.

* * *

Tony observaba la pantalla de la nave, parpadeaba en un tono casi rojizo. No sabía que significaba eso, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con su menaje.

  
—¿Qué dices Tony? ¿Qué crees que sea?—le preguntó Ezio.

  
Alair observó a Tony para esperar la respuesta, Magnolia solo estaba recostada en una de las paredes de la nave, parecía que no prestaba atención.

  
—No sé, pero siento que tiene algo que ver con mi mensaje. Solo si no tuviera este idioma, sabría en verdad si es eso.

  
—¿Qué tal si aprietas esa cosa que está parpadeando?—le dijo Alair señalando el cuadrito blanco que aparecía en la pantalla.

  
Tony dudo en hacer eso, pero hacer el intento no cuesta.

  
El mecánico apretó el cuadrito y de inmediato un sonido fuerte se escuchó por toda la nave, como algo distorsionado y muy agudo.

  
—¡agh mierda!—se quejo Tony mientras tapaba sus oídos.

  
—¡Apágala!—le pidió Ezio.

  
Magnolia y Alair tenían sus manos contras sus orejas con fuerza por el sonoro ruido.  
Tony como pudo presionó nuevamente la pantalla y el sonido se fue. Los que estaban en la nave suspiraron aliviados.

  
—Por todos los ancestros, pero, ¿Qué fue eso?—expresó Ezio.

  
—Mierda, no se—comento Tony mientras revisaba el mecanismo, quizás algún fallo hizo que no se pudiera reproducir bien el sonido—Estúpida cosa, vamos…

  
—Oye Tony, creo que ya se cual fue el problema—dijo Alair mientras señalaba un lugar de la máquina.

  
Tony observó por donde apuntaba y vio que había una parte que estaba totalmente quemado. Oh, joder, el no había visto eso.

  
—Eso debieron ser la bocinas… o lo que quedaron de ellas…—Tony se puso a revisar eso y si era un caso perdido todos los alambres estaban negros tal carbón. Inservible en resumen.

  
Ahora eso era un problema, si no podía escuchar el mensaje que le mandaron, iba a quedar en la incertidumbre de si la ayuda venía o otra cosa.

  
—Pero algo es seguro…—dijo de repente. Los guerreros le prestaron atención—Escucharon mi mensaje y quizás tarde o temprano, vengan a buscarme…

  
Tony sonrió y los hermanos igual, ellos estaban contentos por él ya que al fin el hombre tenia buenas noticias. Si, era hora de que el regresará a la Tierra y solucionar todo. Solucionar todo con.

  
Magnolia observó que levemente los ojos de Tony volvieron a brillar ese tono naranja. Ella no dijo nada.

  
Los hermanos se fueron a darles las buenas noticias a Madre y al general. Los niños de igual forma se fueron, pero Cala se quedo con Tony como siempre. La niña le había agarrado mucho cariño al hombre, algo que le daba curiosidad a Tony.

  
Tony observaba la nave, era extraño, le daba una extraña nostalgia, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se estrelló en este planeta, sin saber si la chica Nebula estaba bien o algo. No es que signifique que no trató de comunicarse, pero no encontró solución algo que lo frustraba.

  
Pero viendo eso y después recordar por todo lo que ha pasado y por todo lo que ha descubierto que es ahora, es raro.

  
¿Qué iba decirle a Rhody o Pepper cuando regresará?

  
“Oigan descubrí que no soy totalmente humano. ¿Cómo lo sé? Por que en el planeta donde caí me lo dijeron y resultó ser cierto, oye Pep no te asustes cuando empiece a brillar como foco”

  
Sonaba perfecto en su cabeza, pero sabía que cuando hablara se le irían las palabras.  
Solo quería regresar a ver a su pequeña familia. Familia. Oh mierda, es cierto, May, la tía de Peter.

  
¿Cómo le dirá que por culpa de él, el niño ya no está? La mujer lo iba a matar, de seguro iba a matarlo. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo de todas maneras y que no iba a cruzarse de brazos, regresaría a Peter de alguna forma o tomaría venganza.

  
—Parece que no estás muy feliz con todo esto—comento Magnolia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
Tony la observó de inmediato—¿a qué te refie—

  
—Me refiero a tu cara, tus ojos no han parado de brillar desde que supimos del mensaje. ¿Pasa algo?

  
—Me sorprende tu preocupación—comentó y Magnolia alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
—Me preocupo por mis compañeros guerreros—respondió ella.

  
Tony sonrió y después se puso serio. El brillo naranja se hizo mas notorio, Cala solo veía y escuchaba en silencio.

  
—Es que…—Tony bajo la mirada—Es que las personas que espero que me salven, eran a los que llamaba amigos y familia.

  
Cala se quedó viendo un rato a Tony se acostó en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas que los tenía cruzados. Tony aceptó el cariño en silencio.

  
Magnolia se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y después su mirada se puso neutral.

  
—En conclusión, tienes miedo de verlos de nuevo—dijo ella calmadamente.

  
Tony la observó con una sonrisa amarga o mejor dicho falsa—Si, así es Mag. No eh visto a esos idiotas por casi tres años, creo. Verlos ahora sería, sería—

  
—catástrofe—comentó ella.

  
Tony arrugo el seño ante el comentario, ya que es algo que diría Visión. Algo que diría el.

  
El hombre sacudió levemente su cabeza—pero es algo que no debe importar. Hay temas más importantes, como, el de como carajos regreso a todo el universo a su normalidad. A su balance. Solo eso importa y—

  
—No Tony eso es un error.

  
—¿Qué? Dime en que parte es un err—

  
—En apartar los problemas. No tengo claro el por que tus amigos o les que decías familia, están separados. Pero apartar un problema anterior podría interferir con el problema de ahora. Si ustedes no solucionan sus problemas, te digo que eso se convertirá en desorden, el desorden al desacuerdo y el desacuerdo a una pelea. No es tiempo para peleas Tony, ¿Piensas lo mismo?

  
Tony tardó en responder, así que con titubeos el dijo—S-si Magnolia pienso lo mismo, pero no es fácil. No es fácil ver a la persona en que confiabas a la cara y que el te diga perdón o que yo le diga perdón, y todo solucionado. No Mag, esto no es algo que los niños—Cargo a Cala quien se estaba quedando dormida—Algo que los niños pudieran solucionar sin problemas…

  
—Lo sé Tony, se que no es fácil solucionar los problemas de tu pasado y el pasado de ellos. A mi me cuesta aún confiar… en ti. Pero lo intento y mira hasta donde llegamos, me salvaste en esa pelea, lo cual aún estoy agradecida.

  
—No me des todo el crédito Magnolia. Si, esta bien, también me cuesta confiar, pero por alguna extraña razón confié en ustedes. Te doy las gracias Mag por ayudarme y entenderme.

  
Ella sonrió y asintió solamente—¿Qué hay en tus pensamientos ahora Tony?

  
—No estoy nublado, pero, todavía siento que no logró buscar algo…

  
—Lo encontrarás tarde o temprano Tony. Pero ahora creo que deberíamos regresar—ella bajo la mirada a donde estaba Cala dormida en brazos de Tony.

  
Además de eso ya estaba casi oscuro, así que era momento de regresar a la aldea.

  
De regreso Magnolia cargaba a Cala que seguía profundamente dormida, la mujer iba a llevársela a sus padres.

  
—Mañana seguimos entrenando. Hay que practicar ese arco y quiero enseñarte a usar la lanza.

  
—Oye cálmate, ¿Porqué ahora quieres entrenarme?

  
—Te lo dije. Me preocupo por mis compañeros guerreros, además soy la segunda al mando después de Aiden.

  
—Eso explica muchas cosas, nadie tiene una lanza como la tuya—dijo mientras señalaba la lanza que estaba sujetado en la espalda de la mujer.

  
—Bueno, era de mi esposo. Yo no peleaba antes, pero entrene.

  
—Entiendo, y entrenaste bien, aún recuerdo que casi me quiebro el cuello por tu querida lanza—dijo mientras masajeaba su cuello ante el recuerdo.

  
Magnolia oculto la risa—Lo siento al respecto.

  
—Naahh no te preocupes, pasado pisado. Está bien, estaré temprano en el manantial.

  
—De acuerdo, buenas noches Tony—Ella hiso como un tipo de reverencia, cosa que el mecánico solo asintió. La mujer se fue con la pequeña en brazos por el camino alumbrado por la luna.

  
Tony entro a la cabaña donde Briseida lo espero con brazos abiertos y le dijo muy contenta que estaba feliz por las buenas nuevas que le habían dicho los hermanos.

  
—Quiero estar preparado. No se cuando vengan, pero quizás aprender algo del tipo de pelea de su raza me sirva, no soy bueno peleando cuerpo contra cuerpo y eso.

  
—Descuida. Magnolia te enseñará todo lo que sabe y hablando de Magnolia, me impresiona su repentina amistad, ¿Qué sucedió?

  
—Ella me entendió es todo. Ahora que soy su compañero de guerra, quiere entrenarme, no te impresiones si regreso adolorido mañana.

  
—Se que lo estarás—Tony trato se ocultar su cara de ofendido—Bien, hay que dormir tuviste un día largo.

  
—Claro. Oye y gracias por decirme que los niños tenían súper poderes.

  
—Pensé que ellos te habían dicho.

  
Tony solo negó con la cabeza divertido y se acostó en la cama, Briseida fue a su habitación.

  
Cuándo las lámparas se apagaron, Tony quedó de inmediato dormido.

* * *

_El seguía corriendo mientras el fuego seguía consumiendo todo. Rápido y sin juzgar._

  
_Un disparo cayó cerca de el y explotó el lugar y el fue tirado por los aires. Cayó por un pequeño acantilado._

  
_Cuando cayó seco a la tierra sintió como su herida fue abierta nuevamente._

  
_“¡TONY!” Grito Magnolia desde un extremo, herida y sucia._

  
_También vio a Briseida que sujetaba a Cala que al parecer quería ir corriendo hacia el. Estaba Alair y Ezio..._

  
_Ezio estaba herido, muy herido._

  
_Escuchó pasos y observó arriba, mientras sentía la adrenalina por toda su sangre._

  
_Era alto una sombra negra, ojos morados que se veían peligrosos._

  
_Después la luz roja._

* * *

—¡Mierda!—Grito Tony al despertar.

  
Tony jadeaba por la adrenalina que subía y bajaba por su pecho. Otra visión, otra horrible visión.

  
Aún no entendía que querían decirle, pero ahora se vio un poco más claro. Pero, ¿Porqué todos estaban heridos? ¿Qué era ese fuego? ¿Y el sujeto que? Es al único que vio borroso, pero recordaba el destello morado de sus ojos fríos.

  
Después sintió otra vez esa energía, cuando estaba en las ramas. Se paró de la cama y busco algo para verse, encontró un pedazo de vidrio y se observó. Sus ojos estaban casi dorados.

  
—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?—se cuestionó mientras tocaba su rostro con manos temblorosas.

  
—Oh por los ancestros, Tony tus ojos.

  
Tony levantó la mirada y vio a Briseida que tenía la boca abierta por la apariencia del hombre. Se acercó con rapidez y puso su mano sobre el rostro de Tony.

  
_—Erman gah aiteh ork a vidank, aiteh a vidank Tony—(Esos son los ojos de un vidente, los ojos de un vidente Tony)_

  
Tony quedó estático antes sus palabras— _oy unkanat moatha, oy unkanat… tank miek moatha… (No entiendo Madre, no entiendo… tengo miedo Madre)_

  
—Oh, Tony no tengas miedo. Se que… se que podrás entender que eres.

  
—Espero que sí—dijo Tony sin mirarla.

  
Luego de eso Tony se despidió de Briseida por que tenía que ir al manantial y ya era un poco tarde.

  
Cuando llego no se espero ser tumbado al suelo sin aviso.

  
—auch… ¿Qué fue?

  
—Tarde _Farariri_ —le dijo Magnolia divertida.

  
—Oh no… ahora si empieza la tortura—comento el hombre mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

  
Un rato después, los dos estaban en el bosque no tan apartados del manantial.

  
Tony practicaba su puntería, algo que tenía impresionada a Magnolia, ya que no sabía que el hombre fuera tan bueno con este arma.

  
—Te ves distraído Tony—dijo ella de repente.

  
—¿Se nota?

  
—Oye yo digo que se nota a leguas Tony—comentó Cyril apareciendo repentinamente.

  
No venía solo, los otros niños también estaban ahí. Magnolia no le molesto sus presencias, tampoco a Tony.

  
—El pequeño tiene razón Tony. ¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó la chica observándolo con detenimiento.

  
—Tuve de nuevo una visión. Estabas ahí, Briseida igual, los hermanos, todo estaba hecho un caos en resumen—Tony observó a Magnolia que hizo un jadeo de sorpresa porque los ojos de Tony eran casi dorados—no se que signifique Mag, estoy un poco asustado, es todo.

  
—No se que decir, pero, no quiero creer mucho en eso…

  
—yo tampoco. Y prefiero que sea así, quizás con distraerme sirva.

  
—¿¡podemos jugar!?—sugirió Cyril en alto mientras sacaba sus alas.

  
Los otros niños también querían jugar y todos decían al mismo que querían jugar.

  
—Lo lamento niños, hoy Tony debe entrenar, recuerden que muy pronto volverá a su hogar, Terra. Debe prepararse para su guerra.

  
—Ohhh—dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños.

  
—Pero, pero… eso quiere decir… ¿Qué no volverás?—pregunto asustada Cala.

  
—¿Cómo?—cuestionó asustada Azalea.

  
—No puedes irte, te vamos a extrañar—dijo Biel en puchero.

  
—Oigan, cálmense. Si me tengo que ir, como dije tengo asuntos que resolver, pero—les dio una sonrisa a los pequeños—Cuando todo esto acabe prometo volver. Haré mi propia nave para viajar en el espacio, al final le debo una en grande a todos ustedes.

  
—¿Enserio?—pregunto esperanzada la pequeña Cala.

  
—Claro, lo prometo. Y prometo llevar a todos de paseo en el espacio ¿Qué tal eso?

  
Los niños gritaron emocionado ante tales palabras. Magnolia solo sonreía con el entusiasmo infantil de los pequeños.

  
Si, Tony cuando prometía algo, lo hacía. Iba a regresar a Peter y todo el universo e iba a regresar para darle el paseo a los niños en la nave Stark.

  
El silencio rodeó el bosque, que solo era enfrentado por las risas de los pequeños.

  
Tony observó el lugar, una brisa fresca paso, haciendo que el cabello de Magnolia bailará y levemente el suyo ya que estaba un poco largo.

  
Entonces la explosión ocurrió en segundos e hizo volar al pequeño grupo que estaba ahí.

  
Todo fue cámara lenta, y lo primero que pensó fue sujetar a Cala mientras volaban en el aire para protegerla con su cuerpo.

  
Cuando chocó contra la dura corteza de los árboles fue cuando empezó a escuchar el caos.

  
—¡Tony! ¡Tony!—llamó Cala asustada.

  
Tony se paro de inmediato con la niña en brazos, observó el fuego que ascendía y pasaba por las ramas de los árboles. Busco con la mirada a Magnolia y los demás niños.

  
La vio allí ya parándose, mientras ayudaba a los pequeños a levantarse.

  
—¡Tony cuidado!—grito la mujer.

  
El hombre observó detrás de el, pero fue tarde y otra explosión lo mandó a volar junto con la niña en brazos.

  
—¡Mierda!—expresó cuando cayó al suelo. Esta vez se levantó con prisa y apretó dos veces el reactor en su pecho y solo su mano siempre izquierda fue rodeada por la nanotecnología y formo el guante.

—¿Tony que sucede?—preguntó totalmente asustada la pequeña.

  
Pero Tony no respondió ya que otra explosión paso cerca de el y entonces busco con la mirada de donde provenían los rayos que provocaban las explosiones.

  
—Esa… es una nave…—dijo en total shock.

  
La nave era enorme, de forma de un triángulo y gris, las pistolas que estaban al frente de lo que parecía la cabina nuevamente estaban cargando una luz morada. Lo peor que no solo era una nave, había como cinco en total pero eran mas pequeños.

  
—No son—

  
—No creo que me odien tanto para atacarme con intenciones de matarme…—dijo el y observó a Magnolia quien tenía su lanza en mano y observaba la nave en el cielo, ella le dio la mirada—corran… ¡CORRAN!

  
—¡VAMOS, VAMOS!—grito la mujer a los niños y ellos empezaron a correr.

  
Los disparos seguían y seguían, Tony observó el cielo y una de las naves pequeñas lo estaban siguiendo. Tuvo una idea, pero tenia a Cala en brazos.

  
—Cala escúchame voy hacer algo muy loco y peligroso, y necesito, necesito que te vayas a otro lado y te escondas, usa tus poderes y ve a un lugar seguro—

  
—Pero ¿¡Y tú!? ¡no quiero dejarte solo!

  
—Estaré bien. escúchame princesa, necesito que te pongas a salvo, será lo mas valiente que haz hecho en tu vida y me ayudarías, ¿entiendes eso?—

  
Hubo una explosión cerca de ellos y Tony se detuvo abruptamente y agarró otro camino. Magnolia estaba cerca protegiendo a los demás niños.

  
Cala estaba llorando por el miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería dejar a Tony, pero quería ayudarlo. Así respiro con fuerza y asintió.

  
—Eso es princesa—le dijo con una sonrisa.

  
Cala asintió y una brisa paso y el flequillo que siempre tapaba los ojos de la pequeña, se levantó un poco mostrando unos de sus ojos, que eran un color turquesa hermoso y después brillaron blanco y ella desapareció en flores brillantes de los brazos de Tony.

  
El quiso impresionarse pero no era momento, se detuvo y grito—¡Magnolia!

  
Ella que estaba corriendo se paró abruptamente y los niños igual—¿Qué hace?

  
—¡Niños váyanse y pónganse a salvo! ¡Tengo un plan Magnolia!

  
Magnolia tenía la mirada en blanco y después observó a los pequeños—Corran, corran lejos de esas cosas.

  
Los pequeños que estaban rodeados por el miedo solo asintieron y siguieron corriendo. Magnolia observó de nuevo donde estaba Tony pero no estaba, así que todo su cuerpo entro en alarma para buscarlo.

—¡Arriba!-¡Oh mierda!—expresó cuando un disparo paso cerca de el. Tony estaba trepando el árbol con rapidez esquivando los disparos de la nave pequeña.

  
Magnolia de inmediato entendió el plan y de un salto fue a las ramas y preparó su lanza. Cayó en una rama e hizo otro salto con mas fuerza que hasta la misma madera de la rama se rasgo, el saltó fue alto y llego a la nave y con su lanza atacó lo que parecía el vidrio de esta pero apenas pudo atravesarlo. Ella maldijo entre dientes.

La nave empezó a moverse con brusquedad con intención de que ella cayera, pero ella se sujeto con fuerza, la nave paro en ese momento de moverse y entonces una sustancia como una burbuja espesa morada sobresalió de la nave y entonces esta se abrió y dejo ver a lo que era un tipo de ser con brazos laxos y largos, con tres dedos en cada mano.

  
Un cuerpo extraño ya que su pecho era grande pero su cintura era delgada y sus piernas parecían a las de una cabra o algo parecido. Lo que más observó Magnolia fue la máscara o el casco que tenía el ser, era un rombo con un solo ojo que era un morado casi rojizo.

  
Magnolia sacó su lanza de donde estaba incrustado y se preparó para pelear. El ser saco un tipo de arma de su espalda y sin previo aviso empezó a disparar. Ante eso Magnolia solo pudo esquivarlo lanzándose a los árboles, pero con una mano se sujeto de una rama y después con fuerza lanzo su lanza.

  
La lanza pasó con fuerza sobre el hombro del atacante y este hizo un quejido en seco. Magnolia seguía sujetada de la rama y la cosa lo tomo como oportunidad de atacar pero una flecha atravesó su mano y grito en dolor.

  
—Lo siento Mag, sigo siendo inexperto en trepar árboles—dijo Tony mientras seguía apuntando con la flecha y cerca de el tenía la lanza de Magnolia.

  
—Si, eres horrible—comentó la chica.

  
Tony quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo y observó la nave y la cosa que estaba de pie en ella.

  
—Muy bien, copia barata de _Alien_. Será mejor, que te quedes quieto y me digas, ¿Qué buscan?

  
El ser inclino la cabeza y después levantó su brazo delgado y gris rodeado por su armadura y señalo a Tony.

  
—Esto debe ser una broma—Sin esperar Tony bajo su arco y disparo con su propulsor.

  
El rayo celeste fue directo a la cabeza de la cosa. Esta cayó y su cabeza empezó a echar humo. La nave empezó a disparar nuevamente.

  
Tony sujeto la lanza y saltó a otra rama y Magnolia se soltó y fue cerca de su compañero mientras este le daba su arma.

  
—¿¡Cuál es tu excelente plan!?

  
—¡Solo espera!

  
Y con ese espera Tony rodeo sus pies con los propulsores. Y observó que la nave ya estaba cerca y que estaba preparando su ataque.

  
—¡Magnolia!

  
Ella lanzo su lanza y Tony lo atrapó y después con rapidez la lanzo cuando la nave ya iba a atacar, pero la lanza llego antes y ocurrió la explosión.

  
—Oh mierda…—Tony bajó y Magnolia lo estaba esperando—Vamos hay que ir allá—señaló al horizonte mientras se veía el humo del fuego y el fuego mismo. No sabía a donde se metieron las otras naves.

  
Magnolia asintió y se lanzó al vacío y Tony la siguió. Cuando llegaron a tierra sus propulsores de sus pies empezaron a tener fallas y no quisieron dar otra vez vuelo.

  
—Rayos…

  
Magnolia quien recogió su lanza, que milagrosamente se salvó de la explosión, lo puso en su espalda—Vamos Tony.

  
—Bie—

  
Otra explosión paso cerca de ellos y entonces empezaron a correr.

  
Ellos siguieron mientras la otra nave los seguía tocándole los talones. Tony volvió a formar el guante en su brazo y empezó a disparar a la nave, no hacía mucho daño, pero la nave se alejó.

  
Siguieron así hasta llegar a la aldea.

  
Todo estaba en llamas, todo era una caos. Las cosas estaban peleando con los guerreros. Se escuchaban disparos y los choques de las lanzas. Magnolia hizo un grito y Tony se dio cuenta que había matado a uno de esas cosas.

  
Entonces ellos se adentraron a la pelea. Tony disparaba a los que estaban lejos y peleando con lo otros guerreros, no solo usaba su guante también sus flechas.

  
Magnolia protegías su espalda y mataba a los que estaban cerca sin piedad. Tony vio de lejos a Alair peleando de igual manera.

  
Hubo otra explosión que los mando a volar y Tony cayó duramente al suelo. Se levantó y observó la guerra. No podían seguir así, no podían.

  
—Tenemos que irnos y escondernos, ¡No podemos seguir así!

  
—¿Qué hacemos Tony?

  
Tony observó a Magnolia y después el caos. ¿Cómo escapar y ponerse a salvo? No sabía donde estaba Briseida o los niños.

  
Alair llegó de repente hacia ellos, mientras mataba a otro de esas cosas—Los demás están ocultos.

  
—Sabes tengo ganas se besarte por decirme esas noticias.

  
Alair lo miro raro y Magnolia rodó los ojos.  
—¿¡Dónde esta Ezio!?—preguntó Magnolia.

  
Alair mostró una cara de irritación—¡No sé, le dije maldición, le dije que se quedara a salvo, pero desapareció!

  
Tony se alarmó y entonces busco con la mirada entre el caos. Pero su búsqueda se detuvo cuando una nave llego detrás de ello. Era la nave grande, las cosas que estaban peleando se alejaron de inmediato.

  
Tony supo en ese instante que algo malo iba a pasar—Huyan… ¡Huy—

  
Pero antes de que terminará la gran nave atacó con esos rayos morados pero era mas grande y el ataque fue certero hacía la aldea y envolvió todo en fuego.

  
Tony estaba en el suelo, sin saber que había pasado, se paro lentamente y a su lado estaba Magnolia también ya levantándose.

  
El fuego estaba en todas partes, caliente y sofocante.

  
—Seres tan incivilizados… asco.

  
Tony se volteó lentamente y observó a otro ser, pero era diferente. Más alto y su casco tenía como seis ojos. Pero lo que alarmó al mecánico es que sus manos de tres dedos sujetaba a Ezio, quien que estaba completamente herido y con la poca fuerza que tenia trataba de zafarse de el.

  
—Este es un claro ejemplo. Tan torpe atacar la gran nave e ir solo—Sujeto con más fuerza el cuello de Ezio y el pobre muchacho solo se quejo por el aire que le faltaba—Tanto escandalo por nuestra llegada. No me impresiona, seres como ustedes debieron desaparecer y no la mitad de mi especie. ¿No crees criatura?

  
Ezio le escupió en respuesta pero el otro no reacciono. El chico le mandó una mirada dura.

  
_—Mar…Markeintak… omaeh Markeintak… chinaeh saok mormobak—(¿insignificante? Tú eres el insignificante… muere horrorosa cosa)_

  
—Oh, no entiendo tu parloteo de lengua muerta… si, como dije seres incivilizados.

  
Entonces el brazo de el se formo algo filoso y sin previo aviso atravesó el estómago del chico.

  
Tony se le fue el aliento. Magnolia quedó estática ante lo que veía.

  
—Ezio…—fue lo que pudo decir Tony.

  
—No—la voz de Magnolia sonaba quebradiza.

  
Ezio apenas emitió un sonido, observó el objeto que había atravesado su estómago y luego al ser frente el. Este saco la aguja de su cuerpo y lo tiro al suelo sin delicadeza.

  
El ser lo vio, entonces detrás se escuchó un grito y después sintió el golpe en su cabeza. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de rabia de Alair.

  
_—¡Muntark!—(¡Monstruo!)_ —gritó en furia y en llanto el guerrero.

  
El ser solo chasqueo y le dio un golpe al hombre, este cayó cerca de su hermano, que estaba ya casi inconsciente. Lo abrazó protectoramente.

  
—Criatura insignificante—preparo nuevamente esa aguja con intenciones de darle el último ataque a Alair.

  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un rayo celeste chocó contra su casco y lo distrajo. Cuando enfocó su mirada nuevamente Alair ya se estaba llevando a su hermano lejos del caos y se adentró al bosque. El ser con rabia buscó con la mirada su atacante y observó a Tony quien sujetaba su brazo con el guante que echaba levemente un humo y empezó a brillar con intenciones de atacar nuevamente.

  
Tony estaba furioso y sin pensarlo atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez el ser solo hizo un movimiento con su brazo y el rayo no hizo efecto en nada. El mecánico se sorprendió ante esto.

  
El ser lo miro curioso y después con su mano los señalo. Tony y Magnolia fueron alumbrados por una luz morada y observaron el cielo y la gran nave estaba listo para atacar. Disparo pero no el mismo ataques catastrófico de hace un momento si no mas disparos.

  
Tony y Magnolia huyeron del ataque pero cayeron con fuerza al suelo.

  
—¡Tony vamos, vamos!—le gritó Magnolia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y empezaban a correr en el bosque.

  
Los disparos seguían, Tony solo veía como otros guerreros escapaban de los ataques y en todo el caos se preguntaba. ¿Dónde está Briseida? ¿Dónde está el General? ¿Dónde están los niños?

  
Otros disparos lo sacaron de su pensamiento y observó el fuego rodeando todo. Hubo otra explosión que hizo que cayera por la ladera del camino y se dio cuenta que había sido separado de Magnolia.

  
—Oh no.. ¡Mag! ¡Magnolia!—llamó en vano ya que gracias a las explosiones que se escuchaban de fondo apenas su voz era audible.

  
Sin tener otra opción siguió corriendo sin tener un camino fijo. Solo el fuego a sus espaldas lo seguía, los disparos atacaban cerca de donde estaba pero podía esquivarlos.

  
Hubo otra explosión y salió disparado por lo aires mientras caía por un acantilado que no era tan alto. Cayó duramente al suelo. El sonido blanco en sus oídos lo dejo confundido y adolorido.

  
Cuando su visión se despejó vio el fuego rodeando los árboles altos, el bosque solo estaba alumbrado en rojo y amarillo. Tony sintió nuevamente la calidez en sus ojos diciendo que estaban brillando nuevamente a ese color naranja, cerró los ojos por el ardor en estos.

  
Pero luego sintió otro ardor y algo líquido y casi espeso.

  
—No, no, no, no—dijo simultáneamente mientras tocaba su costado.

  
Su herida, sentía como su herida se abría y empezaba a sangrar.

  
—¡Tony! ¡Tony!

  
Esa voz, esa voz era de.

  
—¿Cala?—observó a su lado que la pequeña ya iba hacia el pero entonces detrás de ella apareció Briseida y la sujeto.

  
—¡Cariño espera! ¡No—

  
—¡Quiero ayudarlo!—chillo la nena.

  
También llegó Alair con Ezio, a quien lo sostenía por sus hombros. Y luego llegó Magnolia.

  
—¡TONY!—gritó ella. Su rostro estaba manchado de tierra y algo negro. Algunos raspones se veían en su rostro.

  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó los pasos firmes y crujientes detrás suyo. Así que se volteó lentamente y allí estaba de nuevo el ser alto.

  
—Que bien. Al fin te encontramos—dijo el con un extraño tono de satisfacción.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Fue fácil encontrar este planeta. Al fin tenemos en nuestras garras a un ser tan extraño como tú, un vidente.

  
Tony sintió que se le iba el aire—Eres un cazador.

  
—No me diría así. Pero esta bien.

  
—Escucha, no soy lo que crees, no soy nada de eso, te estás equivocando—

  
—Yo equivocarme, las pruebas están al frente mío—El ser extendió su mano y de la armadura que rodeaba su brazo salió una luz que rodeó a Tony.

  
_—Análisis de criatura runa Kassh, época 48 estrellas, terrano de runa rustak-35, Ser vidente de runa saskak-65_ —la voz robótica paro de hablar y el ser solo cruzo sus brazos atrás de sus espaldas.

  
—¿Decías?

  
Tony sudaba frío—No, no… por favor no—

  
Sintió algo chocar contra su cuello que disparo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

  
Magnolia al observar esto preparó su lanza para atacar, pero antes de que hiciera algo fue atacada también con lo mismo que fue atacado Tony pero fue menos fuerte y solo cayó de rodillas.

  
Tony observó como todo era más caos a su alrededor. Se escucharon otros pasos y otro ser parecido al otro pero mas bajo llego al lado de su líder.

  
—¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

  
—Desháganse de ellos—dicto sin titubear el líder.

  
—¡N-no!—gritó Tony adolorido y una luz casi amarilla rodeó las manos del soldado enemigo e hizo que soltara su arma.

  
El líder observó curioso esto—Sigues consciente. Muy interesante, ¿sabes que? Solo vámonos, dejemos estos seres que me provocan lástima—Dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar a la nave que ya estaba descendiendo—dale otro soldado.

  
—Si, señor—dijo el soldado y saco una pequeña arma.

  
Tony observó al líder irse y después observó a Magnolia y los demás que solo miraban sin poder hacer nada.

  
—No…

  
Pero después sintió otro choque en su cuello y su vista se nublo por la oscuridad.

  
Magnolia observó sin poder hacer nada como el cuerpo inconsciente de Tony fue puesto en algo parecido a una cama transparente y lo llevaron dentro de la nave.

  
Ella quería hacer algo así que nuevamente se levantó para atacar, pero otra vez fue atacada por ese disparo de descarga eléctrica. Los soldados tenían sus armas en altos y dispararon nuevamente. Magnolia se protegió con sus brazos mientras la explosión la mandaba lejos.

  
Cuando abrió los ojos y sintió la poderosa brisa pasar sobre ella observó el cielo. La nave ya se iba y Tony estaba allí. Pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto ya que la nave fue rodeada de rayos de colores y desapareció en un parpadeo de la vista de los Nakir.

  
Magnolia solo observaba el cielo y grito en cólera. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

  
Madre solo veía el cielo mientras empezaba a llorar y la pequeña Cala se oculto en los brazos de la Líder de su pueblo.  
Tony se había ido.

  
_“Sigo atrapado en la oscuridad. Por que la oscuridad invadió lo que tenía por paz.”_

  
**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_«Fin de Primera Saga: Perdido en esta oscuridad»_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente les digo Feliz año nuevo, espero la hayan pasado bien :3 
> 
> La primera saga ah terminado
> 
> Planee este final desde que comenze la saga, se los juró habían noches que no podía dormir armando en mi cabeza estas escenas. Pero no podía escribirlo porque todavía tenía que escribir los otros capítulos xdxdxd
> 
> Como verán ahora Tony tiene un extraño poder. Pero no puedo decir nada al respecto todavía. Ademas de que fue secuestrado por los dichosos Cazadores.
> 
> La siguiente saga aún no sabre cuando lo subire aun esta en modo hiatus v,:  
> Pero espero que no por mucho tiempo, la U me espera y se que me robará la mayor parte del tiempo v,: (aunque de todos modos siento que sera pronto xd)
> 
> sin mas que decirle los veré en la siguiente saga.


	9. Experimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos y chicas!  
> omg tanto tiempo desde la última vez que subi un cap, alv  
> Sorry por la tan larga espera. Ya empezaron mis cursos de la U (ósea ni siquiera el primer semestre y ya tengo casi todo los dias tarea xd) por lo menos esta semana estoy libre \:v/  
> pero ya al fin les traigo un cap xd, espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> *ADVERTENCIA*  
> Este capítulo muestra Tortura tanto física y psicológica. Además de Ataques de Pánico. 
> 
> Sin mas que decir pueden seguir.

**_Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 8: Experimento_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Entonces lo sintió, sintió el frío de la navaja de su armadura penetrar su costado._

  
_Alzó la mirada._

  
_El se estaba riendo, tenía una aterradora mirada en su cara._

  
_—Espero te recuerden Stark._

  
_Entonces el lo empujó, solo vio como cada vez la figura del malvado titán se iba de su campo de visión._

  
_Sintió el agua nublar su visión, el agua en sus oídos._

  
_Los gritos, susurros. Eso fue lo que empezó a escuchar._

  
_«ayúdenme» «¿¡Dónde estoy!?»_

  
_«¡Mamá!» «¡Estoy asustada!»_

  
_«¿Qué es esto?» «¡Michelle!»_

  
_«Oh… Dios… oh Dios…»_

  
_Eran voces, voces de muchas personas. Se oían aterradas, muy aterradas._

  
_A cada momento eran más voces, las voces eran muy altas. Muy altas._

  
_El puso sus manos sobre sus orejas, para dejar de oír aquellas voces. Eran demasiadas, y lastimaban mucho._

  
_Cerro los ojos por el dolor. Era muy fuerte._  
_¿Esto era una pesadilla?_

  
_Quería despertar. Quería despertar. ¡Despiértenlo!_

  
_De repente abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado por la oscuridad de las profundidades del agua._

  
_Las voces habían cesado, pero entonces._  
_Frente a el apareció._

  
_**—Puedo sentirte… Tony—** Le dijo Wanda que tenía una mirada de muerte, vacía._

  
_La luz negra, con leves tonos brillantes de naranja aparecieron._

* * *

El despertó completamente y lo primero que observó fue la oscuridad nuevamente.

  
—Que…—dijo casi inaudible el hombre.

  
Se dio cuenta después que su cabeza dolía levemente. Pero no era tan molesto.

  
Trato de moverse, pero no pudo algo sujetaba sus brazos, no solo eso, también sus piernas. Incluso podía ver que no tenía su camisa y solo estaba en pantalones.

  
—¿Qué mierda? ¿Que—Entonces los recuerdos llegaron como un rayo a su memoria.

  
El ataque a Nakir. Como todo se hizo un caos.

  
Ezio, el chico. Oh Dios, estaba muerto y fue por su culpa.

  
El vio todo esto y no pudo hacer algo al respecto. Pero cuando pensó eso recordó las palabras de Briseida.

  
_“Son aquellos que tienen la gracia de ver el futuro, pero tienen la desgracia de no poder evitarlo”_

  
La sangre corrió frio por sus venas. Se sintió mal, horrible.

  
—Maldición no—sacudió su cabeza, queriendo en el fondo que esto no fuera real—No, no, no. ¡No!

  
Trato bruscamente de quitarse las cosas que lo tenían atrapado.

  
Maldijo entre dientes, estaba atrapado. Fuertemente sujetado por las cosas en sus brazos y piernas.

  
—Pero que bueno. Al fin despiertas.

  
Tony se congeló de pies a cabeza. De repente la luz fue encendida. Era como una habitación grande, con algo tecnológico en las paredes, observó una ventana o eso creía. Pero la ventana estaba oscura.

  
Entonces se enfocó en él.

  
Allí estaba parado, el ser que comenzó todo esto. El causante de todo. ¿No es así?

  
Recordó como el mató al pobre chico guerrero.

  
—¡Bastardo mal nacido!—insultó mientras trato de abalanzarse hacia el, pero no pudo por que fue retenido por las cosas metálicas que lo tenían atrapado.

  
Pero luego sintió como el choque eléctrico paso de su cuello a todo su cuerpo. Fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Pero después de unos segundos seso y se sintió exhausto.

  
—No te atrevas nuevamente hablarme de esa manera—espetó peligroso el ser.

  
Tony lo observó en silencio y después le dio una mirada fría—¿Qué mierda quieres?

  
El ser, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados atrás de sus espalda se le quedo mirando. Después se hecho a reír levemente.

Tony sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sintió el miedo correr por su cuello. Pero no se dejaría asustar.

  
—Bastardo, ¿Qué es lo que—No termino su pregunta ya que sintió otro choque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

  
—No haces caso, ¿eh?—preguntó casi con un tono burlón el ser alto.

  
Tony de nuevo lo miró y le mandó una mirada fría.

  
Entonces escuchó el ruido de algo abrirse y apareció otro ser, pero era pequeño a comparado del que tenía en frente. Su traje era largo y negro. En su casco ovalada como el de su líder, solo mostraba tres ojos.

  
—¿A despertado? Sorprendió mis expectativas—comentó de inmediato el otro ser de traje.

  
—Te lo dije, tenemos a una criatura singular—le respondió el otro, camino hasta quedar mas o menos cerca de el otro—¿Cuando empezarás?

  
—Señor, cuando usted me lo diga, iniciare sin perder tiempo.

  
Tony no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero lo único que sabía que era algo malo. El pánico lo estaba invadiendo, necesitaba escapar. Escapar lo mas antes posible.

  
Observó las cosas metálicas sobres sus brazos, trato de jalar el brazo izquierdo. Pero fue en vano estaba fuertemente sujetado.

  
—Oh, ni siquiera lo intentes. Será en vano—le dijo el Ser.

  
Tony siseo—Malditos. ¿Qué coño quieren de mi?

  
—Queremos que seas uno de nosotros—El líder lo dijo con una voz oscura que hizo temblar nuevamente a Tony.

  
¿Qué diablos dijo? ¿Uno de ellos?

  
—¿Qué?—pregunto incrédulo. Después frunció el seño ante la rabia que crecía en el—¡Bastardos ni siquiera lo intenten! ¡No tendrán nada de mí!

  
—Pero si que lo haremos. Te haremos nuestra arma… _híbrido_.

  
Tony lo miró con rabia ante como mencionó lo último. ¿Un híbrido?

  
—Te haremos mas fuerte, te lo prometemos. Disfrutaras mucho de estar aquí criatura, cada momento.

  
—Ni por un jodido demonio—

  
El Líder lo agarro por su cuello, casi ahogándolo, ya que de sus labios salió un jadeo de sorpresa y del poco aire que fue sacado.

  
—No me importa tu charlatanería criatura. Pelee mucho para encontrar a uno de ustedes. Incluso después de que la mitad de mi población extrañamente desapareció en lo que era resto de… tierra. Supongo que fue para bien, no eran dignos para estar en mi reinado.

  
—Maldito imbécil—insultó Tony entre dientes. Tenía miedo, pero sentía aun coraje en su pecho y no sabía si era porque lo tenían atrapado o por que mato a Ezio o por que nuevamente estaba secuestrado.

  
Se escuchó la risa del líder y lo soltó bruscamente. Tony solo pudo darle otra mirada de odio.

  
—Deberías estar agradecido, te salvamos de esa herida mortal.

  
Tony puso la mirada en blanco y observó lentamente su costado. La herida que le dejo la navaja de su armadura, ahora era una cicatriz notoria, pero sin indicios de que se vaya a abrir nuevamente.

  
¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Ni las hiervas de Briseida fueron tan perfectos en curarlo.

  
—Eso no es ni siquiera la fase _runa-4ä_. Te haremos nuestra arma—El líder le dio una señal a su sirviente que estuvo callado por un rato.

  
Tony quedo en blanco—arma...

  
¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una maldita pesadilla que se veía real?

  
El sirviente fue camino a la pared cercana y cuando sus manos extrañas de tres garras tocaron la pared, apareció como una pantalla.

  
Después de que tecleo algo apareció un tipo de mesa blanca casi cerca de Tony.  
Tony sintió frío.

  
La mesa estaba llena de extraños utensilios metálicos o algo parecido. Pero lo que mas le aterro, fue lo que parecían jeringas con líquidos de diferentes colores.

  
El sirviente agarró uno de estos, uno morado brillante.

  
—¿Qué van a…?—su voz perdió tono. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

  
—Me avisas del reporte buen sirviente _Mirlan_ —le dijo el líder a su sirviente ignorando el balbuceo de Tony.

  
Su sirviente solo se hecho a reír levemente, una risa escalofriante. Tony sentía terror por todo su cuerpo.

  
_Esto no esta pasando._

  
_Es una horrible pesadilla es todo._

  
_El despertaría y allí estaría Briseida, haciendo el desayuno como siempre._

  
_Los niños estarían esperándolo para jugar. Igual los hermanos. Y Magnolia le enseñaría a usar la lanza._

  
Pero esto no era un sueño retorcido creada por su mente. Esto era real.

  
Estaba secuestrado por unos malditos alienígenas. Que querían que el fuera su arma.

  
—Como ordene mi Señor—contesto Mirlan y se fue acercando a Tony.

  
Tony entró en pánico—¡No! ¡aléjate maldita cosa, no te atrevas a tocarme! ¡sino lo lamentaras!—grito el mecánico con coraje y firmeza ignorando el miedo que crecía por todo su cuerpo.

  
—Silencio, _vidente_. No harás nada—Mirlan se acercó a Tony y sujetó su mentón—Nos perteneces, no hay escapatoria. Yo seré quien mejore tus células. Se que serás mi experimento favorito _vidente_.

  
Tony no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba pálido con solo escuchar lo que dijo aquella cosa.

  
Este lo soltó bruscamente y entonces fue a un costado de el.

  
Tony se sintió inútil, humillado.

  
—No, no—

  
—No podrás escapar—Escucho decir del Líder—Eres nuestro.

  
Tony solo sintió el pinchazo en su cuello. Frío y lento. Sintió lo que sea que le estaban inyectando en su sistema.

  
Todo se volvió borroso, no se podía enfocar en nada. Después fue envuelto en la oscuridad.

* * *

Como dijeron. El era un maldito experimento para ellos.

  
Grito nuevamente cuando sintió como otra cuchilla atravesó su brazo izquierdo.

  
Mirlan le introdujo sin delicadeza otra cuchilla en su brazo y después lo sacó de inmediato.

  
Tony lloró por el dolor, sus lágrimas apenas se asomaban en la comisura de sus ojos.  
Quería irse. Esto era un infierno.

  
_—matksu desgart—(maldito desgraciado)—_ insultó Tony en el lenguaje Nakir.

  
—Oh no, mi señor no estará complacido con ese lenguaje tan… primitivo, _vidente_. No te entiendo~

  
Tony solo hizo un chasquido con su lengua y observó con odio a Mirlan.

  
Este lo ignoro y Tony lo siguió con la mirada.  
Observó un poco la sangre en el piso blanco. Como poco a poco se formaba un pequeño charco carmesí.

  
Eso le hizo como un hueco en el estómago, ganas de vomitar resumido. Le siguió dando la mirada al monstruo frente a el. Esta vez vio que fue a la pared, tecleo algunas cosas y entonces se escuchó un fuerte _chunk_.

  
—¿Qué coño—No termino de hablar ya que sintió como era sujetado por los artefactos de metal con mas fuerza.

  
—Veremos como responden tu células, híbrido.

  
— _“¿Qué?”_

  
Entonces otro ruido seco de metal se escuchó y en un solo momento vio como dos artefactos negros con algo ovalado al final, se acercó a ambos lados de su cabeza.

  
—Comienzo de la fase _runa-4ä_. Prueba uno—Mirlan al terminar de hablar tecleo algo en la pared.

  
Entonces Tony sintió un dolor inimaginable. Sintió como los rayos pasaban por su cabeza, por todo su cráneo.

  
— ** _¡Ahhhhh!_** —el grito de Tony definía el dolor puro. Miedo. Y el horror.

  
Mirlan veía todo en silencio e indiferente mientras las luces brillantes y parpadeantes alumbraba su casco, causado por los rayos de las máquina.

  
Tony quería que se detuviera, dolía demasiado. La habitación era llenado por sus gritos.

  
Después de unos tortuoso minutos la máquina se detuvo. Tony dejo caer su cabeza. Algunos mechones se pegaban en su cara causante por el sudor. Jadeaba fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina.

  
Mientras seguía así no se dio cuenta que el alienígena sujeto su brazo izquierdo. Hizo un jadeo de dolor. Observó de reojo.

  
Sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veían. Las heridas que tenía en su brazos estaban casi curadas, como si ya hubiese pasado un buen tiempo desde que se lo hicieron.

  
—Parece que funcionó. Pero no fue así—dijo Mirlan y en eso sujeto con mas fuerza el brazo de Tony.

  
Tony nuevamente hizo un grito de dolor—¡Mierda!—maldijo entre dientes.

  
—Es increíble que sigas consciente vidente—dijo Mirlan de repente cerca de su cara.

  
Tony lo miro sin entender y sintió nuevamente pánico—¿ah?

  
Mirlan hizo una risa baja y nuevamente fue a la pared. Cuando Tony menos pudo esperar nuevamente los rayos atacaron.

  
Nuevamente la habitación se lleno de gritos. Paso un buen rato hasta que se detuvo.

  
Ahora Tony no podía abrir sus ojos, estaba muy exhausto. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, todo le daba vueltas.

  
Todo lo sentía.

  
Entonces sintió los olores. Olores metálicos, sustancias químicas, quizás algo quemado y hierro.

  
Los sonidos de las máquinas se hicieron mas fuertes como si estuviera recostado encima de un reloj y escuchaba el _tik_ , _tok_ , _tik_ , _tok_ ; cada vez mas frecuente, mas fuerte, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

  
Abrió sus ojos, pero fue un error. La luz, era muy brillante que los cerro de inmediato.

  
—¡agh! ¿¡qué demonios me pasa!?—grito horrorizado.

  
Todo era un caos, escuchaba todo, sentía todo, las luces eran demasiado brillantes.

  
Mirlan solo se quedo indiferente. Fue a la mesa donde estaban las jeringas y escogió el mismo de la vez pasada.

  
Tony quien seguía en su mundo de dolor, solo pudo sentir el pinchazo de nuevo en su cuello y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

  
—Serás el mejor arma para nuestra especie. Vidente.

  
Mirlan se hecho a reír en voz baja, viendo al inconsciente Tony.

* * *

Sintió como la cuchilla pasaba fría por su espalda. La sangre goteaba de su espalda al piso blanco. Bueno ya no era blanco, estaba siempre manchado de sangre. De su sangre.

  
Antes de eso le inyectaron otra sustancia, pero esta vez era otro y no el de siempre que siempre lo pone a dormir de inmediato.

  
—Veremos si funciona esta vez—Menciono tan normal que hizo enojar a Tony.

  
—Jodete…—dijo Tony débilmente.

  
Otro choque eléctrico paso por su cuerpo y solo hizo un quejido de dolor.

  
—Silencio. Maldición, si no tuvieras los genes extraños de los vidente en tu sangre, te mataría.

  
La amenaza hizo que Tony guardara silencio. Pero siguió mirando con odio a Mirlan.

  
—¿Quieres divertirte vidente?—preguntó divertido Mirlan.

  
Tony supo de inmediato a que se refería, solo escuchó de nuevo la máquina hacer el ruido seco. Lo sujeto con fuerza y sintió un ardor gracias a la cortada en su espalda. Los artefactos se acercaron a su cara.

  
—No, no… no otra v—

  
No pudo terminar ya que los rayos lo atacaron nuevamente. El solo gritaba, gritaba y gritaba.

  
Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de inmediato.

  
¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué hizo para merecer todo esto?

  
La máquina paro y sintió el mundo dar vueltas. Otra vez sus sentidos se salieron de control. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo?

  
_Trató de controlar sus sentidos, solo enfócate en un lugar_ , pensó.

  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos al frente estaba Mirlan haciendo algo en su mesa y después se fijo en la ventana oscura. No podía ver bien su reflejo por la neblina que rodeaba su mirada.

  
_—“Joder… trata de enfocarte Tony… tra"_ —Sus pensamientos se cortaron por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía enfocarse en nada, el dolor era mas fuerte.

  
—Patético—escuchó de Mirlan. Pero su voz sonó como un fuerte grito que provocó que Tony gritara levemente—Solo eres patético.

  
Tony trató de mirarlo. Mirlan estaba allí, casi al frente de el. Encarándolo. Se escuchó una risa de su parte que resonó por toda su cabeza.

  
— _ugh…_

  
—Vuelvo a repetir, eres patético. Tu especie fue patética, lo único bueno que tenían era ese poder de ver más allá. Es todo. Tu eres lo mismo o eso espero, no te ves como uno de ellos; ¿Y tú sabes porqué?—Cuestionó con burla y se hecho a reír levemente—porque tienes sangre sucia en la sangre de vidente, es por eso. Solo eres un híbrido, con una patética vida, una imbécil vida. Eres débil como todos los de esa especie humana como se hacen llamar. Un error del universo.

  
Tony apretó los dientes y miró con furia a Mirlan—¡Cállate!

  
El grito de Tony sonó como un eco. Pero eso no fue todo, algo brillante y anaranjado rodeó a Tony, esa luz explotó y empujó a Mirlan.

  
El alienígena cayo duramente al piso. Este se levantó un poco y observó a su experimento con leve sorpresa.

  
Tony solo sintió el sudor frío bajar por su cuello.

  
¿Qué carajos fue eso?

  
—¿…qué..? ¿Eso…?

  
—Interesante.

  
Alzó la mirada y observó al líder quien estaba del otro lado de la ventana oscura y a su lado otros seres, que al igual que Mirlan tenían un traje negro y largo. El líder tenia sus brazos cruzados atrás de su espalda como siempre.

  
—Parece que no eres un vidente normal. Interesante.

  
Tony no sabía como contestar.

  
—Otros seres tienen algo parecido, pero tú. Lo que sea que hiciste fue mas potente—El líder puso una mano en la barbilla—Jmmm… Mirlan. Ve a la base de datos de los telekineticos y hazle esos mismos experimentos.

  
Mirlan ante eso levantó la mirada hacía su señor. Se levantó de inmediato del piso e hizo una reverencia.

  
—Como ordene señor.

  
El líder solo asintió y se fue, junto a su séquito.

  
Tony no entendía, no entendía que pasaba, ¿Qué fue eso? Oh Dios, ¿Qué sucede con el?

  
—Tus ojos brillan, vidente—dijo de repente Mirlan un poco sorprendido, pero sonó mas curioso.

  
Tony cerro sus ojos, nuevamente brillaban. Pero esta vez ardían un poco. Su pecho dolía.

  
Sentía algo. Algo extraño.

  
Pero en vez de estar pensando en eso, debió pensar en lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_—disparen._

  
Tony como pudo esquivo la esfera dura que dispararon. Sudo frío cuando vio como esta se quedo atascada en la pared que ahora estaba levemente quebrada por el impacto.

  
—Mierda… mierda… ¡deténganse!—rogó.

  
Jalo un poco las cadenas que amarraban sus muñecas. Solo las cadenas lo sujetaban ahí, sus piernas estaban libres, pero eso era nada. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, además de que estaba muy hambriento.

  
Estas alimañas apenas le daban algo de comer, a veces hasta era algo putrefacto, que por el hambre se lo comía. Pero poco después lo vomitaba.

  
Otra bala atacó cerca de su costado. Tony tembló. No. Ya estaba temblando desde hace mucho tiempo. El tenía miedo.

  
—¡Déjenme por favor!—pidió en llanto. Bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar—No… no quiero esto.. no.

  
Mientras del otro lado de las ventanas, Mirlan lo veía aburrido.

  
Unos de sus asistente fue hacia el—Todavía no hay indicios de sus poderes señor. La potencia de las balas no ha cambiado mucho—le avisó mientras revisaba en la pantalla delgada que tenía en sus manos.

  
Mirlan gruño levemente—sigue con lo mismo. Quizás si lo provocamos… tal vez, si como la vez pasada.

  
Su sirviente de cuatro ojos en su casco lo observó en silencio. Mirlan solo se hecho a reír levemente.

  
Tony quien todavía estaba temblando, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba muy cansado. Le dolía todo. Tenía muchas cortadas en el cuerpo, golpes también, que poco a poco ya se iban poniendo en un color casi morado.

  
¿Porqué esto sucedió? ¿Porqué no pudo hacer algo al respecto?

  
Todo esto era injusto.

  
—¿Porqué… porqué todo esto… me pasa a mí?—pregunto en alto sin darse cuenta, pero lo ignoro de inmediato. Trató de detener las lágrimas que querían salir.

  
—Eso se responde fácilmente. _Vidente_.

  
Tony frunció levemente el seño ante lo que dijo Mirlan. Alzó la mirada y vio su figura en la ventana.

  
—Eres tan ridículo y patético. Me das lástima. Mucha lástima.

  
Tony lo observó fríamente ante sus palabras. Se dio cuenta que su visión se apagaba levemente. Se estaba mareando nuevamente.

  
Eso significaba que otra vez tendría sobrecarga sensorial. Hasta ahora lo entiende. Lo que sea que le estaban inyectando estaba aumentando sus sentidos y todavía no se acostumbraba.

  
Mirlan se hecho a reír—Es que, enserio engendro. Solo un idiota como tu manda un mensaje hacía nuestro planeta.

  
A Tony se le fue el aliento. Su mirada estaba en blanco.

  
—¿A… q-qué te… r-refieres?—balbuceo en su pregunta.

  
—¿Mmmh?—fue lo que expresó Mirlan. Nuevamente se hecho a reír—tu mensaje imbécil. Tu mensaje de, _«auxilio, auxilio, sálvenme. Estoy atrapado en un planeta, blah blah, algo llamado Estif y blah»_ —Mirlan detuvo su teatro y sus tres ojos brillaron por la diversión—¿Ahora te suena conocido?

  
Tony empezó a sacudir su cabeza, su cara mostraba pánico—No, no, no. Ese mensaje, ¿Com—

  
—Cuando lo enviaste. Nuestros puesto de señal de nuestro planeta lo recibió, cuando lo vimos, mi amo se dio cuenta de que eras tú. Incluso sin tener la tal mirada dorada—Mirlan nuevamente se hecho a reír—ahora ves lo ridículo de esto. Tú. Si tú, fuiste la razón de tu propia perdición.

  
—¡Eso no es—La mirada de Tony se apagó. Dejo caer su cabeza—Eso no era.. no es… entonces.. es mi… es mi.. yo inicié esto. No, no, ¿Porqué?

  
Tony sufría un ataque de pánico, algo que no entendió Mirlan.

  
—Si, si, imbécil fue tu culpa. Deja balbucear. Nada cambiará lo que hiciste. Tu fuiste la razón de todo—la voz de Mirlan era burlona.

  
Tony lo observó un poco mientras los mechones de su cabello tapaban un poco su rostro. Su mirada era oscura.

  
Mirlan solo bufo levemente—¿Qué? ¿Te rompiste?

  
La cara del mecánico mostró angustia y lloró—No.. no.. ellos están muertos… por mi culpa. Yo cause todo. Siempre soy yo. ¿Pero porque soy yo?

  
—Por ser patético alimaña—Mirlan le hizo una señal a su sirviente—Apuesto y aquellos torpes primitivos pensaban lo mismo.

  
Tony no respondió ante eso, solo bajo la mirada mientras lloraba en silencio.

  
—Tal vez tu planeta piense lo mismo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Terra?—Mirlan lo observó con diversión en esos ojos brillantes—Apuesto a que si, ¿no?

  
Tony no respondió, su mirada estaba sombría.

  
—Ante tu silencio… No bromees, ¿Enserio? ¡Como dije eres patético! ¡ni tu propia especie te aprecia!—Gritó Mirlan con total diversión.

  
Ante eso Tony alzó la mirada de inmediato, que era sombría, mientras apretaba los dientes. Pero algo brillo en sus ojos.

  
De repente sucedió una ráfaga que provino de Tony y ataco la ventana oscura que protegía a los seres. La ventana ante el impacto se quebró un poco.

  
Mirlan quién se protegió con sus brazos, observó lentamente lo sucedido.

  
Después vio a Tony.

  
Algo rodeaba a Tony, algo naranja y brillante. Su mirada era sombría y mostraba furia.

  
—Dispara—ordeno Mirlan.

  
Su sirviente hizo el mandato y la bala fue disparada de inmediato. Pero Tony tuvo otros planes y antes de que la esfera llegara hasta el, fue destruida.

  
La mirada fría de Tony desapareció y parpadeo levemente. Su cara mostró confusión.

  
Entonces observó el piso, la bala. La bala estaba completamente destruida.

  
—¿Qué…?

  
Mirlan aplaudió, teniendo la atención de Tony—¡Brillante! ¡Un resultado exquisito!

  
Mientras el alienígena festejaba ante lo que hizo su experimento. Tony tenia su mente hecho un caos.

  
—Ya.. no soy humano…—dijo para si. Bajo la mirada, sus ojos estaban apagados—No soy humano…

  
Mirlan ocupado haciendo el reporte solo le dijo a su sirviente que durmiera nuevamente al experimento. Este asintió y salió de la habitación donde estaba, hasta la gran habitación blanca donde estaba Tony.

  
Ya tenía la jeringa en sus manos, solo era de inyectarlo en el cuello de Tony.

  
Pero antes de que eso sucediera, Tony mordió con fuerza la mano del ser que sostenía la jeringa. La mordida fue tan fuerte que el sirviente grito en agonía.

  
Mirlan de inmediato al escuchar el grito alzo la mirada y vio como su sirviente trataba de liberarse de los dientes del terrano.

  
—maldito desgraciado—insultó entre dientes y en ese justo momento acciono el electrochoque que siempre le daba a su experimento.

  
Apenas Tony sintió un cosquilleo y mordió con mas fuerza al tipo al frente. Este lo golpeaba con fuerza en su cuerpo y cara, pero el apenas sentía cosquillas.

  
Miro con diversión al sujeto frente y después lo soltó.

  
El ser se tiro al piso mientras chillaba por su mano casi destruida por el daño recibido. La sangre violeta fue rápido en aparecer.

  
Tony observó indiferente lo sucedido, su boca y algunas partes de sus mejillas estaban manchadas en sangre violeta.

  
Mirlan guardó silencio y después dijo en voz baja—Los sueros están dando efecto.

  
Tony observó donde estaba Mirlan y dijo— _Darani—(imbécil)_

  
Mirlan no dijo nada por que al final no entendía pero no le presto atención y subió la potencia de electrochoque.

  
Esta vez dio efecto y Tony sintió el dolor de inmediato. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que paro la electricidad en su cuerpo.

  
No se dio cuenta que ya Mirlan estaba a su lado y como estaba tan débil agarro su rostro y abrió su boca.

  
—Vaya, tus dientes se ven más filosos.

  
Tony gruño, pero después se sorprendió de como eso sonó en su garganta. Como si fuera un perro o algo así.

  
Mirlan lo soltó bruscamente. Tony lo miró con odio.

  
—¿Qué me están haciendo?—preguntó amenazante y sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya brillaban.

  
Mirlan ignoro el brillo en su mirada y le dijo—ya te lo habíamos dicho, serás nuestra arma. Oh, a mi Señor le encantará lo que pudiste hacer.

  
Tony le escupió en el casco que tenía. Mirlan ante eso lo golpeó, esta vez el hombre sintió el fuerte golpe, fue mas potente.

  
—Soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas bastardo—dijo, después se dio la vuelta y observó a su sirviente quien todavía agonizaba por el dolor—Que patético—dijo y en eso saco un arma de su costado y disparo, matando a su sirviente—Bien, continuemos.

  
Tony observó el cuerpo muerto del sirviente de Mirlan, sintió un poco de arrepentimiento y a la vez no.

  
Eso provocó que Tony sonriera amargamente— _“Yo no soy humano. Ya no más…”_ —Tony hizo un jadeo entre cortado por el llanto— _“Nunca lo fui…”_

  
_—Si, nunca lo fuiste._

  
Tony puso la mirada en blanco y alzo la mirada. Entonces sintió terror.

  
Estaba viendo… estaba viendo a…

  
—¿Wan..da?

  
Frente a él estaba la chica de poderes carmesí, pero parecía un espectro. Brillaba en tonos rojos y naranjas.

  
_—Nunca lo fuiste Tony Stark. Nunca fuiste humano—_ le dijo Wanda con una voz fría y sin emoción. Al igual que su mirada, se veía vacía.

  
Tony cerró sus ojos, estaba alucinando, ella no estaba allí. Ella no estaba allí.

  
El fantasma de Wanda solo miraba indiferente al miserable hombre frente a él— _Nunca fuiste humano… nunca lo fuiste._

  
Después de eso ella desapareció y Tony tenía la mirada pérdida.

  
Estaba perdido.

  
_“¿Quién monstruo? ¿Quién hombre? Entre ellos dos… hay que pensarlo. Los dos iguales son, pero a la vez no"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (quedan menos de 100 días para Endgame, no estoy lista)
> 
> Me siento una horrible persona con este capítulo :,)  
> Pobre mi Tony, rezen por menos sufrimiento hacia el v,:  
> Pero tenía que escribir este cap, sorry.  
> Ya deben preguntarse, ¿Qué le están haciendo a Tony? Eso se explicará un poco en el siguiente Capítulo.
> 
> El otro capítulo lo subiré como el jueves :3, so no desesperen.
> 
> w/e los dejo, bye~  
> kudos, comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	10. Visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No puedo creerlo—dijo Loki llegando de repente al lado de Strange.
> 
> —Eres molesto—dijo medio irritado el mago.
> 
> Loki tapo su boca para que detuviera sus carcajadas—Eres muy celoso Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como prometi xd   
> espero les guste
> 
> un aclaración, esta historia esta siendo contada por Loki. El esta con Strange. El la esta contando después de los sucesos del symbiote y Peter.
> 
> para que no se me enreden.
> 
> canción al final One day-Yanaginagi

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 9: Visita_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Loki tenia una mirada seria mientras observaba al mago frente a el. Suspiro levemente.

  
—Trata de calm—

  
Strange levantó la mirada de inmediato, una mirada enojada. En eso se sintió una leve ráfaga de viento, que apenas hizo cerrar un ojo a Loki.

  
El Dios del engaño suspiro pesadamente. La razón por la que se detuvo en contar la historia, fue cuando sintió que algo ya empezaba andar mal en Strange. Ahora el hombre parecía León enjaulado.

  
Pero no era tiempo para esto.

  
—¿Suficiente?—le preguntó un poco hartó el Dios.

  
—Tsk, ¿suficiente? ¿solo dices eso? ¿¡suficiente!?—grito histérico el mago mientras se levantaba.

  
—con este arrebato no cambiaras las cosas Strange, lo que sucedió ya sucedió. Tu mismo lo sabes, ¿para que tienes esa piedra colgada del cuello?

  
—No me hables de cosas que ya se Loki—dijo el hombre mientras quitaba la mirada.

  
Levi estaba alarmado ante el enojo de su amo.

  
Loki observó en silencio a Strange, después de unos segundos cerró sus ojos un poco—se que es difícil Strange, se que es duro escuchar las cosas que le sucedieron a Tony… pero como te dije ya pasó y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

  
—¡Esos malditos engendros lo secuestraron y lo torturaron! Y todo eso para… que pudiera ir con Thanos. Maldición—Strange se alejó del sillón y paso sus manos sobre su cara por la frustración.

  
Loki negó suavemente y se levantó, fue hacia el mago. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

  
—No te culpes por esto Stephen, dudo que Tony quiera que sientas culpa.

  
—Debería. Yo fui quien le dejo este peso encima, dejarle el peso de salvar a todo el universo y a sus seres queridos—Strange quito la mano de Loki de su hombro con un poco de brusquedad—¡A cambió, fue recibido por toda esta mierda! Soy un maldito egoísta—

  
—¿¡Un egoísta que salvo la vida de un hombre que estuvo a punto de morir!? ¿¡Un egoísta que se atreve a salvar la vida de ese hombre de nuevo!?—fulmino enojado el Dios del engaño.

  
Levi ante eso alejo un poco a su amo de Loki. El Dios solo se quedo viendo la extraña capa con leve curiosidad. Stephen no le dijo nada a su amigo.

  
—Entiendo. Los Migardianos son egoísta, pero cuando se trata de la personas que mas aman. Son los seres mas egoísta que puedo ver… no eres del todo diferente. Además tu también te sacrificaste, me dijiste que no ibas a arriesgarte a salvar la vida de Tony o de Peter en la batalla si algo salía mal ¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?

  
—Ya sabes por que fue, porque yo vi—

  
—¿El futuro? ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que no eres un humano normal, se que sentiste algo de inmediato por Tony en el momento que lo buscaste. Las personas con el don de controlar las Artes místicas o magia como le dicen algunos, pueden sentir el aura hacia alguien de inmediato, en estos sucesos. Por eso lo amas, amas su alma, mas que a la tuya.

  
Stephen se sorprendió ante la sabiduría del Dios. Si, tenía razón en lo que dijo. El sintió algo extraño cuando vio a Tony por primera vez, una conexión extraña. No, fue un sentimiento extraño hacia la alma de Tony.

  
—No se… Loki, el ya tiene una conexión con alguien. Y no es conmigo y nunca se podrá ser.

  
—¿Sabes esa frase extraña que ustedes tienen?

  
Strange rodó los ojos—No, no lo digas idiota.

  
—Te hace feliz ver a la persona que amas feliz. ¿no es así?

  
—Si la gran frase de los humanos—dijo sarcástico Strange. Loki solo sonrió.

  
—Pero tiene algo de razón la frase Strange.

  
Strange lo fulmino con la mirada. Hizo unos pasos hacia adelante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—¿Porqué no continuas?

  
Loki levemente sonrió—No lo haré. Hasta que te calmes Stephen.

  
—Ya lo es—

  
—No, no lo estás. Entiendo lo que sientes Strange. Literalmente lo estoy sintiendo, tu aura esta alterada.

  
Stephen iba a protestar pero sin tener palabras, cerro de inmediato su boca. Rodo los ojos y observó con molestia a Loki.

  
—Tu ganas idiota—Loki sonrió complacido, lo que provocó que Strange lo mirara con mas molestia—Pero debes continuar esa historia. Hay algo que no entiendo.

  
—¿Así?

  
—Enserio… ¿Enserio Tony es eso que les llaman vidente? Los leí en libros, ojos dorados, una especie extremadamente extraña. Murieron hace mucho tiempo y si hay, solo son…

  
—Híbridos. Como Tony.

  
—Soy sincero no me gusta llamarlo así…

  
—A mi tampoco—respondió sinceramente el Dios—En cuanto a tu pregunta… Tony si es un vidente. Solo que no eh averiguado como es posible, hasta donde yo sé, sus padres fueron humanos.

  
—A menos de que uno no…

  
—Jmmm…. Quizás. Sino es eso, sería la típica historia cliché de _«te encontré cuando eras un bebé y te crie como mío»_

  
Stephen alzo una ceja—Tu fuiste eso.

  
—No te burles—protestó molesto el Dios.

  
Strange ignoro la protesta de Loki y continuo—…Esos poderes que estas mencionando… ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso los sueros que le inyectaron fueron para eso?

  
—No… se que Tony tiene ese poder dentro de el… lo único que le cambiaron a Tony fueron sus células.

  
—¿Ósea que…?

  
—Respuesta corta. Es otro _súper soldado._ Pero… Tony no recuerda nada de eso, no ha presentado indicios de algo al respecto…

  
—Oh no jodas…—expresó mientras ponía su mano sobre su cara—Malditos des—

  
Loki y Strange alzaron la mirada de inmediato. Levi quien estuvo quieto al lado de su amo, se movió con emoción y fue directo hacia un pasillo con velocidad.

  
—Es..

  
—Tony—termino Loki. Miro a Strange que se quedo mirando por donde se fue su amigo.

  
—¿Loki, el sabe que tu…?

  
—No—contestó de inmediato. Tony no sabía donde estaba, lo que menos quería es hacer explicaciones que todavía no debe escuchar.

  
Strange lo miró con indignación y se fue por el pasillo.

  
Loki sonrió con diversión y siguió al mago. Pero como obviamente no quería que Tony lo viera, se ocultaría.

  
Stephen camino hasta la otra habitación donde era otra sala del santuario y Tony estaba allí, siendo atacado por una amorosa capa.

  
Aunque ya sabia que el mecánico ya estaba allí por que sintió su aura, lo puso realmente nervioso de que estuviera en el santuario.

  
Además de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Loki empezó a relatar? El dudaba que fuera solo una tarde.

  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas con las risas altas del Stark.

  
—¡Okay, okay, okay!—Tony se hecho a reír, por que Levi le estaba haciendo cosquillas—¡Suficiente tapate volador!

  
—Capa—corrigió Stephen mientras se acercaba un poco a Tony.

  
—Hola Strange, _¡uy!_ —expresó cuando Levi le rodeó la cabeza, se lo quitó y entonces Levi fue hacia sus hombros.

  
Stephen miro con molestia a Levi—¿Qué estás haciendo—

  
La capa empezó a levitar a Tony y el mecánico se sorprendió un poco. Strange rodo los ojos y cuando cambió la dirección de su mirada observó que Loki estaba oculto en la esquina del pasillo.

  
Este le saludo mientras hacía sus típicas sonrisas.

  
—Eres un—

  
—¡Woah!—expresó Tony con los ojos cerrados cuando llego cerca de Strange, pero de cabeza.

  
Strange se sorprendió ante eso ya que Levi puso al hombre muy cerca de el. Pero después se calmo y observó divertido al mecánico.

  
—Parece que el te agrada mas que yo.

  
—Doctor, siempre soy el favorito de todos—dijo con un poco de gracia en su voz.

  
—…ah, No lo eres.

  
—Dañas mis sentimientos Strange—Dijo Tony con una cara de pocos amigos, después observó a la capa—Oye amiguito si sigo en esta posición la sangre se me ira a la cabeza y me pondré como las moras.

  
Levi se alarmó y puso a Tony de pie, pero no se le quitó de encima.

  
—Oye tu amigo, esta muy cariñoso el día de hoy—comentó viendo a Levi en sus hombros. Junto sus cejas ante eso.

  
—¿Qué haces aquí Stark?—preguntó ignorando el comentario de Tony hacia Levi.

  
El sabía por que estaba así, tal vez se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado el Stark.

  
—Me dejaste entrar, ¿no?—dijo confuso Tony. Ya el comprendía como era el santuario. Solo era tocar y _boom_ , estabas adentró del santuario.

  
_—“Espera… si lo hice… a diablos"_ —Strange aclaró sus pensamientos—No… me refiero ¿a que viniste…?

  
—¿Cómo que a qué? ¿Recuerdas que tienes tu hombro herido?

  
Strange recordó la herida en su hombro y la toco levemente.

  
¿Porqué aún sigue preocupado por eso? Ya estaba curado, bueno casi, unas semanas mas y ya estaría bien...

  
Recordó lo que estaba contando Loki sobre Tony con los cazadores. Se sintió mal.

  
—No deberías preocuparte tanto—dijo en voz baja que casi el mismo no se escuchó.

  
Pero olvidó que Tony tenía sus sentidos mejorados—Claro que debo, eres mi amigo. Mira traje unas donas, ¿Quieres una?—pregunto mientras buscaba la caja de donas en la bolsa de compras que había dejado en una mesita cuando entro.

  
Stephen arrugo levemente el seño. Loki a lo lejos sentía como el mago se estaba poniendo ansioso.

  
Tony alzo la mirada ante el silencio y puso una mirada interrogante, algo combinado a la preocupación.

  
—Stephen… ¿Estás bien? Es extraño no escuchar tus respuestas sarcásticas y después nos digan que somos hermanos perdidos.

  
Stephen ante eso puso la mirada en blanco, pero después sonrió levemente pero esa sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato. Tony ante eso lo observó detenidamente.

  
—ehnm … yo, mierda—

  
Tony le dijo en voz serena—Oye cálmate todo esta bien…

  
—Yo no se… por que… Dios… soy un caos—susurro lo último.

  
Tony alzó un ceja, pero con preocupación. Fue hacía al mago y le puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo.

  
—Stephen todo esta bien. ¿Sucedió algo?  
Strange observó a Tony y después bajó la mirada.

  
—No, no. Creo que estoy un poco estresado es todo…

  
Tony arrugo el seño, ya que no creyó en sus palabras. Si claro, estrés, ni un carajo va a creer eso.

  
Mientras, Strange no quería decir la verdad. No sabía si Tony se molestaría de que Loki este contando una historia que el no recuerda. O eso cree.

  
Loki por otra parte trataba de no hacer ningún ruido. Solo veía con pena al mago. Hasta ya estaba pensado que debió ser un error contarle la historia de Tony. Suspiro en silencio, pero después se retracto al hacer eso.

  
Así que observó de reojo hacia donde estaba Tony con un Strange que parecía que iba darle un ataque o algo . Parece que lo escuchó ya que estaba observando el lugar.

  
Pero parece que le dio poca importancia y volvió con Stephen. Loki se calmó, así que con un poco de magia se volvió una pequeña mariposa color caña y revoleteo hasta una parte alta del la sala y observó a los hombres.

  
Tony quien observó un poco el lugar ya que pensó que escuchó a alguien, pero después lo ignoro y volvió con Strange.

  
Ya se veía calmado, pero se veía miserable, ni siquiera quería verlo a la cara. Tony lo observó y después le vino una idea a la cabeza.

  
—¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

  
Strange alzo la mirada de inmediato y lo miró confuso—¿ah?

  
—Mas ahora tengo que recoger a Pete de la escuela, solo venía aquí a pasar el rato, pero—

  
—Espera, no. Estoy bien, ve a recoger al chico—

  
—Peter sale a las _4:00_ hoy gracias a su castigo en la escuela. ¿Recuerdas que golpeó a un chico y casi fue controlado por un alíen?—cuestionó con diversión, como siempre de su actitud.

  
Strange recordó eso en un parpadeo.

  
—ahh… si—respondió solamente.

  
Recordó lo que realmente paso ese día.

* * *

_Stephen escuchó la risa del chico. No era Peter, era otra cosa. Ese no era el niño. No era el niño de Stark._

  
_Entonces todo se puso en silencio._

  
_Vio como algo negro salió de la espalda del chico y entonces._

  
_Atravesó el pecho de Tony._

  
_—¡No!—el grito._

  
_El cuerpo de Tony cayó duramente al piso, mientras la sangre hacia aparición rápidamente._

  
_Sintió algo. Ese algo, era que sentía que Tony no estaba vivo._

  
_Tony estaba muerto._

  
_Muerto._

  
_Todos lo que estaban allí, fueron sombras para el. Pero podía escuchar a lo lejos como gritaban horrorizados._

  
_El monstruo que tenía la apariencia de Peter levantó su mirada sombría y mostró una sonrisa._

  
_—Oh… lo siento, mate al amor de tu vida—al terminar sonrió más y la sustancia negra rodeo su cara mostrando un monstruo de dientes filosos._

  
_Strange se congeló en su sitio. No pensaba. No sentía._

  
_No sentía. No sentía nada porque Tony estaba muerto._

  
_Fue asesinado por un monstruo que uso las manos de su niño._

  
_El grito._

_Puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y gritó. Los recuerdos de Titan y su tiempo en la piedra del alma volvieron._

  
_Esto no era cierto. No era cierto, era una pesadilla._

  
_“Así es… esto es solo una línea que no debe existir”_

  
_Le habló la gema del tiempo, algo que lo asustó._

  
_“No te alteres protector… solo estoy para ayudar y avisarte de las consecuencias si no haces algo”_

  
_Antes de que Stephen dijera algo, todo se rebobino y comenzó de nuevo._

  
_Tony estaba de nuevo vivo, dirigiéndose a Peter. O eso el creía._

  
_Todo paso rápido y entonces. El fue quien recibió el ataque._

  
_Escuchó a Tony gritar su nombre. No lo llamó por su apellido…_

  
_—¡Stephen!_

  
_A partir de ahí todo, fue borroso._

* * *

Después de lo sucedido se siguió preguntando como la piedra del tiempo pudo hacer algo así, sin que el hiciera algo.

  
Pero la piedra no volvió nunca hablarle.

  
Strange sacudió su cabeza y después miro a Tony—Si, si lo recuerdo. ¿Se te olvida que el alíen atravesó mi hombro?—cuestionó lo último con sarcasmo.

  
Tony se hecho a reír levemente—Sehhh, lo recuerdo…—El mecánico suspiro—Gracias por salvarme el trasero ese día Stephen.

  
_—“Otra vez…”_ —Pensó el cuando Tony dijo su nombre—Solo fue un deber de compañeros.

  
—Si claro—contesto sarcástico—Se que me amas compadre—Tony levantó sus hombros y levemente sus brazos como expresión, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía—Joder hasta Loki me ama.

  
— _“No sabes cuanto Tony…”_ —pensó por lo que dijo Tony inconsciente—Si, hasta Loki—dijo después entre dientes mientras observaba hacia arriba donde había una supuesta mariposa posada en el techo— _“Idiota"_

  
Loki por su parte no pensó en nada.

  
—Además de eso Pepper me dijo que te diera las gracias por su parte, se asustó bastante cuando le dije lo que pasó. Agradece de que estuvieras en el momento correcto.

  
Strange sintió algo pesado en el pecho con la mención del nombre de la mujer.

  
—Si, es obvio. Es tu esposa, te _ama_ y es normal que haya reaccionado así—Cuando dijo la palabra sintió su pecho doler. Sonrió simulando lo que sentía.

  
—Yo también reaccionaría así si algo le pasara a Pep…—dijo sinceramente Tony, después palmo el hombro de Stephen—Vamos se nos hace tarde para recoger al pijamas.

  
—Si, claro—respondió, no estaba muy seguro de estar con el Stark.

  
Dios, todo fue tan repentino. Observó de nuevo hacia arriba donde estaba Loki disfrazado, pero justo después se fue por las ventanas.

  
Strange no pensó nada al respecto y siguió a Tony. Con algo de sus poderes se puso en ropas normales. Como ya hacia un poco de frío, se creo un abrigo largo.

  
—Oye amiguito, ¿ya puedes soltarme?—dijo de repente Tony en la puerta.

  
Strange observó a Levi quién parecía que no quería soltarlo.

  
—Se que me veo fabuloso contigo amiguito, pero creo que llamaría mucho la atención, ¿no crees?

  
Strange se impresionó de lo amable que sonaba Tony hacia Levi.

  
—Levi, suéltalo—ordenó Strange hacia la capa viviente.

  
Levi se rehusó pero Strange le dio una mirada mientras alzaba un ceja. Lo que hizo que Levi soltara lentamente a Tony, el mecánico lo observó curioso. Antes de que Levi se fuera palmo la cabeza del Stark y luego se fue por las escaleras arribas del santuario.

  
—Sigo preguntando, ¿Porqué tan cariñoso la cortina?—le preguntó a Strange.

  
Strange suspiro levemente—Tampoco lo sé Stark.

  
Tony ante solo hizo un gesto de levantar los hombros y salió, siendo seguido de Strange quien cerró la puerta.

  
Mientras iban en el camino, sintieron el frío de las brisas, era todavía verano, pero ya estaba empezando a llover, algo que anunciaba el Otoño.

—¿Oye y el monje amigo tuyo?

  
—Wong.

  
—Eso mismo dije.

  
Strange rodó los ojos—Esta en Corea por un tiempo, después vendrá. El santuario que el protege debe ser custodiado de vez en cuando.

  
—Ustedes y su santuario en puntos específicos del planeta. ¿No toman vacaciones viejo? A veces siento que se sobre esfuerzan de más. ¿No pueden decirle a los maguitos de Harry Potter que le den el relevó?

  
—Por que los maguitos de Harry Potter están indispuestos por que tienen que pelear primero con Voldemort—prosiguió con leve sarcasmo.

  
Tony solo rodó los ojos e hizo una curva con sus labios por la respuesta.

  
—Tienes una vida pesada Strange.

  
Ante el comentario Strange solo abrió la boca, pero después titubeo. Suspiro mientras ponía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

  
—Si algo así Stark.

  
Tony lo observó un momento y después puso una mirada pensativa.

  
—¿Porqué no agarras unas leves vacaciones de nuevo? En casa te extrañan un poco.

  
—Si un poco—contesto sarcástico, pero en broma a veces extrañaba a los torpes de los Vengadores.

  
—Hablo enserio Strange, hay bastantes cosas que te estás perdiendo, como por ejemplo: Quill y Gamora serán padres—anunció mientras sonreía.

  
—Serán padres… ¿Gamora está embarazada?—cuestionó sin creérselo mientras miraba al mecánico. Tony sonrió en grande.

—Sep, y serán dos bebés, así que ya estoy organizando un poco sus habitaciones, con ayuda de Pep obviamente. Además _9_ meses pasan bastante rápidos o eso creo. Solo quiero darles lo mejor a esos tortolos.

  
Strange sonrió levemente por la alegría que tenía Tony hacia a sus amigos los guardianes—Eres muy generoso Tony.

  
—Son familia, es lo que debo hacer—contesto simplemente Tony mientras hacía un gesto con su mano.

  
Strange solo suavizo su mirada mientras admiraba a Tony. Sintió mariposas en el estómago.

  
— _“No es momento, contrólate Strange…”_ —pensó un poco molesto por sus sentimientos.

  
Mientras iba en sus pensamientos, unos jóvenes llegaron hacia ellos y le pidieron un autógrafo a Tony. El hombre sin protestar accedió a la petición.

  
Strange se preguntaba, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien como Tony? Todo fue repentino. Pero no se arrepentía.

  
Pero dolía. Dolía amar a Tony Stark.

  
Estaba allí tan cerca, pero a la vez lejos. Él hombre tenía una vida con alguien más, se repetía. Él tenía a alguien a quien amar ya, se repetía. Él tiene un futuro con esa persona, se repetía.

  
Joder, pero aun así. No podía quitar ese sentimiento. Quizás tenía un tipo de conjuro, maldición o algo parecido, por que no podía quitarse sus sentimientos.

  
—Si, no hay problema muchachos. ¡Sigan en la escuela!—les dijo en alto Tony hacia los jóvenes que ya se iban.

  
Los muchachos agradecieron y se fueron. Strange solo observó todo con curiosidad.

  
—¿Quieres un helado? Me apetece uno.

  
—Solo si es el Hulk caramelo explosivo—le dijo mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

  
—Me lástima que no te guste la de Ironman avellanas locas—le dijo fingiendo estar adolorido. Strange solo rodó los ojos.

  
Llegaron a una heladería y compraron sus respectivos helados. Al salir, Tony se quejó de la luz del sol.

  
—¡Ouch!

  
—¿Tony?—llamó Strange un poco alarmado.

  
—No, no… no es nada, solo soy yo. Torpe sol—se quejo en voz baja lo último, mientras buscaba sus lentes de sol.

  
Strange alzó una ceja ante eso. Tony lo miró y después sonrió levemente.

  
—Es algo que me pasa de vez en cuando.

  
—¿Eso es…?—cuestionó todavía sin entender.

  
—Cuando… bueno. Cuando pasó la guerra, me quede dormido como por quince semanas…—Strange lo observó ante lo que dijo el mecánico. Tony no dijo nada ante la mirada—Cuando desperté, todo estaba normal. Mejore en poco tiempo, algo que tomo de sorpresa a mis médicos. Pero cuando puse un pie afuera de las instalaciones, todo fue un caos… los sonidos, las luces, los olores… lo sentía todo, pero pude acostumbrarme. Bueno mas o menos—Se vio frustrado un momento—Parezco un vampiro Strange y apenas viene otoño.

  
Strange quedó en silencio, lo que dijo Tony. De inmediato se acordó de lo que le dijo Loki hace unas horas.

  
_«Respuesta corta. Es otro súper soldado»_

  
Tony estaba presentando los cambios en el, pero, parece que no le dio mucha importancia. ¿Porqué?

  
—¿No has ido al médico… o le has preguntado a Banner?—preguntó fingiendo no darle mucha importancia e ignorando su experiencias de doctor, mientras le daba una lamida a su helado.

  
—Si, pero cuando vieron que mejore de inmediato, dijeron que tal vez fue por que estuve en coma por mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo se tenía que acostumbrar a la Tierra de nuevo—Al terminar Tony boto el cono del helado que ya se había comido.

  
—¿acostumbrarte a la Tierra?— _“Tony… ¿El recuerda que pasó en el espacio?”_

  
—Si—Tony lo observó con una sonrisa en la cara—¿Qué no te dijeron? Muchos dicen que vine del espacio, literalmente caí como un meteorito a la tierra. Nebula me lo dice, pero…—Tony bajo la mirada y después observó el pequeño parque donde habían llegado. El puso una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios—No recuerdo mucho de eso…

  
Strange abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que le contó Tony.

  
Es como dijo Loki, Tony no recuerda casi nada de su pasado. ¿Acaso olvidó a los Nakir? Siguió observando a Tony, quien miraba el parque estando quieto en su lugar.

  
—Es gracioso, ni siquiera recuerdo como acabo todo esto… pero siendo sincero, algo me dice que no es necesario que lo recuerde…

  
—¿Crees que es lo mejor?

  
Tony guardó silencio un momento—Creo que sí—El suspiro y después observó a Strange—Oye, quería preguntar, ¿Haz visto a Loki?

  
La pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Strange, pero guardó calma—¿Loki? No, lo lamento.

  
—Este Loki… desde ayer no lo eh visto. Se que es grande y se puede cuidar… además no es la última vez que hace esto, por los menos se que regresará a casa. La última vez lo hizo.

  
Strange no dijo nada al respecto y observó ya su helado que no tenía nada. Lo boto en el cesto mas cercano y después observó a Tony.

  
—Pero que—

  
—Creo que vi a un lindo gatito—dijo Tony mientras observaba al gato negro en sus pies. Este acariciaba las piernas de Tony.

  
Strange puso una mirada de molestia, ya que ese gato no era lo que decía que era.

  
_—“Loki…”_ —pensó molesto cuando vio que Tony cargó al minino en sus manos.

  
—Lindos ojos verdes—comento Tony al ver al gato de cerca—Que extraño no tiene collar, ¿Gato de las calles siendo amable con la gente?—pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque.

  
Strange se unió a Tony mientras este acariciaba el gato en su regazo. Tony tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

  
El mago observó en silencio a Tony, escuchaba solo algunas leves carcajadas cuando el gato negro lo acariciaba con su pelaje en su cuello lo que provocaba que le diera cosquillas.

  
—Lindo…

  
Strange se mordió la lengua cuando dijo eso.

  
Tony lo observó—¿Dijiste algo Strange?—le preguntó mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Al parecer no lo escuchó.

  
Strange se puso levemente rojo y nervioso—¡El Gato!—dijo en alto sobre exaltando un poco a Tony—¡El Gato es lindo!

  
Tony lo observó extrañado y después observó al gato en su manos—pues si es lindo.

  
El gato negro se acercó a Tony y le dio un beso en la nariz. El hombre no protesto ni nada.

  
En cuanto a Strange, quedo tieso. Iba a estrangular a ese gato o más bien a Loki.  
Podía escuchar la risa de Loki en su cabeza.

  
—Si… lindo—dijo con una extraña sonrisa. De pronto sostuvo al gato negro, algo que tomo de sorpresa a Tony.

  
Strange puso al gato en el piso y dio un leve hechizo, que provocó que saliera corriendo, ya que fue un pinchazo.

  
—¡Stephen!—le dijo en alto Tony, un poco molesto ante el comportamiento del mago.

  
Strange se sobre exalto un poco, pero después quito la mirada.

  
—Solo era un gato, ¿Qué te pasa?

  
—Nada.

  
Tony rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento raro de Strange. Después observó su celular para ver la hora, y abrió en grande los ojos.

  
—¡Me lleva la!

  
—¿Qué, que pasa?

  
—Ya son las _3:40_ y Peter sale a las _4:00_ …  
Algo que no se quitaba de Tony, es que siempre era malo con la hora.

  
—ay Tony, no inventes…—De inmediato Strange formó un portal.

  
—Te lo agradezco viejo.

  
Strange rodó sus ojos y junto con Tony se adentraron al portal. Para que nadie se diera cuenta puso un hechizo, para que los humanos normales no los vieran.

  
Cuando llegaron a la escuela, estaba un poco solitario, uno que otros muchachos en el campo de fútbol y en la entrada de la escuela.

  
Pero se sentía tranquilo.

  
—¿Cómo se supone que llevarás al niño?—preguntó ya que el hombre vino con el y no en un auto. Tampoco le molestaria hacerle un portal.

  
—Ya le dije a F.R.I.D.A.Y que me trajera el auto. La tecnología y sus maravillas.

  
Strange se sintió levemente decepcionado, pero no lo mostró—Entiendo.

  
Los dos quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras esperaban que Peter saliera.

  
La brisa era fresca, fría, pero tranquilizante. Strange cerro sus ojos un momento, sintiendo el ambiente.

  
—Sabes…

  
Strange observó de inmediato a Tony. Abrió en grande sus ojos ante lo que veía.

  
El cielo naranja entre celeste, gracias al atardecer que se avecinaba, tuvo una increíble contraste con Tony, quien miraba la escuela o cualquier punto fijo.

  
_«Red rose, how beautiful you are._

_Gallantly bloom forever more._

_Pale Rose, may you never wither._

_I will commit myself to you»_

—Es tan pacífico ahora… desde que la guerra termino y todos volvieron a casa. Hermanos, hermanas, madres, padres, hijos e hijas, toda la familia que antes habían desparecido regresaron. Al fin… al fin siento…

  
Strange observó a Tony para que continuara. Tony pudo verlo un poco de reojo y sonrió levemente.

  
_«If the sky shall shower down on you._

_I will be the shelter through the rain._

_If a storm shall carry hurt on you._

_Let me be the shelter through the pain»_

—Al fin siento que hice algo bien, es todo. Creo que me estoy llevando todo el crédito, ¿No crees Strange?

  
—No, no lo creo. Tu fuiste el salvador de todos nosotros Tony.

  
Tony le dio una mirada, después curvo sus labios para formar una leve sonrisa.

  
—Si, el salvador que no recuerda mucho de lo que hizo…

  
—No te sientas así Tony.

  
—¿ah?

  
_«One day when time goes by._

_A day to crumble will pass on by._

_Always I'll be by your side._

_Forever and ever, right by your side…»_

—No importa, que fue lo que pasó o cómo… lo que importa es que todos estén agradecidos por lo que hiciste Tony.

El Stark se hecho a reír levemente, y después con una mirada sincera—Gracias Stephen, enserio aprecio tus palabras.

  
_«Now sleep tight and shine bright…»_

  
Strange sonrió ante lo que dijo Tony.

  
—¡Sr. Stark!

  
Los dos adultos observaron de inmediato al niño que venía en camino.

  
Strange se sorprendió un poco, el niño no se veía ya nada parecido a como estaba antes, bueno excluyendo su corte de cabello y los piercings en sus orejas.

  
—Sr. Strange…—dijo en voz de sorpresa Peter cuando vio al mago—Hola—saludo tímido.

  
Strange suavizo su mirada, no era bueno siendo sociable con otras personas o niños. Pero Peter era diferente.

  
—Hola niño, aprecio que ya hayas vuelto a la normalidad.

  
—Si, yo también, enserio, fue todo una locura lo que sucedió—Peter pateo una piedrita en el piso—lamento lo que paso Sr. Strange…

  
—Peter, ¿Qué hablamos?—le dijo Tony suavemente. Peter solo hizo unos ruidos incoherentes.

  
—Esta bien Peter, no fue tu culpa. Además ya estoy mucho mejor—le dijo Strange al niño mientras revolvía su cabello.

  
Peter solo sonrió y fue con su mentor, para darle un abrazo.

  
—Sigo diciendo que están muy cariñosos el día de hoy...

  
—No se Sr. Stark, solo quería abrazarlo.

  
Tony rodó los ojos y vio a lo lejos como ya llegaba su auto lujoso.

  
—Bien, vamos Petey-pie, Steve esta haciendo filete para la cena.

  
—No me llame así por favor—le pidió Peter en puchero.

  
—¿Strange te doy un aventón? valga la redundancia que puedes usar magia y eso para llegar a tu casa del misterio.

  
Strange negó suavemente—Estoy bien Tony no te preocupes. Váyanse antes de que se haga mas tarde.

  
—Si así lo quieres, nos vemos después maguito—se despidió mientras se adentraba al auto.

  
—¡Hasta luego Sr. Strange!—se despidió con energía Peter.

  
Strange solo hizo un ademán con su mano para despedirse del muchacho.

  
—Antes de irme—habló Tony abriendo la ventana del auto—avisa cuando quieras _visitar_ el complejo, te esperamos con las puertas abiertas.

  
Strange sonrió—Gracias Tony.

  
Tony solo asintió y después se dirigió a Peter y le pregunto como le fue el día de hoy. Mientras Peter preguntó como llego con el Sr. Strange.

No pudo escuchar la respuesta, por que el auto desapareció en las calles. Strange no dijo nada e hizo un portal y regresó al santuario.

  
Al llegar escuchó una risa leve de un Dios en particular.

  
—No puedo creerlo—dijo Loki llegando de repente al lado de Strange.

  
—Eres molesto—dijo medio irritado el mago.

  
Loki tapo su boca para que detuviera sus carcajadas—Eres muy celoso Strange. ¿Cómo le haces cuando Tony esta con su esposa la Lady del fuego?

Ante eso el mago lo vio indignado, pero de todos modos provocó un leve sonrojo.

  
—Solo cállate…

  
Loki lo miró con curiosidad—De acuerdo me pase un poco, lo siento Strange.

  
Strange negó con su cabeza—Bien, haré un poco de té y seguirás con la—

  
—Stephen es mejor que descanses un rato. No eres como yo que no necesita dormir tanto, al final eres un humano que necesita sus horas de sueños.

  
—Loki—

  
—Strange enserio—Loki fue hacia y palmo levemente el hombro del mago—Descansa.

  
Strange lo observó un segundo y después suspiro. Puso una mano en sus sienes, realmente si sentía cansado.

  
—Esta bien, pero, tu debes regresar a casa.  
Loki lo miró con leve sorpresa y después observó hacia abajo.

  
—Tony se preocupa por ti, no solo tu hermano o los demás…

  
—Lo sé—le dijo Loki de inmediato—Está bien regresare mañana temprano.

  
Strange asintió y le abrió un portal a Loki. Era la terraza de las instalaciones.

  
—Gracias Strange, nos vemos…

  
—Claro Loki.

  
El Dios solo asintió y se adentro al portal, al llegar sintió de inmediato el frío de la noche que ya estaba cerca. Todo estaba oscuro en la sala.

  
—Espíritu, enciende las luces por favor—le pidió Loki.

  
—Bienvenido Dios del engaño—hablo K.A.R.E.N con una tonta voz grave—Okay no puedo hacer esto, es tonto.

  
—Te lo dije hermana—hablo F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
Loki ignoró a las espíritus del techo y fue a buscar una botella de agua en la nevera de la sala. En eso escuchó el ascensor y vio que Tony junto con Peter llegaban.

  
—¿Sr. Loki?—llamó sorprendido Peter mientras miraba al Dios.

  
—¡Luke!—saludó alegre Tony al ver a su amigo—Diablos al fin regresas, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Visitando la gran manz—

  
No termino de hablar ya que fue sorprendido por un abrazo del Dios. Tony se quedo un momento estático pero después aceptó el abrazo.

  
—Lo lamento—dijo en voz baja Loki.

  
Tony junto sus cejas ante lo que dijo Loki—Oye no estoy enojado, no te preocupes.

  
Loki solo asintió pero no soltó a Tony. El mecánico solo suspiro y después puso la mirada a un lado.

  
Lo que vio fue los ojos caramelos de Peter, le estaba dando una mirada de perrito regañado.

  
Tony observó hacia adelante mientras suspiraba, después hizo un leve sonrisa. Extendió su brazo.

—Ven Pete…

  
Peter hizo un salto de alegría y fue hacia Tony. Mientras el mecánico apenas podía abrazar a los dos osos cariñosos que tenía en brazos.

  
Loki era alto y esbelto, Peter ya casi tenía su tamaño.

  
_—“¿Porqué están tan cariñosos el día de hoy?”_

  
Mientras Tony pensaba eso, Loki tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte.

  
_—“Lamento lo que tuviste que pasar Tony… lo lamento mucho…”_

* * *

Mirlan solo veía los datos que tenía en su pantalla. Mas atrás estaba su amo, observando solamente.

  
—Ya casi esta listo amo mío. La fase _56å_ , esta en su etapa final—le anunció Mirlan con una mirada extraña en su casco.

  
Su amo no dijo nada por unos segundos—Perfecto… así venceremos al maldito que hizo elevar mi furia para lograr la grandeza.

  
Mientras eso el observó al experimento.  
El cabello castaño ahora era reemplazado por un cabello casi negro y mas largo, alborotado.

  
Este levantó su cabeza lentamente y lo primero que se vio fue un tipo de bozal metálico en su boca y los ojos que antes eran marrones, ahora eran opacos y sin vida, casi negros.

  
Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y golpes, suciedad.

  
Tony observó a los alienígenas que estaban del otro lado de la ventana. Junto sus cejas, mientras en sus ojos mostraba algo parecido a la rabia.

  
_—“Se divertirán… con su creación…”_

  
Se escuchó un risa leve que provino del hombre terrano.

  
Pero ya no era un hombre en ese momento o un terrano o un humano.

  
Era otra cosa.

* * *

Loki despertó de la pesadilla con un sobresalto.

  
Se sentó en su cama y observó el piso, con una mirada que mostraba miseria.

  
_—“Así… que no sabe que es ahora… ¿ah?"_

_“Déjame protegerte si la tormenta te golpea. Eres una rosa pálida que no debe marchitarse, sigue así de hermosa, por favor”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me siento mal por Stephen ;W;
> 
> espero les haya gustado \:3/
> 
> kudos, comentarios son bienvenidos xd


	11. Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony levantó su mirada y con una extraña mirada les dijo—Lo primero que haré al escapar, es sostener tu cabeza como trofeo Mirlan. Como esa obra de Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ADVERTENCIA*
> 
> Leve Tortura y Contenido explícito de desmembramiento o Gore.

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 10: Roto_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Cuando Loki llego al santuario apenas eran las _7:00_ am, ni siquiera había desayunado y además de eso, parece que no durmió bien.

  
—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Strange mientras le pasaba unas galletas de manzana al Dios.

  
Este agradeció la comida y comió uno por mientras Strange se sentaba en el sofá y esperaba su respuesta.

  
—Strange, cuando escuches lo que sucedió. Por favor, no pienses en nada malo de Tony, se que el… que el sigue siendo el mismo—dijo realmente serio el Dios.

  
Strange le dio una mirada, no sabía que decir ante eso. Realmente no sabía que significaba.

  
—Esta bien… nunca pensaría algo malo de Tony. Lo juró.

  
Loki le dio una mirada, Strange lo vio preocupado esta vez. Veía que el Dios estaba tenso de alguna manera.

  
Lo que sea que va a decir, es algo que le da miedo. O eso es lo que puede sentir.

  
Loki observaba el piso. Mordió otra galleta y dejo el resto para después.

  
—Strange…

  
—¿Si?

  
—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Tony… es como otro súper soldado?

  
Strange suspiro—Si, lo recuerdo… además ya vi un ejemplo el día de ayer cuando estuve con Tony.

  
Loki ante eso solo sonrió a medias y después su mirada fue decayendo.

  
—Ellos… hicieron algo horrible, para que Tony… para que Tony fuera el arma perfecta…

  
Strange frunció levemente el seño—¿Las células no? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

  
—No… ellos hicieron que Tony olvidará que es ser un humano.

  
Strange abrió lentamente los ojos ante tales palabras.

  
—¿Olvidó cómo…? No entiendo Loki.

  
—Descuida, entenderás a que me refiero cuando sepas lo que pasó. Por que esos demonios que tenían a Tony, lograron su cometido, crearon su arma.

* * *

La bala salió con velocidad, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, fue desviada y choco en la otra parte de la gran habitación.

  
—Prueba _123å_ exitosa—anuncio unos de los alienígenas que custodiaba el proceso de la velocidad de las balas.

  
Mirlan al lado de su nuevo sirviente se hecho a reír complacido.

  
—Si. Al fin nuestra arma esta dando avances mas exitosos. Ohhh, el amo va estar tan feliz—expresó con total alegría.

  
Mientras el ser hacía victoria por su avance.

  
El hombre que todavía era sujetado por los artefactos metálicos en sus brazos y piernas, era rodeado de manchas de sangre. Su mirada estaba en el piso. Su cabello tapaba su mirada, pero en verdad era lo mejor, por que su mirada era sin vida.

  
Ojos marrones oscuros era lo que presentaba ahora, ya no eran ese color marrón casi claro.

  
Los golpes en su cuerpo eran notorios, pero solo los que se veían peor que otros.

  
En la pared que estaba detrás de el, habían huecos que habían dejado las balas redondas.

  
No pensaba, no sentía, no reaccionaba.

  
_—¿Cuándo nos iremos?_

  
Pregunto de nuevo la voz que lo andaba atormentado una y otra vez.

  
Una voz tan infantil pero le daba miedo mirarlo.

  
Entre los mechones, observó levemente a la persona… no. Al espectro que tenía al frente.

  
Era Peter.

  
Peter tenía una mirada inocente, aún tenía el Iron-Spider puesto. Estaba apoyado en sus hombros.

  
Su apariencia era la misma, solo que su forma física era casi transparente y sus colores, solo eran entre naranja y rojo.

  
Los ojos de Tony no reaccionaron y volvió su mirada al piso.

  
_—¿Sr. Stark? ¿me esta prestando atención?_

  
Esta alucinando, se decía.

  
_—¡Sr. Stark! ¿Holaaa? ¿Porqué no me habla? ¿Es por la cosa metálica en su boca?—cuestionó el niño con inocencia._

  
Tony sacudió un poco su cabeza. El bozal en su boca era fría, dura y raspaba un poco.

  
Se lo había ganado de las veces que siempre mordía a alguien. En eso uno de ellos fue Mirlan.

  
La tortura fue horrible después de lo que hizo y después le puso el bozal en su boca.

  
_—¿No puede hablar por tener eso en su boca?—pregunto nuevamente el muchacho._

  
Tony ni siquiera dio indicios de responder.  
Solo era de ignorarlo, después se irá. Pero después vendrían los demás y así fue.

  
_—Tony… mi amor._

  
El no quería verla, no quería verla por que eso, no era ella.

  
_Pepper se inclinó un poco hacia el—Me prometiste una cena. Me prometiste que ya no sorpresas…. Mi amor, no me mientas._

  
Tony no dijo nada.

  
_—El equipo… te odia Tony—fueron las frías palabras de Rogers._

  
Tony observó un poco al espectro del Capitán. Tenía la misma apariencia, antes de verlo por última vez.

  
_—Te odian Tony. Siempre lo han hecho._

  
Dios, esta perdiendo la poca cordura que tiene.

  
Quería gritar de agonía, por que lo que veía lo estaba enloqueciendo. Las únicas maneras de no olvidar que era, era recordando quien era.

_«Soy Anthony Edward Stark._

  
_Soy del planeta Tierra._

  
_Soy Ironman._

  
_Mi madre se llamaba María Stark. Padre Howard Stark._

  
_Jarvis fue su mayordomo, y su verdadera figura paterna._

  
_Su mejor amigo era Rhody. Estaba en la Fuerza Aérea y es Máquina de Guerra._

  
_Su novia era Virginia Potts o como la llamaba con cariño, Pepper, ella es la CEO de las Industrias Stark. Su futura esposa._

_Peter Parker es Spider-Man, su aprendiz y… el hijo que jamás pensó tener.»_

¿Era suficiente? Realmente no sabía, pero quería pensar que si era así. Quería convencerse de que era así.

  
_—No eres humano Tony Stark—le habló Wanda a su lado._

  
Tony cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería escucharla. No quería entender lo que ella le decía.

  
_—También te lo dice. También te dice que no eres humano._

  
Tony abrió los ojos, ¿Quién le decía qué?

  
La ilusión de Wanda desapareció, justo a tiempo para desviar una bala que se aproximaba hacia el.

  
El tenía un don, ese don era muy poderoso, podía sentirlo. Podía sentirlo en todo su ser, no sabía que era. Pero lo que sabía es que era algo que tenía que controlar.

  
_«¿Quieres que nos controlen?»_

  
—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?

  
Tony observó la habitación, no había nadie, no había ilusiones, los seres estaban del otro lado de la ventana. ¿Entonces quien le habló?

  
_«¿No quieres escapar? ¿No quieres hacer tu venganza?»_

  
Tony se sintió rodeado por la oscuridad y sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, le daba miedo mirar.

  
_«Eres ridículo, ¿Cómo pudiste durar a la tortura en Afganistán? ¿O… toda tu mísera vida?»_

  
—¿Quién… quién eres?

  
El otro no respondió de inmediato, se escuchó un bufido.

  
_«Tú me conoces muy bien…»_

  
Tony nuevamente se vio en la habitación y la voz dejó de hablarle. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era eso que le habló?

  
—¿Te diviertes hablando solo experimento?—le cuestionó Mirlan al frente de él.

  
Tony no respondió y le dio una mirada indiferente. En el fondo tenia miedo, pero no quería mostrarlo.

  
—Callado como siempre. Si, como debe ser, ¿no?—el empezó a caminar por la habitación.

  
Tony solo lo seguía con la mirada, se estaba preparando mentalmente que es lo que iba hacer ahora. ¿Inyecciones? ¿Tortura? ¿Control de su ahora poder?

  
—¿Cómo te va con tu máscara?—le preguntó como burla haciendo referencia al bozal en la boca de Tony.

  
Tony no dijo nada. Le era molesto la máscara, sus dientes molestaban. Más sus ahora colmillos, sentía la necesidad de morder algo. Hasta llegaba a ser frustrante.

  
—Ya se que molesta experimento, pero tú te lo ganaste.

  
_—“Jodete imbécil”_ —pensó Tony con rabia.

  
Tony parpadeo y entonces con un movimiento de su cabeza esquivo la cuchilla. Casi roza su cara. Tony observó de reojo el objeto y después miró al sujeto frente a él.

  
Le envió una mirada fría a Mirlan.

  
—Tus reflejos están mas elevados. Excelente—Mirlan hizo otro movimiento con su mano.

  
Antes de que la cuchilla llegará a su rostro, Tony la desvió y chocó contra la pared.

  
—Muy bien, pareces que ya lo controlas. Ahora… no lo hagas.

  
_«Ni te atrevas»_

  
Tony no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la cuchilla rozo su costado derecho.

  
Tony gruño ante el frío dolor y después observó hacia arriba. Mirlan lo veía, lo veía con una diversión en sus ojos.

  
—Excelente—dijo mientras caminaba a la pared.

  
Tony sabía que iba hacer, solo espero. Realmente ya no importaba cuántas veces tratará de escapar.

  
Un momento después sintió los rayos en su cabeza. Su gritos eran retenidos por el bozal, solo se oía a veces unos fuertes jadeos de dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por el dolor.

  
Sintió como la potencia de la máquina se elevaba, pero sentía algo en su sistema a la vez.

  
Entonces abrió sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban naranja. Dejó que el sentimiento fuera por todo su sistema.

  
La máquina se detuvo, pero entonces, el poder que había sentido se desvaneció y quedó de inmediato inconsciente.

_«Al fin, ahora puedo tomar control por un rato»_

* * *

El levantó su mirada y observó que Mirlan veía algo en la tableta en su mano. A su lado estaba el Líder, después de tanto tiempo se apareció el hijo de perra.

  
Dijeron algo de que la fase _56å_ estaba en su etapa final. No sabía a que se refería realmente, pero tal vez tenía algo que ver con sus sentidos mejorados.

  
Quizás era eso. De todos modos, sentía que podía darle un puñetazo a la pared y romperlo, pero algunas inyecciones hacia que se sintiera débil y lo odiaba.

  
Pero.

  
Sabía que se divertirían ahora con su nueva creación. Se hecho a reír en voz baja, solo se escuchó un poco en la gran habitación, pero sabía que ellos no lo habían hecho.

  
Luego escuchó a los seres nuevamente, el Líder dijo algo sobre de que, con él, ahora podrían matar a aquel que arruino su grandeza y eliminó a la mitad de su población.

  
_«Están hablando de… Thanos… ósea… que me están ayudando en cierta manera. Imbéciles»_ insultó a los seres en su mente.

  
Se hecho a reír en voz baja ante eso.

  
—Oh Amo mío, se que nuestro experimento será capaz de derrotar a ese tal Thanos. Y entonces obtendrá las llamadas Gemas del Infinito.

  
—Confiare en tus palabras mi buen sirviente—le dijo el Líder mirándolo, se inclinó un poco hacia el y con voz amenazante le dijo—Pero si me falla, tu aceptaras las consecuencias.

  
Su sirviente se hecho a reír, pero no distinguió si era por los nervios o por la confianza.

  
—Descuide mi Amo, nuestro experimento será capaz de hacer su misión. Solo falta la última prueba, en la que ya pueda aceptar nuestras órdenes.

  
—Estás equivocado…

  
La voz del terrano hizo que las ambos seres lo observaran de inmediato.

  
Tony levantó su mirada y con una extraña mirada les dijo—Lo primero que haré al escapar, es sostener tu cabeza como trofeo Mirlan. Como esa obra de Shakespeare.

  
Mirlan se le quedó mirando en silencio, mientras sentía como su líder le mandaba una mirada severa, pero trató de ignorarla.

  
Ahora Tony se hecho reír mas en alto, mientras su mirada oscura mostraba diversión—¿Sabes? Es divertido, siempre me pregunto por que coño tienen una máscara, casco, no se que diablos es eso en sus cabezas. Es tan ridículo.

  
Nuevamente Tony se hecho a reír pero más en alto. Mirlan solo guardaba silencio y aguantaba su rabia, por que sabía que su líder estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

  
—Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es que es gracioso—Tony trataba de aguantar su risa, pero no podía.

  
Mirlan lo observó detenidamente, algo se escuchaba diferente en su experimento. No le estaba gustando el comportamiento de su experimento.

  
—Tienes una gran confianza, para empezar hablar de esa manera tan de repente—hablo el Líder.

  
Tony solo sonrió bajo el bozal, como si le diera poca importancia lo que le dijo el Líder.

  
El Líder observó a Mirlan—¿Me explicas mi sirviente?

  
—Yo—

  
—Sabes ya no quiero escucharlo. Quiero hablar con el experimento.

  
—Pero Amo—

  
—Silencio Mirlan—le dijo estoico su Líder.

  
El Líder fue hacía la habitación donde estaba Tony. En silencio camino cerca de el.

  
—Diré que tuviste suerte, no se si sea por que en tu sangre esta la sangre de un vidente, pero las veces que siempre tenia un experimento para esto, siempre morían en la segunda fase.

  
Tony fingió una cara de interés—Ohhh, así que tengo «suerte» por decirlo así. Les digo que se copiaron de una estúpida «secta» en mi planeta, también crearon a un súper soldado y eso.

  
—¿Así? Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabias que te iban hacer aquí?

  
Tony guardó silencio y respondió estoicamente—No.

  
—Que lástima, ¿no?

  
Tony alzo su mirada oscura—Solo púdrete en el infierno compañero.

  
Mirlan ante el insulto hizo un electro choque de alta potencia que afecto a Tony. Este grito roncamente por el dolor.

  
Unos momentos después el castigo seso y dejo caer su cabeza.

  
—Nunca aprendes, ¿Verdad? —le dijo con burla el Líder.

  
Tony alzó la mirada y entonces en su mirada mostró miedo, todo lo contrario a la confianza que tenía hace unos momentos.

  
—¿Miedo tan de repente?

  
Tony tembló, bajo la mirada para no verlo. Mirlan observó esto con extrañeza, algo no estaba bien.

  
Pero ante el Líder no le dio mucha importancia y entonces empezó a caminar.

  
—Como sea mi experimento. Tu fases están casi completas como dijo Mirlan, cuando lo estén… te mandaré a una misión.

  
—¿Misión…?—preguntó casi sin voz Tony.

  
—Exactamente. Alguien llamado Thanos, fue quien causo la desaparición de la mitad de mi especie. Puedo decir que me hizo un bien mayor, pero… odio que haya logrado la grandeza antes que yo. Obtener las seis gemas del Infinito, y poder controlarlas… Es algo que deteste al momento de escucharlo…—El Líder le dio la espalda.

  
_—“Está buscando a Thanos… la razón por que me hicieron todo esto… es por que quieren que maté a Thanos, para sus propósitos”_ —Pensó mientras empezaba a inquietarse.

  
_«Nos hacen un favor»_

  
Tony abrió los ojos—¿Qui—

  
—Por eso quiero que tu seas, el que lo maté.

  
—¿Qué…?—Tony se sintió frío. Estas cosas no hablaban enserio.

  
—Si, ya confiamos en tu poder, solo falta controlar—

  
—¡Ni un coño!—gritó entre asustado y con rabia Tony.

  
Mirlan ya iba de nuevo a darle otro electro choque, pero su Amo le mando una mirada. Así que quito sus garras del interruptor.

  
Tony solo continuo sin darle importancia a las miradas.

  
—¡No dejaré que ustedes me controlen! ¡No soy su maldito títere! ¿¡Me oyeron!?—grito ahora con mas fuerza Tony, puso una mirada dura—Se los juro, yo saldré de aquí y regresare a mi planeta. ¡Yo regresare a mi planeta?

  
—¿Tu planeta?—la voz del Líder sonó sombría que hizo callar a Tony—¡Pero que iluso! Pobre, no sabe de lo ocurrido.

  
Tony lo observó interrogante—¿Qué… tratas de decir?

  
El Líder se hecho a reír—Bueno es normal que no te hayas enterado. Haz estado aquí por mucho tiempo, quizás dos meses en tu lenguaje terrano.

  
Tony mostró afliges al escuchar el tiempo que había pasado. ¿Ha estado desparecido por dos meses? Eso no es posible. Dios.

  
—Te explico mi querido experimento. Yo fui a un viaje. Ese viaje era a tu planeta natal, quería saber, si habían mas de tu especie con la extraña sangre de Vidente. Oh, hasta me llené de esperanza… Pero.

  
El Líder dio unos pasos hacia Tony y lo observó con sus ojos fríos de su casco.  
Tony sudo frío.

  
—Pero lastimosamente, tu planeta ya no existía.

  
Silencio.

  
El silencio lleno todo el lugar, Tony solo sintió que se congelaba.

  
Aparecieron pantallas negras, con tonos rojos, que alumbraban la habitación, dándole leves tonos en rojizo.

  
El humano abrió en grande los ojos al ver las imágenes. Era un planeta, destruido.

  
Solo eran pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue. Fue un planeta. Fue la Tierra. Fue lo que llamaba hogar.

  
—Creo que los seguidores de ese tal Thanos lo hicieron. Que lastima, eres el último de la especie de ese planeta, que novedad, tengo al ult—siguió hablando El Líder.

  
Siguió hablando, pero Tony no escuchaba. Solo miraba con una mirada en blanco las pantallas.

  
Todo se envolvió en oscuridad. El observó el piso, mientras en sus pensamientos llegaban aquellas personas que quería como familia.

  
Pepper ya no existe.

  
Rhody ya no existe.

  
Happy ya no existe.

  
May ya no existe.

  
Peter ya no existe.

  
Todos ellos están muertos.

  
Todos ellos están muertos.

  
Muertos. Muertos. Muertos.

_«Nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos… Todo… ya no hay nada»_

  
_—"No… esto no es cierto…”_

  
_«Si es cierto, todo esto es cierto…»_

  
_—“¿Porqué… porqué sucedió esto?”_

  
_«Tenemos una maldición, lo sabes, ¿no?, Pero podemos hacer algo. No estas solo Tony, no lo estás»_

  
Tony vio una mano al frente de él y levantó su mirada. Era alguien con vendas en todo su cuerpo, solo sus ojos se veían. Unos ojos color naranja oscuro.

  
Mostró una mirada divertida.

  
_«Vamos Tony, no estás solo…» El mostró un sonrisa debajo de las vendas «Ya… no eres humano… ¿y ellos?»_

  
La mirada de Tony se puso indiferente— _“No… ellos no.. ellos no son…”_

Mirlan observaba al experimento, su Líder solo lo miraba con diversión.

  
—¿Qué sucede con él? está hablando solo—dijo con un tono de curiosidad el Líder.

  
—Amo creo que debe alejarse…

  
Su Líder lo observó de reojo—¿Uh?

_«Matémoslos, y sentiremos algo de calma»_

  
_—“Por que se lo merecen…”_

  
_El otro se hecho a reír « Exactamente… olvídate de que eres ahora… por que al final ya no vale para nada»_

Mirlan le insistió a su Líder—Enserio Amo mío, debe alejarse de él ah—

  
Antes de que pudiera seguir, su amo fue rodeado de algo naranja y entonces.

  
La sangre morada y miembros de su cuerpo salieron dispersados por la habitación.

  
Tony levantó la mirada mientras la sangre salpicaba en su rostro y cuerpo.

  
Los sirvientes que estaban con Mirlan gritaron de inmediato horrorizados.

  
Mirlan quedo quieto en su sitio, solo sentía frío en su cuello. Observó al experimento. No, el observó a esa cosa.

  
Quiso apretar el interruptor del electro choque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

  
Tony con gran fuerza se liberó de las cosas metálicas de sus brazos y después de sus piernas.

  
Los trozos de metal cayeron al piso provocando eco en la habitación.

  
Cuando quedo liberado, observó el cuerpo destrozado del Líder en el piso. La cabeza de este fue rodeado de algo naranja y fue elevado hasta estar cerca del nivel de su estatura.

  
La cabeza del Líder ahora muerto goteaba la sangre morada.

  
Mirlan observó los ojos del hombre, eran naranjas, brillaban naranjas.

  
Además de verse mas atemorizante con el bozal metálico.

  
Cuando se dio cuenta la cabeza de su Amo muerto fue lanzado a la ventana y este retrocedió de inmediato ante el susto. Sus sirvientes hicieron lo mismo, pero no se movían, estaban quietos por el miedo.

  
Se escuchó una leve risa del hombre.

  
Entonces la ventana comenzó a ser golpeada por ráfagas de luces naranjas y cada momento este se iba quebrando.

  
— _“Mierda…”_ —pensó Mirlan y sin pensarlo salió corriendo dejando a los sirvientes atrás.

  
Antes de llegar al pasillo escuchó como la ventana era quebrada en miles de cristales y luego escuchó el grito de los sirvientes.

  
El solo siguió corriendo, pero antes de poder seguir, hubo una explosión. Cayó duramente al piso pero se levantó nuevamente y toco algo en su muñeca. Apareció una pantalla.

  
—¡Avisando a los soldados, el experimento _î89ãã_ , ha escapado! ¡Repito el experimento _î89ãã_ ha escapado!

  
Después se vio a Mirlan corriendo por una gran plaza de colores grises, mientras en el fondo se veían algo parecido a edificios pero estos eran alto, y terminaban en un pico al final. El cielo era rojizo, con nubes de colores rojo claro.

  
El siguió corriendo, pero otra explosión ocurrió. El edificio donde estaba antes ahora era rodeado por el fuego y el humo.

  
Por esa distracción, algo casi cae encima de el, lo que provocó que se cayera sentado en el suelo. Cuando observó que era, jadeo por el terror.

  
Era unos de los sirvientes, no tenía un brazo y su tórax tenia un gran agujero, significando que sacaron su corazón.

  
—¿¡Qué mierda es esto!?

  
Escuchó disparos y observó el cielo, eran las naves de los soldados estaban disparando algo, pero entonces algo metálico se estrelló en una de las naves provocando que cayera de inmediato provocando otra explosión, así fue con los demás.

  
Uno por uno cayeron provocando más caos en su planeta.

  
_—Oh Who is She? A Misty memory…_

  
Mirlan observó al hombre, este caminaba lentamente, mientras cantaba algo.

  
_—A haunting face… Is she a lost embrace?_ —al terminar esa parte el alzó su mirada hacía Mirlan, se escuchó una leve risa ocultada gracias al bozal de metal en su boca, que estaba manchado de sangre morada.

  
Mirlan se puso de pie y sacó su arma. Disparó sin perder tiempo, tanta veces como pudiera. Los rayos fueron hacia Tony.

  
Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando observó que Tony desvió los ataques.

  
—¿Tu me enseñaste como hacer esto? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?—Tony se hecho a reír levemente mientras mostraba sus ojos naranjas, que mostraban diversión.

  
Antes de que Mirlan pudiera maldecir fue atacado con los escombros de los edificios. Salto para esquivarlos y después vio a Tony, de sus manos algo naranja salía como una luz extraña.

  
—Esto no es nuevo, no te preocupes—le dijo Tony—Esto apenas empi—

  
Un rayo rozó su cabeza y observó el cielo de inmediato. Unas naves estaban empezando a rodearlo.

  
**—¡Jodánse!—** grito furioso Tony mientras acercaba piedras de los escombros hacia el, estos eran rodeados por algo naranja. Luego con unos movimientos de sus manos fueron lanzados hacía las naves.

  
Ninguno pudo salvarse de los ataques y cayeron destruidos rodeado por el fuego. Tony ante eso, hizo un salto para esquivar la catástrofe que había creado. Observó como el fuego estaba rodeando a los edificios donde antes estaba encerrado.

  
—jmmm… el karma esta llamando—Observó hacia adelante y Mirlan no estaba—Y nadie escapa de ella~

* * *

Mirlan ya estaba en una nave, ignorando los ruidos de las explosiones que ocurrían en su planeta.

  
Le importaba un coño su especie, siempre tan iguales, hechos por experimentos y tecnología. La naturaleza fue algo que se dejo atrás, por eso su Amo le decía a otras especies primitivas, pero al final el mas primitivo fue el.

  
Consiguió a unos sirvientes que estaban atemorizados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al final no quería ser el último de su especie, eso no lo iba a permitir. Si tenía que de nuevo procrear a su especie lo haría, mejorada, incluso mejorar su propia generación.

  
Por inercia saco algo de sus ropas negras, el extraño y anticuado objeto que tenía su experimento al llegar a su planeta.

  
Algo azul, casi brillando celeste.

  
Pero antes de poder analizar más el objeto, la nave fue atacada con algo, lo que provocó explosión inmediata.

  
La nave fue rodeada en fuego, al igual que el lugar donde estaba.

  
Hubo un momento que solo se escuchaba el ruido del fuego y algunos escombros caerse.

  
Luego se vio como Mirlan salía de la nave destruida, mientras se arrastraba por el piso. Se levantó con su arma en mano, observó el lugar y busco al que ocasionó esto.

Pero no lo veía.

  
—Maldito engendro, ¿¡Dónde estás!?

  
No recibió más que una risa. Mirlan agarró más fuertemente su arma.

  
Antes de que el pedazo de metal lo atacará lo esquivo. Al igual que los siguientes, todos eran lanzados con velocidad, pero podía esquivarlos.

  
Se pudo al fin ocultar detrás de una pared casi destruida. Se quedó ahí un momento, escuchó unos pasos.

  
— _“Estás muerto bastardo…”_ —después salió de su escondite y apunto—¡Muere maldi- ¿¡Ah!?

  
Observó que Tony tenía una de las armas de los soldados, uno mas potente que el que tenía en mano. Mirlan sudo frío mientras miraba la mirada estoica de Tony.

  
Una risa nerviosa salió de Mirlan mientras bajaba su arma—Eso no es jus—

  
No pudo terminar por que fue de inmediato atacado por los rayos del arma que tenía Tony. Mirlan cayó al suelo, mientras sentía como sus heridas ardían y poco a poco se desangraba.

  
Cuando se dio cuenta Tony estaba de pie, encima de el. Ambas piernas a cada lado de su costado.

  
—¿Te diviertes?—le cuestionó Tony con una mirada sombría.

  
—Eres un desgraciado—Insultó mientras lo apuntaba de inmediato con su arma.

  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su brazo fue bruscamente movido por la luz naranja, provocando que se rompiera de inmediato y soltara su arma.

  
Mirlan grito ante el dolor insoportable, observó a Tony quién seguía dándole una mirada fría.

  
—¡Bastardo!—grito mientras con su otro brazo bueno iba a intentar golpearlo, pero fue inútil ya que fue arrancado de su cuerpo.

  
La sangre morada salpico por todas partes, otro grito de dolor fue escuchado de su parte.

  
Tony solo agudizó su mirada, observando con frialdad al ser en el piso, siendo rodeado por la sangre morada.

  
—Eres patético—le dijo Tony a Mirlan.

  
Mirlan gruño—¡Bastardo, muérete! ¡Te mataré infeliz!

  
Agitó su brazo roto y lo que quedaba de su otro brazo. Lo único que hizo fue esparcir mas de su sangre en el lugar.

  
—Lo diré de nuevo, eres patético—dijo Tony ahora con un poco diversión en su voz.

  
—¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Alguna estúpida venganza?—le gritó Mirlan—Debe ser eso, ya que estás diciendo mi mismas palabras. No debo sorprenderme eres mi experimento de todos modos, yo te cree.

  
—Realmente ya yo existía—dijo de repente el.

  
Mirlan se le seco su garganta ante tales palabras—¿cómo dices…?

  
—¿Enserio con romperlo… pensaste que ibas a crear algo como yo? El esta dormido ahora mismo, pero yo no—En sus ojos se mostró algo de diversión.

  
Mirlan lo entendió—…tú no eres el. Eres otra cosa.

  
—Exacto ya comprendes—le respondió con diversión. Acercó su mano a la máscara de su boca y con su fuerza mejorada lo rompió. Lo quitó de su boca y dejo caer los pedazos en el suelo. Mostró ahora una sonrisa—Yo no soy él. Solo te quiero agradecer… por ayudarme de nuevo a volver completamente. Gracias por romperlo.

  
—Bastardo—insultó. Entonces sintió como su casco se comprimía alrededor de su cabeza. Grito ante el dolor, ya que sentía como el metal atravesaba su cara. Sintió como algo atravesó su ojo izquierdo.

  
—Sostendré tu cabeza como esa obra de Shakespeare, te lo—

  
Antes de proseguir observó el piso, vio el objeto celeste. Con sus poderes lo levantó y lo puso en sus manos, lo observó con detenimiento. El reactor brillaba levemente en sus manos.

  
Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza ante el dolor, mientras su otra mano sostenía el reactor.

  
Gruño por el dolor y se alejó inconscientemente del inmóvil Mirlan.

  
El ser no se dio cuenta por que seguía en agonía por el dolor en su rostro.

  
_Tony_ camino unos metros lejos de Mirlan mientras aún seguía quejándose del dolor de cabeza.

  
—Maldición, no me iré… no me iré sin antes destruir este lugar—Su mirada brillo. Algo naranja y amarillo fue rodeándolo, con un movimiento de su mano libre el poder fue liberado provocando una gran ráfaga de poder que destruyó la gran parte de lugar donde estaba y una parte del planeta que se veía en ese momento.

  
Observó el cielo y vio unas naves. Elevó un gran pedazo de metal y lo lanzó hacía las naves. Estas cayeron de inmediato a una parte de lo que se podría decir la ciudad.

  
Sintió otro fuerte dolor. Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano libre.

  
—Quizás ya destruí lo que quedaba de su planeta…—se dijo mientras observaba el lugar, vio a un extremo y ahí estaba una nave, todavía sin ser destruida por su poder y el fuego.

  
Se dirigió hacia el, sin saber como, abrió la puerta con unos comandos y entro a la nave. La puerta tras el cerro y fue a la cabina.

  
Su visión se nublaba, camino casi tambaleante hacia uno de los paneles. Pero antes de poner alguna coordenada su visión fue opacada por la oscuridad y antes de caer al piso su mano tocó algo en la pantalla.

  
Mientras afuera, ocurrieron mas explosiones ocasionados por el fuego sin control. Era un karma perfecto.

  
La nave encendió sus motores y fue rodeado por las luces de colores, y salió al espacio a velocidad.

  
La nave se alejó de aquel planeta que se veía de un color azul opaco y en una parte se veía el caos que dejó _Tony_.

* * *

—Señor… tenemos señales de una nave desconocida.

  
Se escucharon unos pasos y se observó el líder Stakar Ogord, de los Devastadores. Observó con seriedad el punto de la nave desconocida en el radar.

  
—Cursa el viaje allí. Quizás es algo de nuestro interés.

_“Entonces yo no estoy roto, pero estoy de vuelta._  
_Pero yo estoy roto, pero estoy vivo de alguna forma"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry por la espera apenas tuve tiempo en la semana para subir el cap del otro fanfic
> 
> pero ya hoy traje este capi que espero les haya gustado xd
> 
> Si, se que fue heavy y ya se desmuestra lo que ahora es capaz Tony...
> 
> la canción que tararea es Who is She? - I monster  
>  (que fue en parte de inspiración de este capítulo)
> 
> Algunas escenas son inspiradas del anime Elfen Lied.  
> Y un comic Online llamado Ava's Demon
> 
> kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	12. Yo quiero mi Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Lo siento por no presentarme, me llamó Stakar Ogord, Líder Devastador.
> 
> Tony inclinó levemente su cabeza ante lo que dijo. ¿Devastador?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo no mames  
> disfruten el capítulo v:

****

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 11: Yo quiero mi venganza._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Se escuchaban gotas cayendo a algo. No era tan continuo, pero lo escuchaba a lo lejos.

  
Así que abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó que estaba en el piso.

  
Se sentó en el piso mientras observaba el lugar, parecía como una cárcel. Una cárcel rara.

  
Se quiso levantar, pero al momento de hacerlo algo lo sujeto. Observó su brazo y tenía una cadena.

  
Una cadena. Espera.

  
—¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó en alto.

  
No estaba en la habitación blanca, y el lugar era sumamente diferente a la tecnología de los seres.

  
Los seres, Mirlan y El Líder.

  
La Tierra, su planeta ya no existe.

  
—No… yo, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—se dijo mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

  
No estaba en el planeta de los seres que se lo llevaron, eso no lo dudaba. Pero no recuerda nada después de lo que le dijo el Líder. Su mente estaba en blanco.

  
Debe escapar. ¿Pero cómo? Tantas veces que ha tratado de escapar de algo, siempre sale mal. Como el bozal en su…

  
—No lo tengo—dijo mientras tocaba su rostro, sentía su barba rasposa y mas larga. También tocó su cabello, estaba largo llegando a su nuca—Demonios… ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada?

  
Escuchó voces, alguien se acercaba. Entro en pánico, ¿acaso estaba en otro maldito planeta secuestrado?

  
— _“No quiero… no quiero volver a sentir ese sentimiento… no… yo debo, yo debo…”_

_“Usa esa cara fría ante tus enemigos, sirve"_

Las palabras de Magnolia resonaron en su cabeza. Así que suspiro y se quedo quieto en su lugar observando lo que parecía la salida que era una simple reja.

  
Los pasos se hicieron mas fuertes, algo que empezó a molestarle a Tony. ¿Porqué lo escuchaba tan fuerte?

  
—Parece que está despierto señor—habló una voz, era un hombre.

  
—Entonces hay que saludarlo—Hablo otro, pero se escuchaba mucho mayor.

  
Tony frunció el seño levemente y solo espero.

  
Entonces llegaron dos personas, uno se veía mas joven que el otro.

  
El joven abrió la reja y dejo primero entrar al otro mayor. Tony observó sus facciones, casi humanos, pero de alguna forma sentía que no era así.

  
Además sería imposible bajo las circunstancias.

  
—Es bueno tenerte despierto—dijo el mayor. Tenía unas ropas extrañas de color negro, parecía cuero. Además que le recordaba a alguien, ¿de alguna película de boxeo?

  
El otro muchacho se puso a su lado, parecía que tenía miedo o eso es lo que veía en sus ojos. Tenía un extraño corte punk con un objeto rojo y sus ropas eran rojas, le recordó a las ropas que llevaba ese tal Quill.

  
Además de que podía ver la insignias en sus ropas, parecido al que tenía Quill.

  
Tony no habló y se les quedó mirando con frialdad. Veamos si su sangre Vidente hacía el trabajo por el, vaya ya se estaba acostumbrado a su otra especie.

  
El hombre mayor lo miro detenidamente, mientras que el otro solo se quedaba mirando curioso.

  
—Lo siento por no presentarme, me llamó Stakar Ogord, Líder Devastador.

  
Tony inclinó levemente su cabeza ante lo que dijo. ¿Devastador?

  
Stakar continuo—aquí a mi lado está Kraglin Obfonteri, fiel cadete.

  
—Un gusto—quiso saludar con su mano a Tony, pero este de inmediato gruño.

  
Kraglin se alejó de inmediato ante la advertencia del otro y puso su mano en el arma en su cinturón. Parecía una flecha metálica.

  
Tony frunció el seño de inmediato y se alejó inconscientemente de ellos.

  
Stakar observó a Kraglin fulminante.

  
—¡El me gruño!—se defendió.

  
—Para la próxima te presentas como yo lo hice. Idiota—después de eso observó al hombre en el piso. Junto sus cejas, se veía tan lastimado y sucio—Te encontramos en una nave, flotando en el espacio sin un destino fijo. Estabas inconsciente y lleno de sangre.

  
Tony lo miró sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro, pero en su mente— _“Sangre… ¿Sangre de quien?”_

  
—Descubrimos que era sangre de la raza Zir. Eres un imbécil con suerte, te lo digo de buena manera.

  
—Esos bastardo están expulsados de las otras civilizaciones de los otros planetas. Malditas sabandijas—continuó Kraglin.

  
Tony frunció levemente el seño—Entonces, me ayudaron… ¿Porqué si?

  
Stakar sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz del hombre, pero se oía muy fría.

  
—Realmente queríamos robar lo que había en la nave. Fue solo casualidad encontrarte.

  
—¿Por eso la cadena?

  
—No sabemos si eres sirviente de los Zir—hablo serio Stakar.

  
Tony ante la mención de eso, su enojo se apoderó de él. Con fuerza jaló la cadena que sujetaba su muñeca y este de inmediato se soltó del duro tubo de metal donde estaba supuestamente sujetado con fuerza.

  
—¡Nunca! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo parecido a eso! ¡Yo no le sirvo a esos desgraciados! ¿¡Me escuchaste imbécil!?—gritó furioso Tony casi cerca de Stakar.

  
Ambos devastadores se sorprendieron cuando vieron lo que sucedió. Stakar por su parte se quedo en su lugar mientras Kraglin preparó su flecha.

  
—¿¡Cómo carajos se soltó!?—gritó Kraglin ya poniendo su mano en la flecha.

  
Tony puso una mirada extraña ante lo que dijo el muchacho. Observó su mano y después la cadena, que era acompañada por los pedazos rotos del tubo.

  
—¿Qué mierda?—expresó en voz baja Tony mirando su mano.

  
Stakar se le quedó mirando y después observó de reojo a Kraglin. Le hizo un ademán de que dejará su flecha, este ante el mandato titubeo un poco pero hizo caso.

  
Tony todavía seguía impactado ante lo que había hecho. ¿Esos malditos que le hicieron?

  
—¿Tienes un nombre?

  
—¿Qué?—cuestionó Tony al no entender ya que no había prestado atención.

  
—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó nuevamente Stakar.

  
Tony lo observó un momento y después bajo la mirada.

  
—Tony… Stark—dijo lentamente.

  
Escuchó como el tal Kraglin hizo un jadeo de sorpresa. Tony lo miró de inmediato interrogante.

  
—Eres el de… la leyenda de las estrellas. Tu eres el Stark que venció a toda las tropas de Thanos… Viejo, pensé que eras un mito.

  
—yo también pensé lo mismo—dijo levemente sorprendido Stakar.

  
Tony los observó a ambos con una mirada extraña, ya que no entendía lo que le decían.

  
—¿Yo? ¿Vencer las tropas de Thanos? Si claro… eso… es—La invasión de Nueva York fue lo primero lo que le vino a la mente—¿Cómo ustedes saben eso?

  
—El universo es extenso, no pequeño Stark—le dijo Stakar.

  
Tony no contestó y se quedo mirando el piso con mirada estoica. Kraglin lo observó un momento.

  
—Pareces… pareces Terrano, en las leyendas pensé que eras otro tipo de ser…—dijo Kraglin, Tony lo observó cuando dijo eso—Tus facciones, me recuerdan un poco a alguien que conozco. Bueno a mi Capitán.

  
Tony esta vez le prestó atención—¿Capitán?

  
Stakar observó a Kraglin con una mirada, en sus ojos se podía ver la lástima al cadete.

  
—Si, se fue con su grupo cuando escucharon el llamado de auxilio de una nave… nunca regresaron y luego, ocurrió la catástrofe universal.

  
—Ya debes saber un poco de que habla, acerca de la catástrofe Universal—le dijo Stakar.

  
Tony sintió como sus ojos brillaban levemente, algo que de inmediato supo en verdad por la mirada de los tipos al frente.

  
—Si. Se de que hablan. Thanos—Recordó las palabras de la chica androide—Hizo su cometido. Yo estuve ahí—confeso.

  
Ambos devastadores se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa o impacto. Tony solo bajó la mirada y observó la cadena en su mano.

  
—Pelee contra él. Pero no fue suficiente y ocurrió lo que ustedes llaman, catástrofe universal. Otros estaban conmigo, pero desaparecieron.

  
—¿¡Quiénes estaban contigo!?—cuestionó de inmediato Kragil.

  
—Kragil no—advirtió Stakar.

  
—Unos tales Guardianes de la Galaxia—respondió de inmediato sin titubear.

  
Kragil puso la mirada en blanco—Mi Capitán… es Peter Quill… Líder de su grupo Los Guardianes de la Galaxia…—Kragil empezó a perder voz en lo que decía, trago duro el nudo que se formaba en su garganta—¿Dónde están?

  
Tony le dio una mirada de lástima y cuando Kragil entendió su mirada, chocó su espalda contra la pared.

  
—No… el no pudo—Puso sus manos sobre su rostro—Lo siento Yondu, le fallé—susurró en voz baja.

  
Tony no dijo nada, pero sentía lástima por el tipo. Conocía al tal Quill y para ser mucho peor las cosas, era su Capitán.

  
—Quill era un buen líder devastador, al igual que su antiguo Líder y mentor Yondu Udonta—Hablo Stakar mientras se acercaba a Kragil, le puso su mano sobre su hombro—Lo recordaremos al viajar entre las estrellas Kragil.

  
El hombre golpeo su pecho dos veces con su brazo derecho, el símbolo de respeto de los Devastadores.

  
Kragil en lágrimas hizo lo mismo.

  
—Eres uno de los que tuvo suerte en sobrevivir a esto Stark—le dijo Stakar de repente—¿Qué planeas hacer de ahora en adelante?

  
Tony lo observó y con mirada fría se dirigió un poco hacia el—Buscar mi venganza.

  
—Eres un mortal, no podrás hacer nada contra él—le dijo Kragil de inmediato—Si ya perdiste una vez contra él, entonces es inevitable.

  
Tony gruño ante lo dicho por el Devastador, hasta mostro levemente sus colmillos.  
Observó con severidad a Kraglin—Entonces que se preparé para el Tercer Round.

  
Stakar observó al hombre terrano frente a él. Podía ver que no era un simple mortal.

  
—Kragil dale algo de ropa nueva y limpia—dijo mientras salía del lugar al pasillo—Tenemos algo de comida Stark, ven a la cabina principal.

  
Tony observó como se iba el otro tipo, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

  
Kragil por su parte suspiro pesadamente y sin mirar a Tony le dijo—Sígueme.

  
Tony no comentó nada y lo siguió.

* * *

Tony ahora ya con ropa nueva y cómoda (había extrañado el sentimiento de ropa tibia en su piel). Era un suéter manga larga color negro con tonos grises, los pantalones eran similares al que tenía Stakar y al fin tenía algo cubriendo sus pies, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se puso algún tipo de zapatos.

  
Ahora Kragil lo dirigía a la cabina principal como dijo Stakar.

  
Dios tenía mucha hambre, podía comerse una vaca entera sin estar en broma. Sentía como su estómago quemaba por el hambre.

  
En el camino observó otros «Devastadores», estos le dieron siempre una mirada extraña. Pero Tony las ignoraba con indiferencia. Solo recordando las palabras de Magnolia.

  
_«¿Porqué no lo hiciste desde el principio? Imbécil»_

  
Tony se detuvo abruptamente y observó el lugar. ¿De donde provino esa voz?

  
—Emm Sr. Stark, ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Kragil sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
Tony lo miró—No.

  
Kragil solo asintió—Bien, es… es por aquí.

  
Tony no dijo nada y siguió la dirección indicada del cadete.

  
Llego a un gran lugar espacioso, observó la gran ventana que daba visión al espacio y las estrellas.

  
Después observó que había unas cuantas pantallas y asientos. En esos asientos habían otras personas.

  
O alienígenas.

  
—Así que ya despertó—dijo una mujer de cabello desgreñado y negro. Con atuendos en tonos verdes.

  
—Bienvenido Stark—dijo ahora un tipo de hombre con cara de cristal.

  
Observó a otro, que parecía un reptil humanoide de color rojizo y parecía que no tenía boca. Hizo algo con sus manos y de inmediato apareció como un tipo de sello con chispas diciendo _«What's up?»_.

  
—¿Cómodo?—le pregunto Stakar mientras le daba un plato con comida.

  
Tony no contestó y de una vez agarro la comida de las manos de Stakar.

  
—Pobre. Se moría de hambre—hablo la mujer nuevamente pero con un tono casi divertido.

  
Stakar la miro con una ceja alzada, la mujer solo hizo una curva con sus labios mientras levantaba sus hombros.

  
El hombre de Cristal se acercó a Stakar—¿Eso es normal?

  
—Si fuiste secuestrado por los Zir. Supongo que sí—le contestó Stakar mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los asientos.

  
El hombre de cristal solo le dio una mirada de «ya veo». Después observó a Tony, con curiosidad. Kragil en una esquina solo frunció el seño de una manera divertida mientras observaba al terrano comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

  
—Te vas atorar si sigues así—comento sin pensar Kragil.

  
Tony de inmediato le dio una mirada con brillo naranja y le dio un gruñido. Kragil ante el susto se cubrió con sus brazos.

  
El reptil carmesí observó con algo de alarma en sus facciones y observó a Stakar.

  
Stakar le dio la mirada con una ceja alzada—¿sucede algo Krugarr?

  
Krugarr en respuesta hizo un sello que era como una señal, una flecha y apuntaba a Tony quien ya había terminado su comida, solo estaba mordisqueando lo que parecía un hueso entre sus colmillos.

  
Stakar observó a Tony después a Krugarr, ya que no entendió. Krugarr ante eso hizo otros sellos y formo unas palabras.

  
_«No Terrano. Si Vidente»_

  
La mujer de ropas verdes observó esto con algo de sorpresa en su rostro y se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a Tony.

  
Krugarr ante eso le envió gesto de, _«¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?»_. Pero ella hizo caso omiso.

  
—¿Satisfecho?—preguntó de inmediato la mujer cerca de Tony.

  
Tony la observó un segundo, gruño levemente, pero después bajo la mirada al plato con el hueso mordido.

  
—Si… Gracias.

  
—Quisiéramos darte más, pero la comida escasea por ahora. Lo lamento.

  
Tony la observó y después dejo el plato a un lado. La mujer cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba a Tony con curiosidad.

  
—¿Así que el mito en vida es un Vidente? Interesante—dijo la mujer de repente.

  
Tony ante eso se quedo quieto y observó de reojo a la mujer. Le dio una mirada fría.

  
—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te lea el futuro?—dijo amenazante Tony.

  
—Que rudo—dijo ella.

  
—¿Quién demonios eres? No. ¿Qué demonios son? ¿Qué son los Devastadores?—preguntó Tony ahora mas serio.

  
—Yo soy Aleta Ogord. Líder Devastador y esposa de Stakar—respondió ella sin titubear.

  
Stakar se levantó—Exactamente. Mi esposa al igual que yo, somos líderes de nuestra propia tripulación de Devastadores, al igual que mis compañeros.

  
—Martinex. Primer Oficial en el clan de Ogord—se presentó el hombre de Cristal.

  
Krugarr se levanto e hizo un sello mostrando su nombre con decoración en fuego.

  
—Los Devastadores somos por decirlo saqueadores. No seguimos reglas de otras alianzas galácticas—explicó Stakar.

  
—Nosotros hacemos lo que es para nuestro propósito. Como líder yo hago las reglas a mi tripulación—prosiguió Aleta.

  
—Pero descuida no somos crueles. Tenemos algunos reglamentos Devastadores—prosiguió Martinex.

  
—No dañar a Mujeres, ancianos y niños—siguió Kragil quien estuvo callado todo el rato.

  
Krugarr hizo unos sellos con imágenes de algunos Devastadores protegiendo niños y en otra robando a otras naves sin piedad.

  
Tony observó las imágenes y después a los Devastadores.

  
—Ósea que son piratas espaciales. Podían haber dicho eso, sin su presentación seria—dijo Tony.

  
Los Devastadores intercambiaron miradas y después observaron a Tony. Este ignoro las miradas.

  
—Tu fuiste el que preguntó Stark—dijo Stakar con una media sonrisa.

  
—Buen punto—le contestó Tony sin protestar.

  
—Escuchamos mucho de tu leyenda Tony Stark—dijo Martinex—Pensé que solo eran cuentos creados por los ebrios en bares espaciales.

  
—Yo igual. Vencer una invasión de Thanos es de alguien a quien admirar—prosiguió Aleta dando una sonrisa a Tony.

  
—Pensamos que estabas muerto Stark. Y por lo ocurrido, mucho más—continuo Stakar.

  
Tony ante eso cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en uno de los asientos—pues desgraciadamente sigo vivo Stakar.

  
—Stakar nos dijo lo que le contaste. ¿Cómo fue posible que hayas sobrevivido?—cuestionó Martinex.

  
—Pelee—contestó simplemente Tony—Thanos estuvo atormentándome en pesadillas por casi seis años. Cuando llegaron unos de sus tales sirvientes a la Tierra supe que tenía que actuar. Pero gracias a mi maldita suerte no fue suficiente… si pude darle otro que otro golpe… hasta lo hice sangrar un poco.

  
—Joder… lleno de sorpresas. Hiciste sangrar al malvado Titán Thanos—Dijo con un tono de alegría Aleta.

  
—Pero el precio a pagar fue alto—dijo Martinex. Todos quedaron callados ante el comentario y Tony lo observó.

  
—Algunos de nuestros compañeros Líderes desaparecieron—hablo Stakar—Estábamos en pleno robo a una nave de estúpidos ricos galácticos. Cuando ocurrió, Charlie-27 y Mainframe, desaparecieron en frente de nuestros ojos.

  
—No solo eso, nuestra mitad de la tripulación desaparecieron en lo que fue en resto de tierra—siguió Aleta—No sabíamos que estaba pasando.

  
—Pero cuando supimos que el planeta Xander—dijo Kragil—Fue destruido, por los seguidores de Thanos. Y que la gema del poder fue robado, supimos que pasó en verdad.

  
—Una pregunta en este punto de la historia—interrumpió Tony con un ademán de sus dedos—¿Ustedes sabían de Thanos? Literalmente casi todo el universo, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no detuvieron los planes de ese Bastardo? ¿Si ya lo sabían?

  
—No somos suicidas Stark—dijo Stakar.

  
—Thanos sin el poder de las piedras del Infinito, era poderoso, capaz de matarnos con solo un golpe de sus puños—explico Martinex.

  
Krugarr hizo un sello con la forma de una calavera, significando muerte.

  
Tony frunció el seño en enojo, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

  
Krugarr hizo un sello. Eran ojos que eran rodeados por el fuego y después otro sello que señalo a Tony. Después hizo otro sello.

  
_«FURIA»_

  
Tony solo lo observó con una mirada penetrante. Krugarr lo observó curioso.

  
—¿Cómo tú, Stark, llegó de la nada a una nave Zir, en medio del espacio?—pregunto Aleta seriamente.

  
Tony la observó y sus ojos se volvieron más naranjas. Casi perdiendo el color casi negro de sus ojos.

  
—Escape de ellos—dijo estoico Tony—Me capturaron. Por que en mi sangre corre sangre de una especie llamada Vidente.

  
Krugarr se paro de su asiento al escuchar eso. Stakar ante eso lo observó con seriedad, Martinex lo observó mientras en su ojos se mostraba lo impactado que estaba ante la noticia. Aleta sonrió de lado, pero sin quitar su mirada seria de su rostro.

  
—Los desgraciados me capturaron. Hicieron toda clase de experimentos conmigo—prosiguió el Stark—de las peores que me pude haber imaginado. Nunca olvidaré lo que paso ahí. _Nunca_ , lo llevó ahora en mi piel, fue horrible. Esos no son seres vivos de cualquiera clase, son unos malditos demonios.

  
—Si, por eso rompieron contacto con cualquier alianza Galáctica los imbéciles, pero no son los únicos, hay muchos más en el espacio—Dijo Aleta.

  
Tony la observó indiferente y luego camino un poco en la cabina. Estaba tenso, quería golpear algo.

  
—Te llevaremos a tu planeta, tenemos combustible suficiente Stark—dijo de repente Stakar.

  
Tony paro su caminar en la cabina.

  
—Podrás descansar un poco aquí, no te preocupes. Pero lastimosamente no podremos ayudarte en tu ven—

  
—Mi planeta fue destruido por Thanos—dijo sombrío Tony.

  
Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato. Aleta solo hizo un chasquido con su lengua al escuchar lo que dijo, bajo su mirada.

  
—Yo soy…—Tony cerró sus ojos un momento.

  
_“Ya no eres humano, Tony Stark.”_

  
Esas fueron las palabras de Wanda, o la ilusión de ella. Abrió sus ojos y observó a los líderes Devastadores.

  
—Yo soy el último de mi especie. Soy el último a lo que llamaban, terrano o Humano.

* * *

Tony observaba en silencio las estrellas. Estaba sentado en el piso, con sus brazos cruzados apoyados en sus muslos.

  
Los Líderes estaban ahí en silencio, repasando todo lo hablado.

  
El Universo estaba en caos, la comida escaseaba. Todo era anarquía después de que los planetas con mas liderazgo fueron destruidos por los tales Hijos de Thanos.

  
Los Devastadores ahora solo buscaban uno que otro herido, y se encontraban algo de su interés se lo llevaban, así sobrevivían. Los radares solo podían percibir otras naves, pero hacer contacto no. No era por que no funcionase sino por que era peligroso ahora, nunca se sabe en que manos podía caer las coordenadas de la nave.

  
Tony lo entendió muy bien, por que ese fue su primer error en el otro lado del universo.

  
Sintió alguien acercarse y observó de reojo. Era Kragil, con un vaso de lo que parecía agua y en su otra mano el reactor.

  
—Lo tenías cuando te encontramos—Explicó Kragil—¿Supongo que es tuyo?

  
Tony observó con pesadez el reactor en manos del cadete devastador. Recuerdos muy amargos vinieron a su mente.

  
—Si… Gracias por el agua y mi Reactor—dijo mientras aceptaba ambas cosas.

  
Luego observó a los líderes, observó Stakar, este miraba el piso con sus brazos cruzados aun sentado en el mismo lugar.

  
Tony suspiro—Lamento lo de tu gente y amigos—Dijo mientras recibía la atención de Stakar y los demás—Yo también perdí a los míos… Tu amigo Quill, dio batalla contra Thanos. Al igual que sus amigos los guardianes de las estrellas.

  
—No te preocupes, ellos eran—

  
—Unos buenos para nadas y estúpidos—dijo Aleta interrumpiendo a su esposo, pero con una sonrisa pequeña—Pero, eran buenas personas y se les quería.

  
—Exactamente, como dice mi esposa eran unos bobos, pero eran un gran equipo.

  
Los demás líderes asintieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho sobre los guardianes.

  
Kragil bajo la mirada, solo puso su mirada levemente en la flecha en su cinturón.

  
Tony solo bebió un poco de su agua. Observó su reactor, se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es posible que aún siga con eso en manos después de lo sucedido? Cosas del llamado estúpido destino.

  
—Entonces Stark… ¿Qué planeas?—le preguntó Stakar.

  
—Te lo dije, haré mi Venganza, aunque me cueste la última gota de mi sangre—dijo con una mirada que mostraba determinación.

  
—Bueno sin ella no vives—comento nuevamente sin pensar Kragil.

  
Recibió de inmediato una mirada severa de Tony. Kragil hizo un salto y se alejó del Stark.

  
—¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?—pregunto Aleta—Como dijo nuestro querido Kragil. Eres un mortal, y no por que tengas la sangre de vidente, podrás vivir por tercera vez en batalla contra Thanos.

  
—¿Y qué pasa si les digo que ya no soy un simple mortal? Y no solo por que tengo sangre de otra especie en mis venas—dijo Tony poniéndose de pie—Se los dije los malditos Zir o como carajo que se llamen, me hicieron su rata de laboratorio.

  
Krugarr quien seguía de pie, observó a Tony. Este percibió de inmediato la mirada, pero lo observó de reojo como respuesta.

  
—No entiendo—dijo Aleta con seriedad—¿Qué te hicieron esos Zir?

  
—Ellos—Pero antes de que pudiera explicar escuchó el sonido de chispas a unos metros.

  
El disparo fue directo a el pero con su poder lo desvió con algo parecido a una ráfaga de color naranja.

  
El ataque de fuego fue directo a una de las pantallas de los asientos, lo que provocó que se rompiera de inmediato.

  
Tony observó eso y después observó a Krugarr. Este tenia un tipo de sellos en sus manos parecidos a los de Stephen Strange.

  
—¿¡Krugarr que demonios haces!?—le espetó enojado Stakar.

  
Aleta fue hacia su esposo para calmarlo. Pero entonces Martinex observó al terrano frente a ellos.

  
—Oigan…—los llamó.

  
Ambos líderes, Stakar y Aleta observaron a Tony. Krugarr no reaccionó. Kragil nuevamente preparó su flecha.

  
En la mano de Tony se veía algo que lo rodeaba. Algo naranja y mas o menos amarillo lo rodeaba.

  
Krugarr hizo otro sello de palabras.

  
_«Tienes Poder. No simple mortal. Pero tienes lo llamado Magia»_

  
Los otros líderes observaron las palabras que puso Krugarr en el sello y después observaron a Tony.

  
Tony miraba a Krugarr con rabia y frialdad. No dejaría que nadie mas lo atacara, nunca más.

  
—Cálmate Stark. Nosotros no estamos en tu contra—dijo Stakar con calma.

  
Tony entre cerro sus ojos ante sus palabras, pero fue suficiente para que los brillos en su mano desaparecieran.

  
Krugarr hizo otro sello, un dibujo de alguien llorando y al lado unas palabras _«I'm sorry!»_

  
Tony rodó levemente sus ojos y después observó a los líderes.

  
—No me puedo quedar con ustedes—dijo mas para si mismo.

  
Stakar lo observó—Bueno con los planes que tienes en mente menos.

  
Tony pensó un momento, necesitaba hacer un plan. Pero necesitaba un lugar, y algo para poder asentarse un tiempo y seguir con su plan. Pero ¿Dónde…? Espera.

  
—Llévenme al planeta Nakir—dijo de inmediato.

  
—¿Nakir?—preguntó incrédulo Kragil.

  
—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Tony mirando a Kragil.

  
—Es que… es que… pensé que ese planeta ya no existía. Escuche un poco de ella… es todo…—explicó nervioso Kragil. La actitud de Tony le ponía los pelos de punta.

  
—Además de que es un planeta de civilización renegada a la tecnología, ¿como sabes de este planeta? por las estrellas…—expresó Aleta (Tony no quiso preguntar como ella sabía eso) mientras estaba tecleando comandos en una de las pantallas—Listo, lo encontré… hay un problema.

  
—¿Ahora que viene a joderme la existencia?—cuestionó Tony casi exasperante, si no fuera por su tono frío.

  
—El planeta está muy lejos de donde estamos. Apenas tenemos combustible para nueve saltos—explicó Martinex.

  
Stakar observó esto y dijo—Pero podemos llevarte a un lugar.

  
—¿Lugar? ¿Qué clase de lugar?—cuestionó Tony.

  
—Es un lugar de mala muerte, pero donde nosotros podremos encontrar combustible y tú, una nave—explicó Aleta con una sonrisa.

  
—¿Ese lugar tiene un nombre?—preguntó Tony.

  
— _R-1812_ —contestó Kragil.

  
—Tenían imaginación—dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

  
—Bien, prepárate para el viaje Stark—le dijo Stakar.

  
Tony solo asintió. Sus ojos levemente brillaron y regresaron a la normalidad segundos después.

* * *

Tony estaba en su habitación prestada, estaba sentado en la cama observando ningún punto en específico.

  
Después de unos segundos observó sus manos, sin poder evitarlo el brilló en su manos lo sorprendió.

  
—Demonios… ¿Qué mierda me hicieron?—cuestionó con rabia mirándose el espejo de la habitación.

  
Su apariencia se veía tan diferente. Se veía humano, pero no era así.

  
Después observó algo en piso, como un tipo de lata o algo parecido. Vio que algo lo rodeó, el brillo fue de repente pero pudo verlo a tiempo.

  
Trató de concentrarse y esta vez el brillo persistió en el objeto. Tony frunció levemente el seño, observó sus manos y el brillo lo rodeó. Observó nuevamente el objeto y con movimientos de sus dedos, el objeto se movió un poco.

  
—Joder…—expresó Tony.

  
Pero justo después escuchó los pasos de alguien y unos momentos después los toques en su puerta.

  
—ya estamos llegando—avisó Kragil.

  
—Si, ya voy—dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía el reactor en su pecho.

  
Ahora estaban en lo que era la salida de la Nave, esperando el aterrizaje.

  
—Aleta te llevará a que consigas una nave adecuada a tus necesidades Stark. Te explicará el uso de este, para que no te pierdas en el vasto universo—le explicó Stakar. A su lado su esposa solo sonrió de lado. Los Líderes estaban allí también.

  
—¿Ustedes han tenido siempre esta clase de tecnología?—pregunto un poco curioso Tony.

  
—Si. ¿Tú no?—preguntó interrogante Stakar.

  
—Además de rodear mi cuerpo con Nanotecnología. No, la especie humana nunca fue capaz de crear naves espaciales como está.

  
—Entiendo—dijo Stakar.

  
—¿Dijiste Nanotecnología?—preguntó Aleta. Tony asintió en respuesta—Oh querido… por lo menos tu estabas avanzando.

  
Tony no supo como contestar a eso, así que solo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, mas o menos.

  
Se sintió como la nave aterrizó. Martinex abrió las puertas de la nave.

  
—Fue un gusto conocerlo Stark—dijo Martinex.

  
—Si… también fue un gusto conocerte, Cenicienta—Tony sonrió un poco ante el apodo que le dio al oficial devastador.

  
Martinex se quedo como, «Wtf?» ante el apodo.

  
Kragil observó un momento al oficial Martinex y después a Tony—Suerte en tu viaje Stark. Enserio espero cometas tu misión.

  
Tony lo observó—Te prometo que mataré a Thanos. En nombre de tu Capitán y esos amigos bobos que tenía—bromeó a lo último y Kragil sonrió un poco.

  
—No te quedes Stark—le avisó Stakar.

  
Tony siguió a los tres líderes devastadores y le dio una despedida rápida a los Devastadores que se quedaron en la nave. Lo primero que sintió fue un poco del frío del ambiente. Las nubes grises en el cielo, parecía, algo como la Tierra.

  
Tony quito eso de sus pensamientos de inmediato. Así que siguió a los líderes.

  
De repente llegaron a estructuras que parecían edificios extraños, alienígenas en resumen. Pero se veían casi vacías, Tony observó a algunos alienígenas en las calles dormidos. Otros vendiendo lo que sea, hasta un peluche de ese oso de la película de Toy Story 3. ¿Cómo diablos llegó eso aquí?

  
Además de uno que otros que parecían niños pequeños. Era extraño, ya parecía acostumbrado a estar en otros planetas.

  
¿Así sería su vida si lograría su cometido? ¿Viajar entre las estrellas? Pero estaba solo, esa idea ya no le estaba gustando. Pero al final era algo inevitable.

  
—Ven Stark, por aquí están las naves, escogeré la que mas te convenga—le dijo Aleta—Stakar no tardó.

  
—Claro. Stark, que las estrellas te acompañen en tu viaje y en tu plan de venganza, mata a ese bastardo por nosotros—Stakar buscó algo entre sus bolsillos, sacó una insignia de los Devastadores—No te convierte en un miembro oficial, pero tienes un cupo entre nosotros.

  
Tony aceptó la insignia y lo observó un momento, después a Stakar—Gracias, espero verte de nuevo. Al igual que tu camaleón—dijo mientras señalaba a Krugarr.

  
Krugarr ante el apodo hizo un selló, que era Tony con una corana de estrellas.

  
Tony sonrió levemente y se despidió de ellos. Los miró de reojo antes de que siguiera a la otra líder.

  
Llegaron a un tipo de puente, era cuadrado y de cristal. Tony solo observaba el fondo, era una gran caída desde ahí.

  
—Las naves están del otro lado de esta plaza. No te sorprendas por lo que verás, después de lo ocurrido esto se volvió un caos y después un tipo de refugió—le dijo Aleta sin mirarlo.

  
Tony solo hizo un sonido con su garganta. Un leve gruñido. ¿Enserio que demonios le hicieron esos malditos? Parecía un perro a cada rato.

  
Al llegar a la tal plaza, lo primero que sintió Tony fueron los sonidos. Eran llantos, algunos gritos y era insoportable.

  
—¡Ugh! ¡Mierda!—se quejó de inmediato Tony teniendo la atención de Aleta.

  
—¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó de inmediato la mujer acercándose al hombre.

  
—¡Todo se escucha muy fuerte!—gritó mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus orejas.

  
—¿De qué hablas…? No hay tanto ruido—dijo ella sin entender al hombre que se veía en plena agonía.

  
Ella observó la plaza, llena de gente de tantas especies y razas de otros planetas. Después observó a unos que le dieron una mirada, y ella sabía que significaba eso.

  
—Levántate, hay que irnos—dijo ella firme.

  
Tony apenas pudo oírla, pero aceptó que agarrara su hombro para dirigirlo en el camino.

  
Mientras Aleta buscaba la salida más cercana para escapar de aquellos que lo seguían. También eran saqueadores, pero no eran Devastadores.

  
Caminaron entre la multitud, algo que hacía que Tony gritara levemente por los ruidos de estos. Eran sus sentidos, estaba en descontrol. Dolía demasiado.

  
Sintió que la mano de Aleta se quitó de su hombro cuando llegaron al centro de la multitud. Tony trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero todo se veía levemente brillante y lo estaba molestando también.

  
—Pero mira nada más, tenemos un invitado nuevo entre nosotros.

  
Tony se quedo estático y observó de reojo atrás suyo. Eran dos tipos. Uno de apariencia entre más humano y menos reptil. El otro tenía su piel de color celeste, con tatuajes en sus brazos desnudos. Ropas extrañas era lo que tenían puesto.

  
Tony no dijo nada ante lo que dijeron.

  
—Te podremos vender a una buena cantidad—dijo el hombre reptil, parecía que lo estaba olfateando.

  
Tony ante eso gruño levemente—Aléjense.

  
—Eso no será posible—dijo el de piel celeste.

  
Este iba a agarrarlo, pero antes de que pudiera Tony hizo un movimiento bruco y golpeó su brazo. El terrano escapó de ellos.

  
—¡Tras el!—grito el reptil a su compañero.

  
Tony buscaba con la mirada a la Líder Aleta, mientras corría.

  
—¿¡Donde demo—sintió algo.

  
Antes de que el brazo lo golpeara en la cara, lo esquivo mientras arqueaba su espalda. Después de eso hizo un salto hacia atrás y cayó de pie, casi tambaleante.

  
—¿¡Cómo carajos!?—expresó después de lo que hizo.

  
—Ratita no te escaparás fácil—dijo el hombre de piel celeste.

  
Tony gruño levemente, pero se quedo en su sitio. Sintió como sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

  
—Púdrete imbécil. Yo no moriré aquí—dijo con voz estoica el terrano.

  
—¡Hasta aquí llegaste!—grito el reptil ante el insulto.

  
Tony solo se preparó para esquivarlo pero antes de que eso sucediera.

  
Se escuchó un grito de una mujer y después como el hombre reptil caía muerto por el corte en su cuello, causada por la gran cuchilla.

  
Tony abrió en grande los ojos al ver a la mujer con capucha negra y roja.

  
El hombre de celeste iba atacarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su pecho fue atravesado por un disparo del arma de Aleta. Cayo desplomado mientras atrás, Aleta mantenía su arma en mano.

  
Observó a Tony y después a la mujer misteriosa. Ella ante la mirada quito la capucha con su brazo metálico.

  
Tony ahora quedo congelado ante lo que veía.

  
—¿Nebula…?

  
_“Entonces que se preparé para el tercer Round. Por que yo lograré mi venganza”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA VIERON EL TV SPOT DE ENDGAME (bueno obvio xdxd) JODER ESTOY EMOCIONADA
> 
> Cuando vi a Tony y a Nebula juntos, mi reacción literal fue.  
> SI JODER MIS BEBÉS VAN A MATAR A THANOS YASS  
> y las teorías de que iban a salvar a Tony se disiparon  
> el fucking espacio es como fue cuando estuvo en el desierto atrapado, el podra sacar su trasero de esto y salvará a Nebu!!! ANTHONY EDWARD STARK DAMAS Y SEÑORES TTuTT
> 
> (TAMBIÉN ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR CAPITANA MARVEL LIT YA TENGO MI DINERO AHORRADO CUANDO ESA REINA BADASS LLEGUE A LOS CINES AGSGAGA)
> 
> btw espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si ya apareció Nebula y subirlo ahora es como una buena ocasión alv 7u7
> 
> Realmente me gusto escribir a los devastadores, tal ves un poco oc's porque en la peli no se mostró mucho de ellos v,,: pero me gusto el acabado :3
> 
> bueno kudos y comentarios, cualquiera de los dos son bienvenidos.
> 
> (thank u por los 260+ hits :,3)


	13. Ella me encontró

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste?—preguntó sin ocultar sorpresa el mecánico.
> 
> —podría preguntar lo mismo hacia ti. Un mortal como tú. Un humano como tú. ¿Cómo fue posible que hayas sobrevivido al espacio?
> 
> Tony no reaccionó ante la pregunta, su mirada era totalmente indiferente. Algo a lo que Nebula de inmediato le dio curiosidad.
> 
> —Esa sería una larga y excelente historia, que te diré después. Primero hay que irnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por la demora! V":  
> Pero aquí está el capítulo espero lo disfruten ♡
> 
> Canción al final:  
> Fox on the run - Sweet

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 12: Ella me encontró_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Ella no sabía si era viento lo que escuchaba, pero entraba en su cráneo robótico y permanecía ahí, como un ruido estático de una señal que no entraba.

  
En toda su vida de ser una experta asesina, siendo nombrada también la mujer temible de la galaxia al igual que su hermana, nunca se había sentido tan… vacía, si, ella se sentía vacía.

  
Era un sentimiento que estaba en su estómago y subía hasta su garganta y se quedaba ahí.

  
Thanos había ganado. Su maldito padre había ganado la guerra, el hizo su cometido.

  
Hacer desparecer la mitad del universo.

  
Sintió como algo bajaba por su mejilla, eran lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo ella no ha llorado? Quizás la última vez fue… cuando él se la llevo.

  
Ella fue una niña, una pequeña de piel celeste y cabello tan negro como la noche.

  
Él le quitó todo eso. Le quitó su inocencia y la convirtió en esto. Le quitó todo lo que pudo ser y lo que nunca podrá ser. Le quitó a su hermana, sólo para cometer un maldito genocidio.

  
Le quitó los amigos que pudo tener. Le quitó a…

  
Una cabellera negra, cortó hasta los hombros vino a su mente. Ella cerró sus ojos, apretó los dientes y se levantó de la tierra de ese planeta. Su decisión estaba hecha, desde hace muchos años, ella mataría a Thanos.

  
Pero antes de partir observó al terrano. Él tan mencionado Stark. Lo escuchaba de vez en cuando de Thanos y de sus tales _hermanos_.

  
Ofendidos de que un simple mortal con artefactos de metal rodeando su cuerpo detuviera el ataque de las tropas de su tan amado Padre.

  
Por su parte le era increíblemente curioso. Había pensado que el tal Stark era un ser menos mortal, ya que le era imposible que sólo uno derrotara las tropas, pero al verlo en batalla. Dudaba si era humano o la mitad de este.

  
Pero ante todo eso, el hombre estaba herido. Tanto físicamente y emocionalmente. El niño del traje rojo y azul, desapareció en sus brazos no sabía quien era pero pudo sentir que era un hijo a la distancia.

  
No quería culpar al tal hombre de capa roja quien era supuestamente el protector de la gema del tiempo. Pero lo que menos ella quería era la muerte de jóvenes, niños o niñas inocentes. Ese momento odio al hombre de capa roja.

  
Fue hacia al hombre de nombre parecido a las estrellas. Pero cuando el dio la mirada, sus ojos marrones estaban vacíos. No contestó a su pregunta y de inmediato se resignó a ayudarlo, no quería retrasarse ante su venganza.

  
Pero poco después vio de reojo que el la estaba siguiendo, a un paso lento gracias a la herida. No quiso decir nada en todo el trayecto hasta la nave escondida de Quill, la cual había visto antes de estrellarse encima de cara de uva (Ella no sabe que significa pero sabe que es algo morado).

  
El Stark era curioso al ver la nave. Pero ella lo detuvo no quería que estropeara algo de la nave. Pero al ver la mirada fría de ese hombre sólo quedó pensativa.

  
— _“hay que tratar la herida o no durará en el viaje”_ —pensó ella como si Stark fuera algo tan frágil. Pero en este momento se veía así.

  
Le puso algo para que no se infectara en cuanto a lo otro, no sabía de cuerpos de especie humana o cualquiera sólo el suyo. Pero Stark le dijo que estaba bien, tenía a alguien en su planeta que lo ayudaría.

  
No quiso decirle nada y fue al mando de control. El comienzo del viaje fue en silencio, bueno por sólo un momento.

  
—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó sin mirarla.

  
Ella se quedó pensativa, pero después contestó.

  
— _Nebula_.

  
Se dio cuenta que el hombre era una buena persona. Estaba tan herido y no pudo sentirse un poco mal cuando lo vio llorar por la pérdida de su niño. Después de un leve consejo el Stark fue a dormir, para descansar su adolorido cuerpo.

  
Todo iba bien en el transcurso, observó el combustible de la nave. Sólo había suficiente para ir a la Tierra, pero no para un regreso al espacio. Eso era malo, no sabía si la tecnología o el combustible de la Tierra sería suficiente.

  
Tenía las manos tensas encima de los mandos de control. Algo iba a pasar al llegar, su sentido se lo advertía.

  
—¡Demonios!—insultó cuando a su vista llegó la imagen de Terra y las naves pertenecientes a las tropas de Thanos.

  
Estas de inmediato atacaron sin ninguna advertencia. Nebula observó las nave, los ataques eran furiosos. Insultó a los malditos mientras trataba de atacarlos. Tuvo que llamar a gritos a Stark quien había llevado a una de las camas cercanas a la cabina y se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso.

  
Luego todo pasó como un parpadeo. La nave fue atacada, Tony cayó en una cápsula y esta salió disparada de la nave.

  
Los enemigos dentro de la nave fueron hacia ella, pero antes de eso ella hizo el salto. Algunos de los enemigos salieron volando por el gran agujero en la nave. Ella con un comando tapó aquel hoyo con un escudo.

  
Todavía había enemigos así que sacó su espada de su cintura y fue ante los _Outriders_.

  
Sin perder tiempo acabo con ellos, con furia y certeza. Después de eso se enfocó en la dirección que iba la nave. Ante su vista llegó lo que era _knowhere_ , estaba rodeado de fuego y humo.

  
Después de eso no recuerda mucho ya que la nave se había estrellado con fuerza y ella quedó estrellada contra el piso de la nave.

  
—Joder—expresó ella cuando se levantó un poco del piso mientras su brazo se acomodaba y hacía ruidos.

  
Observó como estaba la nave, se podría arreglar. Pero después recordó.

  
—Oh no… Stark… no, no—Nebula de inmediato fue a la destruida cabina y tocó una de las pantallas.

  
Se dio cuenta que el transmisor estaba averiado. Como todo. No podía ubicar la nave donde se fue Stark. En ese momento supo de nuevo que estaba sola.

  
Demasiado sola en un lugar destruido.

* * *

Exploró el lugar, un sitio que antes era concurrido por el mercado negro y clase de la más baja. Donde quizás podrías vivir un tiempo si sabías como. Ahora estaba complemente destruido y ella sabía quien era el culpable.

  
Se adentró a lo que parecía un bar, las mesas quemadas uno que otro cuerpos muertos, no les dio importancia. Pasó por unos gabinetes altos que parecía que antes eran de cristales ahora estaban completamente carbonizados.

  
Entonces piso algo y enfocó su mirada al piso, era algo negro por el carbón y fuego. Con su pie le dio vuelta y se dio cuenta.

  
—El coleccionista… que final para ti. Pero eso te ganas por poseer algo que no podías controlar y tener—ella sin más camino y se alejó. Pero paró su caminar y observó un manto quemado pero aun estaba casi intacto. Lo agarró.

  
Puso el manto encima del cuerpo y se fue.

  
Siguió explorando el lugar para buscar repuestos. Pero en eso que iba caminando sus sentidos se activaron cuando algo rozó su pierna. Saco su espada de inmediato pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

  
Observó nuevamente y entonces su rostro formó algo parecido a estar impactada o asustada.

  
Era una niña, su cabello que en unas partes estaba quemado por el fuego casi negro y otras su cabello era marrón. Ella se inclinó de inmediato y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. La volteó con cuidado y sin saber que más hacer puso la cabeza de la niña en sus piernas.

  
—Descuida… estarás bien—le dijo con una voz casi calmada. Aunque en el interior no estaba segura de sus palabras.

  
La pequeña quien había estado con los ojos encerrados, los abrió levemente y observó a Nebula. La chica androide puso su mano en su mejilla y la pequeña sonrió un poco.

  
—No… te ves… mala—con esas últimas palabras ella hizo un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

  
Nebula empezó a temblar mientras observaba el cuerpo de la criatura inocente en su regazo.

_“Hay otras niñas en el universo, que corren peligro. Quédate con nosotros y podremos ayudarlas”_

  
_“Las ayudaré matando a Thanos”_

  
_“No creo que eso sea posible”_

Algo trató de salir de su garganta, tragó el nudo en su garganta y sus labios se movieron. Pero se oyó como un susurro.

  
—lo siento…

  
Abrazó a la pequeña.

  
—lo siento… —volvió a repetir.

* * *

Ella quemó los restos de la niña. Aquellas cenizas la esparció por una de las cápsulas de escape. Ella pensó que su cuerpo no merecía ser enterrado en un lugar como este.

  
Paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo arreglar la nave. Trató nuevamente de buscar la cápsula donde se había quedado atrapado Stark. Un lado de si misma le decía que tal vez Stark estaría muerto, pero por otro lado le decía lo contrario.

  
Una torpe esperanza se decía. No debería buscarlo, tenía que buscar a Thanos. Pero aún así su parte necia trató de buscar al terrano. Pero la mala suerte la perseguía el transmisor estaba dañado, al igual que el rastreador.

  
No tenía opción que salir del destruido cráneo celestial y buscar alguna forma de encontrar al hombre. Así que su misión empezó.

  
Tenía que buscar a Stark. ¿por qué? ¿por qué ella hacia esto? Tampoco tenía idea, pero sólo sabía que nadie la detendría.

  
Fue un transcurso largo, había veces que tenía que ir a algún planeta a buscar comida o equipamiento para la nave. Muchas veces fue atacada por piratas espaciales (no devastadores), quienes por el hambre y el caos universal, buscaban la forma de sobrevivir.

  
Estaba pensado en lo que hizo Thanos. ¿Acaso no estaba viendo lo que había ocasionado su tal deseo?

  
Cuando se dio cuenta arribó a un planeta llamado _R-1812_. Un lugar también de mala muerte, pero su única opción para buscar combustible. Cuando llegó se ocultó de quien era, podría ser una experta asesina pero lo que menos quería es tener obstáculos en su camino. Se puso una capucha, tal vez perteneciente a su hermana.

  
El lugar sólo era caos en todas partes. Hombres borrachos, ancianos muriendo de hambre, mujeres llorando por sus hijos. Pequeños sentados en esquinas y abrazando telas o objetos que fueron pertenecientes quizás a sus padres.

  
Ella volteó su mirada ante aquello. Siguió su camino, pudo encontrar comida, algo de armas. Pero faltaba el combustible. Cuando iba a dar otro paso escucho la riña.

  
La sorpresa se mostró en su mirada.

  
Lo estaba viendo. Aquel hombre quien pensó que estaba muerto o moribundo en algún planeta, estaba frente a ella. Vivo. Estaba vivo.

  
Pudo ver que aquellos saqueadores le querían hacer daño, sin titubear sacó su espada y con un grito salto hacia uno de ellos. Cortó con furia el cuello del sujeto y este se desplomó de inmediato al suelo, mientras se ahogaba en su sangre amarilla.

  
Sintió que el otro iba atacar, pero un disparo en su pecho fue suficiente para matarlo. Luego de eso observó a Stark y quitó su capucha.

  
El hombre se notó sorprendido ante su aparición. Y ella sólo apretó el mango de su espada, ¿estaba tensa? ¿por qué?

* * *

—¿Nebula...?—llamó incrédulo al verla. La chica androide, estaba viva. Joder el estaba viendo aquella chica viva.

  
—Stark—llamó ella, aunque se oyó sin interés. Pero antes de seguir escuchó el arma detrás de ella.

  
Nebula se volteó de inmediato y observó a la mujer de cabello negro y traje verde. Sin dudar levantó su espada.

  
—Nebula. Hija de Thanos, tienes agallas para presentarte en un lugar como este. ¿Qué planeas niña de Thanos? Mofarte de nosotros, ¿Acaso es eso?—le cuestionó sin ocultar la furia creciente en su tono.

  
—No me importa lo que piensas de mí. Pero no quiero escuchar un título como ese hacia mi, ¿¡oíste bruja!?

  
Aleta arrugo su nariz ante el sobrenombre y estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, sino fuera por que Tony se puso al frente de la muchacha androide. La líder devastador lo miró sin entender.

  
—No te atrevas a dispararle—le dictó Tony con severidad en su voz, casi enojo—¿Okay? ¿podemos hablar? Por que pelear y matarnos, no soluciona nada. Créame ya me pasó.

  
Tony observó a Nebula de reojo. Ella lo observó con detenimiento ya que no entendía su acto.

  
—¿Qué haces?—pregunto ella un poco bajo, pero Tony pudo oírla sin problema.

  
—Ayudándote mora—dijo el con una media sonrisa, pero se veía como forzada.

  
— _“¿Mora?”_ —se cuestionó internamente la chica.

  
Aleta esta vez alzó un ceja—¿Por qué tú? Quien dice ser el Stark que enfrentó a Thanos en batalla, protege a uno de sus horribles hijos. Ya soportaba a una, no quiero soportar a otra.

  
Nebula gruño, pero antes de hacer algo Tony la retuvo con su brazo ya que lo puso al frente de su camino.

  
—Emm… no lo se. Supongo por que si fuera aliada de Thanos no se hubiese lanzado hacía el mientras manejaba una nave como loca—Explicó con una típica sonrisa Tony. Pero después su mirada fue dura y severa—Yo no creo que sea una aliada. Y estoy de su lado ese título no le queda. Ella me ayudó. Ayudó a detener al estúpido escroto morado ¿Es suficiente?

  
Aleta quien aun tenía su arma alzada la bajó lentamente y observó a Stark con detenimiento.

  
—Bien. Es tu problema creer en ella. Haré esta pregunta ¿Nos apuramos a buscarte una nave?

  
—sería grandioso. Por favor—rogó disimuladamente.

  
Pero en eso Nebula habló—no será necesario. Aún tengo el Milano.

  
Tony la observó de inmediato—¿Milano? ¿te refieres a la nave en la que estábamos?

  
—Si, esa exactamente.

  
—¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste?—preguntó sin ocultar sorpresa el mecánico.

  
—podría preguntar lo mismo hacia ti. Un mortal como tú. Un humano como tú. ¿Cómo fue posible que hayas sobrevivido al espacio?

  
Tony no reaccionó ante la pregunta, su mirada era totalmente indiferente. Algo a lo que Nebula de inmediato le dio curiosidad.

  
—Esa sería una larga y excelente historia, que te diré después. Primero hay que irnos.

  
Nebula no discutió y sólo asintió. Se dirigió a la bruja—lo único que necesito es combustible. ¿Sabes donde?

  
—Si somos rápidos, alcanzaremos a mi esposo. Andando—dijo ella y empezó a caminar. Claro esquivando los cuerpos muertos de los tipos en el piso.

  
Tony arrugo su seño ante eso y Nebula lo notó.

  
—Fue necesario. No empieces a tener culpa.

  
—Para mi es un poco tarde decir eso. Siempre tengo la culpa de alguna absurda forma—El suspiró y observó los cuerpos—yo eh matado con anterioridad, no se por que me siento de esta manera. Que estupidez.

  
Tony empezó a caminar por donde se fue Aleta quien ya estaba un poco lejos. Nebula observó los cuerpos y se enfocó en uno de ellos, agarró el arma y después siguió al Stark.

  
Tony bajo su mirada mientras caminaba. Nebula lo vio.

  
—me siento calmado de que estés viva. Dios estás viva niña—Tony la observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
Nebula no supo como reaccionar ante sus palabras. Sintió algo cálido. Sólo son sandeces.

  
—yo no moriré, hasta matar a Thanos.

  
Tony sonrió y después quitó esa emoción, solo siguió caminando. Ahora Nebula lo observó, algo estaba diferente ¿El cabello del hombre siempre fue tan oscuro?

  
—Enserio pensé que estabas muerto—dijo con sinceridad.

  
Tony sólo alzó la mirada levemente y dijo—Yo pensé que iba morir. Pero el destino siempre me sale con otra excusa.

  
—¿Así que es eso?—cuestionó Nebula ya que las palabras de Stark sólo le daban más curiosidad.

  
Tony sonrió un poco y sin mirarla le comentó—primero enfoquémonos en como salir de aquí y después te explicó ¿Okay niña?

  
—No soy ninguna niña—

  
—Ustedes dos—llamó Aleta, desde una esquina de los destruidos edificios del planeta—Por aquí.

  
Tony y Nebula intercambiaron miradas, sin más empezaron a seguirla. En eso Nebula le pasó el arma que recogió a Tony, este la miró curioso.

  
—Para prevenir—dijo ella en voz baja.

  
Tony observó el arma, se veía un poco raro. Sin mencionar que era sumamente liviano a comparación de las armas humanas. Sólo lo sujetó con fuerza y siguieron a la líder devastador.

* * *

El lugar donde estaban era como un bosque extraño. Rodeado de niebla y árboles secos.

  
Nebula no se alejó de Tony, algo que el mecánico agradecía internamente. Ver otro rostro conocido lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y ansioso. Tantas caras, tanta desconfianza lo estaba ahogando. Sólo quería irse.

  
—Ya estamos cerca. Pero guarden silencio—Advirtió Aleta sin darle las mirada mientras caminaba—Estos tipos son unos maniacos después de lo ocurrido. Están trastornados por eso están alejados de los demás.

  
—Eso es relajante de escuchar ¿Sabes? —dijo Tony tratando de bromear.

  
Aleta sonrió sin mirar hacía atrás, con un pequeño transmisor que le dio su esposo pudo contactarlo para que supiera que estaba cerca.

  
—Stark no te alejes de mi—dijo de repente Nebula.

  
—no tenía en mente hacerlo mora—le contestó sin mirarla.

  
Nebula sólo hiso una mueca con sus labios por el sobrenombre.

  
Ellos siguieron caminando en silencio y Tony a cada momento se sentía ansioso. Más bien sentía que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía exactamente que. Sus sentidos lo estaban advirtiendo de algo, pero todavía no los entendía.

  
Aleta paró su caminar y se volteó rápidamente—¡Stark!—Gritó.

  
Tony sólo pudo sentir como era empujado lejos y sintió casi los dientes en su cuello.

  
—¡Comida! ¡Comida!

  
— _“¿¡pero que demonios es esto!?”_ —pensó tratando de quitarse a la cosa de encima.

  
Su cabeza era literalmente ovalada, casi de la forma de un jaguar, tenía un poco de pelo en su cara. Su piel era casi gris azulada. Tenía ropa lo que era extraño.

  
—¡Stark!—Gritó Nebula mientras iba con rapidez hacia el.

  
Pero antes de eso otro de ellos la atacó. Ella cayó duramente al suelo y después se levantó con un salto hacia atrás y preparó su cuchilla. Tenía dos al frente y observó en un lado que Aleta tenía tres rodeándola, la líder sacó su arma y pudo matar a uno de ellos.

  
Tony observó eso mientras trataba de alejar los dientes de su cuello. Vio como Nebula mataba a uno con su cuchilla el otro que quedó la golpeó en la espada con fuerza, ella quedó tirada en el suelo a consecuencia.

  
Tenía que ayudarla, así que con la fuerza que tenía ahora sujetó el cuello de alíen y con sólo hacer más fuerza lo rompió. Este cayó como peso muerto encima de Tony quien se lo quitó de inmediato y luego observó sus manos, ya que no pudo creer lo que había hecho, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en la situación. Preparo el arma que tenía y apuntó al otro alíen que iba atacar a Nebula.

  
Disparo y pudo darle en el hombro. Nebula aprovechó la distracción y con su cuchilla apuñaló a alíen. Este murió al instante.

  
Se escuchó un gritó y fue de Aleta quien ahora tenía a uno de ellos encima. Nebula gruño un poco y fue a los que todavía estaban viendo y los atacó. Tony sólo apuntó de nuevo y disparo al que estaba encima de Aleta.

  
Este por el dolor lo volteó a ver y Tony se le quedó mirando. Pero sin titubear disparó nuevamente antes de que la cosa se le tirara encima. El mecánico suspiró tranquilo y fue hacia las mujeres. Le dio la mano a Aleta y esta aceptó la ayuda.

  
—Bien hecho—le dijo Aleta con una media sonrisa.

  
Tony sólo asintió como respuesta y después miró la mano que uso para romper el cuello de uno ellos. Tenía más fuerza, pero no sabía controlarlo. Después observó el arma y luego sus dedos que estaban un poco rojo, no sentía dolor pero suponía que estaban así por la potencia del arma. También debe aprender a como usarla.

  
—¿Aleta?—se oyó la voz de Stakar llamando a su esposa.

  
—Si, estoy aquí—respondió de inmediato la mujer dirigiéndose a su esposo que aparecía con Kruggar.

  
Stakar observó a la mujer pelinegra y después le dio la mirada a Tony.

  
—¿Stark? ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que…—pero su comentario fue olvidado al ver a la otra invitada— _Ella_.

  
Nebula sólo alzó su cuchilla pero como pasó anteriormente con Aleta, Tony se puso al frente de ella.

  
—¿Qué haces Stark?—cuestionó molesta—yo se cuidarme.

  
—Nebula sólo haz silencio, no queremos iniciar una pelea. Puedes confiar en mi niña—Le dijo Tony de igual manera. Pero más sutil que ella.

  
Nebula sólo refunfuño levemente y no dijo nada.

  
Stakar observó a Tony interrogante, sin disimular que su mano ya iba a su arma. El mecánico observó esto, pero guardó calma.

  
—Okay. Seré breve. Confío en ella. Tiene una nave. Me iré con ella—dijo haciendo pausa a cada oración mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
Nebula sólo entre cerro sus ojos y dijo—Si, yo estoy con él—puntualizó la chica robot.

  
Stakar observó a Tony con incredulidad pura y después miró a su esposa buscando respuestas. Ella solamente alzó sus brazos como respuesta diciendo _“no se, no quise buscarle lógica”._

  
Stakar miró por un momento a su esposa y después se fijó en Tony. Sentía la mirada acusadora de Kruggar, pero obviamente lo ignoró.

  
—Que extraño compañerismo. Pero no me sorprende tanto, Quill aceptó a la otra hija del malvado Titán en su nave, ¿Porqué contigo sería algo nuevo?

  
—Cosas de la vida ¿no? —dijo Tony con una media sonrisa.

  
Stakar sólo hizo una curva con sus labios—como sea, ¿Qué busca tu… amiga Stark?

  
—Combustible sólo eso y así salir de este patético planeta—respondió rápidamente.

  
Nebula observó de inmediato los galones que cargaba Kruggar o más bien que levitaban detrás de el. Los galones eran más grande que los árboles secos del lugar.

  
—Ni lo pienses. Son nuestros—le dijo de inmediato Stakar—aceptó ayudar a Stark pero no así.

  
—Entonces guíanos donde buscar y te ahorras el trabajo—dijo Tony de inmediato.

  
Kruggar de repente apareció frente a Tony, este se asustó ligeramente pero después su compostura volvió. El alíen rojo hizo unos sellos que formaron unas mano e indicaron el camino.

  
Aleta sólo agarró aire y se dirigió a su esposo—no podrán hacerlo, no importa si uno de ellos fueron _alterados_ … es demasiado peligroso, el río ácido los mataría.

  
—Si yo pude ellos podrán querida. No podemos quedarnos tanto en un lugar, hay que irnos. Ahora—le dijo severamente Stakar.

  
Nebula quien tenía una mirada estoica le dijo en voz baja a Tony—Stark… ¿Cómo llegaste con estos devastadores?

  
—Es una larga historia que te explicaré después, ya te dije—le siseo Tony.

  
Nebula no quiso argumentar nada y siguió mirando la discusión de los devastadores.

  
—No Aleta, hemos perdido muchos recursos, no podemos ha—

  
—¡A comparación de nosotros ellos no tienen nada!—grito Aleta con un semblante fulminante.

  
Los que estaban ahí se quedaron en silencio. Tony sólo bajó la mirada, mientras que Nebula sólo emitió indiferencia ignorando recuerdos amargos que pasaban por su mente. Kruggar hizo como una mirada cansada, pero en si no mostró nada, ya sabía que iba decir su compañera y amiga.

  
—Tu crees que éstas viviendo un infierno. Pero en realidad es sólo ver las estrellas en el espacio mientras que ellos viven ese _infierno_. ¿No que querías intentar dar oportunidades desde que Yondu murió con orgullo? ¿Qué querías calmar a Kraglin? Quien ahora perdió a otro capitán.

  
—Aleta no empie—

  
—Déjame terminar Stakar—dijo ella fulminante—Se que no es un miembro de nosotros. Pero sabes el lema, no le damos la espalda nuestros compañeros.

  
Tony sintió que era suficiente discusión—oigan no es necesario esto… pueden irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestros asuntos—

  
—No Stark. Ya tu pasaste por muchas cosas—puntualizó Aleta mientras lo miraba—si van, tienen que atravesar un río tóxico y de ahí llegar al cementerio de naves, antiguas naves de otros piratas de otras galaxias que decidieron morir con su nave. Todas ellas en buen estado. Pero llegar hasta allá es suicidio.

  
Tony juntó sus cejas—¿Y como ellos si pudieron?—cuestionó refiriéndose a Kruggar y a Stakar.

  
—Kruggar—llamó Aleta.

  
De inmediato el alíen rojo hizo un campo alrededor de él. Tony lo entendió de inmediato ya que Wanda hacia algo similar, además le recordaba aquel campo que hizo Strange al llegar a Titán.

  
Aleta agradeció el ejemplo de su compañero y nuevamente observó a su esposo. Stakar tenía una mirada cansada, casi haciendo una mueca. Su esposa ladeo una sonrisa sin quitar su semblante severo.

  
Stakar rodó los ojos y le hiso una seña a Kruggar. Esté de inmediato entendió y con un poco de magia le pasó uno de los galones metálicos a Nebula. Ella lo sujeto por los mangos y con su gran fuerza lo cargó. Tony se sorprendió un poco ante eso.

  
Aleta sonrió complaciente y Stakar rodó los ojos.

  
—odio cuando haces eso, pero después me recuerda por que eres mi esposa.

  
—lo se querido—le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Después miró a los alterados—Fue un gusto. Pero es hora de que nosotros partamos.

  
Tony asintió—Entiendo. Gracias por todo.

  
Aleta junto con Stakar empezaron a caminar, pero antes ella dijo—cuidado con los tipos de aquí.

  
—creo que lo tenemos manejado—dijo Tony mientras miraba a Nebula. Ella sólo hizo una curva con sus labios.

  
Kruggar a su lado le hizo un sello que decía _《práctica ese poder, será tu clave para llegar a tu destino》_.

  
—Lo tendré en mente—le dijo Tony. Kruggar asintió y siguió a sus compañeros.

  
Nebula sólo suspiró—bien vámonos, con esto será suficiente para ir a Terra.

  
Tony se puso tieso ante el nombre—No. Iremos a Nakir.

  
Nebula de inmediato lo miró interrogante y Tony se sintió rígido, la garganta de repente la sintió seca, no sólo eso sintió el típico ardor en sus ojos.

  
—Sólo haz lo que te digo.

  
Nebula no confió mucho en esas palabras pero de todos modos asintió—Bien. Vámonos de este lugar.

  
Tony asintió, en eso observó el cielo gris y vio la nave de los Devastadores. Sabía que no sería la última vez que los verá.

* * *

Llegaron a la nave sin inconvenientes, lo que agradecieron en silencio. Tony entró al _Milano_ y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió. No era nostalgia no nada de eso, sólo era como si hubieses visitado un lugar y pasaron muchos años y regresas.

  
Regresó al comienzo de todo, pero con una perspectiva diferente. Llegó a la cabina y camino lentamente por el lugar. Se imagino ese día, el como cayó dentro de la cápsula y salió volando de esta nave. Suspiró pesadamente y luego observó los paneles de control. Que extraño, podía entender las letras y estaban en otro tipo de escrito ¿Cómo era posible?

  
—El combustible ya está cargado. Ya podemos partir—anunció rápidamente Nebula al llegar a la cabina. Fue uno de los paneles de control e introdujo los datos para el destino.

  
En sólo unos segundos la nave encendió motores. Tony sólo sintió el _dejavu_ en su cabeza. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y observó como poco a poco se alejaban del planeta. Después hicieron el salto y las luces de colores ser observaron por las ventanas, en ese momento su parte científica y mecánica se preguntó de que estaba hecho el vidrio o la nave en si para soportar la velocidad de la luz. Pero sólo sacudió su cabeza y observó su manos, en sus dedos el color rojo había desparecido.

  
— _“curación rápida…”_ —pensó por que sentía un cosquilleo en sus dedos.

  
Sintió la mirada y levantó la cabeza. Nebula lo estaba mirando y sabía por que.

  
—Ya se, ya te lo voy a contar…—dijo para que la chica calmara su impaciencia.

  
—No fue fácil cruzar todas las galaxias para llegar hacía ti, Stark—le dijo rápidamente con ese tono robótico que tenía.

  
—y lo siento por las molestias niña. Debí darte jaquecas—dijo el mientras daba una sonrisa y se sentaba más en la silla.

  
Nebula sólo lo observo—Entonces… ¿Porqué no dirigimos a este planeta?... ¿Qué pasó contigo?

  
La androide quería ignorar la apariencia del hombre. Su piel se veía un poco más blanca, su cabello y ojos más oscuros. Sin mencionar la mirada fría de este. Como si desconfiara ahora de todo, más que antes. Odiaba saber como leer miradas.

  
—Te haré un resumen del resumen Nebula—dijo Tony sin mirarla. La chica prestó atención—Después que caí en la cápsula, me estrelle en el planeta _Nakir_ , su pueblo fue renegado o mejor dicho le quitaron su tecnología. Por eso no pude contactar contigo o algo. Ellos me cuidaron, me quedé con ellos. Después descubrí que no era completamente humano… que soy un _vidente_. Traté de mandar un mensaje pero fue un error. Los _cazadores_ vinieron por mi, por ser una _extraña criatura_. Fui su experimento, alteraron mis genes, por eso mi apariencia. Y… Thanos destruyó mi planeta…

  
Nebula abrió los ojos con lo último. Estaba sorprendida con todo lo que dijo Tony, ¿Un vidente? Le dijeron que esos seres ya no existían y ahora él era como… ella, una alterada genéticamente. Pero quitó eso de su mente y se enfocó en el planeta extinto de Stark.

  
—Ese bastardo…—dijo entre dientes. Apretó con fuerza el mando de control—debió pasar... después que escape...

  
Tony observó hacia adelante, miró los colores, tantos que no podía contar. Dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido.

  
—yo pensé que ya había perdido a alguien importante en esa guerra. Yo sólo pensé que había perdido a p… a mi hijo. Pero esto…

  
Nebula lo observó, Tony miró la determinación en su mirada.

  
—tenemos un mismo destino Stark.

  
—Lo sé niña. Lo sé—Tony se levantó dejando a Nebula con sus pensamientos.

  
Nebula se enfocó en las luces y cerró sus ojos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Gamora, después Ella y aquella niña.

  
— _“juró por tu nombre Gamora, por ti Mantis. Por ti niña, que las vengare…”_ —ella abrió sus ojos y dijo casi en voz alta—Las vengare lo prometo.

  
Tony en las habitaciones de las nave pudo escucharla gracias a sus sentidos mejorados. Suspiró y abrió un cuarto, busco entre las gavetas algo de ropa. Era la habitación de Quill, lo supo al ver ropa roja y más humana. También encontró una navaja, le serviría para cortarse el cabello y su barba. Pero en eso encontró un casete y un Walkman muy dañados, destruidos.

  
Sin saberlo sus ojos empezaron a brillar y sintió algo en el objeto.

  
— _Amor_ …—dijo como si estuviera en trance.

  
Luego sacudió su cabeza y olvidó lo que estaba haciendo. Se llevó el primer suéter que encontró. Se fue con todos los objetos en mano incluyendo el casete y Walkman destruido. Cuando salió de la habitación nunca se percató del espectro de _Peter Quill_ sentado en la cama, pero desapareció al instante.

  
Tony después de asearse un poco y cambiarse. Su cabello se veía un poco más corto y su barba igual, pero era difícil cortar con una navaja. Curioseo el lugar, había herramientas, muchas herramientas. _¡El paraíso!_ Grito en su mente. También encontró una que otra cuchilla, no les dio importancia, pero si se pregunto por que había tantas.

  
Encontró comida… ¡Comida!

  
—Me siento niño en Navidad—comentó mientras agarraba algo que parecía un tubérculo. Iba a morderlo cuando.

  
—No esta maduro—dijo de inmediato Nebula.

  
— _Jesús_ …—expresó mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho—niña eres silenciosa, no te escuché llegar. ¿Y como que esto no esta maduro? Tengo hambre… mucha… no eh comido comida real en mucho tiempo—Tony empezó hacer su drama—bueno los devastadores me dieron comida pero sigo con hambre.

  
Nebula rodó los ojos y observó al Stark. Le era raro verlo con ese suéter gris de Quill. Buscó algo en las gavetas y sujetó una bolsa que parecía de papas. Se lo lanzó a Stark quien lo atrapó de inmediato.

  
Tony de inmediato se quedó pensado en el como una bolsa de patatas estaba en el espacio. Pero luego se dijo que no le importaba.

  
—Espero que no este lleno de aire—lo abrió—a pues no… _aleluya_.

  
Tony empezó a comer y observó el lugar nuevamente. Algo llamó su atención, era como un tipo de radio. Tenía un casete como el que había encontrado. Decía _“Asombroso Mix Vol.2”_. Sin pensarlo apretó el casete y después subió el volumen.

_[ I don't wanna know your name_

  
_Cause’ you don't look the same_

  
_The way you did before]_

La canción era buena, muy a su gusto. Observó a Nebula ella estaba apoyada contra la pared. Tony la observó un momento.

  
—Gracias por buscarme y encontrarme Nebula—le dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
La chica androide no supo que decir y sólo asintió. El mecánico sonrió y observó las ventanas del lugar donde estaban.

_[Okay, you think you got a pretty face_

  
_But the rest put you is out of place_

  
_You looked alright before]_

Tony suspiró y de sus labios se formó una curva, como una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente—¿Quieres empezar ideas?

_[Fox on the run_

  
_You scream and everybody comes a running_

  
_Take a run and hide yourself away]_

Nebula entendió el comentario y lo miró—Quiero quitarle un ojo de la cara a Thanos, después un brazo y verlo agonizar. Pidiendo piedad. Quiero verlo sufrir por todo lo que hizo. ¿Son ideas suficientes?

_[¡Fox on the run!]_

—Te faltó sucumbir ante la derrota. Pero si son suficientes—dijo Tony siguiendo el juego de la niña mora. Era una loca asesina pero le importaba un carajo.

  
Nebula sólo sonrió un poco. Stark era calmado pero en esa sonrisa curvada en sus labios podía ver como ocultaba su furia.

_[F-foxy_

  
_Fox on the run_

  
_And hide away ]_

Quedaron en silencio escuchando la música de fondo.

_[Fox on the run_

  
_Fox on the run_

  
_Fox on the run_

  
_Fox on the run…]_

—¿Lista para patearla el trasero a Thanos?

  
—Ya estuve lista desde hace mucho tiempo Stark.

  
Los ojos de Tony dieron un brilló naranja y sonrió— _perfecto_.

  
_“Tienen leones en sus corazones. Él tiene un alma hecha de fuego. Ella tiene el descontrol de bestias en su ser”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, lo siento por la demora entre en un bloqueo (le daré crédito a la U, debo acostumbrarme xd)
> 
> Y si al fin mi bebé Nebula hace protagonismo en este fanfic la extrañe no mames v":  
> Y ahora con Tony se esta dando cuenta de lo que posee ahora. Chan Chan Chan!
> 
> Pero ahora tengo a los dos, la pareja explosiva >:3 (noship)
> 
> Bueno el capítulo lo tenía hecho y lo iba a subir ayer, pero no se que me pasó que se me olvidó v: (pa pegarme)
> 
> además... ESTOY SÚPER FELIZ MAN SPIDER VERSE SE LLEVÓ EL OSCAR♡♡♡ les juró que grité omg, (Disney sintió el verdadero terror v:) obvio tambien estoy feliz por Black Panther =w= ♡♡
> 
> bueno como sea, Kudos y comentarios son Bienvenidos :3 ♡  
> Bye~


	14. De regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, por la gran demora pero aquí estoy.  
> Oh Dios no pensé demorarme tanto :"v

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 13: De regreso_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—Entonces con esto… ¿Disparo?

  
Nebula se acercó y señaló los controles—Así es. Con esto verás los enemigos. Aquí verás lo saltos que hay cerca de la nave.

  
—Vaya suena bastante sencillo—comentó sincero Tony mientras pilotaba ahora la nave. Nebula le estaba enseñando por cualquier emergencia.

  
Había pasado unos días desde que partieron del planeta del asco (Tony recordaba el nombre pero no podía evitar poner un sobrenombre), una veces paraban en uno que otro planeta para buscar comida ya que no podían gastarlo toda.

  
Pero sólo eso, según Nebula llegarían en una semana. Eso ponía a Tony de no muy buen humor, ya que quería llegar rápido a Nakir. Dios se preguntaba si todos estaban bien.

  
Pensaba en los hermanos, Ezio estaba muerto o eso creía. Todo fue su culpa, si hubiera entendido sus visiones no estaría aquí. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió con pesadez mientras trataba de aprender algunas cosas. Aunque se estaba dando cuenta que habían algunos comandos que se sabía, algo que era muy extraño, no podía saber si era por sus conocimientos por el Quinjet. Pero descartó aquella idea, quizás los “ _Zir_ ” no sólo alteraron sus células, parece que le dieron datos como si fuera una computadora.

  
—¿Stark?—llamó de nuevo Nebula.

  
Tony parpadeo un par de veces y le dio la mirada—¿Eh… si? Lo lamento estaba distraído…

  
Nebula no cambió su expresión de poker ante lo que dijo. Tony sentía un poco de nerviosismo hacia su actitud, además de que siempre era muy callada.

  
—Tengo curiosidad… ¿exactamente que te hicieron los Zir?

  
Tony abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró palabras. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. Sus manos se tensaron en los controles.

  
—Ya te lo dije… experimentaron conmigo. Alteraron mi ADN—contestó con simpleza sin mirarla.

  
Nebula quien estaba sentada en los otros asientos se le quedó mirando. Una mirada que obviamente Tony ignoró.

  
—Estamos igual. ¿Sabes? Yo también fui alterada, cada célula, cada parte de mi cuerpo lo es… algunas también fueron arrebatadas de su lugar—ella puso una mano sobre su brazo de metal, tenía unos rasguños—Al final casi pude acostumbrarme…

  
Tony la observó de reojo y luego volvió su mirada a la estela que pasaba a velocidad frente a sus ojos gracias a la velocidad de la nave.

  
—Fui creada para matar. Para ser un _arma_.

  
Nebula observó a Tony. Sus hombros se veían tensos. Tony por su parte estuvo en blanco ante esas última palabra. Sentía como todo volvía, las torturas, el miedo, el control, sus palabras. Quería vomitar.

  
Cuando Nebula se dio cuenta el Stark se fue corriendo a los sanitarios que tenía la nave. Ella se quedó quieta en su sitio, dijo algo entre dientes y se fue a donde estaba el hombre.

  
Ella no se molestó en tocar, sólo espero a que el saliera. Le daría un tiempo, se apoyó contra la pared. Todo estaba en silencio, no le molestaba, pero era extraño, avisando que algo malo pasaba. Iba a llamarlo pero antes de hacerlo el habló.

  
—¿Por qué demonios quieres saber? Espera no me digas—escuchó una risa o una risa amarga y falsa—También eres fanática de los videntes, ¿No es así?

  
Nebula hizo una línea con sus labios—Por mas que me sea interesante esa raza. Realmente no. Sólo es curiosidad de lo que te hicieron.

  
Hubo un silencio bastante largo.

  
—¿Porqué?

  
—Por que se que tendrás que controlarlo. Ya no eres un mortal normal. Si quieres vencer todo en tu camino hacia Thanos… debes aprender como usarlo.

  
Se abrió la puerta lentamente y salió Tony con la mirada baja. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos tenían un leve brillo naranja. Nebula observó sin reaccionar.

  
—Esa cosa que nos atacó en ese bosque…—Tony observó su mano como si viera algo que no puede entender—Rompí su cuello… como si fuera una rama o un lápiz. Demasiado… bizarro si soy sincero.

  
—Fuerza mejorada.

  
Tony la miró y después miró hacia otro lado—Eso parece…

  
—supongo que tu visión esta igual de mejorada, metabolismo, reflejos aumentados. Regeneración mejorada…

  
Tony la miró ante lo último que dijo.

  
—No soy ciega Stark, observe que tus manos se quemaron con el arma que te di—dijo mientras señalaba la pistola que estaba en la mesa de trabajo.

  
Tony suspiró pesadamente, fue hacia el arma, lo tocó y se quedó pensativo por un rato—Casi atacó a los devastadores cuando estaban tratando de ayudarme. Es algo que siento que va desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, una fuerza extraña.

  
—¿Tiene algo que ver con tus ojos?—preguntó por que realmente quería saber de eso.

  
Tony se rió levemente—¡Los ojitos de focos! Si, realmente tiene mucho que ver con mis ojos. No es lo único que hago, también si me lanzan algo… ammm…—El mecánico observó a la chica, se le ideó algo—Ya se, te haré un ejemplo. Lánzame tu espada del Rey Arturo.

  
Nebula no pudo articular otra palabra que un reverendo— _¿Qué?_

  
—Descuida no me harás nada. Vamos lánzala—pidió con ánimo el hombre.

  
Nebula movió la cabeza—No lo haré.

  
Tony rodó los ojos y la miró medio cansado—Sólo lánzalo. Confía en mi Mora.

  
Ante lo que dijo, la chica cyborg arrugo la nariz por el sobrenombre—No me llames así.

  
—Lo siento querida, pero a todo lo que veo, _apodos no puedo evitar darles_ —relató como si fuera una poesía. Nebula sólo se le quedo mirando sin emoción.

  
Nebula agarró el mango de su espada. Pero luego observó a Stark sin confianza. No estaba segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo el hombre o lo que planeaba hacer.

  
—¡Nebu! Nebu, Nebu, Nebu, Nebu—repitió muchas veces el hombre. Algo en lo que era bueno era desesperar a las personas cuando intentaba darse diversión a si mismo.

  
Sin esperar un segundo Nebula lanzó la espada y sin esperar como analizar todo, el arma salió disparado hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la nave, mientras era rodeado por una tenue luz naranja que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

  
Nebula estuvo sorprendida levemente y observó a Tony.

  
—tienes… ¿telequinesis? —cuestionó rápidamente.

  
—Eso creo que es—respondió Tony mientras iba a la espada y la jalaba de la pared sin problemas—Ellos me enseñaron como usarlo más o menos… ellos—

  
—No quiero esa información si no quieres compartirla Stark. Sólo quiero saber lo que eres capaz ahora—le dijo rápidamente la chica mientras le quitaba su arma a Tony no de manera brusca pero si dominante.

  
Tony junto el entre cejo ante lo que dijo la niña—Entendido. Entonces… ¿Para que usaras esta información niña?

  
—Como dije, vencer a Thanos, no será tarea fácil sin mencionar que posiblemente aún tenga las gemas del infinito a su poder. Por eso, te entrenare, para que seas el _guerrero_ más fuerte que exista en esta galaxia.

  
Tony analizó lo que dijo, trató de buscar una respuesta a eso, pero en realidad tenía muchas dudas ante la idea pospuesta de Nebula.

  
—¿Tu me entrenarás? ¿Cómo será eso?

  
—te enseñaré primero lo básico. No puedo enseñarte a pelear si no sabes controlar tus sentidos. No se a que nivel estén ahora, eso hay que averiguarlo de alguna forma y entonces seguiremos con lo otro que es pelea, vi tu forma de pelear en la batalla, nada mal. Pero necesitabas pensar tus movimientos, ser más veloz, ser más preciso, ser más **feroz**.

  
Y con eso Nebula hizo un movimiento, golpeando los tobillos de Tony dando como resultado que cayera al piso.

  
—¡ahh! ¿Qué carajo- ¿Qué no primero debemos practicar mis sentidos?—protestó molesto en el piso.

  
—Otra enseñanza. **Nunca confiar**. Si hubiese sido otro cazador tratando de ser bueno en este caos, estarías muerto y tus partes sería para la cena de otro bastardo. Así de simple, recuérdala para la próxima Stark.

  
Con eso la chica lo esquivó y se fue a la cabina. Tony soltó un bufido de casi exasperado y se quedó tirado en el piso.

  
—Nunca confiar…—Tony puso una mano sobre su rostro.

  
Algo de los _recuerdos_ vinieron a su mente. Tuvo un leve dolor de cabeza ante eso.

  
—Será difícil volver a ese mal hábito…

* * *

_—No eres humano Tony Stark—mencionó de nuevo la oscura figura de Wanda._

Tony despertó de un sobresalto y observó donde estaba. Aun en la nave y después miro a Nebula quien tenía una pierna flexionada encima de su asiento mientras tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

  
Tony suspiró en silencio y se acomodó en la silla. Era extraño había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que comió. Trataba de recordar el metabolismo de Peter y Steve, quería unir clavos, ver si eran iguales y poder seguir la rutina. Pero aun no encontraba similitudes.

  
—murmullas cuando duermes Stark.

  
Tony observó a la chica por el repentino comentario.

  
—Odio las pesadillas—dijo mientras miraba el piso ahora.

  
—Si… yo también—dijo Tony mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello.

  
—¿Cómo es?

  
—¿Disculpa?—dijo al no entender su extraña pregunta.

  
—Ese lugar…

  
Tony entendió a que se refería con esas pocas palabras—Es… buena. Por lo menos te sientes a salvo.

  
Nebula sólo asintió y se acomodó más en su sitio. Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que tuvo el valor de decir su pregunta—¿Vas extrañar ese planeta?

  
Tony la miró de reojo y después observó su reactor en el pecho. Su última posesión proveniente de aquel lugar.

  
—Si. Lo haré cada día que me quedé de vida.

  
Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Tony aclaró su garganta y observó a la niña azul.

  
—¿La extrañaras?

  
Tony quiso ver si hubo algún tipo de reacción en ella, pero si hubo algo, no pudo verla.

  
—Si. A diferencia de mis otros hermanos, a ella la amaba.

  
—Entiendo—

  
—También voy a extrañar a… a—Nebula se tenso en su asiento y parecía al punto de un ataque.

  
—¿Nebula?—llamó ahora preocupado el hombre.

  
—Stark… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo diferencias amar a una hermana… con otra persona con quien nunca antes habías estado?

  
_Woah_.

  
Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Realmente no. Y además se oía muy intrigante esa pregunta además de que escuchó la confusión en su voz.

  
Oh vamos.

  
—No puedo darte una respuesta concreta Nebula. Pero puedo darte un ejemplo…—Tony se mordió el labio pensando en sus siguientes palabras—Una hermana o un hermano, es alguien que va estar ahí siempre. Te va amar. Peleará contigo. Te dirá a veces no, a veces si. Pero _él_ siempre va estar ahí cuidándote las espaldas.

  
Nebula al escuchar eso, supo que Stark hablaba de alguien que también le importaba. Pero se le fue arrebatado. No quiso interrumpir y siguió escuchando.

  
—Y cuando es amar una persona… sientes algo en el estómago, después queda en tu cráneo como si fuera una jaqueca. Pero se siente bien, la miras y sientes algo indescriptible. Quieres estar a su lado. Quieres entender sus defectos que te atraen. Quieres protegerla. Aunque hayan riñas, siempre _encontramos_ la forma de solucionarlo juntos. No son dos personas que se aman, son dos que trabajan como una. Eso es amar a otra persona, que es tan diferente pero a la vez tan igual.

  
Tony se quedó en silencio ante lo que dijo. Nunca había sido bueno con palabras pero, todo lo que dijo, lo dijo desde muy adentro. Miró a Nebula que lo miraba con curiosidad en su mirada.

  
—Entonces yo amo a Mantis.

  
Tony sonrió levemente—Eso parece pequeña. Caíste en la zanja del amor, del que nadie escapa. Pero… ¿Quién es Mantis?

  
Nebula iba a decir algo pero en vez de eso se quedó callada y buscó la pantalla que estaba cerca de ella. Tony sólo espero a que buscará lo que tenía que buscar.

  
—Ella es Mantis—Nebula señaló la pantalla y ahí estaba la marciana que tenía dos antenas.

  
Era una grabación donde estaba haciendo caras muy raras, junto… ¿a un árbol? No quería preguntar. Se veía muy ridículo, pero vio la cara de Nebula, que se veía muy serena. Aquí entra _“Defectos que te atraen”_.

  
Pero luego sintió un nudo en el estómago, ella desapareció también. Fue una de las primeras en convertirse en polvo.

  
—creo que la amaba desde mucho antes…—dijo en voz alta la chica robot.

  
Tony no supo si se lo dijo para ella o se lo dijo a él. Pero realmente no le importó. Observó a Nebula, se veía cansada, muy cansada.

  
Dudo por un momento, pero lentamente puso su mano en el hombro de la chica dándole apoyo en silencio. Ella no se opuso o dijo algo al respecto. Sólo se escuchaba las risas de Mantis y el bebé árbol en la cabina.

  
Hubo un aviso en la pantalla y Nebula lo atendió de inmediato. Tony sólo vio que la nave hizo un movimiento extraño y estuvieron frente a frente con un planeta parecido a Terra con dos lunas a su lado.

  
_Nakir_.

  
Llegaron al fin a su destino. Tony sólo suspiro aliviado y sonrió levemente. Nebula sólo observó el planeta.

  
—Ayúdame a dirigir la nave Stark—dijo Nebula mientras agarraba los controles.

  
Tony hizo lo mismo e hizo lo que le fue enseñado y lo que se le fue agregado a su cerebro—Yep.

  
La nave se dirigió al pacífico planeta. Tony sintió nuevamente el nudo el estómago. Estaba de regreso, de nuevo se sentía a salvo.

* * *

La brisa sopló las hojas secas, la temporada fría estaba por comenzar en Nakir. Pero a Magnolia no le importaba.

  
La morena mujer estaba sentada en una gran piedra, mirando a la nada. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos describían como no ha descansado. Ella no había dormido desde el secuestró de Tony.

  
Nuevamente se sintió inútil. No pudo hacer nada. Los recuerdos de su prometido volvieron como navajas frías. Iban a ser felices pero… el destino no lo quiso así. La vista de aquella vidente no lo vio así.

  
La vista de Tony tampoco vio un buen destino. Pero el hombre no pudo aclarar lo que vio hasta que fue tarde. Magnolia suspiro cansada.

  
—Estoy harta de esta mierda…—su voz era rasposa y sin tonalidad.

  
Iba ponerse de pie cuando la brisa la advirtió de algo, se levantó y a lo lejos lo vio. Una nave.

  
Ella abrió sus ojos ante eso y sin dudar empezó carrera hasta llegar hasta allá.

* * *

Tony y Nebula ya estaban fuera de la nave, observando como el silencio era algo que no les daba mucha confianza.

  
—Stark. No veo a nadie.

  
Tony miró por todas partes, el miedo y la preocupación empezaron a nacer en su pecho. No recordaba nada después de que fue secuestrado, recordaba pequeños trazos, como las corrientes eléctrica con las que fue atacado.

  
Sacudió sus pensamientos y empezó a caminar. Nebula lo siguió, ya que no quería apartarse ni un momento del terrano. Tony caminaba firme por el quemado lugar, era un lugar muy abierto, los árboles estaban negros por el resto del fuego. Sujetó su arma con más fuerza, ¿acaso esas cosas…? No, no podía perder la esperanza tan rápido. Ya lo ha hecho antes, no quiere perderla de nuevo.

  
—No entiendo…—se dijo el mecánico. Sujeto su brazo derecho por inercia, aunque este no temblara.

  
Nebula sólo guardo silencio. Veía al hombre, como a poco la esperanza se iba de sus ojos. ¿Fue un viaje para nada?

  
De pronto escuchó el ruido detrás de ella, trató de girar pero recibió el fuerte el golpe en su rostro. Tony escuchó el ruido y se volteó rápido. Nebula estaba en el suelo mientras su mandíbula regresaba a su estado normal. El levantó su mirada y ahí estaba Magnolia.

  
Ella estaba… viva.

  
De pronto hizo un grito de guerrera y ya iba a lanzarse a Nebula, así que Tony tuvo que actuar rápido y antes de que pasará algo el sujeto la gran lanza de la guerrera.

  
—¡Woah, woah, woah! Tranquila—trató de decir mientras sujetaba sin esfuerzo el arma de la mujer de cuernos.

  
Ella perpleja lo vio sin entender, Tony soltó su lanza y ella se le quedó mirando, como si estuviera viendo un espejismo. El hombre de ahora cabello más oscuro sólo sonrió cansado.

  
— _Daeh rolod…_ —saludó con una sonrisa.

  
Magnolia tuvo un brillo raro en los ojos. Quizás al punto de las lágrimas, pero nunca salieron.

  
— _Farariri…_ —saludó igual la mujer.

  
Tony ahora sonrió más, pero primero fue a verificar como estaba Nebula. Ya estaba de pie, pero a mano ya estaba su espada.

  
—Descuida Nebu, es una compañera mía. No te preocupes.

  
—Descuida me di cuenta de ello. Pero se arrepentirá si lo hace de nuevo.

  
Tony sonrió un poco nervioso y bajo lentamente la espada de la chica—No la mates niña.

  
Nebula le envió un mirada molesta y guardó su espada. Puso una mano sobre su mentón, mirando con leve recelo a la mujer de cuernos. Tony por su parte vio si había algo más de gravedad, a lo que Nebula lo sintió extraño.

  
—Basta—protestó ante el cuidado repentino del hombre.

  
—Niña revisó si no hay algún corte o algo parecido a un hueso roto. Pero no veo nada, estás limpia—Tony palmo la cabeza de la chica.

  
Nebula protestó ante eso y Tony sonrió levemente mientras veía como la chica cruzaba sus brazos.

  
Magnolia sólo observó en silencio y se acercó un poco a la chica de piel azul, con extrañas partes de metal—Mis disculpas por el ataque repentino. Pensé que eras algún enemigo que tenía de rehén a mi compañero de guerra.

  
Nebula hizo un tipo de mueca—No importa ya.

  
Magnolia no supo reaccionar a la indiferencia de la chica frente a ella. Dejó eso de lado y observó a Tony.

  
—¿Disfrutaste tu paseo en el espacio?

  
En el rostro por primera vez apareció una sonrisa más sincera de las que pudo ver Nebula con anterioridad. Eso le dio leve curiosidad.

  
—Yo también te extrañe cuernitos—dijo sin romper la sonrisa. Pero luego sin preguntar abrazó a la mujer, algo que tomó de sorpresa a Nebula.

  
Magnolia lentamente accedió al abrazo.

  
—admite que me extrañaste—Tony no pudo evitar hacerse el importante.

  
—Eres un im—

  
—Tony…

  
Tony dejó de abrazar a Magnolia, justo allí estaba la pequeña Cala y Briseida. No sólo ellas, también estaba el resto del pueblo y los niños. Oh Dios mío, los niños con poderes, extraño demasiado a los niños.

  
—Tony…—repitió Cala mientras las lágrimas hacían presencia en su pequeño rostro. Sin más la niña corrió hacia el mecánico.

  
Tony se arrodilló y recibió el abrazo de la pequeña.

  
—Hola princesa…—dijo casi en un susurro.

  
—Pensé que tu… que tú—la niña dijo otras palabras pero fue inentendible gracias a su llanto.

  
—Lo sé, lo sé… pero mira, ya estoy aquí—Tony quitó las lágrimas de la pequeña, ahora podía ver sus ojos—Es lindo el nuevo estilo princesa.

  
Cala sonrió y pequeños hipos se hicieron presente. Tony se levantó con la pequeña abrazando sus piernas, subió su mirada, Briseida estaba ahí de pie y al igual como Magnolia tenía una mirada que no podía creer lo que veía.

  
— _Moatha…_

  
Briseida se acercó y abrazo a su muchacho. Tony no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el hombro de la anciana mujer que cuidó de el en su tiempo aquí. La anciana mujer lloró.

  
—Bri- Bri yo—

  
—Yo también te extrañe mi muchacho—interrumpió mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa a Tony quien respondió de igual manera. Una sonrisa, ocultando un brillo en los ojos casi negros del Stark.

  
Briseida no ignoró a Nebula—Hola nueva invitada—saludó con una sonrisa la Madre de los Nakir.

  
Nebula no hizo signos de tensarse por lo menos, pero tardó unos segundos en responder—Si… Hola.

  
Briseida sonrió tiernamente y observó a Tony quién miraba otro punto en el suelo.

  
—Levanta la mirada Tony. Por que regresaste y es todo lo que importa.

  
Tony levantó su mirada sorprendido a sus palabras, pero en su interior no se lo merecía.

  
—Pero… por mi culpa todo esto pasó. Por mi culpa Ezio… no está—Tony mordió su labio, se sentía miserable otra vez.

  
Briseida observó al hombre con una ceja alzada—¿Y quien te dijo tal cosa?

  
—¡Estoy justo aquí!

  
Tony levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Ezio junto a su hermano Alair. Fueron hacia el y el Stark no podía creer lo que veía.

  
—¡Ezio! Tú… estás…—

  
Ezio se hecho a reír levemente—También te extrañe viejo.

  
—Mi hermano es más fuerte de lo que crees Tony—Habló Alair mientras palmaba el hombro de Tony.

  
Tony sólo sonrió y después sus sentidos se activaron. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía encima a todos los niños, cayeron al suelo. Nebula sólo se quedó perpleja ante eso.

  
—Hola niños—saludó con una gran sonrisa.

  
Sólo recibió gritos y llantos de felicidad.

  
Nebula sólo podía observar la reunión. El sentimiento a una punzada llegó a su pecho. Esto se le privó. Pero no quería sentirse celosa, así que mantuvo su mirada indiferente. Magnolia quien estaba más o menos cerca de ella sólo la vio un segundo y después vio la reunión de Tony con los demás.

  
—Regresaste Tony—saludó Aiden mientras llegaba a donde estaba Tony con los niños en el suelo.

  
—¿Qué onda General? —saludó el mecánico. Al fin Tony se sentía calmado. Se sentía a salvo.

  
Observó a Nebula y ella comprendió su mirada. Un _gracias_ y un lo _logramos_. Ella sólo asintió ante eso. Después observó la determinación en la mirada del hombre y sabía lo que significaba pero su respuesta fue nuevamente en silencio.

  
—Tony te haz perdido de un poco—le dijo Briseida.

  
—Se ha perdido bastante realmente—Dijo Magnolia ya al lado de Tony quien se había levantado del suelo.

  
Tony sólo pudo hacer una mirada curiosa ante eso—Entonces… póngame al corriente muchachos.

  
_“y por todo lo que nos enfrentamos… no será en vano. Haremos lo que sea”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente les digo lo siento por larga ausencia en este fanfic pero me encontré con la pesadillas de tod@s
> 
> El bloqueo v":
> 
> Pero la inspiración llegó en la madrugada y termine el capítulo antes de que cantará el gallo xdxd
> 
> Y además que aun sigo en Spock por el trailer 2 de Endgame Dios mío. Literal mi amigo me despertó para que lo viera xdxdxd
> 
> Bueno espero no demorarme tanto y regresar con otro Capítulo.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos~♡  
> bye~


	15. Entrenamiento y sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yo buscaré a Thanos… su sangre se deslizara por mis dedos… pagará por todo. Por todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grita* al fin terminó este capítulo alv v":

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_ **

  
**_Capítulo 14: Entrenamiento y sueños_ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

Tony comía con paciencia su gran comida que le había dado Briseida. Estaba demasiado hambriento, ya había comido como tres plato. Le echaba la culpa a su nuevo y mejorado metabolismo. Observó a su lado a Nebula quien devoraba sin pena su carne, que hasta su rostro estaba manchado por la grasa de este. Parecía una pequeña niña al comer así, pero no la culpaba quien sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que la niña comió algo ¿Bueno?

  
—Por los ancestros Tony, esa niña tiene un hambre voraz. Pobrecilla—le dijo Briseida mientras le daba un vasija con agua.

  
—Realmente no me impresionó. Cruzó todo el universo para poder llegar hasta mi—le contestó, aceptó la vasija y bebió un sorbo del agua, agradeció la existencia de esta—déjala que coma, todo lo que pueda.

  
—Mientras no se atore todo esta bien. Y Tony, no te quedas atrás, haz comido mucho. ¿sigues con hambre muchacho?

  
Tony sólo sonrió apenado y Briseida negó suavemente.

  
—no te preocupes. Aquí ya estarás mejor cuidado—Briseida le ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

  
—Gracias Bri—le dijo solamente, la líder sólo sonrió y se fue. Tony observó la fogata, el calor era reconfortante y cálido.

  
Ahora estaba en paz estaba a salvo. Pero ese _paz_ y _salvo_ no iba durar, no se quedará para siempre en Nakir. No se podía con aquellos planes en mente y su destino.

  
Observó a Nebula quien ya había terminado, se limpió su boca con la manga de su ropa, quedando más manchada. Tony la observó divertido.

  
—Toda esta gente es… amm…

  
Tony le prestó atención a Nebula y ella pareció morder sus labios.

  
—Buena. Es buena, contigo.

  
Tony titubeo un poco antes de hablar—Pues si. Me sorprendió cuando llegué aquí. Me trataron mucho mejor que en…

  
De inmediato se quedó en silencio cuando iba a mencionar el nombre. Nebula lo noto, pero no quiso decir nada. O mejor dicho no sabía que decir. Pero junto el entrecejo por el comportamiento del Stark.

  
—También te tratarán bien. No te preocupes—continuó ignorando lo último que había dicho.

  
Nebula hizo una mueca con sus labios—¿Y la Mujer _Gaska_?

  
El hombre le dio una mirada sin entender—¿Perdón?

  
—La de cuernos azules. Ojos negros.

  
—¡oh! Hablas de Magnolia.

  
—¿No sabías que no era de aquí?

  
—Sabía que no era de Nakir, pero no sabía de su procedencia.

  
Nebula no dijo nada y observó el fuego. Tony alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
—¿Hay algún problem—

  
—No. Sólo que… su raza. Las mujeres en su planeta sólo son para dar enseñanzas, aprender. Ser educadas. Pero ella es una… ¿Guerrera?

  
—Bueno, ella tuvo un pasado. Y ahora es una guerrera más en este planeta—le explicó lo más breve y entendible posible para la chica. Además que no sabía exactamente la vida de la morena.

  
Nebula sólo asintió. Pero luego su mirada se puso seria, giró su cuerpo mientras en su mano agarraba su extraña espada y atacó. Sólo se escuchó como el plato de mármol se quebró en pedazos en el suelo.

  
—Ay…—fue lo que dijo Cala viendo los pedazos del plato en el suelo, junto a algo parecido a moras.

  
Tony se alarmó—Cara- ¿Nena estás bien?—le preguntó de inmediato ya estando al lado de la niña.

  
—¡Su arma es grandiosa guerrera azul!—gritó la niña emocionada sin responderle la pregunta a Tony.

  
Tony sólo sonrió divertido. Nebula no dijo nada en su mirada, pero al parecer a Cala no le molestó, la niña estaba fascinada por el arma de ella.

  
El mecánico observó con una mirada de reproche a Nebula. Ella vio la mirada, sólo alzó los hombros.

  
—No se pueden acercar a mi desde las espaldas. Es un reflejo—se defendió.

  
—Creo que hay que cambiar un poco Nebula.

  
Nebula puso una mirada casi curiosa, a Tony le era difícil leer sus emociones—Bueno. Un guerrero debe siempre cambiar _tácticas_ , no es malo.

  
Tony pensó algo para hacerle entender que no era eso de lo que hablaba, pero no se molestó—si tácticas. Si eso mismo.

  
Nebula asintió con una extraña sonrisa.

  
—Esta niña—Tony suspiró, sólo observó el cielo nocturno, no había lunas esta noche así que era un mar negro lleno de destellos y luego observó a Cala—¿Las moras eran para nosotros princesa?

  
Cala asintió con una sonrisa—Cree una cosecha a su honor. Siempre teniendo la esperanza de que usted iba a volver.

  
Tony no ocultó su sorpresa, Nebula miro a la niña y luego las extrañas bolitas en el suelo, agarró una y la comió. Solo alzó las cejas ante el peculiar sabor. Tony hizo lo mismo y sonrió ante el dulce sabor.

  
—Gracias princesa—le dijo con una sonrisa y la pequeña niña le sonrió, pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de la pequeña dando indicios de que quería llorar de nuevo.

  
En eso llego Briseida con otro plato de comida—Aquí traigo más… —La anciana mujer se quedó mirando el plato de mármol destruido en el suelo—no voy a preguntar pero hay que recoger eso antes de que alguien se haga daño.

  
—Yo me encargó Bri—le dijo Tony empezando a agarrar los pedazos rotos con cuidado.

  
Nebula sólo miraba, pero sintió algo y alzó su mirada. Observó los árboles, estaba oscuro pero eso no podía evitar que pudiera ver a la mujer Gaska. Se levantó y fue en silencio hacia ella.

  
—¿Nebula?—llamó Tony extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

  
Ella no hizo caso y camino hacia los arbustos. La mujer de cuernos no se movió y Nebula la miro con seriedad.

  
—¿Por qué nos observas? —La voz de Nebula era casi rasposa y fría. Más por ese tono robótico que tenía.

  
—Por nada. Solo quería hablar con mi compañero de guerra—respondió ella sin ser intimidada por la chica robot.

  
Los espectadores atrás de inmediato prestaron atención y Tony sólo se estaba acercando antes de que algo ocurriese, Nebula parecía ser muy protectora y no sabía si era normal.

  
—¿Para?—preguntó Nebula.

  
Magnolia alzó un ceja ante el comportamiento de la chica robot. Había visto esa mirada de desconfianza en alguna parte y en alguna parte se puso al lado de la niña azulada.

  
—Nebula. Esta bien, deja habló con ella, ve con Briseida y Cala—le habló el mecánico mientras le ponía un hombro a Nebula pero esta no reaccionó, es más, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de Magnolia.

  
Magnolia tampoco le quitó la mirada. Tony sólo rodo los ojos.

  
—Nebula, descuida vuelvo pronto. Vamos Mag—anunció mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el profundo del bosque.

  
Nebula lo miro irse y después miro a Magnolia para luego irse con la otra compañía como se le pidió. Magnolia no dijo nada, fue a reunirse con Tony.

  
Ya al fin ellos dos la mujer de cuernos habló—Como que tu amiga no le agradó. ¿Qué tiene conmigo?

  
Tony trató de no reírse por lo ridículo que sonaba todo esto, por que le recordaba algo que le paso. No contestó y sólo le mostró una sonrisa a Magnolia, ella respondió con una mueca no contenta por no tener respuesta.

  
—Oye, ella también tuvo una vida dura. Ella me ayudó cuando empezó todo está… bueno, tu sabes. Literalmente tuvo que atravesar el universo para buscarme.

  
—¿Por eso tan protectora la niña?—preguntó Magnolia con una cara de pocos amigos.

  
Tony sonrió para no reírse—Si te soy sincero, no se por que esta… ¿tan protectora? No lo se, además de ser la única que conozco que quedó, no tengo respuesta.

  
—¿Desde cuando conoces a esta niña?

  
—Ella apareció en la batalla contra Thanos, después de lo que hizo, ella no se desvaneció al igual que yo. En ese planeta quedamos nosotros dos. Sólo nosotros dos…

  
La mujer asintió ante la explicación y miro por donde caminaban.

  
—Sabes… los hermanos te extrañaron bastante—dijo de repente Magnolia.

  
El mecánico sin mirarla sonrió de lado—¿Así?

  
—Si… Ezio se culpaba a veces, se culpaba por haber sido imprudente al atacar el enemigo de esa manera.

  
Tony hizo una línea con sus labios por eso, eso era lo que menos quería que otros se echaran la culpa de algo que si fue su culpa y de nadie más. Aunque se estaba dando mucho crédito, al final no entendió sus visiones.

  
—pero yo le dije, que todo sucede por alguna razón. Para bien, para mal. Para algún cambio en nuestro destino…

  
—Magnolia, que filosófica saliste ahora.

  
Magnolia lo miró para decirle que no entendió lo que dijo, Tony hizo un gesto que olvidará su extraño comentario.

  
—Pero cuando regresaste, fue suficiente para que Ezio y Alair, recobraran sus ánimos.

  
—Me alegro de estar aquí de nuevo—dijo sincero el mecánico—Realmente lo hago.

  
Magnolia sólo hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio la mirada tan fría del hombre a su lado, no sólo eso, sus ojos estaban casi naranja, como lava ardiente.

  
—¿Tony…?

  
El la miró y el brillo se desvaneció al igual que la expresión fría que tuvo. Ahora era un rostro que mostraba dolor y tristeza.

  
—Pero siendo más sincero, no me alegro de estar aquí. No me alegro de que sea el único lugar que me queda en este… vasto universo—Tony mordió su labio inferior reteniendo alguna lágrima salvaje.

  
Magnolia frunció el ceño alarmada—¿A.. a qué te refieres?—Ella casi no encontró voz para hacer esa pregunta.

  
Tony se quedó en un silencio muy largo que puso más nerviosa a Magnolia, no podía tragar el nudo que poco a poco se formaba en su garganta.

  
— _Mi planeta fue destruida…_

  
Magnolia hizo un ruido en su garganta, como jadeo ahogado. Apretó los dientes, sin saber que decir o hacer, se sentía inútil.

  
—Magnolia era el hombre que al fin tenía todo, pero lo perdió. ¿Y por qué? Fue por mi, fue por lo que comencé. Se siente como… como si hace mil años me convertí en _Iron_ _man_ , en esta máscara de héroe. Arriesgue a todos por mi ego… y este fue mi recompensa. No merezco ser el último de mi raza humana o ser la mitad de este… quizás ya no soy ni humano des-desde que no se como diablos salí de ese infierno donde experimentaron conmigo. Le fallé a la tierra en protegerla. Joder, no debí ser el último, debió ser otra _persona_ , no yo. No yo.

  
Tony no lo sabía pero para este punto era un mar incontrolable de lágrimas, se había guardado este sentimiento en todo el viaje, desde que estuvo con los devastadores. No quería romperse frente a Magnolia, pero todo era un caos y no pudo retenerlo.

  
Grito en frustración mientras tapaba su rostro y seguía su llanto. Todos se fueron.

  
Y no pudo hacer nada. Haría cualquier cosa para estar de nuevo con su pequeña familia nuevamente, pero ya era tarde.

  
Pepper, Peter, Rhody, May, Happy, Visión… olvidaba a alguien, ese alguien era Harley el niño que conoció cuando sucedió lo de Killian. Sólo pudo verlo en el verano, pero no paso el tiempo suficiente con el niño. Más culpa para su dañada mente.

  
Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de Magnolia, no rechazó el abrazo pero tampoco regresó el abrazo. Así que sólo siguió su llanto, por su vida injusta o por el cruel karma. Daba igual.

  
Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que Tony se calmó. Magnolia no decía nada, pero sentía culpa, ¿por qué?, No lo sabía. Ella sintió como el hombre se alejaba del abrazo y observó al hombre cuando se alejó lo suficiente.

  
—Yo…

  
Magnolia abrió los ojos por la mirada oscura de Tony, no sabía si era por la oscuridad de la noche o era el mismo Tony quien creaba esa extraña aura.

  
—Yo buscaré a Thanos… su sangre se deslizara por mis dedos… pagará por todo. Por **todo**.

  
Magnolia sintió como el miedo pasaba desde su espalda a su nuca. Ella apretó su mirada, no molesta, quizás un poco.

  
—Tú no harás tal cosa.

  
Tony juntó sus cejas, quizás indignado por sus palabras—¿Discul-

  
—¿Qué paso con tu primer plan? ¡Hacer tu grupo y crear una solución para revertir todo esto!

  
—Ni siquie- ¡Ellos están—

  
_—¡Se que están muertos!_ —recalcó con un voz alta y llena de coraje. Pero su mirada se suavizo un poco para continuar—Estas en tu derecho en estar enojado, pero imagina como se sentirán tus amigos o familiares cuando vean que tu mente esta llena de rabia y sed de sangre.

  
—Ya su opinión no importa—dijo sin pensar, pero su mente era un caos—Yo s—

  
— _¡Eres un defensor!_ Un guerrero.

  
Tony quedó en blanco por esos nombres, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar. Magnolia respiró hondo y continuo.

  
—Tony, mira, yo no te conozco del todo. Es más, casi no se quien eres, se tu nombre pero no quien eres… pero se que eres un hombre que busca la justicia y que no es un hombre lleno de venganza.

  
Hubo un largo silencio tenso, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la noche. Las ramas crujiendo por la brisa fría. Uno que otro animal o bicho se escuchaba.

  
Tony dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se dejo caer en suelo. No sabía que hacer o que pensar, tenía un propósito y era revertir todo esto. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando estabas hecho mierda?

  
Pero Magnolia tenía razón, desde que ocurrió la primera invasión de Thanos, trataba de proteger a la tierra de lo inminente que le decía sus visiones o por ese entonces pesadillas.

  
—haré lo que dije—Magnolia ya iba a protestar, pero Tony interrumpió—Pero sólo haré que pague Thanos, ¿Cómo? No lo se… ¿Revertir todo esto? Ni idea, pero quiero hacer esto. Incluso si debo sacrificarme, pero estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de drama.

  
Magnolia ya no podía discutir, como ella lo dijo, todo sucede por algo, tanto para bien o para mal. Ella vio a Tony levantarse del suelo.

  
Una duda nació en su mente—Harás… ¿Harás esto sólo?

  
Tony sintió sus ojos brillar mientras hacia una sonrisa de lado—Tu lo dijiste. Debo buscar un _grupo_ y Nebula esta en esta misión suicida.

  
—Creo que debí suponerlo. Tiene la misma mirada de loca desquiciada como tú Tony.

  
Tony sonrió un poco ante eso y justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido. Nebula estaba ahí, parece que fue invocada.

  
—¿Nebula? ¿Qué ha—

  
—Tardabas—contestó simplemente la chica robot mientras se acercaba a Tony. Nuevamente le dio la mirada asesina a Magnolia.

  
Magnolia alzó una ceja por eso.

  
—oh.. emm… si descuida, ya vamos. Magnolia nos vemos mañana—dijo mientras caminaba de regreso.

  
Magnolia asintió y vio como se iba junto a la tal Nebula. Pensó algo ridículo poco después que se fueron.

  
¿Por qué pensó quedarse un rato más con Tony?

  
Ridículo.

* * *

Tony se sorprendió bastante por el lugar donde residían los Nakir, gracias al ataque, las casas fueron destruidas pero parece que se las idearon para hacer pequeñas tienda con troncos y algunas pajas para el techo. Cuando entró se sentía bastante cálido. Nebula observó el lugar con curiosidad.

  
Briseida entró poco después—Espero estén cómodos. No hay mucho que pueda darles—En eso le dio unas mantas a Tony.

  
—No te preocupes Briseida, es más que suficiente—le dijo mientras recibía las suaves mantas—Nebula, toma—

  
Nebula se negó a las mantas de inmediato—Iré a la nave. Debo arreglar unos daños, nos v—

  
—Ni hablar Nebula. Iras a dormir—le dio las mantas a la chica y ella se le quedó mirando.

  
—Stark, yo no duermo.

  
—Pues lo harás ahora—

  
—No recibiré órdenes tuyas—protestó molesta.

  
—No son órdenes niña. Es un consejo. ¿no te haz visto en el espejo? Necesitas descansar, haz estado buscándome sin ningún tipo de respiro, por favor haz esto, ¿si?

  
Nebula lo miró casi con reproche, pero luego se fue a una de las camas de la tienda, sólo se sentó. Tony suspiró un poco y luego miró a Briseida quien lo miraba con diversión.

  
—¿Qué?—cuestionó por la extraña mirada.

  
—Oh no.. nada, descansen—la líder se fue y Tony sólo alzó una ceja.

  
El mecánico fue a su cama y observó a Nebula. Aun seguía sentada en su cama.

  
—¿Pasa algo niña?

  
—Yo…

  
Tony frunció el ceño—¿No puedes dormir? —No hubo respuesta y Tony suspiró—¿No sabes como?

  
Nebula lo miró un momento y se acostó.

  
—Sólo cierra los ojos niña, no pienses en nada o cuenta ovejas.

  
Nebula le dio una mirada de que no entendió de que hablaba. Cierto, ella es del espacio, quizás no sabe que son ovejas.

  
—¿Quizás un cuento?—preguntó dudoso.

  
—¿Un cuento? ¿Qué es un cuento?

  
—Es como una corta historia, que siempre por alguna razón tiene un final feliz.

  
Nebula lo miró con curiosidad y eso dio a entender a Tony que contará uno (le sorprendió que aceptará la idea). Pensó un momento que podía contarle a la chica.

  
—Bien…

* * *

_Había un niño, pequeño. Era molestado por todos, por ser débil, por ser un niño pobre y sin padres. Pero ante eso el niño era feliz, tenía un sueño. Quería ser un héroe._

  
_El deseo ser un héroe, y se le cumplió. Tenía poderes, tenía una fuerza de levantar todo obstáculo en su camino._

  
_Pero no podía decirle a nadie de sus poderes, ya no era un niño normal. Era un mutante. Por eso quedó más sólo aún._

  
_—Soy un monstruo._

  
_Se decía, pero llegó alguien. Una persona que fue su apoyo en todo, le enseñó a como ser un niño normal sin decir nada de sus poderes. Ese alguien era como un padre para él._

  
_—Me alegro de que estés conmigo._

  
_Le dijo el niño a su nuevo padre._

  
_—Yo también niño._

  
_Ellos juntos fueron felices en su pequeña y rota familia._

* * *

  
—Oye… Stark..

  
—dime Nebu.

  
—Magnolia… ¿confías en…—Nebula bostezo y cerró los ojos—ella..?

  
El mecánico no quiso saber a fondo por su extraña pregunta, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar ahora—Si.

  
—…Bien.

  
Tony observó a la chica dormida plácidamente en su cama, algunos leves ronquidos se escuchaban. Nebula parecía una pequeña niña pérdida, en ese momento Tony se dio cuenta que ella nunca tuvo una buena vida. Al igual que el fue secuestrada y experimentaron con ella, convirtiéndola en algo que ella no pidió ser. Observó el brazo de metal.

  
En ese momento Tony odio más a Thanos.

  
Tony se puso boca arriba en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Pero en vez de ver oscuridad, miraba un bosque. Un bosque muy verde, el claro donde estaba era hermoso, lleno de vida. Pero no se inmutó ante la belleza, pero entonces escucho un llanto, de un hombre.

  
Se volteó y no pudo creer lo que veía.

  
—¿Strange?—llamó aun si creerse lo que veía.

  
_Este lo miró, mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas—Lo siento…_

  
Tony lo miró sin entender, si estaba enojado por su decisión, pero ¿por que se sentía mal por lo que dijo? No pudo analizar más por que Strange fue rodeado por mariposas celeste y desapareció entre ellas.

  
Tony miró las mariposas celeste, que iban en grupo hasta un lugar, el las siguió, pero la luz del lugar era muy brillante y además las mariposas empezaron a revolotear si control alrededor de el. Se sentía asfixiado, puso sus brazos como protección.

  
—Tony.

  
El levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Magnolia. Con una mirada bastante calmada y cálida.

  
El no entendió por que tenía esa mirada. Pero al despertar de ese extraño sueño, supo que era una visión.

  
No sabía si iba a ser buena o mala tal predicción.

* * *

¡Joder! Quiso gritar, la chiquilla iba romperle los brazos si seguía así.

  
Justo después de despertar y desayunar algo, de inmediato Nebula empezó con el entrenamiento que dijo que iba a hacerle. Diablos, la niña no bromeaba de que iba a convertirlo en algún tipo de Guerrero _“poderoso”_ , apenas estaban aprendiendo hasta cuanto era su flexibilidad y sentía que iban a arrancarle sus piernas o brazos.

  
Al principio todo bien, una flexión por aquí, otra acá (que bien que de vez en cuando practicaba el yoga). Pudo hacer una flexión que sólo había visto Peter y Natasha hacer, si no mal recordaba se llamaba _Tittibhasana_ , eso si fue un logro. Pero ahora se le estaba quemando los músculos por el casi _split_ que estaba haciendo. Además de que sentía el pie de Nebula en su espalda dándole más empuje hacia adelante, sus brazos estaban estirados para alcanzar un punto invisible.

  
—Pobre abuelo, le romperán los pocos huesos buenos que le quedan—susurró Ezio a su hermano. Alair trató de no reírse por el mal chiste.

  
Justo cuando Nebula llevó a Tony entrenar ellos aparecieron por arte de magia. Magnolia estaba ahí también y parecía que retenía su risa por que siempre hacía una mueca cada vez que el mecánico se quejaba a los cuatro vientos.

  
—Niño. Te escuché—habló Tony molestó. Sentía las perlas de sudor bajar por su rostro.

  
Los hermanos quedaron espantados por que Tony pudo escucharlos y eso que susurraron. Magnolia hizo una expresión digna para un _meme_ como decían Peter y Visión.

  
—Es una larga historia. Pero los que me llevaron mejoraron mis sentidos—explicó.

  
—Eso si es una locura—expresó Alair.

  
—Concuerdo contigo hermano—le dijo Ezio.

  
—¿A que te refieres con todos tus sentidos están mejorados?—preguntó Magnolia ya que quería saber este nuevo dato acerca del terrano.

  
—Puedo escuchar mucho mejor, más que haces unos años. Vista mejorada, tengo más fuerza y mi metabolismo es mucho más rápida de lo normal.

  
—¿Puedes lanzar rayos por los ojos?—preguntó de repente Ezio. Alair rodo los ojos por la pregunta tan tonta de su hermano.

  
—Siendo sincero. No tengo ni idea.

  
Ezio y Alair se quedaron pensado en lo que dijo.

  
—¡Ahh! Joder Nebula me arrancaras un brazo—se quejó ya que la chica se puso al frente y jalo más sus brazos.

  
—Es normal. Se nota que no hacías flexiones, tus músculos están demasiado tiesos, ¿Cómo hacías en tus batallas anteriores?

  
—Nebu, querida, sólo _bailaba_ cuando tenía que hacerlo.

  
Nebula alzó una ceja ante lo dicho por Tony—¿Qué tiene que ver el baile con la pelea?

  
—Niña no comprendes—

  
—Un guerrero no baila. Pelea—En eso Nebula hizo fuerza y Tony quedó levantado en los aires, cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

  
—Auch…

  
Magnolia quedó perpleja ante eso y observó a Nebula molesta. Ella percibió la mirada, pero ni siquiera le dio importancia.

  
—El calentamiento acabó. Vamos a ver como son tus reflejos—dijo Nebula observando a Tony quien seguía en el suelo.

  
—¿Qué?—no pudo decir más nada ya que tuvo que esquivar una patada de la chica.

  
Tony se levantó con un giro hacia atrás y el (más los espectadores) quedaron sorprendidos por este movimiento.

  
—De nuevo hice algo que no se como fue—dijo mientras se miraba. Pero algo en su cabeza lo advirtió nuevamente y esquivo un puño de Nebula.

  
Después otro y otro. Era increíble, Tony juraba ver todo en cámara lenta antes de que llegará. Pero luego todo se complicó ya que los golpes iban más rápidos.

  
Y _¡auch!_

  
Cuando sintió el golpe en su vientre, fue como si el mismo Thor lo hubiese golpeado sin la armadura. La niña pegaba fuerte. Otro golpe y uno en su rostro, pudo sentir el ardor en su labio junto con el sabor de la sangre. Pudo esquivar una patada pero cayó sentado y agarró el puño antes de que llegará a su cara.

  
—Te falta bastante Stark—le dijo Nebula, ella estaba como si nada, como si lo que acaba de hacer hubiese sido un respiro.

  
Mientras Tony jadeaba por la adrenalina causada, el sudor empapaba su rostro y las gotas bajaban por su cuello. Soltó la mano de Nebula y ella cruzó sus brazos.

  
—Tus reflejos son más rápidos lo se, sólo hay explotarlos hasta su límite.

  
Tony sólo asintió mientras quitaba un poco del rastro de sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Juraba que se veía diferente, el color rojo se veía oscuro.

  
Nebula suspiró, se apiado un poco y le dio la mano a Tony para que se levantará. El lo observó y sonrió aceptó la mano, pero Nebula no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue jalada por Tony dando como resultado que cayera al suelo.

  
Tony sólo carcajeo ya que no pudo creer que eso iba a funcionar. Nebula lo golpeó en el hombro por la broma.

  
—Eres un idiota Stark—

  
—Tony. Llámame sólo Tony, Nebula.

  
Ella lo miró sin entender—de acuerdo—se levantó del suelo—Vamos, mueve tu trasero hay que seguir.

  
Tony rodo los ojos y se levantó, no sin antes ver a los espectadores. Ellos estaban con la boca abierta y Magnolia pues, tenía una pequeña sonrisa. El sonrió igual y siguió su entrenamiento.

* * *

  
Los siguientes días fueron agotadores y sufribles para Tony. Enserio Nebula lo estaba pasando de sus límites.

  
Tenía que ser rápido cuando iba a dar los golpes o lo que sea que iba hacer de contra ataque. A veces se tentaba en no decirle a Nebula, _viuda negra 2.0._ Era veloz, no sabía cual iba ser su siguiente movimiento por que cada uno era diferente y preciso.

  
En esos días Briseida siempre trataba sus heridas (no tan graves), aunque al siguiente día ya no estaban, eso sorprendía mucho a la líder de los Nakir. No sólo a ella le sorprendía, también a Aiden que ahora estaba como de supervisor viendo su entrenamiento con la chica cyborg, siempre dándole uno que otro consejo. Pero en cuanto a él, ya no era sorprendente, ya se esperaba de lo que sea de su nuevo yo por decirlo de esa manera, si podía lanzar rayos no lo dudaría (pero en el interior lo espantaba un poco).

_“Ya no eres humano Tony Stark”_

Cada vez que Tony despertaba de ese sueño, cada vez se convencía si alguna vez fue un humano o si realmente fue hijo de humanos. ¿En verdad era un terrano? Tal vez todo el tiempo fue un alienígena y nunca lo supo. Quizás se esta llevando muy lejos esto de ser un vidente. Pero no le estaba importando tanto ya.

  
Siguiendo sus días de entrenamiento, ya podía dar un poco de pelea, Nebula le pidió (lo obligó en perspectiva de Tony) que Alair le diera una pelea amistosa. La pelea fue reñida, pero Tony perdió.

  
—Fue bueno Tony, quizás la próxima—le dijo el muchacho tratando de animarlo.

  
—Debo ser mejor que bueno Alair—dijo Tony aun tirado en el suelo.

  
Alair hizo una mueca con sus labios, no sabía que decir. Nebula llegó hacia ellos y ayudó a Tony a ponerse de pie.

  
—Por eso hay que seguir, hay que dar batalla Tony—le dijo Nebula para animarlo igual. Recibió una pequeña sonrisa del hombre.

  
Los días y las noches pasaban. Tony a veces tenía un descanso y en esos descansos siempre iba al manantial, en compañía de los niños o sólo de Cala, a veces el pajarito azul aparecía y le cantaba.

  
Nebula también lo acompañaba de vez en cuando y en esos momentos era ella quien aprendía de Tony. Hasta de los más tonto aprendía.

  
—¿Esto es un… _meme_? —dijo lentamente la pregunta mientras veía la extraña imagen de una niña pequeña con una sonrisa mientras atrás se quemaba una casa. El meme decía _“Yo el día que queme mi escuela”._

  
—Sep. Hay una gran variedad, siempre salían nuevas y Peter me las enseñaba—paso la imagen y un _Bob Esponja cavernícola_ apareció.

  
Tony pudo ver que Nebula sonrió cuando vio la imagen. Fue la primera vez que la vio sonrió más de lo normal.

  
Pasaron los días y la temporada fría llegó. No había nieve como en lado más profundo del planeta, pero los habitantes usaban algo abrigador, pero Tony apenas usaba un suéter con mangas (Que era de Quill) y no sentía frío. Para celos de los hermanos quienes usaban muchos abrigos encima.

  
Los entrenamientos seguían y ahora Tony podía seguirle el paso a Nebula. Otro combate contra Alair y esta vez cantó victorioso cuando lo venció. Nebula no pudo evitar sonreír de lado por lo orgullosa que se sentía.

  
Magnolia quien siempre veía desde lejos, sonrió de igual manera y Tony la vio. La morena no pudo evitar sentir la cara arder cuando este le regresó la sonrisa por lo alegre que sentía por haber progresado.

  
— _“¿Qué fue eso?”_ —se cuestionó mentalmente por lo sucedido.

  
—¡Oye mujer Gaska!

  
Magnolia miró de inmediato a Nebula y se quedó impactada de que supiera el nombre de su raza.

  
—¿sabes usar esa lanza? —le preguntó mientras señalaba el arma que estaba a sus espaldas.

  
Magnolia observó su lanza y después miro a Nebula con determinación—Por supuesto que si.

  
—Bien, es hora de enseñarle de armas a Tony.

  
Tony se le cayó la sonrisa y se puso pálido—ya valí.

  
—¿Qué paso con esa confianza que tenías cuando te lance mi espada?

  
—Eso fue diferente Nebula—le protestó un poco molesto Tony mientras sentía que su cara brillaba.

  
Nebula no cambió su mirada indiferente y Tony hizo una mueca graciosa.

  
—Espera ¿Cómo que te lanzó su espada?—preguntó Ezio confundido.

  
—¿Por qué pediste algo así Tony?—preguntó de igual modo Alair.

  
—Sabía que eras raro, pero no tanto así Tony—comentó Magnolia.

  
Tony abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez, pero Nebula explicó por el.

  
—Tony tiene poderes también. Poderes que también hay que aprender—Nebula miró a Tony quien tenía la cara casi naranja por ese extraño brillo—Oh, ya comprendo lo del foco.

  
—Ahora no Nebula—le comentó Tony. Ella sonrío divertida.

  
—¡Entonces si lanzas rayos por los ojos!—gritó Ezio emocionado.

  
— _¿Qué?_ —fue lo que expresó Tony. Ya no podía con estos hermanos.

  
—Es un primo lejano de _las almas de fuego_ —dijo Alair. Con eso se refería a las luciérnagas.

  
—Chicos es imposible—siguió Magnolia—le falta las alas.

  
Tony cerró los ojos acabado por todo sus comentarios—Son odiosos.

* * *

Tony al fin regresó con el arco y flecha, su arco sobrevivió al ataque, estaba sana, sólo por algunas manchas negras pero todo bien.

  
Pudo enseñarle a Nebula sus habilidades con el arco y ella se sorprendió ante eso. Luego de eso le dio el arma que antes le había dado, le explicó el tipo de potencia que a veces podía modificar del arma, también le enseño como sujetar el arma de buena manera para que no se quemara nuevamente.

  
Estaban practicando puntería, casi Tony le salía bien pero Nebula le exigía que le diera en el blanco pintado en los árboles quemados. Fueron a esa parte del bosque por que Tony no quería dañar a los árboles que si habían sobrevivido al incendio. La práctica siguió un par de horas y luego, fue la práctica de la espada.

  
Ezio le prestó su espada para practicar.

  
Tony casi pierde una mano, si Nebula era rápida en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aquí hacia un salto en el tiempo. Casi la niña le hace un corte en su abdomen.

  
Magnolia ante eso se quejó con Nebula. Tony tuvo que intervenir para que no se empezarán a pelear. Luego de eso la chica de cuernos empezó a enseñarle a usar la lanza a Tony.

  
—Esto es complicado, siento que no me puede mover—se quejó Tony mientras trataba de moverse con el arma en mano.

  
—Pero no imposible Tony—le dijo Magnolia mientras lo atacaba sutilmente como práctica.

  
Tony regresó un poco el ataque como le fue enseñado—Lo se. Creo que estoy impaciente es todo.

  
Magnolia frunció levemente el ceño—¿Tu…?

  
—¿Jmm?

  
—No nada. Sigamos Tony, en poco tiempo serás mejor que los hermanos—le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

  
—Espero que si Mag—contestó con diversión Tony.

  
Magnolia sólo contestó con una leve sonrisa, más cálida de lo normal. Pero no fue notado por Tony.

  
Nebula quien estaba mirando de lejos (y comía unas deliciosas _moras_ ) frunció el ceño por el comportamiento de la chica Gaskar.

* * *

  
—¡Este lugar es enorme! —expresó Cala observando el interior de la nave.

  
Era otro día de descanso y esta vez Tony lo aprovechó para estar dentro de la gran nave.

  
—Si así es. Pero no toques nada, a Nebula no le gusta—le advirtió Tony y siguió reparando su reactor con sus nuevas herramientas.

  
—no quiero que la Srta. Nebula se moleste conmigo Tony. Ella se ve agradable—dijo la niña mientras se sentaba al lado de Tony. Aunque le costó un poco por que los asientos eran un poco altos.

  
—Exacto. Aunque la chiquilla es un dolor de cabeza—

  
—¡Tony!—protestó Cala, aun sabiendo que el hombre bromeaba.

  
Tony sonrió de lado mirando de reojo a la niña y después observó su reactor. Estaba casi como nuevo, las herramientas del espacio eran el paraíso ¿Porqué nunca pudo conseguirse una de estas?

  
—¿Vas a volar de nuevo Tony?—preguntó curiosa la niña de ojos claros al ver el artefacto tan conocido de Tony.

  
Tony suspiró—Eso espero Cala. Esta cosa tenía muchos daños, espero haber reparado todo lo que se podía arreglar.

  
—Bueno, usted es muy listo Tony. Se que lo habrá hecho bien—le animó Cala con una sonrisa.

  
Tony no pudo evitar sonreír por los ánimos de la pequeña. Observó su reactor, sentía algo extraño, como si ya no quisiera tener el reactor en sus manos. Este objeto era lo último que tenía de su planeta, de su familia, pero también era el último recuerdo de lo que fue.

  
De que fue _Iron man_ en ese lugar. Ahora que pensaba en ese nombre, ya no se le hacía familiar, es más ya le era desconocido. Como algo salido de un cuento.

_《Ahora… ya no quieres saber de tu pasada vida. Ridículo》_

Tony soltó de inmediato el reactor al escuchar eso en su cabeza. Cala se asustó cuando el terrano dejo caer el objeto tan bruscamente al piso y se levantó con velocidad.

  
—¿Tony? ¿E-Está bien? —cuestionó preocupada la niña viendo a su amigo que seguía viendo el objeto en el piso.

  
Su mirada estaba en blanco, Cala no entendía que pasaba. Se levantó y se acercó a Tony. Agarró un poco la tela del suéter rojo que tenía puesto el hombre y lo sacudió.

  
—Tony… ¿Tony?—la niña llamaba pero el no hacia indicios de escucharlo.

  
Cala escuchó unos paso y escuchó a Nebula.

  
—Oye Tony, Briseida te está llam—

  
Lo que sea que iba a decir no pudo ser escuchado ya que algo la golpeó y cayó al piso de la nave. Nebula de inmediato buscó quien fue su atacante y se quedó tiesa al ver a Tony.

  
—¿Tony?—llamó con un hilo de voz mientras buscaba la mirada del hombre. Observó a la niña Cala y su cara de espanto, casi pálido.

  
Entonces fue como sintió algo frío pasar por su cuello o un sentimiento que te decía que estuviste a punto de algo horrible. Justo al lado de ella, una de las herramientas estaba atascado en la pared de la nave, como si alguien hubiese usado mucha fuerza para hacer eso. Esa cosa casi atraviesa su cráneo. Miró a Tony perpleja y pudo verlo.

  
La mirada del Stark era fría, sin emoción. No sólo eso sus ojos estaban de un color naranja oscuros por ese extraño brillo. Cala no lo estaba viendo ya que aun seguía impactada por lo que le paso a Nebula.

  
—¿Tony sabes quien… sabes quien soy yo?—preguntó rápidamente sin moverse del piso.

  
El hombre inclinó su mirada, observándola meticulosamente.

  
_—¿Quién…?_

  
Pero no terminó su pregunta ya que su rostro se contrajo en dolor, puso sus manos sobre rostro. Luego de quizás un segundo levantó la mirada.

  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?—Tony de inmediato miró a Nebula en el piso—¿Oye que te sucedió? ¿Qué haces en el piso niña?

  
Cala quien se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo lo miró si entender. Nebula no sabía que decir o contestar, ya que no entendió que había pasado hace unos segundos. Pero tenía que decir algo.

  
—No lo se… sólo me caí.

  
Nebula era mala en decir mentiras. Ya que Thanos nunca les enseñó mentir.

  
Tony no creyó en eso pero sólo asintió y fue ayudar a la muchacha. Pudo sentir que Nebula temblaba, ¿Por qué temblaba?  
El observó el lugar y vio su reactor debajo de la mesa. Que extraño no recordaba cuando se le cayó.

  
—Oye Tony, creo que debes ir a dormir—dijo de repente Nebula.

  
—¿Qué? Apenas esta atardeciendo Nebu. La noche se hizo para todo—dijo con tono de diversión Tony como siempre.

  
Nebula mordió levemente sus labios y transformó su mirada—por que te dije exactamente hoy que era descanso, no para reparar tu _linterna del destino_ —Bien, buena esa Nebula.

  
—¡Oye! No te copies de mis frases niña.

  
Nebula le dio una mirada y Cala igual. Tony se sintió atacado.

  
—Okay, ya iré a descansar. Que pesada eres a veces niña.

  
Nebula rodo los ojos por lo infantil que es Tony—Como sea Tony. Briseida te llama tiene algo que decirte algo sobre… ¿Un tal Nole?

  
Tony hizo una expresión de confusión—de acuerdo. Ya iré, de todos modos no eh visto a _Simba_ desde que llegué. ¿Vienes Cala?

  
—¡Si! ya te alcanzó. Quiero preguntarle algo a la Srta. Nebula.

  
Tony sólo afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la nave. Ahora Cala observó con preocupación a Nebula.

  
—Ni una palabra—dijo de inmediato Nebula.

  
Cala asintió y sus ojos brillaron, las flores brillantes fueron su reemplazo. Nebula no reaccionó ya que sabía de los dones de los niños en el planeta. Ella miró la herramienta aun en la pared, con fuerza la quitó y la puso en la mesa de trabajo.

  
Se quedó un momento analizando lo ocurrido.

  
—Esto es malo.

_“¿Ya se habían olvidado de mí?_  
_Que dolor… es gracioso”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿y que tal el capítulo?
> 
> Lo hice largo por la demora y quizás el siguiente también demore.  
> Ya entre a mi primer Semestre estoy muy nerviosa, Dios.
> 
> Nuestra Nebula le esta enseñando al fin a Tony a como golpear traseros >:3
> 
> Okay ya xd  
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :3♡  
> Bye~


	16. Primera Misión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora :"D

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_**

  
**_Capítulo 15: Primera Misión_ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

_Estaba de nuevo en aquella gran habitación blanca. El bozal estaba de nuevo en su boca._  
_Otra vez estaba atrapado. Lo tenían cautivo y encerrado como un animal. Todo por que el, es su **arma**._

  
_Escuchó la espeluznante risa del Líder de los Zir, Tony giro lentamente sobre sus talones y con horror vio aquello._

  
_—Mira nada más, es mi prodigio—habló la rasposa voz de aquel ser de otro mundo. Una risa se escuchó de su destrozado cuello—Mirlan no me decepcionó. Eres el arma que esperé que fueras._

  
_Tony quería negarse ante aquello pero su voz nunca salió, es más su cuerpo hizo algo sin su consentimiento. Se arrodilló ante el Soberano de los Zir. Fijo su mirada nuevamente ante el ser que sólo era un cuerpo putrefacto, su cuello estaba totalmente destrozado y apenas sostenía esa cabeza extraña que tenía, de su cuerpo no había un brazo lo que resultaba que la sangre espesa y púrpura cayera al suelo en gotas constantes. No sólo era eso, su vientre tenía un gran desgarre y sus órganos colgaban con horror._

  
_Tony no sabía como eso le había pasado, pero tenía miedo. Miedo en saberlo, por que sentía que lo sabía. Muy en su interior, y lo aterraba._

  
_—No te preguntes como me paso esto. Por que es simple la respuesta—El líder empezó a reírse pero parecía que sufría ante el intento—por que todo esto lo ocasionaste tú. Mi arma._

  
_Tony quedó estupefacto ante eso, ¿Qué cosa había acabado de decir? ¿Qué el fue quien…? No recordaba nada de eso, era imposible, estaba encadenado eso lo recuerda ¿Cómo… se liberó?. Sintió la sangre correr helada entre sus venas, el sabía algo que no se quería compartir. El hizo algo ese día cuando escapó._

  
_—Exacto. Tu provocaste que regresará. Que despertará de nuevo…_

  
_Tony volteó su mirada, vio a un hombre, pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver su apariencia, pero lo único que podía ver era una escalofriante mirada, donde sus ojos brillaban tal fuego._

  
_—¿Quién eres tú?—le cuestionó con una combinación de miedo y dureza en su voz._

  
_El hombre entre las sombra sólo sonrió más, como si lo que dijo fuera un buen chiste—Oh, Anthony. Tu me conoces muy bien._

  
_Se escuchó una risa y una luz fuerte lo rodeó. Tony se encontró en un lugar, ese lugar era las instalaciones de los Vengadores. Todo estaba oscuro adentro de este, camino lentamente hasta llegar ahí, la luz fue encendida sin su consentimiento. Estaba en la gran sala, había mucho desorden. Empezando por unos libros de geometría, física y biología; a su lado estaban los cuadernos con algo que no podía leer. Había piezas legos en el lugar, utensilios para pasteles o cupcakes y herramientas de trabajo._

  
_Tony frunció el ceño, no recordaba de quien era todos estos objetos. Pero su memoria regresó cuando escucho las voces y los dueños de estas voces se adentraron a la sala._

  
_—¡Sr. Stark!—gritó asustado Peter al verlo—Ammm… lamento el desorden- Harley tiene la culpa esta vez, me distrajo—Excusó mientras apuntaba al rubio._

  
_Harley por su parte lo miró ofendido gracias a la traición, pero tenía sus trucos bajo la manga—¿Qué hablas araña bebé? No sólo yo, tu también y Visión. El es que deja todas sus cosas de pastelería por ahí._

  
_—Discúlpenme ambos, pero por lo menos hago algo productivo. En caso de ustedes dos—los señaló mientras levitaba hasta sus objetos de cocina—lastimosamente no._

  
_Peter y Harley intercambiaron miradas para luego posar sus ahora miradas molestas al androide._

  
_—¡Retracte Google traductor!—gritó Peter mientras lo señalaba._

  
_—¡Y lo harás ahora copia pirata de loquendo!—gritó de igual manera Harley mientras se lanzaba al androide._

  
_Vision esquivo al niño, para que luego en su espalda se colgará Peter, quien parecía hacer un en vano intento de derribarlo. Harley quien cayó en el sofá le lanzó uno de los libros a la cara._

  
_En cuanto a Tony sólo miraba, curioso y confundido por la situación. Veía como un tipo de pelea entre un hermano mayor con sus dos hermanos menores. Pero no recordaba porque estaban juntos._  
_Como un choque eléctrico recordó ese día. Cuando Peter fue descubierto en infraganti por su tía._

  
_“Lo decidí, tu me ayudarás con esto. Y antes de que argumentes conmigo es para que te hagas responsable, no significa que te daré un tipo de custodia ante mi sobrino, pero lo cuidaras y lo entrenaras como es debido. Es un niño Stark, necesita disciplina, aunque no me guste admitirlo, eso es lo que tu le das. Por eso quiero que lo cuides. Los fines de semanas se quedará aquí y las vacaciones de verano se hospedara aquí todo el transcurso-“_

  
_Ya lo recordó._

  
_“¿Harley?” su voz sonaba confundida._

  
_“Hola viejo, ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi?” preguntó el niño rubio con una sonrisa, que de alguna manera le recordaba a si mismo._

  
_Harley Kenner se quedó un tiempo en ese largo verano. Peter no estaba muy a gusto, quizás celoso._

  
_“ahora son dos pequeños tú, Tones” bromeó Rhody._

  
_No sólo Peter estaba celoso._

  
_“¿No pudiste comprar una araña y un perro? Me parecen menos molestos” le reprochó Vision con esa forma más humanoide._

  
_Estaba espantado y se regresó pasos hacia atrás, algo faltaba en su memoria. Pero podía jurar que recordaba todo ese verano. *_

  
_Ignorado por sus “hijos” la luz lo rodeó nuevamente. Apareció en un bosque y se giró rápidamente._

  
_—Tony…—Magnolia le mostró una sonrisa, su mirada era tan calmada, llena de paz._

  
_Tony no entendió esa mirada._

* * *

  
El se sentó en su cama, veía sus manos.

  
Sus manos estaban brillando, era de un color naranja. Lo sentía. Se esparcía por su cuerpo, se sentía raro, juraba sentir una extraña sensación, sentimiento o aura… eran susurros. Madre y Nebula seguían dormidas, pero escuchaba susurros provenientes de ellas.

  
¿Estaba escuchando sus sueños?

  
No le gustaba. Era como tener esos ataques de sobrecarga sensorial.

  
**_Lo odiaba._ **

  
Odiaba esto que es ahora.

  
Dio su mirada a una de las vasijas del lugar.

  
Sólo vio como los pedazos caían al suelo.

* * *

**Bitácora**  
**130 días después del caos universal. No rumbo fijó.**

  
Kraglin caminaba por los pasillos de la gran nave de lo que quedó de los devastadores. Su mirada se fijaba en el piso, sin molestarse de levantarla por que de todos modos no había nadie por los alrededores. Todos sus compañeros estaban en un lugar de la nave, emborrachándose hasta morir por aquellos que fueron sus parejas, amigos, hermanos o hermanas.

Mientras eso hacían, la comida escaseaba cada vez más, sólo había provisiones para quizás 100 días más. Y sería todo. Los planetas ajenos sólo eran trampas mortales para aquellos que tienen la confianza de buscar comida, en vez de eso, ellos se convierte en el bocadillo de los hambrientos. Odiaba que todo iba ser un final definitivo, que no iba haber vuelta atrás cuando la última comida se consumiera.

Frunció el ceño, recordando al hombre llamado Stark. Dijo que iba a vengarse, ¿Acaso se rindió? Por que aunque estén sin comunicación, se enteraban de algunas cosas, pero desde que encontraron al terrano, ha pasado bastante tiempo. Kraglin estaba dudando de sus promesas, dudaba de que ese hombre hará algo.

Gracias al recordar a Stark, recordó que vio a Nebula. Pensó que había muerto, ya que el hombre de la leyenda dijo que los guardianes no habían sobrevivido. Pero cuando la vio antes de que la nave empezará el viaje, sintió un extraño alivio. Aunque la chica le causará miedo, le agradaba de cierta manera, pero eso no sería correspondido. Mantis era gusto de Nebula.

Mantis ya no estaba.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—No gastes tu aliento cadete. Eso es lo que menos hay que gastar.

Kraglin alzó la mirada y observó al capitán Stakar sentado cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales de la nave, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, estaba fijo en algún punto del espacio frío. Sin más se acercó al hombre y se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente.

—¿Señor?

—No dudes de Stark, Kraglin. Cual sea razón de que aun no vemos sus actos, es que se está preparando primero. Por que si hubiese sido un maníaco con quizás tres tuercas más sueltas, estaría muerto.

Kraglin guardó silencio ante lo dicho por el capitán, tenía un poco de sentido. Stark tenía esa extraña sangre que dijo el Capitán Kruggar, además de que el Stark era un alterado gracias a que cayó a experimentos de los Zir.

—¿Cree que siga con su plan Señor?

Stakar bufo y lo miró mostrando una sonrisa ladeada—Ese imbécil tienes más tuercas sueltas que otra cosa. Claro que sigue con su plan, ¿Acaso no lo viste en sus ojos?

Kraglin titubeo antes de contestar—Fue un poco difícil, por que a cada rato sentía que me mataba con sus gruñidos.

—Pero el punto es ese cadete. El Stark, tenía esa mirada de: hago lo que quiero por que puedo y por que si. Además de que tiene un propósito del porque debe hacerlo. ¿recuerda que es el último de su raza?

—Si, Señor. Lo entiendo. Pero como su primer Oficial, Martinex, él también perdió a todos cuando atacaron su planeta, pero no buscó venganza. ¿Acaso Stark sabe las consecuencias de esto? ¿De que… bueno… tendrá una muerte segura bajo la mano de Thanos?

Stakar lo observó, se levantó de donde estaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda y dio unos pasos hacia la gran ventana, viendo el oscuro y brillante paisaje.

—Si, estoy seguro que lo sabe. De todos modos creo que ya no tiene nada que perder, si ya lo perdió todo.

Kraglin bajo su mirada por lo dicho. Stark se veía como un hombre vacío, sentía que esa nunca fue su personalidad. ¿Ese era el resultado de romper a alguien de esa manera?

—Señor… ¿Usted… usted cree el podrá? Bueno lo que quiero decir es…

Stakar no respondió de inmediato, guardó silencio por unos segundos. Kraglin no entendía el por que de su silencio.

—algo me inquieta desde que vi que se fue junto a la hija de Thanos.

Kraglin le dio la mirada ante eso—Pero-

—Se lo que quieres decir y diré. Entiendo tú punto, de que Nebula odia a muerte a Thanos. Y que hará lo que sea para que el malvado Titán pague con su sangre, pero… algo saldrá mal de ahí.

—No lo entiendo.

— _lo convertirá en un asesino al igual que ella._

Kraglin quedó en silencio. Stakar ante el silencio del devastador lo volteó a ver, su mirada mostraba mucha seriedad ante lo que hablaba.

—Stark está olvidando quien es en realidad. El tiene claro lo que debe hacer, pero la furia lo ciega, y ya sabes que pasa con las personas cuando eso sucede. Los convierte en otra persona, despiadada y fría.

Kraglin en resumen entendió:

_Que el caos sucedería pronto._

* * *

  
Estaba en un acantilado, alto y muy profundo. La neblina del alba aun era espesa y rodeaba el bosque junto al horizonte. Apretó sus nudillos, casi logrando que quedarán de un tono blanco, para después transformase a ese color naranja característico junto al brillo.

Las ramas en el suelo sonaron avisando que alguien venía, pero ya conocía la presencia por lo que no tuvo necesidad de voltearse. Se quedó ahí mirando ningún punto específico en el horizonte, quizás perdiéndose en la belleza de las montañas lejanas que apenas se veían a la distancia.

—De nuevo temprano, ya van cinco veces seguidas en esta semana.

—No pensé que estarías contando.

Magnolia quizás bufo levemente—Sólo soy observadora Tony.

—Lo se, cuernitos. Lo digo por que es curioso que estés tan atenta, ¿Te eh deslumbrado querida? —preguntó como broma ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

Magnolia titubeo al hablar (Muy raro en ella), Tony ante eso la miró de reojo.

—Eres un fanfarrón de vez en cuando _farariri_ …—dijo finalmente, aunque pareció costarle articular palabra.

—Siempre me lo dicen. Estoy acostumbrado—comentó para de nuevo voltear a ver el paisaje.

Una brisa fría sopló, que provocó que la piel de Magnolia se erizara, ya había pasado la estación del frío pero aun se mantenía, lo que era muy extraño. Aun y con un buen abrigo de piel, el frío era insoportable.

—Tengo celos de que no tengas tanto frío—comentó la mujer, por que Tony apenas tenía puesto ese “suéter” rojo y un bufanda larga que le hizo Briseida.

—A veces lo tengo, sólo que ahora si quiero sentir el frío. Por eso me levanté temprano, quería sentir algo en la piel.

Magnolia puso un semblante curioso por tal comentario del hombre.

—¿Venias a de decirme algo Mag?—preguntó Tony de repente.

—Algo parecido…—dijo ella, casi en voz baja, si no fuera por el buen oído de Tony no la hubiese escuchado. Magnolia apretó una parte de su abrigo con sus manos tersas y dejando salir un suspiró, que gracias al frío de la mañana parecía humo blanco—Es sobre lo que harás…

Tony de inmediato le dio la mirada, Magnolia se sorprendió de su mirada, casi indiferente ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? —le preguntó Tony a la morena por que de un momento a otro guardó silencio por un rato.

Magnolia hizo un leve respingo por la pregunta, mordió levemente su labio inferior, sintiendo lo frío que estaba gracias al clima. Trató de armar la pregunta en su cabeza, lo que era fácil, pero difícil de decirlo. Observó que Tony aun la miraba expectante a lo que iba a decir y se resignó a suspirar para decir su pregunta sin más prolongación.

—¿Enserio todavía quieres seguir con esto? —su pregunta fue rápida, pero con un tono suave, combinada con leve preocupación. Gracias a los entrenamientos, había conocido un poco más a Tony, descubriendo que lo juzgó muy rápido por ser la mitad de la raza que le dio una final a su prometido. El hombre frente a ella, era muy noble, alguien a quien confiar incluso si su ego era más grande que su estatura pequeña, aunque ahora que lo veía bien, estaba un poco alto, pero no sabía si era por la distancia. El hombre la protegió de esas bestias aun cuando todavía su herida no se curaba, y ella, sólo lo recibió con rechazo.

Y cuando fue secuestrado sintió tal culpa que le costaba dormir en las noches, por lo que se la pasaba vagando por los montes. Hasta en una ocasión visitó la tumba de su prometido, buscando consuelo de alguien, pero sólo recibió un silencio que antes no había sucedido. Esa persona sólo estaba en sus recuerdos pero no dudaba del amor que le tuvo. Pero ahora ese calor regresaba cada vez que miraba al terrano, no se había dado cuenta antes, era testaruda, como siempre le decía Aiden. Pero a la vez quizás era admiración, pero no podía distinguir.

Tony construyó una barrera de semblante duro, y ella sabe que todo eso fue resultado de lo que vivió, por las personas que le hicieron daño en el pasado y por lo aquello. Quizás podía encontrar parecido entre ella y el.

Dejando su confundida mente a un lado, se fijó de nuevo en Tony quien miraba el suelo. Magnolia distinguió ese color naranja de siempre en sus ojos y en sus manos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta si sabes la respuesta?—le respondió el hombre con otra pregunta que fue más o menos adivinada por Magnolia, aunque esperaba de inmediato la respuesta, si.

—Lo preguntó por que… Se que suena egoísta, pero podrías empezar de nuevo. Empezar un nuevo camino…

Tony juntó sus cejas, dando a entender que no sabía a donde quería llegar la tal mujer Gaska. Magnolia respiró hondo para continuar.

—Tratar de seguir con tu vida, y pelear por ello… no digo que comiences tu vida, aquí, con la raza Nakir, como yo lo hice. El universo es grande y amplio.

Tony ante eso puso una mirada entre sorprendida y confundida. Pero sacudió su cabeza para volver a su mirada neutral.

—Siendo sincero, ya eso sería imposible para mi. Magnolia, ya decidí mi destino. Y si muero, pero ganó, daré todo por hecho. Y será todo.

Magnolia se sintió decepcionada ante tal respuesta de Tony, por lo que miró el suelo.

—Pero con lo que dijiste. Con lo que me tratas de explicar, ¿Cuál sería una palabra más corta? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba levemente a ella, no tanto, pero si a una distancia prudente donde podía ver mejor sus facciones.

El sol ya estaba irradiando, y hacia que el cabello oscuro de ambos brillará casi a un tono gris oscuro. Magnolia lo miró, casi con determinación en su mirada, ¿o era esperanza?

— _Buscar una oportunidad_ —dijo con una voz casi rasposa, como si tratará de retener todo el sentimiento que quería transmitir en sus palabras.

Tony abrió los ojos con la palabra, una oportunidad. ¿Cuántas no ha tenido? ¿Y cuántas a desperdiciado? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia si el busca esa tal “oportunidad”?

—Quizás no lo encuentres todavía, tarde o temprano lo harás. Hasta quizás este al frente de tus ojos—continuo la chica aun con la mirada atrapada en los ojos ahora negros de Tony.

Tony sintió esa mirada, y de inmediato supo que transmitía. Advirtiendo de que algo iba mal en esto, se apartó de ella un poco para no mirarla. No iba a hacer eso, el había tenido a otra persona, esa persona era Pepper, quien por su culpa ahora ya no estaba. Y no quería olvidarla aunque eso significará una vida en solitario, si es que lograba una “vida”.

No iba a pasar, tendría en su corazón aquellos que fueron importantes en su vida. Ahora no están. Y no quería tener más amistades, por eso tiene un plan que aun no le ha dicho todavía a nadie, Nebula obviamente lo sabe pero hasta ahí.

Suspiró casi frustrado, algo cansado también y habló—Quizás ya nunca lo encuentre Mag.

Magnolia sonrió a medias, casi forzado y comentó—Nunca digas nunca.

Tony se hecho a reír un poco por tal frase—¿Acaso ese dicho es Universal?

—No se de que estas hablando Tony—dijo Magnolia con una media sonrisa.

Tony negó levemente sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara—Como sea, hoy saldremos—informó rápidamente.

Magnolia puso los ojos en blanco—¿Cómo que saldrem-

—Necesitamos armamento para lo que será el transcurso de toda esta travesía. Nebula y yo iremos, quizás regresemos en unos días-

—¡Quiero ir con ustedes! —gritó en alto Magnolia. Pero después de unos segundos se avergonzó ante su comportamiento tan repentino, se sonrojo como resultado, pero aclaro su garganta para disimular—Digo. Deseo acompañarlos a tal misión.

Dijo controlando su voz y su mirada como toda una casi, capitán, de los guerreros de los Nakir. Si, pronto tendría el rango, Aiden iba anunciarle cuando será el día de cuando sea oficial.

Tony al principio reaccionó graciosamente por el repentino pedido de la chica, para que luego se transformará en un pedido muy formal. Se puso a pensar un momento ante lo que estaba pidiendo la chica.

—¿Estás segura? Allá fuera no hay bestias gigantes como aquí en Nakir. Hay peligros más riesgosos…

—Se cuidarme chico mimado, el que debe preocuparse eres tú—respondió arrogante la chica.

Tony abrió la boca como expresión de estar ofendido, para luego transformarlo en una sonrisa—Hablando del ego.

Magnolia sólo sonrió más.

* * *

—¿Qué ella qué?—expresó de inmediato Nebula no de acuerdo con la idea.

Tony cerró uno de los compartimientos de la nave, ya que estaba arreglando algo de este y observó a la niña androide.

—Qué Magnolia nos va acompañar—dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras pasaba de largo al lado de la chica, puso las herramientas mientras seguía hablando—No será nada complicado. Sólo buscamos lo que buscamos y haremos lo que haremos.

—No estoy de acuerdo de que la mujer Gaska nos acompañé Tony—continúo Nebula aun molesta por lo dicho.

Tony juntó las cejas y miró a Nebula con curiosidad combinado con la sospecha.

—¿Qué?—expresó ella por la mirada que le estaba dando al hombre.

—¿Estás celosa o sobreprotectora?

Nebula cerró sus ojos indignada por tales suposiciones—Ni una ni la otra To-

—Estas celosa por que ella es buena con la lanza, ¿Verdad?—siguió Tony, le gustaba molestar a la pequeña, le era divertido sus arrebatos.

—Qué chiste Tony. Para que sepas, yo soy mejor, podría derribarla con los ojos cerrados. Soy más fuerte y más ágil. Más inteligente y tengo más astucia que ella.

Tony tenía una curva en sus labios mientras le daba una mirada cansada a Nebula y ella no entendió esa cara.

—Siendo tu tan… toda cosa con la lanza—dijo mientras hacía énfasis con sus dedos por la última palabra—Decidiste que ella me entrenará con la lanza.

Nebula abrió la boca para protestar—Yo-

—Niña acéptalo, te salió _el tiro por la culata._

Nebula hizo una mueca, que Tony se contuvo en no fotografiar para no ser más malo con ella. La niña era tan inocente que la daba ternura, de alguna manera le recordaba a Visión que no aceptaba querer a los homosapiens como le solía decir a Peter y a Harley.

—¡Cómo sea ella no vendrá! Esto es entre tu y yo. Podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, sin su ayuda.

—Oye, oye, cálmate Nebu, sólo será por esta ocasión. Recuerda que ella tiene motivos por el cual quiere acompañarme.

Nebula le dio una mirada cansada y harta. Tony rodó los ojos. Puso sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica, con la voz más calmada le dijo.

—Oye Nebula, escucha, sólo será por esta ocasión. Y cuando empecemos esto en verdad, que cosa espero con ansias, sólo seremos nosotros dos. Apoyándonos en esta locura, ¿Okay?

Nebula miró a otro lado, todavía no muy convencida pero aceptó, dando como respuesta una afirmación con su cabeza.

—Perfecto. Ahora también te pido, que no la molestes o la mires diciendo, _“Te voy matar o algo”_

—Pero ella siempre te—Trató de protestar pero fue interrumpida.

—Nebula—advirtió Tony.

Regañadientes Nebula dijo—Bien. Como sea, vámonos, antes que sea más tarde.

La chica fue afuera de la nave para buscar las provisiones que Briseida estaba juntado con los cachorros.

Tony resoplo, ya se veía venir un viaje largo y tedioso. Sin más prolongación fue a seguir a la chica.

* * *

  
Cala veía curiosa a Magnolia quien estaba haciendo una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias para el viaje. Iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, dudando de que llevar.

La pequeña le estaba dando compañía a la guerrera, ya que sus padre fueron a ofrecerles respetos a sus hermanos y hermanas. Iba a ir con Tony pero el hombre últimamente ah estado muy ocupado y no quiere molestarlo. A Cala no le gusta la idea de que Tony y la guerrera azul se vayan, pero el mecánico le dijo que era por un tiempo.

Seguía mirando a Magnolia, quien ahora parecía lista. Ya se había puesto otra ropa y su cabello era agarrado en una gran coleta. Cala inclinó su cabeza mirando curiosa a la mujer de cuernos azules, de un momento a otro en su pequeño rostro se formó una sonrisa.

—Se ve muy linda Magnolia—le dijo Cala mientras en su rostro se mantenía aquella divertida sonrisa.

Magnolia de inmediato la miró, confundida por el comentario—amm… gracias pequeña-

—¿Te pusiste así por Tony?—preguntó inocentemente sin tener conciencia de como la mujer iba a reaccionar ante la pregunta.

Magnolia casi se le cae la bolsa y casi hace un estrago en su mesa. Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara.

—¿Disculpa- Qué?—expresó rápidamente.

—eh visto como se le queda mirando cuando esta entrenando con la Srta. Nebula. Se distrae en sus ojos.

Magnolia no podía creer de quien estaba escuchando eso, se lo esperaba de los hermanos y de los otros niños. Pero de Cala no. La niña estaba creciendo, no le gustaba sinceramente. Extrañaría a la inocente Cala.

Magnolia haciendo drama.

—No, no, no—negó rápidamente—Estás equivocada. No es es-

—¿Tendría cacharros con él?

Magnolia puso la mirada en blanco—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —negó en voz alta, pero sin ser un regaño, más bien avergonzada y aterrada ante la idea—Nena, Tony tiene a alguien más. ¿Lo sabes no?

Cala arrugo el ceño ante—Pero esa persona ya no está. Tony está sólo ahora…—terminó con un tono triste.

—Espera Cala… ¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó de inmediato por lo que dijo la niña.

Cala se puso nerviosa por la pregunta—Lo lamento, los escuché esa noche. Pensé que estaban discutiendo como cuando apenas se conocían, no pude evitarlo.

Con voz calmada y serena le habló—Cariño descuida, no estoy molesta. Sólo que a veces hay temas que no deben saber los pequeños.

—Pero no soy pequeña, tengo casi las 7 lunas—la nena protestó mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios.

—Ya se Cala, ya estás grande, pero hay cosas que se deben saber y otras no. ¿Está bien?

Cala sólo afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama de la mujer. Magnolia se quedó en silencio mientras seguía arreglando sus cosas.

Ella no podía verse en un futuro con él, sería un sueño y perspectiva absurda.

No veía ningún futuro.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que tienes todo muchacho? —preguntó por quinta vez la preocupada Briseida.

Tony amarró su bolsa que tenía un poco de ropa, algunas hecha por Briseida y la otra era ropa limpia que estaba usando del Star-Lord. Si no fuera por que ahora es mágicamente unos centímetros más alto le quedaría como pijama.

Estaba seguro que ese hombre estaba a un sándwich de estar gordo.

—Si, Bri. No te preocupes. Volveremos cuando menos te lo esperes—le dijo tratando de calmar los nervios de la mujer.

Ella suspiró cansada—lo se muchacho, has entrenado para protegerte mucho mejor que antes pero… a por los ancestros debo ser una vieja muy estresante, ¿No es así?

Con una sonrisa Tony negó de inmediato—Por supuesto que no, realmente apreció tu preocupación…

Briseida sonrió por la respuesta y de repente se acordó de algo al ver el rostro de Tony. Sin que el mecánico entendiera la mujer de inmediato fue a buscar unos frascos que recordaba que tenían pintura. La mujer a paso rápido, con uno de los frascos en mano, se encaminó hacía Tony.

—¿Qué haces Bri?—preguntó curioso el hombre mientras veía que la señora se juntaba las puntas de los dedos con pintura roja.

—Cierra los ojos niño—le pidió alegre la mujer.

Tony juntó sus cejas por lo confundido que estaba—¿Cómo…? A Briseida no creo-

—Ciérralos muchacho—pidió otra vez, pero con un tono de advertencia.

Tony hizo como un puchero con sus labios y como no quería que la madre le regara la pintura en la cara, acató el pedido. El tacto fue gracioso y frío, sólo podía sentir como Briseida pasaba sus dedos desde un poco más arriba de su ceja, pasando por encima del párpado (en esa parte trató de no reírse), hasta llegar un poco más debajo de la mejilla. Sintió que lo hizo como dos veces en esa parte y después hizo lo mismo en el otro lado de su rostro.

—Ya. Ábrelos Tony—le dijo Briseida y de inmediato el hombre abrió sus ojos—Si, el color rojo combinará con tus poderes naranjas.

Tony buscó un espejo para verificar como se veía, parecía literalmente un guerrero, así tipo aborígenes americanos. Sonrió ante lo que veía. Tenía dos líneas rojas que pasaban por encima de su ojo derecho y uno en el lado izquierdo.

Se veía demasiado _diferente_. Pero como que no le molestó, más bien le agradó el nuevo cambio.

—Gracias Bri. Me encanta el nuevo _look_.

—No hay problema muchacho, aunque quisiera tam—

—¡Tony! ¿Estás listo? No tenemos todo el tiempo—Nebula quien entraba a la tienda, de inmediato se percató de las pinturas en el rostro del hombre. Inclinó un poco su cabeza por verlo así.

—y a ti era a la que quería ver—dijo de rápidamente Briseida buscando otro frasco de pintura.

Nebula la miró confundida y miró a Tony para buscar respuesta. Este sólo sonrió. Y como anteriormente hizo Briseida con Tony pidió que cerrará sus ojos y paso la pintura. Al terminar Nebula tenía una línea blanca pasando por encima de su párpado hasta llegar arriba de la mejilla. Nebula no comentó si lo odiaba o algo. Pero Tony tradujo que si le gustó.

Nebula de inmediato arrastró a Tony afuera de la tienda para irse, Briseida los siguió de cerca. A veces pensaba ver una relación de una niña con su anciano padre. Le causaba gracia.

Los niños los interceptaron a medio camino hacia la nave, preguntando que iban hacer allá afuera o que iban a buscar. También aparecieron los hermanos y el general.

—Recuerda todos mis consejos muchacho—le dijo Aiden a Tony quien ya estaba al pie de la nave.

—por supuesto Aiden. Pie izquierdo adelante y derecho atrás, postura recta y sujetar la espada con firmeza, pero con algo de gracia.

Aiden sonrió orgulloso de que Tony se supiera de pies a cabeza todo lo enseñado.

—¿Magnolia tu también vas?—preguntó sorprendido Ezio.

Tony levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Magnolia, la miró estupefacto por el atuendo y como tenía sujetado su cabello. Solo se le quedo mirando por la nueva apariencia, pero justo Nebula llegó a su lado para avisarle que todo estaba listo para el despegue.

—Muy bien, ¡Oye Mag! —llamó a la chica que de inmediato le prestó atención—Hora de irnos.

Magnolia asintió y miro a los hermanos—Espero no hagan ningún lío mientras no esté, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Nosotros? Lo dudo—le respondió Ezio con una sonrisa—Ustedes son los que no deben meterse en algún lío.

—Tengan mucho cuidado allá—le dijo Alair en un leve tono de preocupación.

—Lo tendremos niño—habló desde lejos Tony aun esperando a Magnolia.

Cala apareció a su lado y le dio un abrazo de sorpresa—Regresa pronto.

—Eso haré pequeña—le dijo Tony mientras abrazaba a la niña. Ella sonrío, miró a Nebula que estaba observando, se despidió con la mano tímidamente y desapareció en sus típicas flores brillantes.

Magnolia se despidió de los niños y de Aiden, a quién abrazo levemente. Después se dirigió a la nave. Tony hizo lo mismo, Briseida casi no lo suelta cuando se abrazaron pero tuvo que hacerlo. Juntos los dos adultos se adentraron a la nave, Magnolia se sintió fuera de lugar, habían tantas cosas ahí que no podía buscarle un nombre.

—Vamos a la cabina, hay que prepararnos para el despegue—le avisó Tony, pero luego la miró, parecía que no lo escuchó ya que estaba mirando el lugar—Magnolia…

Ella salió de su trance y lo miró—Si, disculpa. Vamos.

Tony frunció un poco el ceño, sólo fueron a la cabina donde ya Nebula estaba poniendo los comandos para el viaje, el se puso en el otro asiento para preparar lo que faltaba.

—Te voy informando que no iremos al planeta donde nos encontramos—le dijo Nebula mientras buscaba algo en panel de control.

Tony la miró confundido—¿A qué planeta iremos entonces?

—Xandar—habló sin titubeos la chica cyborg.

Magnolia la miró de reojo cuando mencionó el nombre, tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de aquel planeta. Le traería algo de nostalgia ese lugar.

—Oye Mag. ¿Lista?—le habló Tony sacandola de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto—contestó con firmeza.

Tony sonrió de lado—Bien, aquí vamos.

Y con eso la nave encendió motores, dejando atrás el planeta Nakir. Magnolia admiro el mar negro lleno de estrellas y colores brillantes. Lo que sabía es que viajaban a velocidad luz, se sentía de alguna forma emocionada. Miró a los que controlaban la nave, tan coordinados, haciendo cosas en esa cosa celeste. No recordaba mucho de naves, nunca aprendió de ellas.

Tony la miró de reojo, estaba escuchando de nuevo los susurros, pero no eran provenientes de Nebula a su lado. Era de Magnolia, estaba inquieta o eso es lo que sentía. ¿Sentía? Podía sentir las emociones de otras personas, no sabía si eso era bueno. Mejor dejó de pensar en eso y se fijó en los colores que se mostraban por la velocidad de la nave.

—¿Cómo es el planeta que vamos a visitar Nebu?

—Era uno de los planetas líderes en la galaxia. Un buen lugar para vivir, pero… ya no se como esté. Ahí tenían la gema del poder y obviamente Thanos fue a buscarla.

—Está destruido entonces—concluyó Tony. Sólo recibió una mirada de Nebula dando entender que así era—¿Habrán sobrevivientes?

—No lo creo. Thanos era precavido en esto, el tenía un objetivo, buscar la gema y ya está, pero si los Xandar dieron pelea. Solo se que habrá escombros.

—¿Todavía habrá aliados de ese tal Thanos en el planeta?—preguntó Magnolia entrando a la conversación.

—Si. Un jardín para sus mascotas.

—Ese no me gusta—comentó Tony al escuchar eso.

Nebula lo miró—¿Recuerdas los monstruos que nos atacaron ese día?

—Debes estar jodiendo…

—¿Me pierdo de algo? —preguntó curiosa Magnolia.

—El día antes de que llegará a Nakir… ya nos dirigíamos a la Tierra, pero nos atacaron y esas cosas, son horripilantes déjame comentarte, fueron la razón de que todo esto empezó…

—Vaya historia—expresó Magnolia.

—Sirvo para hacer un maldito libro. Como seguíamos, Nebula, si el planeta está destruido o quizás siendo un jardín para esos perros humanos, ¿Qué diablos conseguiremos?

—Todas las cosas escasean Tony. Me impresiona que Nakir no haya sido atacado por otros que buscan comida—Nebula vio como Magnolia se alarmó ante eso, después miró a Tony—debemos buscar entres las migajas. Todo lo que se ve bien, es nuestro.

—Está bien, todo lo que se vea bueno para nuestro beneficio. Lo tengo.

Magnolia lo miró un poco pero no dijo nada.

El viaje era largo, quizás dos días. Por eso lo único que pudieron hacer mientras esperaban, era planear estrategias de ataque en caso de que tuvieran que pelear, estaba la otra opción de ser silenciosos, que era mucho mejor. Tony dijo que era mejor ya que podían reconocer a Nebula, y no era momento para eso, así que tenía que usar la capucha roja de la otra vez. Tony también usaría algo para cubrirse y eso era el abrigo que tenía, sólo tapó su boca para ver como se veía.

—Pareces un ninja—comentó Nebula.

—¿Estuviste usando mi reactor?

—Había una carpeta que decía Harley. Y lo vi.

Tony no podía creer que, aunque no estuviera aquí, los niños siempre se infiltraban en sus cosas. No mostró emociones ante el nombre para que Nebula no se diera cuenta.

Pero Magnolia si se dio cuenta. Ahora que veía a Tony, si le quedaba esa pintura que le pusieron. Ante ese pensamiento se quiso pegar.

* * *

  
Llegaron sin inconvenientes al planeta, Tony miró por la gran ventana que todo era desierto, un desierto negro. Todavía el polvo de los escombros se alzaba por el lugar, no se veía nada desde donde estaban. Nebula veía el panel, verificaba si no había enemigos cerca. Magnolia veía todo… eso, se sintió un poco asustada, pero negó levemente y guardó calma.

Cuando encontraron un lugar donde esconder la nave, se quedaron unos momentos en la nave. La pared se humo por el fuego y los escombros no dejaba ver nada.

—Haremos esto rápido—dijo Nebula agarrando su chaqueta y su espada.

—Espero que no me salté ninguno de esos bichos—comentó Tony preparó su reactor y el arma que se puso en cinturón—arruinarían mi atuendo.

Magnolia lo miró—¿Enserio?

—Siempre hay que verse bien. Incluso ante el enemigo—le dijo con una sonrisa, después se la tapó con su abrigo.

—Sólo esta nervioso—comentó Nebula. Tony la miró mal.

—Silencio Nebula—ante eso recibió una mirada de harta de ella.

Magnolia apenas hizo una curva con sus labios. Sin más los tres salieron de la nave, al salir sintieron el calor que fue dejado por el fuego.

—Este lugar… es recientemente que el fuego cesó—dijo Tony mientras tocaba algunas piedras, todavía estaban calientes, demasiado, vio su mano estaba rojo, pero de inmediato desapareció aquel color. Tony sólo observó un momento eso para después ponerse unos guantes que encontró en la nave.

—¿Eso significa?—preguntó Magnolia viendo los árboles destruidos. Agarró su lanza con fuerza.

—Qué las estructuras estarán inestables. Debemos tener mucho cuidado al entrar ahí, un paso en falso y sería nuestro fin. Bien, estén alerta.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, fijándose en todo lo que podía ser servible. Alguna parte de una nave, armas, aparatos tecnológicos o hasta un pequeño cuchillo, sería suficiente. Tony miraba los grandes edificios, aún veía algo de fuego en estos, los puentes destruidos, lo que pareció alguna vez agua, estaba completamente secó y la tierra era negra con pigmentos morados, casi tropieza con algo y cuando lo vio bien era un hombre o un xandariano muerto. Lo volteó, un hombre robusto, con cabello casi ondulado, vio bien el cuerpo que olía horrible gracias a la descomposición, tenía un traje extraño azul, la insignia era como una estrella. Solo encontró algo parecido a municiones y una pequeña tarjeta negra, lo apretó y se transformó como en una consola. Lo primero que vio en la pantalla fue al hombre con una mujer de piel rosa con una niña de misma apariencia en sus brazos. No reaccionó, más bien su mirada se puso en blanco después de ver que destruyó el objeto con un movimiento de su mano. No se dio cuenta cuando hizo esa acción, pero no tuvo remordimientos el hombre estaba muerto y dudaba que su familia estuviera viva con todo el caos alrededor.

Se levantó y observó a Nebula desde lejos, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que el, verificar los cuerpos. Algunos estaban quemados por el fuego o por el poder de la gema. Dio unos pasos pero paró en seco cuando vio a Magnolia. Estaba frente a algunos árboles o lo que quedaba de ellos, mirándolos con detenimiento. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Magnolia. Oye, se que esto está horrible, pero debemos ser rápidos y… ¿Magnolia?

Ella susurró algo que apenas Tony entendió, pero no era su lenguaje o el lenguaje Nakir. Cuando volteó su mirada hacía Tony, el quedó estático ante lo que veía, ella lloraba en silencio.

—Este fue el lugar donde lo conocí. Donde conocí a…

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar nombre, algo rugió de entre los escombros.

—¡Tony!—gritó Nebula preparando su espada. Fue corriendo hasta el Stark.

Tony agarró su arma y se volteó antes de que esa cosa se le lanzará encima. Se escuchó el eco del disparo y con eso otros rugidos.

**_“Ella es débil… que patético._ **

**_Ella aún recuerda… esta rota”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esto es un recuerdo, haré un fic en el futuro de estás vacaciones. Pero por ahora no tiene mucha relevancia, sólo son recuerdos ahora. Y es la manera de como se está sintiendo Tony.
> 
> \---  
> ¡Ay por los cielos! Ya, al fin terminé el capítulo y lamentó mucho la demora :'D  
> Ahora con la cuenta regresiva para Avengers Endgame joder.
> 
> Cuando vi la foto de Tony con Peter en el trailer, se me quitó un año de vida :,,3  
> Marvel hp! D:<
> 
> Espero traer el siguiente capítulo pronto y quizás este fic se terminé después del estreno de A4, lo veo así por como voy escribiendo de lento, a veces no me inspiró bien o si no escribo y segundos después borró todo ya que no me gusta el acabado :,)
> 
> Bueno ya les dejo hablar sobre lo desastrosa que soy a veces.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos~♡  
> Bye~


	17. "Poder"

**_«Segunda Saga: ¿Porqué yo?»_**

  
**_Capítulo 16: "Poder"_ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

  
**_._ **

El los vio. Observó que los deformes los atacaron, ridículo. Fue lo que pensó.

Tal vez su padre, exagero. Si exactamente, debe ser eso, no va a confiarse de que ese, es el _experimento_ perfecto.

Patético. Pensó.

* * *

  
—¡Alejénse atrocidades!

El terrano disparó nuevamente, matando a algunos. Pero seguían muchos más. Chasqueo sus dientes y siguió corriendo, a su lado Nebula atacaba los que llegaban cerca, matándolos al instante con su espada.

Por otro lado Magnolia sólo esquivaba o daba uno que otro golpe para librarse de ellos rápidamente.

—¡Joder! ¡No podemos seguir así!—le gritó Nebula agitada por la adrenalina.

—¡Hay que buscar un lugar donde escondernos!

—¡Tony! Mira eso—Magnolia señaló un lugar y Tony siguió su mirada. Era unos edificios, que chocaban unos con otros, supuso por la destrucción que aconteció en el lugar.

—No hay mejor opción—comentó para si mismo—¡Corran!

Miles de los alienígenas humanoides salían de cada esquina, rugiendo mostrando aquellos dientes deformes que parecían una sierra. Los iban a rodear si no llegaban a tiempo, Tony buscó alguna cosa que podría usar para detenerlos un poco, sólo veía vigas (o eso parecía) y otros escombros de gran tamaño.

—Carajo—Se dirigió a las muchachas-¡Sigan voy a entretenerlos un poco!

  
—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?—le cuestionó Nebula viendo la locura que iba a hacer el hombre.

—¡No preguntes y ponte a salvo!

Sin más Tony, se detuvo girando sobre sus talones casi rechinando las bostas que traía puestas. Corrió hacía adelante, encendiendo su reactor, la nanotecnología empezó a rodear su brazo derecho. Este se formó en un cañón de mano y empezó a disparar. Las mejoras hacían efecto matando a una cierta cantidad de los aliens, pero sólo cierta parte.

Nebula volteó un poco su mirada para verlo, no quería seguir lo que le fue ordenado, pero para eso entrenó a Tony. Para que se las arreglé sólo, si no tiene opción.

Magnolia por otra parte no quería mirar, la culpa la invadía.

Tony se cansó de disparar, y tuvo que hacerlo ya que una de esas cosas le saltó de la nada a un lado, obviamente había sentido el peligro antes y lo esquivó con un gran salto hacia atrás. Levantó de nuevo su brazo derecho para matarlo con el propulsor, esto le destrozó la cabeza y la sangre le salpico un poco en la cara. Ignorando eso nuevamente se enfocó en esas cosas, no iba a detenerlos por siempre con sus propulsores. Plan B.

—Bien. Espero esto funcione—se dijo observando su mano derecha que dejó de ser envuelto por la armadura. Cerró su mano en puño con fuerza, se escuchó como sus huesos hicieron un leve sonido—¡A ver bastardos tenga algo de esto!

Terminando su frase golpeó en el suelo con una magnitud de fuerza que hizo que crearán cráteres y que algunas partes de este salieran volando. Las bestias o fueron golpeadas por cómo el suelo se alzaba con fuerza y brusquedad, o caían por los hoyos que se formaron.

Tony no hizo ningún gesto en sus ojos por la gran fuerza que poseía ahora, vio que todavía habían más pero estaban demorando en llegar por el daño hecho en su camino. Sonrió bajo el abrigo que tapaba su boca y empezó carrera hacia los edificios donde vio que las chicas ya estaban llegando.

Magnolia fue la primera en entrar, luego Nebula quien de inmediato buscó algo para bloquear la entrada, y eso fue una gran columna que ya casi estaba encima de la entrada. Pero Tony seguía afuera.

—¡Tony, rápido!—le gritó.

—¡Voy, Voy, Voy!

—¡Atrás tuyo vienen más!—le anunció Magnolia viendo con horror como más de esas cosas salían. ¿De dónde provenían?

Tony volteó la mirada, error, vio como esas cosas ya casi iban a pisarle los talones. Aumento el ritmo. Si fuera otro momento gritaría en alto que ahora corre más que el mismísimo Capitán América, pero no es tiempo, joder no hay tiempo para nada.

—¡No seré cena de ustedes hijos de la gran perra!

Y justo a tiempo pudo saltar a la entrada, Nebula con fuerza empezó a empujar la columna en eso se unieron Magnolia y Tony, a tiempo para que esto cayera bloqueando toda la entrada.

Las bestias arañaban y empujaban el muro sin éxito.

El grupo trató de regular sus respiraciones. Cuando lo hicieron, lo primero que hizo Nebula fue ir con Magnolia y golpearla.

—¡Nebula! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo niña!?—cuestionó alterado Tony alejando a Nebula de Magnolia quien, al parecer ni siquiera se quejó por el golpe.

—¡Por que ella tenía un jodido trabajo! Tenía que vigilar si había enemigos al acecho,si no se hubiese puesto a llorar como niña estúpida nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Tony le dio una mirada severa, se quito el abrigo de su boca para seguir hablando—Nebula, ¿Te escuchas acaso?, también es nuestra culpa. Tenemos los sentidos más despiertos, ¡Mírame a mi! Yo debí sentir el peligro a disctancia y no lo hice. Además, ¿debo recordarte que fue tu idea venir aquí?

—No me lo recuerdes que lo sé,por eso ella estaba a cargo de vigilar y yo estaba pendiente a buscar provisiones, tu apenas te estás acostumbrando—miró a Magnolia quien mantenía la cabeza agachada—Ella, se supone que es una guerrera de élite. Que gran blasfemia nos haz dicho mujer Gaska.

—¡Nebula! Podrías darle más crédito, ella ha tenido tiempo sin estar en el espacio. Sin estar en otro jodido planeta, no es de un día para otro que te acostumbras a una atmósfera diferente.

Nebula rodó los ojos—Deja de decir tonterías. Ahora estamos aquí atrapados, con esos afueras esperando a que saquemos un pie. Ahora la misión se fue a la mierda y no sabemos como salir.

—Buscaremos una manera Nebula, pero primero no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste—Ella lo miró con recelo, Tony hizo una mueca por la mirada—No bromeó y cálmate. ¿de acuerdo?

—Si claro. Voy a calmarme con esos deformes allá fuera—respondió totalmente sarcástica. Miro a Magnolia—Te dije que no debíamos de traerla con nosotros. Pero ya que, el daño esta hecho. Ahora lárguemonos de aquí, esos chicos son más pesados de lo que piensas.

—Nebula, Nebula ven acá—dejo de decirle algo cuando vio que no iba hacerle caso. Suspiró pesadamente por el momento—Joder, que gran día.

—lo lamento.

Tony miró a Magnolia, ella agarraba sus ropas, arrugandolos entre sus dedos.

—No debí pedirte venir. Ahora por mi culpa, no buscarán lo que necesitan.

El de cabello oscuro sólo hizo una leve mueca en sus labios mientras negaba suavemente. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró a la mujer—Oye, no te eches la culpa, ¿okay? Cosas como estás pasan. Además nosotros mismos nos tiramos a la boca del lobo, debíamos saber que esto era inevitable. No te sientas mal al respecto.

Nebula por un extremo del lugar miró de reojo y después observó hacia adelante, dispuesta a ignorar la conversación.

Magnolia negó, sólo puso una mano sobre su mejilla enrojecida—No, eso no cambias las cosas.

—Mag-

—Busquemos un lugar donde salir de aquí—Magnolia empezó a caminar alejándose de Tony.

Tony sólo afligio la mirada, suspiró un poco y observó el lugar, era como la plaza principal del edificio, obviamente destruido por los daños causados gracias al malvado Titan junto a la gema del poder. Como dedujo el piso parecía cristal, habían grietas por todas partes, además de que había un extraño líquido negro en lo que parecía las fuentes.

  
—No dejó nada con vida aquí ese imbécil—Comentó Nebula tocando el agua contaminada de la fuente con su espada.

Magnolia sólo hizo una mueca, siguió caminando ignorando eso.

—Mira allá arriba—señaló Tony los ventanales de lo que parecía el tercer piso, estos se unian con el otro edificio que había chocado con el edificio donde estaban—parece un buen lugar para salir.

Nebula le dio una mirada al lugar donde quería salir Tony, para después ver lo que eran las escaleras, bloqueadas por escombros.

—¿Y como se supone que lleguemos ahí? ¿Saltando? Por que obviamente pisamos eso y se va abajo—comentó recordando lo que dijo Tony cuando llegaron al devastado planeta.

—Siempre hay una forma, mi querida Nebula. Habrá que rodearlo—Tony dirigió su mirada a donde estaba las escaleras, había una abertura como un pasillo largo—Quizás si vamos por ahí encontremos otras escaleras. Estas infraestructuras me recuerdan a las mías, siempre debe haber unas escaleras de emergencia.

Nebula sólo se quedó pensando un momento, resopló sabiendo que no había opción—Bien, sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Tony quitó el abrigo de su boca, para sonreírle—Yo igual—observó de reojo a Magnolia quien observaba lo que parecía o quedaba de los murales—Mag, vámonos.

Ella hizo un pequeño salto y lo miró, asintió solamente para empezar a caminar junto al equipo. Tony no dijo nada al respecto, antes de seguir observó como los escombros de la columna apenas se movían con los golpes de las bestias.

Fruncio un poco el ceño, para luego continuar su camino.

* * *

Observó las bestias deformes frente el. Estos lo vieron y de inmediato trataron de atacarlo.

Pero fue rápido y no dejó ninguno con vida, sólo trozos de carne. Observó la entrada bloqueada, no es problema, buscará otra entrada. Eso fue lo que ideó.

Su misión ha empezado lento y aburrido. Quizás el futuro cambie.

* * *

—No veo casi nada aquí—se quejó Magnolia por la poca luminosidad del lugar, lo que eran las ventanas eran cubiertas por escombros o sustancias negras opacando lo que quedaba de la luz del exterior.

—Déjame si puedo arreglar eso—Comentó Tony encendiendo su reactor para que se convirtiera en una linterna.

Magnolia quedó algo hipnotizada por tal acto, y la luz celeste que provenía del pecho de Tony—Parece como si tuvieras una estrella en el pecho.

—Si supieras que antes si tenía una "estrella" en mi pecho—le contó con una media sonrisa.

Magnolia intrigada lo miró con los ojos abiertos—¿Cómo?

—Es una larga historia. Pero en resumen, me estaba muriendo.

—¿De que estás hecho?—preguntó Nebula mirando directamente a Tony.

—De. ¿Hierro?—contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa el hombre.

Nebula rodó los ojos por el mal chiste. Tony sólo se echó a reír levemente, Magnolia por otro lado sonrió un poco (aun intrigada de como Tony era tan duro de matar) el momento era el inadecuado pero siempre encontraba algo para echar algún chiste.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que el pasillo donde iban estaba bloqueado.

—Mierda, ¿Ahora que?—Tony le hizo unos toques a las piedras en la entrada.

—Tony, por aquí, hay un hoyo en la pared de esta habitación—anunció Nebula entrando a lo que era una sala de oficinas.

Cuando entraron el olor a quemado y a podrido les dio la bienvenida.

—Huele horrible—fue lo primero que dijo Magnolia al entrar.

Tony se percató de inmediato cual era el motivo—Muchos no pudieron hacerlo...

Magnolia quedó paralizada ante lo que veía, si afuera había unos cuantos cuerpos, aquí era otro tema. Es como si los hubiesen reunidos como ratones en un cajón y los hubiesen matados a todos juntos.

  
—Esto es Thanos—fue lo que dijo Nebula indiferente ante lo que veía, avanzó unos pasos, se agachó viendo un cuerpo de un tipo que quizás tenía piel amarilla—Y los que eran mis hermanos.

—Ese maldito—murmuró entre dientes Tony. Esto era una carnicería—Maldito genocida.

—¿Él... tiene tanto poder así?—preguntó totalmente asustada Magnolia.

—Si, mucho más con las gemas del infinito—respondió Nebula revisando otro cuerpo, encontrando un arma pequeña, inservible pero las piezas servían para algo—Los xandarianos no tuvieron oportunidad.

—Su suerte se le va acabar tarde o temprano—dijo Tony con rabia en su voz. Magnolia se le quedó mirando por tales palabras.

—Tony, ¿Esto te puede servir no?—Nebula le mostró al mecánico esos dispositivos que se transformaban en algo parecido a una tablet.

—Creo que si. De algo sirve—Tony agarró la tableta y la observó miticulosamente—Si, de algo sirve. Hay bastante.

—De todos modos nos llevaremos algo, ¿no?—le dijo la chica androide con una sonrisa arrogante.

Tony le sonrió igualmente—Bien dicho. No nos iremos con las manos vacías. Mag ven, ayúdanos un poco ¿Quieres cielo?

El hombre siguió observando el objeto en mano, pero al no recibir respuesta alzó la mirada para verla. La mujer se veía realmente mal.

—Carajo—fue lo que dijo antes de ir con prisa hacia la mujer.

—¿Tony?—llamó confundida Nebula.

—Magnolia mírame a los ojos, respira—le habló mientras sostenía sus hombros—No te fijes en los cuerpos, ¿okay?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qu-

—¿Cómo planeas vencerlo Tony? Es mucho más fuerte que tu—La mirada de Magnolia mostraba miedo, por lo que veía y por lo que se enfrentaría Tony.

Tony la vio detenidamente, Nebula por su parte guardó silencio.

  
—Por eso me eh entrenado, ¿No?, No soy un mortal normal. Podré vencerlo, no debes preocuparte por eso.

—Pero todo está gente-

—Lucharon, ¿Recuerdas a los guerreros que murieron cuando me llevaron? Ellos lucharon para defender a los suyos. Ellos pelearon hasta caer Magnolia. Yo haré lo mismo.

Magnolia lo miró, su labio temblaba un poco, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Asintió ante todo lo dicho.

Tony la miró un momento—Bien, continuemos. Hay que salir de aquí.

Magnolia fue la primera en salir de ahí.

Nebula fue hacia Tony—¿Cómo sabías que tenía?

Tony la miró un momento, cruzó sus brazos para contestarle—Por que yo también fui así. Antes de entrar en verdad de lo que era el trabajo de ser ironman, no sabía como era el mundo realmente. Pero cuando realmente empecé, me di cuenta que tuve que prepararme rápido para esto. Si maté algunos al principio, pero... se sentía de todas formas mal.

—¿Tu equipo, no era igual?

—No. Uno era un súper soldado del pasado, dos eran expertos espías y asesinos, otro un Dios nórdico y una bestia con problemas de ira. Yo era el único "humano" dentro de una lata.

Nebula guardó silencio un momento, curvo sus labios, golpeando levemente el hombro de Tony—Eso eras. Ya no más.

Este no dijo nada ante el golpe leve,solo sonrió—Así es. Ya no más.

Con su conversación finalizada salieron de aquel lugar, algo contentos por que por lo menos encontraron algo de municiones y tecnología usable.

Magnolia estaba afuera esperándolos, Tony sabía que debía hablar con ella después. Siguieron su camino por el destruido lugar, saltando o caminando en angostos pasillos donde el piso había caído. Hasta que el hombre en el equipo paro en secó.

Nebula lo notó—¿Tony? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo raro. Estoy seguro que seguía escuchándolos desde aquí.

La androide lo miró sin entender—Tony ya estamos lejos de ellos, es imposible que sigas escu-

—No, no me refiero a eso. Algunos estaban buscando otro camino por el edificio. Ya no hay nada—El la miró a los ojos, Nebula había comprendido.

—¿Otro aliado de ese tal Thanos?—preguntó ya alerta Magnolia con su lanza en mano.

—No estoy segura. Quizás algunos de sus hijos...

Los tres guardaron silencio y sólo se hicieron una señal para continuar mientras tenían armas afuera. Siguieron su rumbo y al girar por una esquina del pasillo encontraron un gran espacio abierto destrozado, casi no se veía el fondo por el polvo y el humo que había dejado el incendio.

—¿Qué hacemos, saltamos?—ideó Nebula viendo el gran hoyo.

—Es demasiado alto—comentó Tony mirando de reojo a Magnolia.

Ella entendió la mirada y lo fulminó molesta—Yo puedo, Tony.

—¿Segura?

—Si dice que puede entonces puede—interrumpió Nebula algo irritada del comportamiento de la mujer Gaska.

—Nebula—regaño levemente.

—No eh dicho nada Tony—se defendió ya lista para saltar.

—Si, pero tú forma de actuar dice otra cosa.

—Muchachos, podrían dejar su conversación para después—dijo Magnolia algo cansada de su discusión.

—Lo siento, es costumbre de criar niños malcriados—excusó Tony, recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Nebula.

—Retira tus palabras ahora mismo Tony.

—Nebu, te estoy molestando—le declaró Tony ya entre risas.

—Eres irritante—dijo entre dientes la chica.

Tony sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver algo al frente.

—¡Abajo!-

Las mujeres sólo vieron como un rayo blanco tumbó a Tony al precipicio.

—¡No! ¡Tony!—gritó Nebula, saltó de inmediato ayudándose con los escombros empinados de la zona.

—kaksu-( _joder_ )—Magnolia igual salto, siguiendo a Nebula.

  
Mientras Tony de inmediato despertó del golpe sin aviso y accionó sus propulsores. Pudo detenerse en el aire pero justo en ese momento otro golpe llegó, sólo sintió como fue empujado hacia al suelo con fuerza, bajo el se creo una gran cráter por el impacto.

—Mierda—miró de inmediato arriba al sentir sus sentidos activarse. Hizo un salto hacia atrás a tiempo, para esquivar la espada que casi lo atraviesa—¿Qué coño?

Y como llegó la espada de la nada, un tipo aterrizó justo al lado de ella con fuerza. Este agarró su arma y miró a Tony. Este lo analizó, confundido y en alerta ante el nuevo sujeto al frente.

Tenía características robóticas, más por que su piel o eso creía que era, tenía color negro con tonos rojizos muy brillante, parecía más una armadura, lo único que no tenía esto era su rostro que era casi pálido. Su cabello era algo corto, de tono blanco. Ojos de rosado pálido y la sonrisa que mostraba, no decía nada bueno.

—Oh, vaya, vaya. Al fin te conozco—fue lo primero que dijo sin borrar su sonrisa burlesca.

Tony trago algo de saliva, este sujeto le estaba alterando los sentidos. Era peligroso, no había duda—¿Quién eres? ¿Hijo de Thanos?

—¿Thanos? No me ofendas.

—Que decepción, quería que le mandarás un mensaje—comentó Tony con una mueca de rabia—¿Entonces quien e-

—Me alegra—interrumpió, manteniendo esa sonrisa casi mostrando sus colmillos—Tus datos de misión si lograron cargarse. A mi Padre le encantará esto.

Tony agudizó la mirada, apretaba y soltaba su mano, que tenía el propulsor brillando de vez en cuando. Con voz dura nuevamente le habló—Espero no me interrumpas de nuevo. Pero, ¿Quién, eres, tú?

Este sonrió más, casi desfigurando más su rostro robótico. Con una leve reverencia, le contestó—Mi nombre es, Nahak-o. Y vengo a buscarte primer experimento.

Para Tony esa palabra le retumbó en la cabeza como un fuerte eco—¿Qué?

—Mi padre me envió a buscarte, experimento A-1, ese es tu nombre código. Llora por verte.

—¿Tu padre?—preguntó casi temblando.

—Mirlan, el nuevo Líder de los Nakir. Si, el superior quiere tu presencia. Haz esto fácil y ven conmigo, ven a casa-

Nahak-o tuvo que esquivar el rayo del propulsor rápidamente. Vio algo indiferente a su, "hermano".

—Ni creas, que permitiré, que me lleves con ese animal. Ni lo intentes—Tony mantenía su mano alzada, preparado para atacar nuevamente. En su mirada estaba el color característico del nuevo poder en su sangre—Vete imbécil. No estoy para esto, tengo planes importantes que hacer.

Nahak-o sonrió por lo que dijo—Lo se, A-1, tus códigos están inactivos, pero me impresiona que sepas tú misión aun así.

—Deja parlotear. Vete de una vez. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

El otro sólo hizo una leve mueca en sus labios por eso, para nuevamente mostrar sus colmillos en su sonrisa—No será posible. Mi misión. Es llevarte conmigo.

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta, Nahak-o estaba encima de el listo para atacar con la espada que tenía. Lo esquivó rápidamente y con su nanotecnología formó su cuchilla, pero un poco más grande, para poder contra atacar. El sonido de los choques de las espadas sonaban con agresividad. El otro era rápido, fuerte, pero Tony le hacía pelea.

—Los datos de modo de pelea. Padre dijo que no estaban activados—dijo cuando chocaron espadas y soportaban la fuerza de cada uno.

—No se de que carajos hablas imbécil—Tony uso su pie para golpear el talón del otro y tumbarlo al suelo. Ya iba atravesarlo, pero justo algo lo agarró del brazo—¿Que-

No pudo decir más nada por que fue arrojado hacia los escombros con fuerza. Algunos cayeron encima por el impacto. Nahak-o por su parte se levantó mientras se quitaba algo del polvo de encima e iba a paso lento donde Tony que apenas se liberaba del las piedras que tenía encima, se levantó un poco desorientado. Con un salto llegó hasta el y antes de que el pudiera esquivarlo le dio una buena golpiza en la cara, luego en el vientre y golpeó sus piernas para tumbarlo. Ya iba darle otro golpe, pero Tony uso sus brazos para levantarse y darle una patada en la cara.

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, Tony era rápido, concentraba como podía su fuerza. Nahak-o sentía las ráfagas al pasar cerca de su cara por los golpes que trataba de darle Tony.

—Eres bueno. Si, pensé, que eras menos.

—Te sorprenderás de lo que hago estúpida cosa—gruño Tony mostrando los colmillos. Había olvidado esta parte suya.

—Oh, cuidado con los dientes A-1—Nahak-o nuevamente uso su espada para atacar pero su oponente lo esquivó de nuevo.

Con un movimiento brusco se liberaron uno del otro. Tony sólo lo miraba pensado en cuantas maneras podía atacarlo. Sujeto su espada con fuerza y como le enseñó Aiden se preparó. Nahak-o vio esto y sólo sonrió.

El ruido de las espadas se escuchó nuevamente.

* * *

  
Nebula llegó al suelo primero, con su arma en mano y observando el lugar, no muy visible por el polvo gris en el aire. Magnolia bajo un momento después.

—¿Dónde está Tony?—fue lo primero que preguntó Magnolia.

Nebula la miró un momento, luego empezó a caminar, cuidando cada paso—Búsquemos. Hay algo más en el área.

—¿las bestias?

Pero la respuesta fue contestada cunado se encontraron un camino, un camino hecho de los cuerpos sin vidas de estos.

—¿Qué mierda?—expresó Nebula casi aterrada por lo que veía. Eran demasiados, ¿Quién los eliminó?

—¡Nebula!

La chica androide sólo pudo sentir como fue empujada por Magnolia esquivando algo que chocó fuertemente con la pared que tenían a unos metros de distancias. Esperaron que el polvo se fuera un poco y cuando observaron bien lo que pasaba, sudaron frío.

—Tony—fue lo que dijo Nebula al ver como el hombre estaba entre la pared, sumamente herido, tenía cortadas en su costado donde la ropas ya mostraban manchas rojas por estas.

Tony tosió antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlas, al parecer eso lo alarmó ya que en su mirada se mostró el miedo.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué?—cuestionó sin entender Nebula.

—¿Qué sucede Tony?—preguntó Magnolia dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Tony vio sus intenciones y salió como pudo del cráter que se creo por el impacto al chocar contra la pared—Tienen que irse, este tipo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

—¿Qué tipo?-

La pregunta de Nebula fue respondida cuando algo agarró a Tony del brazo y lo levantó a los aires, para que lo dejará caer sin delicadeza al piso. Las chicas miraron a un lado y vieron al chico de cabello blanco. Este aun mantenía aquella sonrisa burlesca, su mirada mostró curiosidad al verlas.

—¿Qué son ustedes?, Pensé, que eran creaciones de Padre. Al parecer me equivoqué—comentó este mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Nebula apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada. Tony la miró aun estando en el piso adolorido, ella le dio la mirada.

—Nebula no...

Ella se mantuvo indiferente por lo dicho y sintió ahora la mirada de Magnolia. Al parecer estaban de acuerdo en algo. Sin postergación fueron atacar al sujeto al frente, este quedó algo atónito cuando ellas decidieron darle frente.

Nebula salto encima del chico para atacarlo por la espalda con su espada, pero antes de hacerlo el sujeto literalmente giró sobre su tronco casi dejando su espalda del lado contrario, ella no supo reaccionar a esto y su instinto dijo atacar. Pero antes de hacerlo este la golpeo con fuerza arrojándola lejos. Magnolia jadeo por la sorpresa, pero justo debió esquivar un golpe del enemigo, hizo un movimiento con su lanza en sus manos y atacó, justo en la cara de este, pero apenas y pudo hacerle un rasguño, atacó nuevamente sin importarle eso, el tipo era rápido pero podía golpearlo unas cuantas veces, esquivo sus ataques con gracia. Clavó la lanza en el piso para usarla como soporte y darle una patada en la cara del chico.

—Golpeas lindo—fue lo que dijo torciendo su cuello haciendo un ruido que taladro los oídos de la chica. Magnolia se espanto ante eso, preguntándose como no se rompió los huesos del cuello por hacer ese movimiento.

Lo siguiente que sintió Magnolia fue un golpe severo en el vientre y luego en su cara, tal fuerza que la hizo chocar contra la pared.

El chico de sonrisa burlesca se alegro ante eso, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al sentir la presencia atrás. Antes de que ocurriera algo, regresó su cuerpo a su estado normal y uso su espada para bloquear el ataque de Nebula.

—Podrías dejarme en paz, debo terminar mis asuntos aquí con A-1—le dijo casi desinteresado de que estaba bloqueando el ataque de Nebula como si no fuera nada.

—Jodéte con tus asuntos—fue lo que le dijo con rabia antes de golpear su cabeza con el contrario.

Esto hizo tambalear al chico, que no pudo regresar a sus sentidos ya que sintió un golpe en su cara por parte de Nebula, otro en su costado, sintió quizás una cortada en su mejilla ya que sintió algo líquido correr por su cuello. Otro golpe y cayó al suelo, bueno. Se cansó.

Antes de que Nebula pudiera darle un golpe final con su espada sintió algo rodear su cintura pero no veía que era, lo que sea que fuera, eso la elevó a los aires y la hizo chocar contra la pared, al piso y luego fue arrojada con brusquedad. Su cuerpo adolorido quemaba por los daños.

—Bien eso fue divertido, creo que eres, mujer. Tener un sexo definido, tener órganos de reproducción. Es anticuado.

Nebula le dio apenas la mirada, este se acercaba. Buscó su espada pero no lo sentía al alcance, optó por usar una cuchilla que tenía guardado en su cinturón pero la fuerza extraña se las quitó de las manos. El sujeto llegó hasta ella y le puso el pie en su vientre sin delicadeza provocando un fuerte dolor a la chica androide.

—Observó, tienes partes robóticas. Parecido a mi, pero no se ve perfecto. Lo tuyo se ve sin orden—este sonrió, al parecer algo paso por su cabeza—Quizás tus piezas sirvan para algo.

Este alzó su espada y Nebula se paralizó, no. No podía terminar así.

Pero su salvación y esperanza llegó cuando una gran piedra golpeó al tipo, que hizo que quedará tirado a varios metros. Ella se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus codos y observó por donde vino el ataque. Tony jadeaba con fuerza, vio que los brazos de el aún estaban levantandos por haber arrojado la piedra. Este la miró y fue hacia ella rápidamente.

—¿Por que no haces... caso a lo que digo?—preguntó casi sin aire y adolorido. Le dio ayuda a la chica chica levantarse.

—¿Quien es ese?—preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Tony. Observó el lugar donde quedó tirado el sujeto.

—No ahora... uf, no puedo explicar. Pero deben irse, por aquí pueden ir a buscar el Milano. Ayuda a Magnolia y-

—¿¡y tú!? Mira como te dejó, si corremos ya, podremos esc-

—Si hago eso. Se repetirá de cuando me secuestraron—dictó severo, sus ojos tornaron a un color naranja volviendo a su color oscuro—Ahora. Escúchame y váyanse de aquí.

Nebula se le quedó mirando, sin saber que hacer, si escuchar lo que decía el hombre o que. Pero Tony la despertó moviendo sus hombros.

—Habló enserio, váyanse, ¡ahora!

La chica sólo se paró y le dio una mirada a Tony antes de ir con Magnolia que apenas se levantaba, la agarró del brazo y se fueron. Para alivio del Stark. Este miró el suelo un momento y después giró sobre sus talones, comenzó a dar pasos lentos, en su camino sujeto otra piedra de gran tamaño entre su mano derecha.

Nahak-o ya estaba de pie, con una línea de sangre color azul oscuro pasando por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Su mirada era de rabia y la sonrisa que tenía siempre ahora era una línea, estaba furioso. Tony no reaccionó ante tal mirada y arrojó la piedra hacía el enemigo, pero este saltó y la fuerza invisible destrozó la piedra.

Nahak-o fue hacía el y une pelea combinada cuerpo a cuerpo y espadas empezó otra vez.

La pelea era reñida y eso fastidiaba al sujeto de piel de armadura. Tony esquivaba y daba golpes para matar a un simple mortal.

—¡Es suficiente!—gritó con furia el peliplateado.

Algo agarró el cuello de Tony quitándole algo de aire, la fuerza extraña lo alzó desde los aires. ¿Con que carajos lo sujetaba?

Sintió el ardor en sus ojos y los cerró, también fue por el dolor en su cuello. Agitó sus manos hasta llegar cerca de su cuello y sintió algo, como metálico. Abrió los ojos y lo puso ver, era como un látigo que sobresalía de la espalda del sujeto.

—Tus ojos brillan. Padre trató de copiar ese mecanismo en mi, casi me pone ciego por tanta radiación—soltó de repente Nahak-o.

Tony trató de bufar una risa—¿Si que era un bastardo no?

—No, realmente le agradezco. El trato de borrar todo lo malo que tenía, para convertirlo en algo mucho mejor...—Lo terminó con una sonrisa cínica.

Eso le asquio por completo a Tony—Son unos desquiciados.

—Tu no te quedas atrás. Eliminaste la mitad de la anterior generación como si fuera, nada.

Tony quedó estático ante lo dicho. ¿Qué el que? Pero el, no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera un fragmento. Sólo recuerda cuando le dijeron de su planeta extinto y después haberse despertado en la nave de los Desvatadores.

—No se de que hablas...—fue lo que dijo con el poco aire.

—Oh, no te preocupes. En el regreso te haré recordar. A-1.

Nahak-o con el uso de su látigo chocó a Tony contra el suelo, tal magnitud hizo que escupiera sangre. Nuevamente lo alzó y lo chocó contra la pared. El de cabello oscuro quedó inconsciente al instante. El chico de piel de metal sonrió en grande. Padre estará contento de su exitosa misión, se fue acercando a su presa listo para partir.

—¿Eh...?—pronunció cuando sintió algo extraño en el aire.

Paso una extraña brisa fría, que despejó al área del polvo de los escombros. Nahak-o extrañado sólo observó el lugar, pero aun así siguió caminando, volvió su mirada al frente. Paró en secó al sentir algo proveniente del primer experimento.

—¿Qué es-

—Imbécil. Eso dolió como el carajo.

Nahak-o fue empujado por una fuerza que lo hizo impactar contra el suelo severamente. Después de tal golpe se levantó en guardia para el siguiente ataque.

—Joder, que buena forma de despertar. No es mi favorita, me gusta mejor las apacibles—dijo mientras se incorporaba de la pared destruida, su mirada estaba fija en el piso pero podía verse una pequeña sonrisa—A ver, ¿Quién eres?

—¿Esto es alguna clase de burla?—cuestionó Nahak-o de no muy buen humor.

El otro alzó la mirada mostrando esos ojos naranjas acompañado de una sonrisa, en su rostro tenía una cortada sobre su ceja, donde la sangre rojo oscuro ya se deslizaba—Me temó que no. Supongo que tu, eres el causante de que tenga una cortada en la cara, ¿No?

Nahak-o no respondió, estaba algo, confundido. Eso es lo que creyó en cómo estaba. Hasta que lo recordó.

Padre dijo, que tuviera cuidado al ver los ojos color fuego. ¿Acaso era esto?

—¿Qué eres tú?

Tony sonrió un poco, inclinando su mirada viendo con curiosidad al otro a unos metros.

—Gracioso. Tu "padre" me hizo la misma pregunta—este observó observó lugar—Demonios, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Hubo una fiesta a la que no me invitaron?

Tony silvó empezando a caminar, observado todo con una extraña admiración. Nahak-o no sabía que hacer, sus datos corrían rápido por recordar las palabras de su padre.

—Quisiera hacer un rodeo por el lugar, pero creo que el otro y yo, tenemos cosas que hacer—dijo de repente, ya retirándose del lugar—Nos vemos rata de laboratorio.

Eso obviamente lo iba a evitar Nahak-o, por lo que uso su látigo para atacar. Pero Tony paro su caminata, miró de reojo y un destello apareció en sus ojos.

Se escuchó por toda la zona un grito desgarrador del chico. Después se creo un silencio, donde Tony miraba indiferente lo que había acontecido y había hecho. Nahak-o gritaba mientras sostenía su hombro, cerca de su espalda donde antes estaba su látigo unido, ahora era un pedazo de carne arrancado donde la sangre azul oscuro se demarraba sin fevor.

—Que desgracia. ¿Qué eres exactamente? Ante mis ojos puedo ver esa cosa que salía de tu espalda, pero supongo que no era visible para los mortarles.

Nahak-o lo miró entre el dolor agonizante. El otro sonrió burlesco por su patética situación. La rabia corrió por su sangre alterada.

Tony suspiró sabiendo lo que venía, por lo que esquivó fácilmente el ataque inútil de Nahak-o, después el siguiente y el siguiente.

—¡Mi misión es llevarte conmigo!—gritó el otro con furia tratando de apuñalar o golpear al contrario.

El otro no contestó y sólo se quedaba mirando como el chico se frustraba cada vez más cuando no podía golpearlo con éxito. Se cansó y con un rápido movimiento sujetó el brazo de este bruscamente, eso provocó que se rompiera de inmediato. Nahak-o grito por el dolor.

—Disculpa pequeño imbécil. Se me olvidó que tu especie asquerosa alteró mi ADN—Sus ojos brillaron y el brazo que tenía en manos se arrancó del cuerpo de su dueño. Trató de no sonreír cuando este grito por tal acto y dolor agonizante.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldita Perra!—era lo que gritaba Nahak-o estando de rodillas al piso, donde se formaba ya una charco de su sangre.

Sus insultos pararon en secó cuando Tony sujetó su rostro sin delicadeza, este sintió por primera vez el miedo cuando vio esos ojos oscuros, color naranja, casi fuego, quizás mirando su alma robótica dentro de el. ¿Qué era esta cosa? Se cuestionó.

—Oh, no querrás saber—fue lo dijo Tony impactando a Nahak-o, el de cabello oscuro sonrió por su reacción—Descuida cosa, no es lo único que se hacer. Que lástima que el otro aun no sabe usarlo, ¿Eh? Desperdiciar tanto poder así.

Nahak-o no podía decir nada, el miedo corría por su sangre.

—Que tierno. Tiemblas—Tony carcajeo, esa risa estaba llena de malda y algo más—Hazme un favor. Dile a tu estúpido creador, que dejé de buscarme, si aprecia tanto su vida como líder. Ese es mi mensaje, en cuanto al otro...—Este tuvo una mirada pensativa, y sonrió para ver al sujeto—Que no se preocupe por la misión. Se completará. Ahora. Duerme.

La cabeza de Nahak-o chocó contra el suelo por el movimiento que hizo Tony. Este se levantó dejando al inconsciente y muy herido Nahak-o en el piso.

Salió por una gran abertura de los edificios destruidos, su sorpresa no se guardo cuando observó las criaturas muertas por el sitio. Sintió la presencia de más, estos aparecieron del otro edificio y saltaron con intenciones de atacarlo. Tony sólo dio un paso al frente y aquellas cosas quedaron destrozadas antes de llegar a el.

Siguió caminando, matando a otros bichos sin problemas. Ya sus ropas tenía algunas manchas de sangre de las bestias, pero le interesaba poco. Como si fuera un escenario, comenzó a danzar. Elegante, lento, ágil, era las características que se daba con cada pasó que hacía. El lugar empezó a ser rodeado por un brillo, casi luciérnagas, bailando junto con el.

Aún tenía su poder, era débil, sólo un poco. Pero podía sentirlo. ¿por que el otro no? Era extraño. Era estúpido, como se ahogaba en su miseria y culpa de haber perdido todo, perdió algo. Que no recuerda, ¿debe preguntarse por que no comparten memorias? ¿O debe preguntarse por que estuvo dormido tanto tiempo?

El lugar brillaba, habían esferas de luz danzando a su lado.

Cuando tocó una supo que pasó, sus recuerdos llegaron como agujas a su cabeza. El brillo que estaba rodeando el lugar desapareció como un parpadeó volviendo a la tierra oscura y sin vida.

* * *

_—Niño, ¿Qué haces?—preguntó divertido al ver al rubio haciendo unos pasos raros con sus pies y brazos. Una rara imitación del ballet._

_—Trató de hacer ese baile que hiciste, donde te movías tan ágil, casi parecía que volabas sin tu traje—fue lo que respondió el chico antes de caerse—¿¡Cómo lo haces!?_

_Tony suspiró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ayudó al chico a levantarse—Oye niño patata, no aprendí este tipo de baile de la noche a la mañana. Llevo práctica y esfuerzo._

_—¿Dónde quedó la frase de correr antes de caminar?_

_Tony alzo una ceja ante lo dicho, Harley guardó silencio por tal mirada._

_—Esto es diferente Harley. No se práctica con el cuerpo o con la cabeza—En eso le picó la cabeza al chico, haciendo que se echará a reír un poco. Tony sonrió y prosiguió—También se práctica con esto._

_El castaño tocó el pecho de Harley y este lo miró curioso. Después su mirada mostró compresión._

_—Entiendo... ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda Tony!_

_—Sé que si mocoso._

_—¡Seré mejor que Peter y cabeza de robot!_

_Tony hizo una mueca cuando mencionó a Peter—Dudo que seas tan bueno como Pete._

_—¡Es sólo por que es más flexible por sus torpes poderes! ¿Acaso no crees en mi Tony?—protestó en puchero el chico._

_Tony carcajeo por lo dicho—Claro que si niño. Igual como lo hace tu hermana._

_Harley se puso rojo—Espera-_

_—Se que quieres aprender a bailar para darle confianza a tu hermana en el ballet._

_Harley rendido, suspiró—¿Me ayudarás?_

_—Claro que si mocoso. Y mejor lo hago, bailas, muy pero muy mal._

_—¡Cállate viejo!_

_—¡No me digas viejo, chiquillo! Ahora endereza la espalda, pies juntos y brazos sueltos._

_—¡Bajale a tu rollo Tony!—Harley trató de ponerse en posición pero—¿Me escribes lo que dijiste?_

_Tony rodó los ojos._

_Harley le recordó un poco a el cuando le pidió a la esposa de Jarvis, Anna, y a su madre, que le enseñarán a bailar. Fue algo difícil, tenía que ocultar sus prácticas por su padre. Después cuando fue a la Universidad, fue fácil buscar un lugar para practicar, pudo encontrar uno donde la maestra no dijo no por ser un Stark, Tony ocultó su apariencia para que no supieran que era hijo de Howard Stark._

  
_¿Por qué dejó de bailar?_

_..._

_Extraño, esta borroso. Distorsionada._

_..._

_¿Bailó de nuevo con alguien, no?_

_..._

_¿Steve?_   
_¿Pepper?_   
_¿Rhody?_   
_¿Los niños?_

_..._

_Su mente duele. Duele. Duele. Duele._

_..._

_¿Que está olvidando?_   
_Aún recordaba a su familia. Si la recordaba._

_..._

_Ellos lo traicionaron. Le dieron dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor._

_¿Por que lo hicieron?_

_¿Por que se fueron?_

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

**_¿Por qué lo hiciste Steve?_ **

* * *

  
Sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos, gruñendo y casi gritando por el dolor punzante. ¡No quería irse! Quería. Quería. ¿Qué quería?

Sintió debilidad en sus piernas y cayó.

* * *

Nebula encendió los motores tan rápido como pudo cuando llegaron a la nave. Iba a ir a buscar a Tony, debía salvarlo de ese idiota loco de los Zir.

Magnolia a un lado, jadeaba por el dolor de la pelea que tuvo.

—Oye, no es momento para morir—le dijo sin delicadeza la chica androide.

La mujer morena la miró—No tengo intención.

—Entonces deja de quejarte, por que quizás debamos pelear con ese de nuevo.

—Joder. ¿Cómo le irá a Tony?

Nebula no contestó y observó el panel, buscando si había señales de Tony.

—¡Lo veo! Ahí, mira.

Nebula siguió la señalización de Magnolia y lo vio. Tony estaba en el suelo, rodeado por cuerpos de las bestias o lo que era de ellos. No lo pensó y aterrizó rápidamente el Milano. Bajo para buscar al hombre, Magnolia la siguió de cerca.

—¿Está...?—preguntó Magnolia pensando lo peor.

—No, está bien—contestó Nebula con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—Coño Tony, no hagas esto otra vez.

Magnolia sonrió un poco, cansada y aliviada.

Mientras Tony dormía tranquilo, las heridas en su rostro se curaban lentamente gracias a su rápida regeneración.

Ellas llevaron al hombre inconsciente hasta la nave y se fueron de aquel horrible planeta destruido.

**_"Una distorsionada mente..._ **  
**_Una quebrada mente..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo diré que estoy destrozada por endgame :"(
> 
> Tuve demasiada esperanzas con esta película :"v
> 
> Pero, haré que esa peli no es el canon. 
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Lamento demasiado la demora chicos, me costó escribir este capítulo. Habían cosas que no me gustaban y terminaba borrando como mas de tres veces.
> 
> Pero al fin terminé :"v
> 
> No se cuando suba otro capítulo, estoy ocupada con la U (y algo estresada)  
> Pero trataré de subir algo lo más pronto posible
> 
> \--
> 
> Los quiero 3000 ♡  
> Nos vemos~♡


End file.
